Sold to a Hardy
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Matt/Adam/Jeff, Randy/Adam. Vickie is tired of Edge, so she sells his contract. To Matt Hardy. He has plans for his nemesis, but Jeff gets to him first. AU, OOC will ensue. Ft. Hardyz, Edge, & Randy. Done!
1. Suck and Swallow

**(damning plot bunnies) Like I needed another. Oh, well. Set-up; Jeff is sucking on a lollipop in the back, fucking original (sarcasm) It's been done, I know, but it's so delicious to do. He's making Adam horny. And Matty has a little secret for Addy. Vickie has sold him Edge's contract. Slash-- M/M. Graphic language and SEX!! Chalk it up to AU, OOC, if you must :) JUST 4 FANTASY!!! Not about personal lives. Edge was married to Vickie. Guess you can guess that other characters, that will be slashed in horrible ways, are not w/ who they are in real-life. I'm so confused. Anyway, Imma make some of your fave wrestlers, and mine, look like whores. Hardycest for the hell of it. B/c, I can :P Maybe bondage and shit later on. Matt/Adam/Jeff, Matt/Adam, Jeff/Adam, and any other ways I can think of. XD!**

**I don't own them, dude. I'm just gonna borrow them and play with them for a bit ;) I'll return them sticky and cum-stained, but otherwise in awesome condition. **

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter one/ 'Suck and Swallow'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

Adam walked calmly to the back. Passing the Seamstress', the medics, the locker rooms. Straight to catering. His stomach was growling. There was no time for food earlier. He'd need something if he planned on lasting tonight. Edge reach the table, instantly selecting some choice items and loading them on a paper plate. Whatever, he didn't care it was. Suddenly a loud 'POP!' sound made him jump. Adam looked around wondering what done it. He was all alone, or so he thought. His eyes landed on the 'what' that had made the sound. His eyes narrowed, staring at the source.

Jeff Hardy. Scaring the shit out of him for no reason. Jeff just stood there, not appearing to care that Edge was present. He didn't look at him, even though Adam was drilling holes through the younger man. He just stood there, licking on a lollipop. Adam smirked sinisterly. Thinking that he looked like a child, totally fucking carefree and happy. Licking and sucking on the head of the sucker, his tongue swirling around it, taking it back in and sliding it in and out of his mouth... Adam shook his head. Realizing quickly that he'd been gaping. He continued to get out what he wanted, holding onto the plate with one hand underneath it. He didn't notice Jeff looking at him, a sly smirk painting his face. Fucking with Adam was so much fun. Copeland was so damn jittery these days. Jeff looked away and delibertly made a loud slurping, sucking sound, swallowing the sugary goodness. Gulping loudly.

Adam jerked in frustration, and quietly went over to sit down at a table. If he ignores him, maybe Jeff will go away and he won't have to deal with an angry Matt Hardy later?

'POP!'

Adam jumped again. He slammed his hands down on the table and glared at Jeff. Jeff turned his head away, looking as innocent as ever. Paying the taller man no mind. Adam redirected his eyes to his plate, muttering death threats under his breath.

"Mhmm" Hardy moaned delibertly.

Adam closed his eyes. Stupid.. why was he bothering him? Couldn't he leave him alone? Was this 'fuck with Edge day' or some shit?

Jeff closed his lips around the sucker, sucking around it, making all kinds of filthy noises. Adam picked up his plastic fork, trying to block it out.

"Ohhhmm.." Jeff moaned again.

Adam's eyes got wide. _'Take a deep breath, don't let him get to you.' _

Adam, instead, drew his eyes up to watch Jeff's lips, sliding off the large head of the lolly. His tongue circling the tip. His tongue blue from the dye in the delicious candy. His lips turning the same color. Adam licked his lips. Breathing deeply. Jeff's eyes were closed, fluttering open and rolling backwards so sweetly as he reclosed them. Jeff took the sucker back in, sucking tightly around it. Moving it in and out of his mouth, fucking his mouth with it.

Adam groaned silently. Oh, fuck... needed.. to.. look away...

"Umm, shit... mmm..." Jeff had a bit of a gleeful giggle in that one.

"Damn it, Hardy!" Adam finally shouted.

Jeff looked over at him, startled. Adam had his head downward, looking up at him with only his eyes. His blond locks falling down in his face. Adam's fists were balled up on the table top. Jeff sighed. He had him right where he wanted him.

"What, man? Am I bothering you, or something?" Jeff smirked.

Edge continued to watch his lips, as they curled into an arrogant little smile.

"Yes. Can't you see I'm trying to eat?" Adam growled.

"And what the fuck do you think I'm doing? Sleeping?" Jeff quipped.

"You're bothering the shit outta me." Adam picked back up his fork.

"Free country." Jeff took the sucker back in, sucking hard.

'POP!'

Adam jumped. "Damn it!" The food spilled out fo his fork and in his lap. He glared back up at Jeff when the younger Hardy giggled.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Adam snarled.

"Yes, yes, I do." Hardy admitted.

Adam watched as his tongue flicked fastly across the tip of the lollipop.

"Stop being dirty, Jeff. It's not cute." Adam warned, wiping the food out of his lap, glad it wasn't anything to stain his clothes.

"I'm not doing anything. If you're thinking about me in dirty ways, then that's your fault. Not mine." Jeff said innocently.

Oh, he was so freaking... goddamn Hardy was asking for it.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about you in dirty ways?" Adam glared at him.

"Cause you just said it." Jeff smiled, popping the sucker again.

Adam shot him a confused look. Squinting up his eyes. "I did not!"

"Uhm, hum. You said, 'I'm thinking about you in dirty ways.' I heard you plain as day." Jeff taunted.

"What?! What I said was, 'What makes YOU THINK I'm thinking about you in dirty ways?' That's what the fuck I said." Edge corrected.

"You still said the line; I'm thinking about you in dirty ways." Jeff moaned again.

"Uht.. that's not what I.. Shut the fuck up, Hardy." Adam barked.

He redirected his attention back to the plate. Not noticing Jeff making his way over to the table. He leaned up against it. Still twirling the sucker in his mouth. Making smacking noises with it as he did so.

_'Didn't he once say, he hated when people chewed with their mouths open and made smacking sounds? He should really practice what the fuck he preaches.' _Adam thought silently to himself.

He jumped again, however, when he heard the sound of Jeff pulling the chair out beside him. The metal making an awful noise as it scrapped across the floor. Jeff plopped down on the side of it, facing the Rated 'R' Superstar.

"Do you mind?" Adam looked at him, irritated.

"No. I work here too. I have just as much right to catering as you do." Jeff stuck the lollipop back in his mouth and rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Just let me eat then." Adam glanced back at him as Jeff smiled widely, still holding the sucker in the side of his mouth. Adam turned back around. And was about to take a bite when...

'POP!'

"Damn, that's sooo, good." Jeff teased, a slutty pout in his voice.

Adam held onto the fork tightly, nearly snapping the fragile plastic. His dick was getting so fucking hard he couldn't stand it. Fucking Jeff Hardy. Has to rub shit in. He'd fuck Jeff in a fucking second. He's always wanted to. But that would be suicide. Yep, he'd die as soon as big brother Matty found out. And Jeff would probably tell him just to watch him die.

"Do you like sucking on things, Adam?" Jeff asked blatantly.

Adam's eyes snapped wide. _'Did he just fucking say that?'_

"Wh..what?" Adam turned his head back to him.

"I said, do you like sucking on things? Y'know, like hard candy, suckers, tootsie pops..."

"N..no.. I..." Adam stammered.

"You don't suck?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Adam's eyebrows furrowed. Where the hell was Jeff getting at?

"D'you swallow?" Jeff licked his lips.

Adam's eyes got wider. He stared at Jeff, who smiled pervertedly and tapped the sucker on his blue-stained lips. Fuck, they looked so damn good.

"Stop.. stop that." Adam replied quietly.

"Stop what?" Jeff sucked the lollipop back into his mouth. 'POP!'

"That!" Adam shouted.

"Ooh, Addy, so damn tense." Jeff reach over and lightly ran his fingertips up Edge's thigh, ghosting near his crotch.

Adam froze. _'What the fuck?!'_

"I swallow." Jeff whispered.

Adam was stone at this point. "J..Jeff.. uhm.."

"I suck too." He sighed near Edge's neck.

Adam swallowed, groaning loudly as Jeff began gropping him through his jeans.

"Wh..what.. what are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff didn't reply, just continued to rub him through his jeans. Adam closed his eyes, panting deeply.

"Ohh, uhmm.." Adam smiled, losing himself for a second.

"You like that?" Jeff growled, "That feel good?"

"Ohh, yeah.." Adam's eyes snapped opened. "What? No, stop. Are you fucking crazy?" He jerked Jeff's hand away.

But, instead he found Jeff's lips pressed up against his. Immediately tasting candy sugar, and feeling Jeff's tongue sliding past his lips. Adam stared wide-eyed for a second, but caved. Closing his lids and molding into the kiss. Savoring the sweet taste of Jeff Hardy. He pushed his plate back, forgetting that he was starving, and grabbed hold of the back of Jeff's neck. Moaning in the kiss. Feeling Jeff smile victoriously.

Then a dangerous thought occured to The Ultimate Opportunist; Matt could be lurking, hell anyone could be lurking and tell Matt for the hell of it. And for the fun of seeing Adam die a tragic death at the hands of a very pissed off older Hardy brother. Instantly he broke. Jeff stared at him confused.

"Not here." Adam purred, petting the back of his hair.

"Locker room?" Jeff offered, panting.

Adam shook his head, swallowing deeply, "Not mine."

"Mine?" Jeff asked, never taking his eyes off Adam's.

Edge thought for a second. _'Matt. Hell, no!'_

"No. Not there."

"Steal one from someone else?" Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip.

"That'd be good." Adam closed his eyes and yelped when Jeff got up and pulled his arm, jerking him to his feet. Adam followed like a puppy on a leash as Jeff drug him to the first locker room he saw.

"No one's here, man. Lock the door." Jeff scouted, pulling him inside.

Adam nodded and locked the door after it closed behind him. Immediately he found himself pressed against it hard, Jeff attacking his neck, and fighting with his belt. Adam stared straight forward. Wincing when Jeff's teeth found his collarbone through the t-shirt. His pesky belt finally came lose as did his pants. Adam gasped loudly as Jeff's hand slide down inside, rubbing and teasing his hard cock. He let go for a second and jerked Edge's jeans down a bit. Taking him in his hand and jerking on him roughly.

"Holy shit.. Jeff... who knew?" Adam growled, smiling arrogantly.

"I've been dying to touch you like this. You were just too stupid to fucking see it." Jeff muttered through pants and gasps.

"Why didn't you... uhh.. why didn't you say something?.. ohh, shit, Jeff.. harder.." Adam closed his eyes. Jeff's hands felt so good.

"Couldn't get away from Matty long enough." Jeff smirked slyly, sliding down to his knees.

He lifted Edge's shirt, never relinguishing his rhythm on Adam's throbbing cock. Jeff stuck out his tongue and licked all the way up Adam's abdomen, sliding back down and circling his belly button with his tongue. Dipping it inside, moving it in and out, gathering nice little whimpers and moans from Edge.

'I thought you liked sucking?" Adam panted, impatiently.

"I also like licking." Jeff kissed the skin right above Adam's groin.

Edge groaned louder as Jeff licked up the underside of his cock. His pretty tongue circling the head.

"Jeff.."

"Beg." Jeff demanded.

"What?"

"Beg for it.. beg me to suck you off.." Jeff taunted.

"Pl..please... please, Jeff.." Adam muttered. Opening his eyes and threading his fingers in Jeff's hair.

"Nuh, uh, uh. Louder, say it. Say, 'suck me off Jeffy'."

Adam grunted loudly as Jeff dug his fingernails into the side of his aching cock.

"Come on, say it.. Beg for me. I know I'm worth begging for." Jeff trailed the tip of his tongue lightly over the tip. Holding to Adam's cock. Not stroking, or anything else.

"Please..please.. Jeffy, suck me off.. please... want your.. mouth... so damn bad.." Adam panted.

"That's more like it." Jeff grinned wickedly as he slid his lips over the swollen head of Adam's hard-on and down the shaft, causing the older man to cry out. Jeff brought his lips back off of him and then took him back inside. Sucking around the head.

"Shit.. shit.. Hardy... your..mouth.. so fucking good..." Adam grunted, twisting Jeff's hair in his fingers. Crying out when Jeff's teeth scrapped him.

Jeff took him out and jerked him roughly.

"Y'like that, huh? Y'want me to make you come?" The younger Hardy teased.

Adam nodded, looking down at him. Jeff looked so hot on his knees, with his legs folded underneath him.

"Tell me.. say it." Jeff licked his lips, staring up at him. His green eyes shining with horny fascination and mischief.

"Please, Jeff.. make me come.." Adam whimpered.

"I don't think you're worthy to come in my mouth." Jeff taunted.

Adam groaned louder. "Please, Jeff.. please..."

The blonde Canadian was cut off when he was jerked around and his pants were shoved on down further.

"Jeff? What the hell..."

He didn't get to finish that either, before he was bent forward.

"Such a nice ass." Jeff smirked.

"Wait..."

Once again Adam was cut off as he felt Jeff spread him further apart with both his hands, followed by Jeff's tongue probing eagerly at his entrance.

Adam moaned, and used his hands to hold himself up against the wall. Shit, that was so fucking good.

"Ohmm, Jeff.. shit..." What a talented little tongue. Lots of practice on lollys, perhaps?

Jeff held him apart further, licking across Adam's virginal pucker. Damn he was tight.

"Damn it, Jeff.. please..."

Jeff stood up and jerked him back around. God, he loved having his way with him. Jeff grabbed both of his hands and led him over to the wooden bench, sitting as he felt himself back against it. He gripped Adam's cock in his hand tightly, taking him back in his mouth. Sucking hard. Edge shut his eyes tight, groaning loudly, grasping to Jeff's jacket.

"Ohh, shit.. fuck... fuck... Uhmm, Jeff!" Adam shouted as he came in the younger Hardy's mouth.

Jeff swallowed, trying to get all of him. Failing as cum dripped down his chin. He pulled his lips off Adam's cock and wiped it off with his finger. Sticking it in his mouth and sucking it off. Adam smiled lazily and started to pull up his jeans. Jeff grabbed his hands, stopping him. Edge's eyes shot open and he looked Jeff in his.

"What about me?" Jeff growled.

Adam swallowed. "You want me to do that?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nope."

Adam squeaked as he found himself jerked down on his knees, bent over the bench. Jeff jerked his pants on off of him in one quick motion. Adam tried to get up, but Jeff pushed him back down.

"J..Jeff.. uhm.." He failed to mask the apprehension in his voice.

"Relax, It'll feel good, I promise." Hardy purred.

"Jeff, I've nev..never had this before." Adam wasn't sure if he had turned a new shade of red, or not.

"Oooh, virgin!" Jeff squealed excitedly, he took something out of his coat pocket and popped the lid.

Apart of Edge wanted to get up. Another part was too fucking curious. Jeff forced his legs on apart. Adam's eyes widened when he felt something cold being spread between his cheeks.

"Jeff.. please.."

"I'll be easy. Hold very still, this may be a tad uncomfortable."

_'What might..?'_ Adam didn't get a chance to ask out loud, he groaned as he felt two fingers slide deep inside of him.

"Oh, god, that's not easy." Edge grunted, holding his breath.

"Ooh, sorry. I've never delt with a virgin before. Try not to tense up so much. Just breathe." Jeff coached.

Edge nodded and felt Jeff raise his shirt up, placing kisses on his back. It was actually pretty soothing. Adam gasped, panting.

"Go ahead, go slow." He permitted, closing his eyes.

Jeff wiggled his fingers, stretching him. He was so fucking hard. And having Edge bent over, groaning in pain, at his mercy, didn't help. Jeff slipped his fingers half-way out, before plunging them back in. He smiled when Adam whined.

"I..I said slow, Hardy." Adam snapped.

"I have to get you adjusted, if you expect to handle certain other body parts." Jeff licked his lips.

Adam laid his head down, holding to the other side of the bench. He had no earthly clue when he woke up this morning, that by the end of the day, he'd be a Hardy Boy's bitch. Jeff splayed his fingers a bit wider, sliding them in and out of Adam's tight opening. Stabbing at his prostate in an attempt to show Edge how good it could feel. When Adam arched up, and bucked, groaning oh so sweetly.. he knew he'd hit it.

"That feel good?" Jeff panted, a laugh in his voice.

Adam nodded. On top of the pain, he had to admit, it did. "A..again?"

"Again?"

"Pl..please..."

Jeff smiled sweetly. This was better than he'd pictured it. He slid his fingers out.

Adam swallowed thickly and gazed behind him. Stopping when he heard a zipper coming down.

"You.. you think I'm ready?" He asked nervously.

Jeff shrugged. "Never had a virgin before. But, I can't take it any longer." He pushed his pants down and out of the way.

"Jeff.. I don't.." Adam tried to raise up, but Jeff pushed him back down.

"I'll be easy. Trust me."

Jeff groaned, taking his cock in his hand. Rubbing down the length, aiming it towards Adam's entrance. Dabbing the bit of precum on his asshole. His cock twitched when he saw Adam flinch at his slight touch. But damn, it was hot seeing his cum smeared on Edge's ass.

"Just relax, I'll go slow."

Adam nodded and held his breath. Jeff held his cock as he pushed past Adam's tight ring. Adam grunted and Jeff nearly lost it. He stayed still for a second.

"Y'okay?" He whispered.

Adam nodded. His heart pounding.

"Here, lift up." Jeff pulled at Adam's hips.

Adam got the message and scooted back some. He moaned when he felt Jeff's fingers wrap around his cock, pumping him slowly. Feeling him get harder under his touch.

"G..go ahead, Jeff.. uhm.." His head was kindly spining.

Jeff pushed himself the rest of the way inside, joining himself to his one time friend and current enemy. So, fucking poetic.

"Shit.. fuck..." Adam muttered softly. The pain shooting up his back was incredible.

"Imma go slow." Jeff whispered. "Relax."

Jeff released his own dick, keeping a steady rhythm on Edge as he began thrusting slowly. Adam folded his arms under his head, biting on his fingers. Damn, it hurt. The stretching, the tearing. But, it felt so good.

"Har..harder.. please.. harder.." Edge mumbled.

Jeff smiled. Adam ashamed of something? It was fucking adorable. Jeff abandoned Edge's cock, receiving a cute little whine. He took hold of Edge's hips and set a rougher pace. Thrusting harder. Pushing in and out of Adam's tight ass. He was a virgin no more. Adam felt so fucking good. So tight, so hot around his cock. The rumors about Randy must of not been true. His brother would be so mad that Jeff had popped Copeland's cherry.

"Shit.. Jeff..." Adam reach down infront of him, reaching for his throbbing cock. Jeff grabbed his hand and held it behind him.

"You.. came already.. It's my turn.." Jeff panted.

"Please... ohh, yeah.." Adam cried out.

Jeff hit his prostate again, sending a spark through the beach blonde. Jeff wondered if he could make him come by hitting it. He read about that somewhere. He tried again. Loving the groan he got from Adam in return.

"Yeah, you like it?" He delibertly stabbed at it again.

Adam panted, whimpered, and whined. It was like fucking music. Sounded so good. Jeff leaned forward and groaned next to Edge's ear, fucking him harder, pushing deeper.

"God, Jeff... harder.. Ooh, shit..."

"Uhm, Adam, soo good and tight... love fucking your virgin ass..." Jeff taunted.

Edge grunted and turned a deep shade of crimson. Jeff lifted back up, and pulled all the way out, before plunging back inside, causing Adam to cry out. Jeff smiled. Must try that again. He pulled out half-way this time, shoving back in more slowly.

"Jeff.. please.. can't fucking.. take it.." Adam begged.

"You'll wait, bitch."

"I'm the bitch?!" Edge yelped.

"Right now, you're my bitch. All mine." Jeff sounded sort of insane.

Adam turned his eyes forward. His dick was hurting so bad, he might explode. No, literally fucking explode. Jeff grabbed a handfull of Edge's hair, twisting his fingers in it tightly. Holding his head down to the bench.

"My pretty little bitch. Say it." Hardy commanded.

"Please, Jeff... give me a hand.."

"No, say what I told you." Jeff demanded again.

"No."

Jeff thrust into him hard. Adam's eyes nearly popped out. He wasn't quite sure if that scream came from him, or someone else.

"Jeff..."

Jeff twisted his fingers tighter. Thrusting harder.

"Say it, or you don't come."

"I..I'm your bitch.. I'm your pretty bitch.." Adam grunted reluctantly.

"That's so much better. See, wasn't that easy, bitch?"

Jeff let go of Adam's hair, and reach underneath him, stroking him hard. Feeling Adam buck against him.

"Come for me, Adam.. you wanted it.." Jeff taunted.

Adam had never seen this side of young Jeffrey before. So dominating. So psychotic-like. Edge liked it. He wanted more of it. Adam cried out as Jeff hit his magic button again, shuddering as he came all over the floor and Jeff's hand. Jeff milked the last of him before he pulled himself out and jerked Edge away from the bench by his hips. Edge fell down to the floor on his bare, and sore, ass.

"Open your mouth, Adam." Jeff stood straddled over him, waiting eagerly for him to follow his command.

Adam slowly opened his mouth, watching Jeff take his cock in his hand, jerking off over top of him. Adam licked his lips, urging him on. That's all it took.

"Shit.. mhmm.." Jeff moaned sweetly as he squirted cum all over Adam's face, actually getting some in his mouth.

Adam smacked and licked his lips, tasting what Jeff had to give. Jeff reach down and wiped some of the white goodness off Adam's face and stuck his thumb in the Canadian's mouth, licking his lips as Adam sucked on it. He cupped Adam face, touching his hair gently. Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Edge's before zipping back up his pants. He opened the door and was met by none other than Matt Hardy. Adam stared up at him terrified, attempting to cover up with his discarded jeans.

"M..Matt." He squeaked. He was surely fucked.

"Jeff, you little shit." Matt said, ignoring Adam completely.

"Hehe.. sorry, guess I beat you to him." Jeff smiled.

Adam looked at both Hardys confused.

"He's all yours now, though. But, I want him cleaned and returned to me by 2 am. Kay." Jeff grabbed Matt by the back of the head and pressed his lips to his brother's.

Adam blinked, disbelieving. Was he seeing right? It was actually fucking hot. Seeing both Hardy Boys tonguing each other in the door way. Matt took hold of Jeff's head, slipping his tongue down Jeff's throat almost. Jeff moaned sweetly under it. He broke abruptly.

"You'll get me started again. I had my turn." Jeff winked as he made his way on out the door.

Adam sat frozen as Matt turned his attention back to him. The older Hardy's hands were clasped together.

"What.." He mumbled, confused.

"Don't worry about it, Adam." Matt walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Matt? I.. Jeff came on to me.." He started to stand slowly.

"Oh, I know, Edge. I know. I didn't want him fucking you first, but you know little brothers." Matt smiled, rolling his dark eyes.

Adam swallowed. "Fucking me first... what the fuck does that shit mean?"

"Well, Edge. I finally found the perfect way to get revenge on you." Matt rubbed his hands together, grinning like the cat that ate the fucking canary.

Adam stared at him wide-eyed. This did not sound too good.

"Y'see, Vickie, your wife, is really tired of you. So, I made her a little offer." Matt explained.

"Offer?" Adam whimpered.

"I bought your contract, Edge. You're mine now." Matt continued.

Adam stared down at the ground. This definitely wasn't good.

**

* * *

**

This story got turned around sooo much while writing. It started as a one-shot fantasy, then it got turned around and got away with me. I just go with it. I wanna torture Edge. I know, Jeff is a sexy bottom, and there are a few of us, who fucking love, and prefer, Jeffy as a bottom. But, I had to have him dominate just once. Again? I dunno.... (walks away innocently) Sorry, NeroAnne, I know you'll read... I hope you'll read. I hope you'll stay with me if you do. I come with gifts of Hardycest! Ooh, Imma have fun, XD! Don't hate me, just for fantasy. B/c Imma horny, bored fangirl ;) I'll apologize now for all the dirty things I wish to do to Edge here. But, he did have his fun in 'Captive', so....

**Oh, and don't gimme that, 'oh, that would never happen' bullshit. I don't care if it could or not. It's just 4 FANTASY, and for me to have fun. Did I mention it was just 4 fantasy? **


	2. Sold Out

**Thanks everyone for supporting my new little twisted project. Jeff topped, gasp! BellaHickenbottom, eh, I guess it is a little weird. But, weird can be a good thing ;) Dark Fae Angel, I'll make you an offer; you can keep your soul, and I'll keep writing, as long as you keep reading and praising my work :) Pheonix-Syren, those plot twists were accidental. But it worked. NeroAnne, yes, I commited a sin and made Jeffy a top! Glad you love it, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I figured you like to see Adam get tortured, hehe. And you shall. AnonymousPunk, once again, great to have you on board, XD! Chisato-chan, Edge belongs to Matty now. Imma have fun!**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter two/ 'Sold-Out'  
****Rated; M/ L (adult themes)**

Adam stood stunned, covering himself with his crumbled up jeans. Did he just hear correctly?

"No. How is that...? She can't do that." Edge argued.

He backed up toward the shower area and disappeared behind the wall. Thinking Matt Hardy was stupid if he thought he was having a 'turn'. Quickly he pulled his jeans on. Shit, where was his underware?

"I'm afraid she can." Matt replied. He stood with his arms folded over his chest. No doubt that Edge was going to be difficult.

"How?!" Edge snapped, walking back into the adjacent locker room.

"Simple. I offered, she accepted. She sold it to me pretty cheap actually. I got a damn good deal on your ass." Matt snarled.

"Well, that's my contract.. Contract, Matt. Not me!" Adam reminded. _'Damn, sure not my ass.'_

"I own your name, Edge. I own your career. That means, I own you." Matt growled.

Adam shook his head, "You don't fucking own me."

"What are you gonna do, huh? Quit? If you do that; you breach your contract and I'll sue your ass for everything you got. Vickie will sue you as well, maybe even Vince. After we're done sucking you dry, you won't be able to find work in a kiddie-carnival." Matt threatened.

"No. I don't believe a word you say, Matt." Adam made his way to the door, "Move. Outta my way." He pushed past Matt and exited the room.

Matt rolled his eyes, but followed as Edge stalked to his wife's office. He barged in the door without knocking, Matt was on his tail, grinning.

"Tell this crack-pot that you did not sell him my contract." Adam demanded, pointing back to Matt, "Tell him that he's crazy. Tell him."

Edge waited.

Big Show turned his head away, looking down at the ground, making a mock 'ooh' motion with his mouth.

Vickie blinked. She stared at Adam like he was a mad man.

"Well.." Edge huffed, impatiently.

"Well, what? I'm not gonna lie to you.. babe." She said the word 'babe' hatefully.

"You.." Edge blinked. A conflicted look painted his face.

"I sold your contract to Matt Hardy, Edge. It's that simple." She replied, never standing from her seated position.

"But.. you.." Edge growled, twitching.

He stood erect, closed his eyes, and pulled at his hair, frustrated. Matt stood behind him with his hands on his hips, letting him stick his foot in his mouth. Live and learn.

"Why?! Why would you do that, Vickie? Why?" He demanded.

"Why do you think, Edge?" She said in her shrill voice.

Edge shrugged, before dropping to one knee. He sighed, letting the anger drop from his features and his voice. Back to that sensitive, kind demeanor he had used on his wife many times before.

"Baby, baby, Vickie, come on... I thought we were in love?" Adam coaxed. Matt only rolled his eyes at how pathetic it all was.

"We were? You only married me so you could have it easy here on Smackdown. You don't love me, Edge. And I just have no more use for you." Vickie pointed out.

"Vickie, baby.." Adam reach out for her, but she pulled away.

"Don't give me that 'baby' bullshit, Edge. I'm sick of you. I did love you.. but I finally woke up. You cheated on me. You ruined the happiest day of my life. Then.. I found someone who makes me happy," Vickie glared at Edge, before glancing back to Paul, a smile running across her face. "Because you couldn't do that anymore."

Edge's eyes darted from her to the Big Show. The look on his face, coupled with her shit eating grin, said it all.

"So, it is true?" Edge stood back up. His fists balled up at the sides.

"Sorry, bro. Guess you lost your meal ticket, huh?" Show smarted.

Both her and Paul laughed. The sound was irritating. Adam gritted his teeth, he still couldn't believe this shit was even possible.

"He's just playing you." Edge pointed over at the big man, making himself clear.

_'Like you weren't'_ Matt thought to himself.

"Edge, get out. You answer to someone else now." Vickie motioned him to the door with her hand.

"But.. but... shit.." Edge stammered. He had no words.

A strong hand gripping his shoulder nearly made him jump. He turned back to glare at The older Hardy brother.

Matt smiled, he couldn't wait to play with him.

"You heard the woman. Let's go." Matt motioned for Adam to follow him.

Edge blinked, stunned. But ultimately left with Matt, not looking back at Vickie or Show as they left the room. When the door closed behind them, Adam found himself with his back against the wall, tugging at his hair.

"Shit!" He cursed, shouting his anxiety for the world to hear.

"Don't take it so hard, man. At least you're free from that bitch." Matt replied.

"That bitch is my wife." Adam snapped, sliding down the wall and to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sure you really love her." Matt mocked.

"Who signs my paycheck then? Huh, Hardy, you think you can afford me?" Adam asked.

"Vince still does that. Don't worry, you'll be getting paid." Matt assured, with his hands on his hips.

"How the fuck does that work?" Adam rubbed his hands over his face.

"We worked out a little deal. You'll still be able to wrestle, you'll still be paid. The only catch is; you do what I say from now on. I am officially your boss." Matt smiled.

"And Vince went with this?" Adam looked up at him, confused.

"He was more than happy to. Thought it'd be good for business. Thought the fans would love it, since no one really likes you anyhow." Matt responded. Rubbing it in felt so good.

Edge shook his head. None of this shit made sense. "I'm not gonna be your whore, Hardy."

"You're already a whore, Edge." Matt replied, sourly.

Edge had his head down. Lifting his fingers up to his mouth and biting psychotically on his fingernails. He looked up at Matt, insulted.

"That will never change." Matt inhaled deeply, before continuing, "If you expect to keep up this wonderful life of privilege you have going.. along with the title, that you have to go back in that room and retrieve, by the way..."

Matt stopped, he loved the little 'oh, shit' look he got from Edge when he told him that he had forgotten the title belt in her office. He loved how Adam's throat muscles contracted as he swallowed.

"Then I suggest you cooperate with me. I could have told her that you fucked Jeff just now. That's another infidelity mark against you." The older Hardy continued.

"This isn't real. This shit can't fucking happen." Edge shook his head again, looking down at the ground.

"It is real, Adam." Matt sighed.

"I.. I didn't even approve." He drew his green eyes up to Matt.

"You should have read your original contract more carefully. You don't even need to approve it being sold to anyone." Hardy informed.

"That's a lie, Matt." Adam snapped.

"Fine, dont believe me. I'll get you proof, and maybe you'll believe that. Till then, we're in room 310." Matt tossed him a key card, "Be there at midnight. And make sure you shower. You still smell like sweat and sex." With that, he walked away leaving Edge stunned.

--xx--

Edge stood outside room 310. He wasn't quite sure what he planned on doing. He tapped the card on the palm of his hand. He already had two bottles of alcohol in him. Adam let out a deep breath and contemplated walking away. It was 12:01. He wondered what his punishment would be for being a minute late. He looked down at his watch. 12:03.

Okay, already he stood corrected. Even time was against him. Just then the door opened. Edge's mind was screaming at him to 'RUN NOW!'

Matt peeked his head out. Adam froze in his tracks.

"Well, it's about damn time." He huffed, holding the door open for the tall blonde.

"Listen, Matthew.." Adam began hatefully, "You can't possibly be serious. I came here to tell you that I'm not gonna stand for your shit."

"You have no choice." Matt sighed. "Don't make it harder on yourself than it has to be. Come in."

"What are you on, Hardy? I said, I'm..." Adam stopped mid-sentence as his eyes darted to inside the room. Getting a good look at what was inside.

Matt smirked, holding the door open wider for him. "See anything you like?"

Adam swallowed thickly, his eyes wide. Yes, he did. How Matt had gotten Jeff in that mock school-girl outfit was beyond him.

"Come on, come in. Take the tour." Matt winked.

He didn't wait for him to answer before he yanked Adam into the room and shut back the door. Locking the top one for good measure.

**

* * *

**

M'kay, I know it's short. But if I went ahead with my next scene along with this, it would be longer than I wanted. So, this was just a little introduction to the madness. I'm not quite sure how the contract deal works right now either... like it's important. It seems more like a crackfic anyhow, so I really don't care about if it could happen or not. But, I thought it'd be a lovely little teaser for the next scene. What are they gonna do to Addy? I'm not telling.. till next chapter. No, there will be NO more of Vickie and Show (I hope, at least for a while, maybe none at all). This story is NOT about them. It's about the Hardyz torturing Edge, hehe. Sorry for interrupting the course of action with them. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I apologize. Please stay with me, the next chap will sooo be worth the tortures of this one, Dear readers.

**P.S, I will describe what the hell Jeff is waring in the next chapter :) **


	3. What's Mine is Our's

**Ha! I knew I'd keep everywhere coming back with the lure of Jeff in cross-dress. Animal Luvr 4 Life, and AnonymousPunk, Jeffy dressed as a school-girl? Would be tempting. Green Phantom Queen, yes, it's a wonderful trend; Matt/Jeff/Adam. I am proud to contribute, XD! Dark Fae Angel, it's not that I don't want your soul, I just have nowhere to put it. I wish I had a pic of Jeff in that outfit. I can only paint one with words. If I did, it'd be posted everywhere, and used as my avatar :) Traumatize Addy? Cause he's cute as hell when he squirms. Pheonix-Syren, hope they're pretty images, XD. NeroAnne, Matty's turn to be cocky, hehe.. WrestlingChicka, thank you. Updating. Kaito Naito -RMHG- I plan on making everyone squeal more. Especially Edge (evil smirk)**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter three/ 'What's Mine is Our's'  
****Rated; M/ L, S, V (bondage, forceful-like sex-- geez, U should know me by now)**

Adam's eyes trailed all over the younger Hardy, starting at the black boots that came almost all the way up to his knees, adorned with zippers and laces, two glorious ways to get out. Under them were black fishnet stockings that stopped at his thighs. A blue, plaid, pleated skirt that was almost to short to conceal anything was wrapped around his waist, his pink studded belt was drapped over that, not really held by any loops. A black mesh tanktop covered his torso. Though, Jeffrey, insisted on waring his own signature armbands; one black, then white, then blue. His blond, blue, pink, and purple streaked hair was fixed up in two pigtails. Make that the sexy school-girl from hell look. And if it was from hell? Then, Adam didn't want to go to heaven.

Jeff stood at the side of the bed, a half grin adorning his pouty lips. Black eyeliner was drawn messily under his green eyes making them shine more in the darkened room. Dancing eerily under candle light. Okay, they were fake candles, but no one wanted the room to go up in a blaze. Adam smiled slightly, his eyes gleaming with lust at the sight.

"It was his idea." Matt sighed, as he pointed over to Jeff.

"Um, I... What is this? You want to watch me fuck your brother?" Adam asked anyway. Be damned if it was suicide.

"Oh, I get to watch. But, you're not doing anything to him that I don't tell you to." Matt informed.

Adam looked at Matt, confused. It may not be so bad working for him after all. Jeff took hold of both of Adam's hands, directing his attention to the black-painted fingernails as he was lead over to the bed.

"Don't you want to play with me, Addy?" Jeff asked, innocently.

Edge twitched, "Don't.. don't call me that." He softly warned.

"He can call you shithead if he wants. Which you'll be called so much worse as the night progresses." Matt pulled up a chair and sat down, fully intent on enjoying the show.

Jeff grabbed Adam's head, turning his face to him, pulling him down so he could kiss him. He slid his tongue daringly along the bottom of his lips. Adam moaned, Jeff still tasted like candy. Adam raised his hands, hesitating for a bit before wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist, jerking him closer and running his fingers up inside the mesh shirt along Jeff's lowerback. He waited to see if Matt was going to hit him. When that didn't happen, he went ahead and risked lifting up the tail of that short little skirt. Being disappointed when Jeff redirected Adam's hand to his lowerback.

Edge smiled under the sweet kisses, pulling back for a bit. His breath already hitched with mild arousal. "Ohmm, you taste so good." He purred, pecking Jeff again. He wanted to smear all that eyeliner and mascara, and make it run.

"You like how he tastes, Adam?" Matt growled, a sinful smile crossing his lips.

"Oh, yeah.." Edge growled, pecking Jeff again.

"Good. You're gonna taste more of him." Matt replied.

Edge looked back at him, his eyebrows furrowed. Matt only picked up the glass on the bedside table, taking a long drink, making an 'ahh' sound at the taste.

"On, your knees, Adam. Let's go." Matt commanded calmly.

"I.. um..." Adam turned back to Jeff, whose tongue was curled over, sticking out just past his lips, which split into a wicked grin. His nose was so cutely crunched up.

"A..dam." Matt called, drawing his name out, "On your knees."

Adam blinked, but let himself be helped to his knees by Jeff.

"On down further." Matt commanded.

"What?" He didn't think he could get further down.

"See those boots? Kiss them." Matt motioned to said boots with the glass still in his hand.

Edge looked back at him with slanted eyes.

"You wanna fuck him, you're gonna fuck him like I tell you to. Kiss his boots." Matt commanded again, impatience written all in his tone.

Edge rolled his eyes, but bent over further, wrapping his fingers around the back of Jeff's right boot before pressing his lips to the black leather.

"That's it, c'mon all the way up." The older Hardy hissed, shifting in his seat.

Matt's eyes darted from Adam as he kissed all the way up the side, to Jeff who watched Adam, biting on his bottom lip in anticipation.

"They really are ugly. They got to go." Matt smirked.

Jeff took his eyes off Adam for a second to glare at his brother. How dare he call his footware ugly? Edge took hold of the little zipper that was on the side, in between his thumb and middle finger, dragging it down slowly, continuing to move his lips down the soft leather.

"Now the other one." Matt took another drink, licking the alcohol from his lips.

Adam switched to the other boot, taking hold of the zipper, but this time kissing down the side of Jeff's boot as he drug it along to the bottom. Jeff balanced himself on Edge's shoulders as Adam helped him out of the boots. Lifting his left foot first, then his right as Edge slipped them off of him. Adam's fingers trailed up the side of Jeff's left leg, kissing up as he went, stopping at his inner thigh.

"Leave the stockings on." Matt coached.

Edge went to the other leg, using his tongue to lick up the side.

"Ooh, nice touch. Turn him around." Matt commanded.

Adam flashed a smile and placed a hand on each side of Jeff's hips, 'forcing' him gently to turn around.

"Lift up the skirt." He smirked. Calling the shots was fun.

Adam was more than happy to comply, raising up the bottom of the blue, plaid skirt up above Jeff's ass, surprised to find Jeff was only waring black thongs. Edge's eyes shone with a new found sinister interest. He gently kissed Jeff's cheek, and over closer to his crack.

"Undergarment has to go." Matt growled.

Jeff let out a little frustrated whine. He couldn't agree more. Adam's lips was driving him crazy. Edge slipped his fingers down under the sides, carefully peeling them down. Loving how they stuck between Jeff's cheeks before pulling out. Both Adam and Matt loved that little groan that came from Jeff. Adam pulled them on down, watching as Jeff lifted his leg to step out of one side, then the other. Adam kissed back up the back of Jeff's legs stopping when he got to his ass. He was so hard. He reach for his own belt, in high hopes of finding relief.

"Adam..." Matt's voice stopped him.

Edge turned his head Matt's way. Matt shook his head.

"Not yet."

Adam whimpered and looked on as to say _'what now?'_

"Use that tongue, Adam." The older Hardy replied, as if he was reading his mind.

Jeff whimpered this time. Adam glared at Matt with contempt.

"Do it. Lick his ass, come on. I want to see it."

Adam's eyes darted back to Jeff. He looked back behind him, down at the blonde sitting on his knees behind him.

"Uhm.. please, Addy." He purred. It sounded oh, so slutty.

Jeff flinched a bit as Edge's cold hands were placed firmly on his cheeks, kneading and spreading them gently apart. Jeff leaned forward a bit, wanting him to have the best access. He also planned to kill Matt. The slowness of all of it, was such delicious torture. Adam licked his lips, staring at the little pink pucker. He brought his face closer, sending his tongue out for a quick lick.

Jeff shivered and whined sweetly. Adam smirked, this acting like a virgin shit was for fragile little girls, and he wasn't a fragile little girl. He sent his tongue out again, loving the cry he got from Jeff as his tongue massaged his asshole. Probing deep, before licking fastly over it a couple of times. Jeff placed his hands on the bed, raising one knee up to the bed, spreading himself further. He sounded like he was purring, wiggling his hips in a desperate attempt to get more of Adam's mouth.

"He taste good, Adam?" Matt groaned. He felt himself getting harder by the second.

Adam nodded, moaning, getting his face deeper and sending a little vibration through Jeff. He didn't notice Matt leaning over for a better view.

"Turn him around a bit. I can't see." Matt's eyes scanned over the sight.

Adam gripped Jeff's hips and scooted him over some.

"That's good." Matt panted.

Adam ran his tongue over Jeff's tight little ring once more before pulling his head back. He had Jeff completely wet, he went back in kissing and sucking.

"Ohh, shit... Matt... I can't...." Jeff panted, pleading.

"Okay, stop, turn him around to the front." Matt commanded.

Adam looked back at the older Hardy, his breathing hitched. His lips swollen with arousal. But, he did as he was told and turned Jeff around. The skirt fell down in front, hanging over Jeff's protruding erection. Jeff carded his fingers in Adam's hair.

"I want him to suck me." He growled, licking his lips.

"You heard him, Edge." Matt groaned, as he skimmed his fingers over his own straining erection. He wanted to jack-off while watching, but decided it'd be best to save it... for a while.

Edge slowly picked up the bottom of the skirt. Damn, Jeff was beautiful. Jeff folded his bottom lip in his mouth, nibbling on his tender flesh.

"Let's go, Copeland. I want to see Jeffy's cock in your mouth. Now suck him." Matt was the one who now seemed impatient.

Edge ran his hand up the front of Jeff's thigh over to his crotch, taking hold of his throbbing cock at the base and lifting it up, stroking him a bit first. Okay, hadn't never done this. Had to remember what he liked about blow jobs.

"Edge, it's simple. Put it in your mouth and move your head up and down." Matt replied, impatiently.

Adam leaned closer, bringing his lips to to it, touching the head gently like a kiss. Jeff shuddered, groaning sweetly. Adam licked his lips, deciding that that little taste of precum was good. He decided he wanted to go back for another, sucking a bit more of Jeff's cock in his mouth, pulling back a bit. He winced when Jeff twisted his hair tighter. Jeff's eyes darted to his brother, pleading to him silently. He was on fire, and he couldn't take it. Matt only nodded, telling him to be patient.

Edge's eyes scanned over him with curiousity, rubbing him gently. Noticing how Jeff whimpered and shifted anxiously on the balls of his feet.

"Come on, lick him.. just lick the head."

Adam's tongue stuck out, licking swiftly acros the head, nipping again at the head with his lips, sliding a bit further down this time.

"Suck on him..." Matt growled, through clinched teeth.

"Mhmm.. please..." Jeff cried, mumbling death threats in his brother's direction.

Jeff arched forward sharply as he felt the space in Adam's mouth tighten around his width.

"Ohh, shit.. right there.. just like that.. uhm.. harder.. shit.."

Jeff could no longer take it. He swatted Adam's hand away and took hold of himself, grabbing tighter to Adam's blonde locks, and shoving his head further down despite Edge's protests. He whimpered as Edge gagged. Adam held tightly to Jeff's belt as he was impaled on Jeff's hard-on. Jeff thrusted his hips harder, receiving another cough and gag as his cock hit the back of Edge's throat.

"Jeff... Jeff..?" Matt calmly called.

"Ohh.. what?"

Matt snickered, "He's a mouth virgin too."

"Not anymore." Jeff panted thrusting harder. Adam's lips felt so good sliding up and down his hard cock. He didn't even mind the nails being dug into his sides.

"Well, he's supposed to be learning on you." Matt rested his head on his elbow.

Adam's eyes grew wide as Jeff hit the back of his throat again. His throat already hurt with every stab.

"I want him to do it." Matt scolded.

Jeff rolled his eyes, and reluctantly let go of Adam's hair. He pulled his mouth off the younger man's cock and rubbed the front of his neck, glaring heatedly up at Jeff.

"Come on, Edge." Matt commanded.

Adam looked back at Matt, then up at Jeff, dropping his gaze as he slid his lips back down over the cock in front of him and back off before taking him back in as far as his throat would allow, before picking up a steady rhythm.

"Oh, yes.. shit... ooh, that's good. His mouth's about as tight as his ass.. ahh, suck me a bit.. that's it.." Jeff whined sweetly.

Matt got up and grabbed the back of Edge's hair, pulling him off his brother's cock. He handed him a tube of lubrication.

"You. Turn around and bend over..." He instructed Jeff, who stared at him with a horny gleam in his eyes. "And you. Get him ready." Matt turned back to Adam.

Edge swallowed, waiting for Jeff to turn around. Jeff bent over, raising the damn, in the way skirt. Edge squirted out a glob of the clear substance and rubbed it over Jeff's tight entrance, pushing his middle finger over the button and slowly past, breaching inside. Jeff groaned faintly, flinching a bit when Matt took hold of his cock, rubbing him as he began thrusting into his brother's hand.

Edge gasped when he saw it. His cock twitched. Shit... Hardy boys were kinky. Matt leaned in and kissed Jeff on the lips, loving when Jeff moaned in his mouth. Adam slipped his pointer finger inside with the other, his eyes shifting from the kissing Hardys to Matt's hand working Jeff's cock to his own fingers fucking Jeff's asshole. Jeff whined as Adam accidently brushed his prostate.

'Wow.." Adam muttered silently. This was all very surreal for him. Jeff jerked his head away. Thrusting into Matt's pumping hand, and bucking back into Adam's fingers.

"Uhm, Matty.. I'm gonna come." Jeff panted.

"Just let go, little brother." Matt kissed him again softly.

Jeff nodded, whimpering as he felt the climax building higher. His head was spinning between the handjob and Adam's fingering.

"Ooh, harder, Adam... shit... Matt.... uhh.. fuck.." He mumbled, as he came on his brother's hand.

Matt kissed him softly, milking the last drop before releasing Jeff's cock. Adam slowly removed his fingers, looking up when he saw Matt's hand still bathed in cum. Adam's tongue probed at his top teeth. His face asking what Matt wanted.

"Come on, lick it up." Matt wiggled his fingers.

"No." Adam murmured, as Jeff collapsed down on the bed, blissfully not giving a shit.

"Ah, now, c'mon, you've tasted him before." Matt coaxed.

Adam stuck his tongue out, licking all the way up Matt's hand, folding it back in his mouth and swallowing it.

"Get every last bit of it, Adam." Matt coached, watching him.

Adam went back in for another bite, and found Matt's fingers shoved in his mouth, moving in and out like he was fucking him with them. He hated to admit Hardy tasted good.

"Get up, Edge, we're not done here." He removed his fingers, letting Adam rub his jaw.

Edge slowly stood to his feet, gazing at Jeff's ass as he lay sprawled on the edge of the bed. Damn, he was fucking horny. Matt moved the chair.

"Have a seat." It was more of a command than a offer.

Edge stared at him. "What?"

"I said, have a seat. Sit your ass down." Matt barked.

"Why?" Adam swallowed. Did he want to know?

"Because I said so. We don't have all freaking night, let's go." Matt motioned to the seat with a wave of his arm.

Adam growled, but reluctantly sat down, shifting to get comfortable. Anything if it gets him a step closer to getting himself off.

"Hands behind your back, Edge. Come on." Matt commanded, circling around him. The older Hardy pullled a set of handcuffs out from his back pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam was afraid to find out.

Matt jerked one of Edge's hands behind him and snapped on the cuff. He pulled back the other, despite Adam's grunting protests.

"Kinky, Matty." Adam snickered, arrogantly.. well, at least on the outside.

Matt trailed his fingers across Edge's shoulders as he circled back around to the front of him. Jeff had picked himself up and made his way over to his brother and his new pet. He walked around to the back of Edge as Matt straddled over top of him in the chair, still standing. Matt undid his belt, watching as Jeff played with a conflicted Adam's hair. Carding fingers in it and shaking it carelessly around. That action sent an ignored chill through the older blonde. Adam tried to mouth the word 'what?'

"I want your mouth, and you're not gonna argue." Matt panted.

"Do you really want your brother's sloppy seconds? Ahh.. shit.." Adam growled before Jeff tugged hard on his hair, insulted.

Matt grinned, "Yes, I do."

Jeff licked his lips watching his brother push his pants further down, past his cock as it sprang forth. Adam stared down at it, not sure if he could look Matt in the eyes. He sort of felt like it was one of those times where if he didn't give in and let them go easy on him, then he'd get brutally raped by a horny set of Hardy boys.

"Ohh, you have such a big mouth, Adam... let's put it to good use, shall we, bitch." Matt snarled.

Matt didn't wait, however, for Adam to respond before he grabbed a fistfull of his golden locks, pushing his cock past Adam's lips as he winced out in response. It was forceful, without permission. Jeff had moved his hands down to Adam's shoulders, rubbing them, trailing his fingers back up and down his amrs. Edge winced and shut his eyes as Matt thrust into his mouth. His jaws were aching, trying to take as much of his length at once. Matt looked up and locked eyes with Jeff.

"Holy fuck.. his mouth is tight..."

"Told ya it was." Jeff kissed the side of Adam's face.

"Suck, Edge, come on.. do as your fucking told." Matt grunted.

Matt tossed his head back, groaning, feeling Adam's tongue massaging the underside of his cock, as he sucked. Jeff took hold of Edge's head, holding it still for his brother as he fucked his mouth.

"Fuck, Adam.. so, you do have a hidden talent... you can fucking do something with your mouth besides run it... holy.. shit..." Hardy taunted arrogantly.

Matt reach behind him and rubbed Edge through his jeans.

'Aw, someone need relief?" He taunted.

Edge nodded, the movement getting a groan from the dark haired male. Matt grabbed Adam's head with both his hands, relieving it from his brother, as he helped moved it up and down on his throbbing cock.

"Oh, shit... uhm.. fuck, yeah.. swallow, bitch.. oh, god.." He shouted when Adam obeyed, swallowing around his width.

"His mouth feel good, Matty?" Jeff purred, he leaned down and moved Adam's shirt out of his way on his collarbone, sucking on his flesh.

"So good.. so fucking good.." Matt panted.

He lifted Edge's head off his cock and studied him over. He liked that he was his whore now. Matt unstraddled him and took hold of Jeff's hand leading him back to the bed. He guided him to the end of the bed, bending him over.

"Open your eyes, Adam." Matt commanded.

Adam slowly willed his lids to raise up. He watched as Matt unzipped the skirt and pulled it off of Jeff's body, tossing the piece of nuisance to the ground. Leaving him only in the stockings, the mesh top, the pink belt, and his armbands, which were starting to come down some.

"I want you to watch me fuck his ass." Matt replied blatantly. Taunting as he leaned over, kissing his brother's neck, his cock poking at his ass, begging to be let in.

Edge blinked. What the fuck was in those drinks he had earlier?

"You.. you're gonna fuck your brother?" Adam blinked several more times, disbelieving.

Both Hardys looked over at Edge, apparently it was some big secret he hadn't been let in on yet.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Jeff grunted as Matt wrapped his fingers up in his hair. Messing up his pigtails more than they already were.

"Hell, you haven't even gotten his ass yet. His ass is mine." Matt taunted.

"C'mon, Matty.. please.. I want your cock in me.." Jeff whined, staring back at the older Hardy, desperately.

Adam stared. He wished he could look away, but he couldn't. The sight of Jeff bent over the bed, being so beautifully dominated by his brother as he whimpered and begged for more... it only made Edge harder.

Jeff arched up, whining, as Matt drove his cock past his entrance, filling him to the hilt.

"Shit, Jeff... so, tight.." Matt murmured against the younger Hardy's ear.

"Fuck me.. fuck me... please.. Matty.." Jeff purred.

A frustrated groan escaped Adam's lips. Fucking hands just had to be cuffed behind his damn back. He struggled, trying to move them. He couldn't. They were locked with the fucking chair. All he could do was watch, he was horny and he couldn't do a damn thing to help himself.

"Someone, please.. please, help me out.." Adam begged.

"You'll wait, bitch." Matt growled, never taking his eyes off Jeff.

"Yeah, you'll fucking wait." Jeff giggled. Sometimes he could sound psychotic.

Matt ran his hands up Jeff's back, gripping to and holding onto his shoulders as he thrust in and out of the smaller man. Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip, panting and moaning delibertly like a slut as he watched Edge. He held himself up with his hands, leaning forward and arching back into Matt. The older Hardy's hands trailed back down Jeff's back, along the shape of his hips, and back up to grab hold of the belt that was still fastened to his waist, holding to it like it was reins as he fucked him hard.

Adam took it all in, fascinated; Jeff's legs spread out, going further as he lifted his knee up to the bed. Jeff reach under himself and took hold of his half hard dick, stroking himself in unison with Matt. Adam watched as Matt's hard dick slammed in and out of Jeff's tight hole, listening to both men groaning and shouting their unholy pleasure.

"Shit.. please... fuck... I'll do anything.. please.." Adam begged.

Matt pulled out of Jeff roughly, wrapping his arm around his waist and jerking him up. Jeff reach back behind and grabbed Matt behind the neck, turning his head to him and kissing him deeply. Matt's hands trailed up under the mesh shirt, running smoothly along Jeff's abs. Adam groaned again. Jeff let Matty lead him over to their bound employee. Matt forced his brother to his knees in front of Adam. Edge gasped, panting as Jeff unbuckled his pants, fighting to get his aching cock free. Matt dropped down to his knees behind Jeff and took hold of the younger man's hips.

"You're gonna watch as I fuck him, and you're gonna come as I'm fucking him." Matt said bluntly.

Jeff spread his legs, wiggling his hips to get situated on the floor, gasping and bucking as Matt reentered him. Jeff finally located Adam's straining cock and pulled it from it's confines. Jeff stroked him a couple of times, grunting as Matt pulled all the way out of him, before plunging back in deep and hard. Adam cried out when he felt Jeff's mouth on him, sucking him expertly. Delibertly gagging himself, causing Adam to hit the back of his throat.

"Ohm, shit... fuck.. uhhhm.." Edge panted, never taking his eyes off Matt as he pounded Jeff's ass.

The younger brother whimpered, groaning around Adam's cock, sending delightful little vibrations through his throbbing prick.

"You like watching me fuck him, don't'y, Edge? Like seeing my dick in his ass, huh?" Matt taunted through short gasps.

He stared at Copeland, his dark eyes glaring in a horny fire, and an evil desire.

"Ooh, he's so fucking tight.. so goddamn tight.. I bet you're this tight, aren't ya, Edge? Tell me, did it hurt when Jeff popped your cherry, you fucking slut?"

Adam turned crimson. He was angry, horny, lustful... God, he was so hot. He'd never been this hot before. Jeff's mouth felt so good. So, hot, so wet, so tight....

"Oh, Jeff.. uhmm hum humm.. that tongue.." Edge taunted back.

He glared at the older Hardy as he pounded him harder. Jeff took Adam out for a second to lick all the up the side of Edge's cock, dragging his pretty tongue over the head and down the other side. Sure enough, his eyeliner was begining to run. He looked at Adam's cock hungrily before taking it back in, sucking as hard as he could.

"Make him come, Jeffro... I want him to come in your mouth now. I want him to come while I'm fucking your sweet, tight ass..."

Jeff nodded, purring, sending a vibration through the Rated 'R' Superstar as he sucked around his shaft. Matt slammed into Jeff hard. Jeff grunted, swallowing, taking Edge deep...

Adam gasped, locking eyes with Matt... he couldn't fucking take it. He threw back his head and let himself go, coming with a few mumbled up words and moans. He continued to watch as Jeff licked the cum off his shaft of his cock and some that had spilled onto his jeans. Matt pulled out abruptly, and jerked Jeff to his feet. He handed the keys to his brother, and kissed the side of his face.

"Uncuff him, we're far from done." Matt kissed him again, never taking his brown eyes off the champion for a second.

Edge stared up at both Hardys with fear in his eyes. Jeff walked around and unlocked the cuffs. Before Edge had a thought, both brothers jerked him to his feet, dragging him to the side of the bed, and tossing him over it on his stomach. Jeff quickly went to the other side and fought with Adam for his hands, winning, and holding his arms above him.

"Please.. don't.. I'm still sore from earlier... Matty.. please.." Adam begged. Yeah, didn't take a fucking rocket scientist. He knew exactly what Matt Hardy had planned.

Matt smirked, he liked having Adam helpless, at his mercy.

"Ooh, yeah, this may hurt some." He taunted.

Matt jerked Adam's pants on off him. He licked his lips, loving the sight of Adam struggling.

"Let's go, spread your legs."

"Matty.. Matty.. please..."

"Ooh, you said 'anything' if I got you off." He reminded.

Matt slapped him across his bare flesh, eliciting a nice little yelp from Adam.

"C'mon, Adam, I've waited a long time for this. Don't be a prick and spoil my fun." Matt slapped him across the ass again. Harder this time, receiving another cry from his employee.

Jeff continued to hold to him tight, watching as Matt forced his legs apart, sliding two fingers deep inside of him. Revelling in the agonzed cry he got in return. Matt laid down on the side of him, holding him down while he slid his fingers in and out of Adam's entrance.

"Damn, he's tighter than you." Matt smirked.

Jeff puckered his lips in a pout.

"He's only been fucked once... by me." Jeff stated proudly.

"Shit.. Matty.. please stop.. you're.. you're hurting me.." Edge muttered.

"I'll give you a heads up, Edge.. I'm not gonna be easy like Jeff was. Infact, since he got to pop you.. I think it's only fair that I don't have to use lube." The older Hardy 'warned'.

Adam groaned. _'He calls that shit fair?'_ "What?"

"That way, you'll be extra tight." Matt growled. His fingers working on brutally stretching him.

Adan whimpered, "Oh, come on, shit... Shit!"

Edge screamed as Matt inserted a third finger, tearing him up even more.

"Be careful, Matt. We don't wanna kill him." Jeff warned.

Matt glared sinisterly at his baby brother, who struggled, holding tightly to Edge's wrists. Doing his best to keep him down. Matt pulled his fingers out quickly, moving around to behind Edge. He held his legs apart as Adam tried to close them, positioning himself up with Adam's center.

"Please.. Matt... don't... please... no." Adam begged.

Matt didn't care. It was just too damn bad. He pushed, shoving his way inside without care. Jeff covered Adam's mouth as he screamed. Holding tightly to both his hands with just one of his.

"Matt?" Jeff warned.

"He'll live. He's a tough bastard... Aren't you, bitch." Matt gasped. Shit, Adam felt so fucking good on his dick.

Matt pulled back out slowly, spreading Adam's cheeks a bit so he could admire his cock in his enemy's ass before he plunged back inside, hard, deep. Jeff looked down, hearing Adam's muffled cries. He noticed the tears running down his face. The pain was that fucking intense. That fucking brutal. Jeff began to wipe them away, letting go of his mouth. Adam's screaming was preventing him from doing the job. Someone was going to think something evil was going on in here if he didn't be quiet. Adam held his breath, waiting as Matt thrust into him again, rougher, deeper. His insides were burning, he felt himself ripping.

Jeff leaned down, kissing and licking Adam's face, taking tears with him. Matt held himself up with his hands on either side of of Adam as he set a rough pace, fucking him hard and fast.

"Please.. stop.. fucking stop... ohh, shit.." Adam groaned, when Jeff let go of his mouth again.

Jeff watched his eye lids flutter, before he screwed them shut tightly. His head had to be spinning. Adam already sounded hoarse from yelling.

"Does it hurt, Adam?" Matt growled, leaning down and biting him on the back.

Adam shouted again and nodded.

"Huh? Does it hurt, you bitch?! You don't fucking know pain yet!"

Jeff looked up at Matt. He had never seen his brother so animalistic. Shit, it was hot. Kind of scary, because Matt seemed so full of hate, so vengeful, with probably every right in the damn world to be. Jeff looked down at Adam. He had one hole still free.

"Matty.. stop.. please... I'm sorry.. sorry.. stop.."

Matt slammed into him harder. He was pathetic. Begging, crying like a little bitch. That's all the fucking hell he could seem to fucking do anymore was plead like a lost puppy.

"Shut up, Adam. Your words are useless. You'll say anything to get your way. I'm tired of your bullshit. Jeff, make good use of his mouth. Shut him the fuck up." Matt commanded, angrily.

Jeff grinned wickedly, taking his cock in his hand.

"Open up, you whore, come on." Matt grabbed the side of Adam's face, entwining his fingers in his hair.

Jeff directed himself in that little opening, pushing past Edge's lips, thrusting his hips and fucking his throat. Edge whined again, his throat was already raw. Matt stabbed delibertly at his prostate, piercing it, making Adam writhe and groan.

"Shit.. yeah.. uhmm.. damn.." Jeff held him down with his hands on his back.

"You fucking love being fucked like the slut you are, and you fucking know it, bitch. Ah, shit..." Matt taunted him.

Matt came with a feral moan, slamming into him a couple of more hard times before relaxing and watching his brother fuck Adam's mouth. Jeff whimpered and whined, releasing his own load down Edge's throat. Matt leaned forward and grabbed Jeff by the back of the head, kissing him roughly. Both still joined to Edge. Jeff was the first to pull out. Letting Matt hear Edge scream as he pulled out no less easily then he'd entered him. Matt looked down, noting the blood staining his jeans, and Adam's legs and ass. Nothing worse than what he'd endured before, or ever would again.

**

* * *

**

OMFG!!!! This was soooo long!! This was my first attempt at a threesome, like ever... So, I figured; GO all OUT! This was also my first attempt at Matt and Jeff having sex. I hope it's not too bad, I hope you don't hate it... Please, don't hate it!!

**Yes, I had to torture Edge some. My 'Captive' readers, and all my readers who just plain hate Edge, will enjoy it... I hope... Like I said before; I am an EdgeHead, I love the Hardyz, no offense... But, I'm cruel, and everyone knows how bad I can get (evil sinister laughter follows) Sorry, to all Edge's fans.. but, I'm not done being mean ;) Matty finally got some in one of my stories O.o Wow! That's a first, hehehe. I hope this scene didn't piss off anyone. Adam got dominated, and by Matt and Jeff, Jeff was a bottom. There was lots of suckage, fuckage, and Matt got some :) Oh, and Jeff was dressed as a slutty school-girl, XD! Back to pic of Jeff as a school-girl; anyone wanna draw this? Feel free and let me know if you do... I wish I could draw...**

**If anything was spelled wrong, don't hold my head under for it. This was sooo long, and my computer is being a royal bitch! Editing was sort of, nearly impossible. Other chapters may, or may not, be this fucking long ;)**


	4. Doctor

**(sighs) Animal Luvr 4 Life, eww, ACK! BAD IMAGES!! E'yuck! (washes out brain again) Thank you for the disturbing mental trip. I probably deserve it, hehe. Torture? I'd trade places w/ Edge in this one anyday. Hell, I'd trade places w/ Matt. Vickie and TBS are the ones missing out! Pheonix-Syren, thank you, XD! I only do hardcore, and intense.. Okay, that's a damn lie, but... Green Phantom Queen, sleep deprivation wrote that chap. I love being called 'genius' (basks in glow arrogantly) AnonymousPunk, glad it was worth the read ;) Poor Edge? WrestlingChicka, Thank. You. Yes, my first Hardycest attempt. For real! Renna33, now you feel bad for Addy? Make up my mind! JK. I'm continuing. NeroAnne, Matt got some! XD! 'Perfect' may be too far, but I'm glad you like it, hun. BellaHickenbottom, Matt making nice? Can't make promises ;) I can promise, Jeff won't be a total dick. Dark Fae Angel, Matt is sexy when he's evil. Glad I'm not alone in that thought, XD! Addy has been a bit of a bad boy, hasn't he? Yes, I saw that look on SD Friday, yes it was hott. Yes, I love it! :) Love ya all!!!**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter four/ 'Doctor'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (only a taste)**

"What the hell, Matt? We were supposed to have fun, not torture him like that." Jeff scolded, holding to the door handle to keep it from closing the rest of the way.

Matt stood in the hallway. He had cleaned up, and now he was on his way to get a bite to eat before he retired for the night.

"That wasn't your concern when you was fucking his throat, now was it?" The older Hardy smirked.

Jeff crossed his arms, holding the door with his foot. Still dressed in the mesh top, minus the armbands, belt and stockings. In their place were just baggy, gray jogging pants. His hair put up in a ponytail out of his face.

"Have you seriously forgotten all the shit he has done in recent weeks? Hell, fuck that, have you forgotten all the shit he's ever done? I think it's about damn time someone pays him back for all the people he's hurt in getting his way, stepping over, and stepping on just to get to the top. If I wasn't mistaken, weren't you one of those wrestlers over looked because of who his wife was?" Matt pointed out.

"Don't make this about me. It has always been about you.. you and Adam, fighting over stupid shit that neither of you really need." Jeff sighed.

"What's that mean, Jeffrey?" Matt stood a few feet from his brother, glaring at him dead on.

"You fucking know what it means. Get over it, man..." Jeff stopped when he noticed that death glare Matt was sending him.

"Oh, I am over it." Matt glared.

"Really?" Jeff muttered. He hated when Matt gave him that look.

"Yeah." Matt licked his lips.

"Yeah? I'm not taking his side, but you need to remember, that he can still sue your ass for sexual harrassment. I'm not fucking a sex offender. Remember that." Jeff turned around to go back in.

Matt sighed, "Jeff.. wait.."

Jeff turned back to his older brother and shrugged.

"Look, man, you're right. I got carried away with it. Consider it officially put behind me." Matt assured.

"Okay." Jeff nodded, disappearing back into the room.

--xx--

Jeff looked over to the bed. Adam was pretty much curled up in a fetal position on his side. Talk about being torn in two. He agreed, his brother deserved to get out any and all aggression. What Adam has put him through is literally criminal. But, at the same time... Jeff shook his head. Not even going to start. Jeff went in the bathroom, and wet a rag, making sure the water was warm. He squeeze out the water so it wouldn't drip, and shook it out. Taking one look at his reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Oh, don't gimme that look. I don't need to hear your shit." Jeff said aloud. Fighting with his thoughts out loud.

He directed his gaze to the floor as he made his exit, he wasn't in the mood for anymore of his bullshit. He silently made his way over to Adam. Looking him over. Wondering if they had succeeded in finally breaking his spirit once and for all. The covers were wrapped around his waist. He wasn't prepared to move right yet. Instead, he just looked at the wall. Not noticing Jeff behind him. He felt like shit. For the first time, he felt like a whore. He should be used to the feeling. Fucking Vickie when he didn't love her. Fucking Amy because he could. Adam closed his eyes, thinking of all the things he could have had, but squandered. For what? The title? The fame? The money? The prestige? Just a whore. A whore for gold. A whore for money. A whore because he could be.

Jeff watched him quietly. Adam was such forbidden fruit. Always had been. Matt warned him, threatened him, not to come in two feet of Copeland, especially after the whole Amy incident. When the contract deal went down, and Matt had joked about it a few times; how he wanted to fuck Adam as punishment, and how Jeff could watch, and maybe participate in it... Jeff liked that idea so much. Then the joking became serious. And Matt told him what he wanted. Why not? He told Jeff everything. They were brothers, they were lovers. Why not tell him?

Jeff waited a good deal, just until the contract was signed. He didn't wait for the ink to dry though. He wanted Adam first. He didn't care what Matt said. Of course, Jeff's seduction, 'everyone wants to fuck me hard', techniques were much better than Matt's, 'take 'em by force' tactics. He didn't think Matt would brutally rape him like that, or at least be that rough. Jeff blinked, reaching out slowly and peeling the blanket away. Adam's eyes got wide, he looked back with a jerk. He wished he didn't move so quickly, when that little prick of pain shot up his spine from his asshole. Adam winced. Jeff only giggled.

"That's not funny, Hardy." Adam snapped.

Jeff laughed harder. He wasn't too badly broken, at least.

"Sorry." Jeff continued to pull away the covers.

Adam fought him for them. Jeff stopped and looked at him confused.

"N..no." He muttered.

"I'm gonna clean you up. That's all." The younger Hardy assured.

Adam shook his head. Jeff put his hand on his hip. Okay, still a big baby.

"I promise, I'll be easy." He rolled his eyes.

Adam smirked, _'Yeah, I fucking know your kind of easy.'_

"Imma real good doctor." Jeff grinned. He jerked the covers on off while Adam was distracted by his thoughts.

"Hey, I didn't..."

Jeff pushed him over a bit, spreading him apart and gently washing the blood off. It was dry now, the bleeding had stopped.

Edge whimpered. It was uncomfortable.

"Hold still." Jeff softly commanded, amongst Adam's wriggling.

"That's cold." He growled.

"It used to be warm." Jeff muttered.

"Well, it's not anymore, Hardy." Edge argued.

"Shut up and lemme do my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes, keeping you alive is my job." Jeff stuck his tongue out of his lips, that split into a cute grin.

"Alive?" Edge asked confused.

Jeff snickered. "Matty's still angry at you."

"No shit."

"What? You think he doesn't have a right to be?" Jeff asked. It was more of a statement.

"I never said that." Adam muttered.

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, he can be a real ass at times.. but, he's my ass." Jeff replied, he walked away disappearing back into the bathroom.

_'Hum, looks like it's the other way around, Jeffro.'_ Adam smirked to himself.

Jeff came back with a small tube. Adam turned his head back, all he saw was a tube.

"Oh, shit, no.. no.." He attempted to scoot away.

"Adam, it's not that.. antiseptic, dumb ass." Jeff held it out to him, to show him, it was indeed that.

"Still, you could.."

"I'm not. Besides, it's numbing and I don't want my dick numb." Jeff smarted, squirting some on his fingers.

He held Adam apart gently, applying the greasy-like substance. Rubbing it soothingly over Edge's raw asshole.

"Ooh..." Adam groaned, silently. It was actually quite refreshing.

Jeff licked his lips, watching him. "That good?" He asked, studying his face, Adam's eyes were shut.

"That's good.." Adam purred.

Jeff nibbled on his bottom lip. Adam's lips looked so tempting, curled up in a small smile, really enjoying what he was doing to him. He watched them pucker into a sweet pouted smirk. Jeff leaned over top of him, still massaging him. He gazed to his eyes, before looking back down at his lips, leaning further and pressing his lips lightly to Adam's. Adam blinked his eyes open, confused. Why was he...? Did it matter? Adam closed his eyes back, reaching up and pulling the hairband free. He ran his fingers through Jeff's hair. Jeff only moaned sweetly in his mouth. Getting a little too excited. He started to push his finger gently, sliding it half way inside. Adam suddenly grabbed Jeff's head and lifted it up, wincing. Looking at him, his mouth a gape, his eyes clouded with.. pain? Confusion?

"S..sorry... g..got away with myself." Jeff panted, sliding his finger out gently.

Adam swallowed thickly, staring up at Jeff. Was it fucking wrong to want more of that? Edge blinked, contemplating asking.

"Matty will be back soon anyhow." Jeff pouted. He stood to his feet and recapped the tube.

Adam got up, slowly, very slowly. It wasn't too bad. That shit was already helping. He began to redress.

"So, doc, how bad was it?" Edge asked, smartly.

"You'll live. You won't require medical attention." Jeff smirked.

Adam adjusted his clothes. Jeff didn't look at him while he dressed.

"See ya, tomorrow then." He nearly whispered.

Jeff nodded, "See ya." He still didn't look at him as he left.

Adam turned back, holding open the door, tapping his fingers on the side of it. Jeff still looked down. The Canadian sighed and saw himself out. A million things running rampant through his head.

**

* * *

**

Another shorty. But, the last one was incredibly long. This is for all of you who actually feel sorta sorry for Adam. This is angst, so I've added a little confliction. P.S, this doesn't mean Matty is gonna forgive and forget. Matt's cocky and dominate here for sure, but he's not really my bad guy. I dun think this one is about bad guys. Just guys doing bad things. Sometimes there are no bad, or good guys, sometimes we all do bad stuff ;) Oh, and Jeff w/ the mirror? He's not going insane, or psycho. He's just being conflicted and had a crazy moment.

**Once again, I got mixed emotion from my readers. Feel sorry for Addy? Go read 'Captive', and that will change, hehe. There are some people who feel sorry for Edge in this one. Does that mean I'm a good writer? Or, a bad one? People feel bad for Edge here!! I am like fucking w/ the cosmos. Shit. I love it! **

**BTW, I'm not arrogant, hehe... And, I do love Edge, and you should feel bad for him here. But, Imma dedicated writer, so....**


	5. Jeffy's Pet

**Thanks to everyone for the support, XD! Dark Fae Angel, Addy's evil, but that's why some of us love him. Not enough rough sex in the world to make you forgive him? Hum? Lemme work on that, hehe. Oh, and BAD IMAGES!! Vickie!! E'yuck!! (washes out brian for 3rd time). Jeffrey is crazy. But, I meant psycho as in lunatic killer. Matt will remain dominate. Renna33, you're very much welcome :) Kaito Naito -RMHG-, So happy to inspire squealing.. in any form ;) Animal Luvr 4 Life, trust me, it will get a whole lot worse. Don't let the last chp fool you. AnonymousPunk, I don't mind Adam being made Matt's bitch ;) NeroAnne, he probably does deserve it. Yeah, Adam bitch about the fingering and become a bitch for the 3rd time in one night? BellaHickenbottom, glad it made up for it. Proud to be a good writer :) ExtremeDiva18, more? (thinks) Okay, XD!**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter five/ 'Jeffy's Pet'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

Adam sat in the back. Hoping to find some alone time from his boss'. He didn't know what, or how to feel. He was just at an utter loss for everything. His wife cheating on him with Big Show was bad enough. Show? Fucking seriously? What the hell did Paul have that he didn't? Hell, Vickie wasn't the fairest maiden in all the land, Adam could have assumed he was doing her a favor. But, she had the well-with-all to sell his contract to Matt Hardy. Of all the wrestlers in the world; why his most bitter enemy?

Maybe he deserved it. Maybe it was just his comeuppance coming through. Fucking karma. You reep what you sow. What goes around comes around. A million fucking cliches! Edge rubbed his hands over his face. He was so sore, so tired.

"Hey, Addy!"

Jeff's voice startled him. Adam nearly fell off the trunk he was sitting on.

"You scared the shit outta me! And don't fucking call me that, Jeffy!" Adam snapped.

"Oh, lighten up." Jeff wrapped his arms around him.

Adam froze.

"What're you doing?" He muttered.

"You're partly mine now. I can huggle you whenever I so choose." Jeff squeeze him tighter.

"Yeah, I guess you and your brother like taking liberties, huh?" Adam pointed out.

"I scolded Matthew for his unnecessary roughness." Jeff yawned, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well..." Edge trailed off.

Randy Orton walked past the two of them in the backstage area. He stopped when he noticed Jeff hugged up to Adam out of the corner of his eye. Wait...? Something didn't seem quite right... The One Man Dynasty slowly turned to the well known bitter rivals.

"Um, Adam?" He choked.

"What, Randy?" Edge answered bitterly.

"Uh, I'm, uh..." Randy cleared his throat, "I'm not new or anything, but.. uh, why is Jeff using you as a giant teddy bear?"

"Because, Randy, Matt gave Jeff a very early birthday present. Me." Adam motioned to himself.

"Holy shit." Randy snickered, "So, the rumors are true?"

Jeff glared at Orton, giving the Legend Killer a silent warning, not to touch. He nuzzled his face along side Adam's arm.

"You mean the ones about my contract getting sold to Matthew Moore Hardy? Those rumors? Yeah, they're true." Adam admitted.

"Whoa, man, I... I had no idea. But, that's your contract, right? Not you.. you?" Randy looked pitifully at his former tag partner.

"Mind your own fucking business, Orton." Jeff snapped.

He slid his hand down between Edge's legs, feeling Adam tense up. His eyes went wide in disbelief. Jeff was groping him in front of Randy without really giving a shit what Orton thought. Randy swallowed, blinking. He didn't much believe it either. He only felt himself grow hot.

Adam grabbed Jeff's hand and tried to pull it away.

"I'll see you later, Randy." Adam murmured, still fighting with Jeff.

"Jeff, man.. uh.." Randy didn't have the right words. "Imma go, Cody's waiting for me. Ted and Kelly are meeting us at a club. I would ask you to join, but.."

"He'll be busy." Jeff smirked, looking from Randy to Edge, and nipping at the blonde's earlobe.

"That's why I won't. See ya, man." Randy turned and stalked off.

Adam didn't watch him leave. He tried to pull Jeff's hand away. Where this could lead... he'd rather not think about it. Edge finally won, because Jeff let him.

"Did you have to do that?" Edge snarled looking over at the younger man.

"Aww, ex boyfriend jealous?" Jeff whimpered. Fuck it sounded whore-ish.

"Me and Randy never had anything going. Okay?" Adam motioned by waving his hand through the air, before bringing it up to rake through his golden locks.

"Orton was in love with you." Jeff informed, like Adam never knew. Fuck, everyone knew.

"Well, I don't... I didn't.. He wasn't my type." Edge muttered, looking away.

Jeff danced his fingers on his 'pet's' leg. "You still broke his heart. That's all the fuck you know how to do, man. Fuck with people's emotions. Cheat on them, leave them for dead. It gets you off knowing you cause them so much misery. Doesn't it?"

Jeff traced his fingers closer to his crotch. Adam hated hearing the shit he was saying.

"Shut up, Jeff." Edge snapped at him.

Jeff grabbed a hold of his face, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"Just for that, you'll pay later." Jeff glared at him.

Adam jerked away.

"Why do you hate me so much, Jeff, huh? I mean, what did I do to you? I know what I did to Matt. But, why do you hate me?" Edge still looked at him.

"Matt's my brother." Jeff growled.

"Who you're fucking." Edge retaliated.

"Oh, Edge is moral authority now. Fuck you, Copeland. I got off watching Matt fuck your ass." Jeff shot back.

"And I got off watching him fuck yours." Two could play.

"I hope he does it again tonight. I like watching you be his bitch." Jeff licked his lips.

Edge watched his tongue as they traced over the tender flesh. "Seem's fitting, Jeffro. You're his slut."

"I'm proud to be his slut. Just don't forget; You're my pretty little bitch too." Jeff brushed his lips against Adam's. Kissing him softly.

Edge whimpered under it, pulling back and away from the Enigma. Jeff's lips went to his neck, sucking a bit.

"Jeff.. we're in the.. around.. where people.." It sounded like he was whining.

"Shamed of me?" Jeff asked, softly.

Edge blinked. He pushed Jeff of him, and hopped off the trunk. Only to yell out and collapse almost all the way to his knees, from the pain in his ass.

"Shit.." He whispered. That nearly took his breath away. Fucking Hardy brothers.

Edge winced, attempting to stand erect. Jeff stood back and watched him. Slowly he reach out to him. Adam jerked away, wincing again. Apparently, he had sat too damn long on that fucking crate.

"Leave me alone, Jeff." Edge growled, his teeth clinched.

"Let me help you."

"No! I know your kind of help. I don't want you fucking touching me." Edge snapped.

Jeff looked down. "You don't have to be mean." He pouted.

"Oh, don't even try it, Jeff. I fucking hate that childish little pouting act you do. It may fucking work on Matt, and everyone else, but to me; it's just fucking creepy. Take your shit elsewhere." Adam panted.

He felt a little better for yelling. But, sort of shitty for whom he yelled at. He scanned Jeff over. Okay, sort of hell, he felt really fucking shitty. Especially since Jeff looked so cute with his lips puckered sweetly. Looking at the ground, an apprehensive look painting his face.

_'Ahh, fuck! No, not gonna work on me.. what the fuck?!... Cute?'_ Adam pondered, _'Is Jeff... cute?' _Adam swallowed, fucking shit was working on him, that was it? _'Nope, not falling for it.' _Adam studied him over. Jeff biting on his bottom lip. What was he fucking thinking? More ways to torture him? What if he tells Matty that big bad Addy yelled at him? Shit. He was cute. And Edge felt like shit for lying about it.

Edge took a step and cried out again. Fucking Matt Hardy. Jeff looked over at him. He giggled.

_'Little shit.' _

"You wouldn't be in so much pain, if you'd let me help you." Jeff continued to 'pout'.

"You'll.. hurt me again." Edge muttered. Yeah, he couldn't believe he had said it either. Not out loud, damn it.

"I promise, I won't." Jeff advanced toward him.

Edge flinched back. Running would probably hurt like hell and result in him being on his knees anyway. Jeff took hold of his hands and guided him to a nearby locker room. Adam bit his tongue, not wanting to cry out with every firey step. He looked up at the ceiling as they crossed the threshold of the doorframe. This could be so bad. Jeff shut the door and locked it. He'd kill Matt if he dared come in and ruin his fun.

"You're hurting?" It was hard to tell if it was a question, or statement.

"No fucking shit." Edge's voice cracked. Yes, he was hurting. Why lie to him?

"Want me to make it better?" Jeff held to Adam's hands.

He played with his fingers, studying his hands over. Noticing a slight bruise on his knuckle, probably from combat in the squared circle. Jeff raised Adam's hand to his lips, kissing the contusion softly. Adam smirked. There's a lovely little thought; get on the less insane Hardy's side.. who would have fucking thought Jeff was the less insane one? Anyway, get on his good side and Matt will have no choice but to lay off.

"You'd take care of me?" Edge whispered.

Jeff nodded, sliding his lips over two of Adam's fingers, sucking on them lightly. Adam groaned. Damn, he wished that was something else he was sucking. A certain part that was begining to take an interest. Edge brought his free hand up and cupped Jeff's cheek, running his thumb lightly over his skin.

_'Shit, no. Why this now? Why not two years ago? Why him? Why Jeff?' _Adam pondered.

Jeff pulled his lips off Adam's fingers. "I don't hate you." He murmured.

Edge cocked his head to the side.

"I hate the shit you've done. Especially to Matty. But, I don't hate you." That's all he was willing to say.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. Matt will never forgive me, no matter how many times I say it." Adam swallowed, moving his fingers to Jeff's hair.

"Time sometimes just don't heal all wounds. No matter how long you wait." Jeff muttered. He redirected his pretty green eyes to Edge's face.

Adam risked it, he leaned down and pecked Jeff on the lips. Lingering and kissing him, grateful when Jeff opened his mouth. Jeff reach up and took Adam's face in his hands. Kissing him passionately. Granted, this wasn't in the agreement. Matt was still sore at Jeff for getting Adam first. Jeff loved his brother deeply, dearly, eternally. But, there was something about the man who currently stood in front of him. He couldn't deny it. Jeff nipped at Edge's bottom lip, moaning sweetly, sucking tenderly on the flesh a bit. He loved the little groan he got from Adam. He pulled back, letting go of Adam's face.

"D'you trust me?" Jeff asked, closing his eyes, breathing next to Edge's face.

"W..why?" Adam panted. He really wasn't sure.

"I wanna make your pain go away." Jeff reach for Edge's jeans.

"Can I trust you?" Edge asked bluntly.

Jeff looked down at the belt as he slid it out of its repective loops and unhooked it, setting it free. Jeff looked up at Adam. His green eyes shining with lust. They looked thoughtful. So full of wonder, and kindness. Adam wanted to trust him. But, shit, he's fooled him before.

"Huh, Jeff, can I trust you?" Edge repeated softly, he took hold of Jeff's head, looking him over. Tracing his thumb over his bottom lip. Jeff puckered his lips, kissing his thumb.

"I want you to trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jeff pushed the button of Edge's faded blue jeans through the loop, releasing it.

He took hold of the zipper. Edge felt his heart in his stomach. This was dangerous. This was playing with fire. This could get him killed, or worse, by Matt Hardy. Isn't that why he did it the first time? Fucked Jeff, inspite of it all? What a thrill, what a fucking rush. The zipper coming down, making the all too familiar sound zippers tend to make.. that only made Adam more eager. His cock sure wanted to trust Jeff. The younger Hardy folded down the sides of Edge's jeans, sticking his thumbs down in each side of his underware and pushing them down past his hips, past his half-mast cock. Jeff slipped through Edge's hands as he dropped down to his knees, taking the pants with him.

"Adam.." He whispered sweetly.

"Ye..yeah." Edge swallowed thickly.

"D'you trust me?" He asked.

Edge looked down at him. He was sitting back on his knees. His feet folded underneath him, crossing one another. Jeff only bit on his bottom lip. Such a coaxing move. His lip became tucked all the way inside his pretty mouth as he sucked on it. Seems he always had to suck on something.

Edge nodded, reluctantly. Praying he wouldn't regret it.

"Good." Jeff said softly. "Bend over the bench."

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't get it.

"Jeff.."

"I'm not gonna, I swear. I'm not gonna violate you. I promise." Jeff switched to the top lip.

Adam looked down at the bench, then over at Jeff. If he was going to build his trust, he had to start somewhere.

"If you try.." He began to warn.

"I'm not." Jeff ran his hands up both sides of Adam's legs. Every touch burned like a new fire. Why crave what's off-limits?

Adam nodded and slowly bent down, over the bench, on his knees. Totally fucking vulnerable. Every movement only made him ache more, the rawness, the pain. He flinched when he felt a set of hands on his ass.

"Jeff.."

"Trust me.. I won't hurt you." He assured. Jeff's voice was devoid of anything remotely sinister.

Adam sighed deeply, resting his head on his folded up arms. He moaned in sudden pleasure, however, when he felt Jeff's tongue lightly licking across his tight pucker.

"Oh, Jeff.. shit.." He gasped.

Jeff's lips split into a grin as he moved his tongue swiftly over his asshole, licking fastly up and down. Adam arched up, gripping tightly to the sides of the bench. Fuck, it felt good. The Canadian shifted, spreading his legs a bit further.

"Hmm... Ooh.. yeah..." Edge whined sweetly.

Jeff pulled back, licking his lips. There was still a hint trace of a metallic taste. Didn't matter, just made him want more. Jeff's tongue circled the pucker one more, pushing a bit deeper, massaging Adam's asshole. He pulled back again, sending his tongue out for a quick taste. He had Adam writhing. He had Adam whimpering. Jeff pressed his lips against Edge's entrance, kissing him gently before sucking.

That wail he got from his Addy was well worth it. His Addy. That sounded good.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. please.. can't.."

"Go ahead. Jerk-off for me." Jeff panted, after he stopped for a second.

"Jeff.."

"Do as I say." Jeff demanded, calmly.

Adam looked back, Jeff licked up the side of his ass, up his back. Never taking his eyes off of him as they rolled upward. Edge exhaled, and reach underneath himself. He flinched at his cold touch.

"C'mon, do it for me." Jeff redirected his gaze to in between Adam's legs, watching him as he stroked himself.

Jeff reach inside his jean pocket retrieving that little tube of antiseptic from last night. He unscrewed the cap. Adam noticed that Jeff had stopped. He looked back curious.

"Wh..what are you..?" He was afraid to find out.

"Trust me. Just my fingers." Jeff assured squirting some out onto his fingers.

Jeff reach underneath Edge and swatted his hand away, taking hold of his cock and rubbing him gently. Using his thumb and pinky finger, he spread Adam on apart, using his middle and pointer fingers to apply the antiseptic. Instantly getting a guttural moan from Edge.

"Relax, don't tighten up." Jeff kissed his thigh again, watching himself as he jerked on Edge's cock.

Adam looked back forward, trying to focus on what Jeff was doing, and not what he was afraid of Jeff doing. Jeff relaxed his thumb and pinky, continuing to massage Edge gently, like he'd done last night. Adam panted, thrusting sharply into Jeff's hand. That shit was already working. Numbing him to just the right level... of... comfort.

"Oh, shit.. yeah..." Adam exhaled. Ooh, he'd hate himself later. "Finger me." He asked with his jaws clinched tightly together.

Jeff blinked. Did he hear right?

"Please.. just.. just one.." Edge panted.

"Um, you sure?" Jeff cocked his eyebrow from behind him.

"Pointer.. ohh... please.." He begged sweetly.

Jeff smirked. Yeah, who was Adam trying to shit? Jeff got a little bit more of the greasy stuff on his finger, before pushing slowly past Edge's entrance. Adam grunted, his eyes rolling back in his head. Maybe he got a bit carried away.

"Hold still for a sec.. please.." Adam grunted, a bit in pain.

Jeff held his position, keeping his rhythm on Adam's cock. Jeff brushed his lips along Edge's thighs, up his side and back down. Sending chills all over the older man.

Adam lciked his lips, "Slowly, please..."

Jeff pulled out and pushed back in, being easy. The younger Hardy had been ignoring his own erection. He was actually in pain. Watching Adam groan and wriggle didn't help one bit. But, he wasn't going to do what he promised he wouldn't.

Adam gasped as he brushed his prostate, "Uhm.. harder.. please, do that again..."

Jeff switched to his middle finger. Glad, that Edge didn't protest the move. Aiming at his mark.. hitting it.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. Jeff.. shit!"

Jeff grinned. He liked hearing his name shouted as Adam came. Edge laid panting, gasping for air, as Jeff easily slid his finger out and released his hold on his cock. Okay, why does.. Why did he like that so fucking much? Jeff got up. Dusting himself off after being in the filthy floor. Adam looked around before raising up and slowly standing to his feet. He looked Jeff over as he pulled up his jeans and fastened them back. Jeff didn't watch him. Edge walked over to the younger Hardy brother and wrapped his arms around him, breathing him in.

"Want me to repay the favor?" He purred.

Jeff shook his head. "I'll get Matty to help me." He replied.

Adam blinked. Why did that thought irritate him?

"Matty?" Edge almost whispered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give you the night off. I'll take the heat. You don't need to damage yourself more."

Jeff still didn't look at him. Infact, he felt like stone in Adam's arms. Not moving. Looking off in another direction. The complete opposite of earlier.

"Jeff.. I.." He didn't understand.

"I'll see you later. Go to your hotel, take a hot bath, relax." Jeff looked up at him finally.

Adam couldn't read him. Edge nodded, dropping his arms and watching Jeff leave. Well, this sucked.

**

* * *

**

I am such a fucking sap!! I hated to have Jeff be mean and cruel. I want conflicted Jeffy, and an angsty Addy. Matty? Will get so much worse, however (evil grin) And for all the ones that miss the torture; be a little patient, cause Matt will have to punish Edge for this ;) Okay, I know. I can't get off of Adam and Jeff.. but, fuck, lemme lone. No one else is writing them. (gazes over at NeroAnne) Point well, taken. I write it how it comes to me. Hey, it's a sex scene between two hot guys. (shrugs)

**Whether you feel sorry for Addy, or don't. I hope you enjoy all the terrible things.. err, I mean.. I hope you enjoy the story, hehe...**

**Randy!!! Always inserting himself into my plots!!! Eh, that's okay. I may have some stuff for him to do (innocently humming)**


	6. Help Me Out

**Here we go. Animal Luvr 4 Life, everyone has a bit of a soft side. I'm proof. Next couple of chps may not be so cute. AnonymousPunk, yes, they are cute. Matty is gonna kill their fun ;) NeroAnne, I didn't say Matt WASN'T gonna rape the crap outta Adam (whistles innocently, remembers she can't whistle) Renna33, Matt is far from done with poor Addy. BellaHickenbottom, I like Jeff kind and caring too. No, everyone can't get along :( Pheonix-Syren, this story is sorta meant to be weird. It will happen, b/c I have some twisted, demented plans. Dark Fae Angel, you a sadist? Lol, nah, welcome to the dark side, enjoy the madness :P I do like psycho Jeff. Edge is at his total hottest when he's super beyond homicidally pissed. Or, totally psychotic, which is why 'Captive' was so much fun for me :) Babble away. I agree, the video was... E'yuck (shudders) BAD IMAGES!! (washes brain out 10 more times) slashdlite, thanks for the profile shout-out. I am proud to be listed amongst such wonderful slash writers, XD! And readers :) Addy's confused, and struggling a bit w/ the fact that he now knows he may have (gulp) emotions. Me and my Randy muse are still at odds over who he's gonna take care of. But, it'll be someone...**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter six/ 'Help Me Out'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (slight bondage-- Hardycest!!!!)**

Jeff made his way back to the hotel room he was sharing with Matt. A red colored lolipop resting in the side of his mouth. Matt wasn't going to be very happy with him. Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking. Reaching behind him, he retrieved his key card from his back pocket. He pushed the thin plastic card down into the slot, pulling it out quickly. The damn light remained red. Huffing, Jeff pushed it down in the slot once again.

RED.

Jeff was getting agitated. He tried again, giving it a second, or two, this time before jerking the card out.

RED.

"Damn, it!" Jeff cursed, stomping his foot.

Apparently the door slot hated him. Then he looked at the key card.

Jeff blushed. Fucking thing was backwards. He turned it around and pushed it back into the slot, pulling it out quickly.

GREEN.

"HA! Take that you slot. I win. You lose. I win. I'm better than you, stupid door." Jeff taunted the door, before he pulled down the handle and pushed open the door.

Immediately, he was freezing. Jeff shivered. Matt must have left the air on. The younger Hardy went over to attempt turning it off.

"Uh, uh, uh, Jeffrey." Matt's voice startled him.

"It's fucking cold in here, Matt." Jeff snapped, hugging himself tightly.

"Yeah, I know. That's just a little present for our dear friend, Adam. I want him naked, and shivering for my entertainment." Matt walked over and turned the air on higher.

Jeff watched as it blew the curtains a bit. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth, licking his lips. Matt took the sucker from him and stuck it in his mouth. Taking a taste of the fruity flavor himself, before removing it and tracing the side of the candy over Jeff's already red stained lips. Jeff didn't think this was going to go very well. Matt was expecting Adam. Addy. His Addy. Adam wasn't going to show. Jeff told him he could take the night off to heal. Well, it wasn't like the poor guy didn't need it. Matt had tore him up badly the first time. Jeff kissed the sucker, nipping at it with his lips. Matt watched him.

Nope this sucked. He wouldn't be able to tell him where Adam was. Matt would probably track him down anyway. That would be bad.

"Jeffy, do you know why Adam is late? Weren't you supposed to tell him to meet us here?" Matt asked. Still teasing Jeff with the sucker. Tapping it to his brother's lips.

Watching as Jeff kissed, and sucked what little bits he could.

"Hum, Jeff. Did you tell him, like a good boy? Or, where you a bad boy and forget?" Matt hissed, next to Jeff's ear.

Jeff slid his lips over the head of the sucker, taking it all the way in. Matt watched as Jeff sucked around it. Watched as his cheeks folded inward in a motion of sucking. Matt yanked the sucker out.

'POP!'

"I told him, but he probably didn't listen." Jeff folded his bottom lip inward, bowing his head and rolling his emerald eyes up toward his brother.

Matt smiled at him. Jeff's eyes shone ever so brightly in the darkened room.

"Are you sure you told him, Jeffrey? Are you sure you didn't forget?" Matt tapped the sucker on Jeff's lips again.

"I promise. I told him." The younger Hardy lied.

"So, you're saying you've been a good boy?" Matt asked, rolling the sucker across Jeff's bottom lip.

Jeff nodded. "Uh, huh." Licking at the lolly.

Matt smirked before wrapping an arm around Jeff and jerking his brother close to him. He could feel Jeff's arousal poking him, even though their clothes. He held the sucker away from Jeff.

"I think you're lying to me, Jeff." Matt whispered. "I think you've been a very bad boy."

Jeff shook his head.

"You're lying, Jeff. I can feel it." Matt growled. "You went out and made yourself hard. Who gave you this, hum?" He moved his hand down to Jeff's ass, squeezing.

"No.. no one. All I think about is you." Jeff stared up at him.

"Bullshit. I see you eyeing half the locker room. I see how Miz and Morrison look at you. Fuck, I see how Adam looks at you. Fucking piece of shit's so far in the fucking closet." Matt growed, nipping at Jeff's neck.

The younger Hardy whined, licking his lips. Missing his candy.

"Fuck, I know that Christian wants a piece of your ass... but, your ass.. it belongs to me, Jeff. Your ass is all mine, no one else's. I know there are ones that have gotten your throat, those pretty, little pouting lips of your.. or, your hands. But, no one will ever have your ass, but me." Matt purred.

"Matty, please..." The younger man begged.

"'Please' what? Jeff? Wanna go back to whoever gave you your nice little boner?" The older Hardy taunted.

Jeff shook his head, "I want my sucker, you ass." He pouted.

"You've been bad, Jeff. I don't think you deserve it." Matt tossed the sucker against the wall, causing it to shatter, and small shards of the sticky candy to go all over the floor.

"Uh.. Matty.." Jeff squealed. "That was my last one!"

"Aww, sweet little Jeffrey, wants to suck on something?" Matt chuckled.

Jeff didn't get a chance to protest before he was shoved to his knees. Matt threaded his fingers through his brother's rainbow hair, twisting them tightly enough to make the younger man whimper.

"You always do this, brother, let some guy get you all hard in the back, then come to let me take care of it. You're such a tease, Jeff. Everyone thinks you're such a slut. But, you're my slut."

Jeff winced. He hated when Matt got like this. And yet, it turned him the fuck on when Matt got like this.

"Undo my belt, Jeff." Matt commanded bluntly.

Jeff glared up at him. His green eyes shining. "M.."

"You heard me, Jeff. You want something to suck? Imma give you something to suck. Go on, do as I say." Matt twisted Jeff's hair tighter.

"Matty, please, you're hurting me." Jeff whined. He fucking loved it, just made him even fucking harder.

"You're gonna hurt even more a little later, Jeff. Now, I suggest you be a good boy, and mind me."

Matt stared down at him, watching him as he slowly reach up to undo his jeans.

"Little faster, Jeff." Matt growled, impatiently.

Jeff folded down the sides of Matt's jeans, pushing them down and out of the way. His eyes never leaving his brother's cock as it was released from its confines. It was already at half mast.

"C'mon, Jeff, you wanna suck on something? Make use of that filthy little mouth of your's and suck me." Matt took hold of his cock, feeling it stiffen under his touch. And at just looking at his brother as he sat on his knees in front of him.

Matt pulled Jeff's head back by his hair, causing the younger man to cry out. His lips open just enough to push inside. Jeff moaned at the sweet taste of his older brother. That little motion sent a delightful feeling through Matt.

"Come on, Jeff, take your punishment for being such a bad boy. Who was it, huh? Orton? Did ya make him think about cheating on Cody?" Matt taunted.

He pulled out suddenly, looking Jeff over. His lips growing fuller with arousal. Jeff licked his lips.

"More? I want more." Jeff murmured.

"Oh, you're gonna get more." Matt tapped the tip of his cock on Jeff's lips, like he had the sucker earlier.

Jeff sent his tongue out, licking the tip swiftly. Matt groaned. Jeff's tongue came out again, licking the underside of Matt's head as the front part of his lips slid over the top part of Matt's head. Slowly sucking around it.

"Shit.. Jeff.. You have a talented tongue... oh, yeah, harder, Jeff.. show me what that mouth can do." Matt let go of Jeff's hair, and of himself, seeing what Jeff could do.

Jeff pulled himself up, holding on to the sides of Matt's pants, taking his brother deeper, swallowing around the shaft before fucking him with his mouth. Matt only got harder at every lick, every suck... Jeff pulled his lips off, licking across the slit, making his brother shift on his toes.

"You like that, huh? Like me sucking your cock, huh? Matty?" Jeff taunted, stroking him a couple of rough times, looking up at the darker haired man.

Jeff raised his cock up, licking all the way up the underside and sliding his lips over the head. Matt grabbed back to Jeff's colorful locks, taking himself back in his hand. Helping guide his cock in and out of his brother's mouth. Jeff moaned sweetly. Matt abandoned his dick, letting his hand join its counterpart on top of Jeff's head as he helped move it up and down. Jeff closed his eyes, whining softly. Gagging when Matt hit the back of his throat.

"Relax your throat, Jeff. Or, It will only hurt more."

Jeff awallowed, trying to relax his throat the best he could. Matt shoved his head down further, harder. Jeff choked, coughing.

"Ah, shit.. Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey.. Are you gonna tell me, who made you hard? Huh? Are you gonna tell me what you did?" Matt asked again.

Jeff shook his head. Matt let go of him. Jeff slowly brought his lips off the older Hardy's shaft, sucking a bit as he did, trying to make a 'pop' sound, and failing. Jeff opened his mouth wide, stretching his jaw.

"Aw, Jeff, that's too bad. Hold your hands up." Matt walked over to his bag and pulled out some rope.

"No, Matty, please, not that." Jeff whined.

"Jeff, I can't have you helping yourself, now. Don't fight me. It will only be harder on you." Matt glared down at him.

Jeff hesitated but held up his hands, holding them together at the wrists. Matt pulled the rope loose and began wrapping it tightly around Jeff's wrists. The younger Hardy didn't look at him as he did it.

"Oww, Matty.. please.. to tight." Jeff pouted.

Matt finished tying the rope and took hold of Jeff's face, turning it back to him.

"You've been a real bad boy, Jeff. You got yourself in a real bad mess. Now, in order for me to help you. I need to know who did this to you." Matt leaned down and kissed Jeff gently on the lips.

Jeff whimpered sweetly, shaking his head. Matt pulled back.

"No." Jeff replied softly.

"Alright. We'll see about that." Matt jerked Jeff to his feet.

--xx--

"Jeff, I.. No, that would suck. Jeff, it isn't right, but..."

Adam walked down the hallway, trying to come up with something to say. Finding nothing. He stopped five doors down from his destination. The room was in sight. He just didn't know if he could go through with talking to Jeff. Matt was probably there. That would be such bad news for the Rated 'R' Superstar, he knew this. He approached the door slowly, bringing his hand up to tap on the door.

Adam stopped.

"Come on, Copeland, grow a set." He whispered to himself.

Adam sighed. Wincing, he pulled away and began heading back to where he'd came from. Stopping and turning back. Edge glanced back at the door.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _

It was simple; he was backing down like a scared mouse. Adam took a deep breath, ready to knock. Then, stopped. Edge growed, holding his hands to his sides, tightening and untightening his fists. This shit was getting so old.

--xx--

Matt quickly unfastened Jeff pants, still holding onto his bound wrists with one hand. Matt rubbed him through his underware. Jeff didn't looked at his brother, just whimpered, softly.

"Jeffrey, look how hard you are. I think you want some help, don't you?" Matt taunted, groping him. Wiggling his fingers over Jeff's erection as it lay concealed in his underware.

Jeff cried out, panting. He looked at Matt, staring in frustration.

"Tell me, Jeff. Who made you hard?" Matt slipped his hand inside, lingering fingers right above his crotch.

"Matty, please... It wasn't anyone, I swear.." Jeff pleaded.

"I know, that you're lying, Jeff."

--xx--

Adam listened.

_'Oh, shit, he wouldn't?'_

"Come on, Jeff. You want a hand, don't you. Who were you a whore for? Huh? Who made your cock hard like this. Like only I can?" Matt's voice cut through the door.

Adam heard it. Wow.. this was so... Adam's eyebrows furrowed. He heard Jeff whining, pleading, and begging.

"Oh, god, Matt.. I'll do anything, just please."

Adam felt himself grow hot. It burned like fire. He could knock, let himself be Matt's bitch, just to have Jeff.. or, he could leave now and save his asshole for the night. If he did knock, Jeff wouldn't have to rat him out, and he'd only be a little late.

"Who, Jeff?" Matt shouted from the other side of the door.

"No. Please... uhmm.."

--xx--

"Fine. You wanna play hard, Jeffrey? We'll play hard." Matt drug Jeff over to the bed.

He pushed the smaller man down, depsite his protests and whines. Matt swiftly jerked Jeff's pants on off.

"Matty, please!" Jeff shouted.

Matt ignored him completely, getting on the bed on his knees, taking hold of both of Jeff's legs and spreading them apart.

"One last chance, Jeff. Tell me who you were with." Matt bargained.

Jeff shook his head.

"Have it your way, Jeff. But man, are you gonna be sore tomorrow." Matt smirked.

He plunged inside of the younger man, hearing him scream out. Fuck, it hurt, but it felt so damn good.

"Aw, baby brother, so tight as always. At least, whoever you sucked off didn't get your ass." Matt growled, thrusting into Jeff's ass hard.

Jeff howled out, reaching up and grabbing the headboard with his bound hands. Matt grabbed them, holding them above his head as he set a steady pace. Fucking his brother hard, and fast.

"You, feel so good, Jeff.. so fucking tight.. just for me." Matt taunted.

"Oh, yeah, Matty.. harder.. damn it.. fuck, yeah... Please, help me out." Jeff begged through whimpers and gasps.

"Not until you tell me." Matt stabbed at his prostate causing Jeff to yell out.

"Please! Please! Can't.. fucking.. take it!"

"Just tell me who got you all hot and bothered, Jeff." He hit it again.

Jeff arched up, wiggling underneath him. His cock was so hard, it fucking hurt. Matt hit it again.

"A..Adam.." Jeff muttered, "I was with Adam." He hated to cave.

"Adam?" Matt growled. "That son of a bitch!" Matt turned Jeff's head away from him. Pounding into him harder.

"I'm sorry... it was my fault. I just checked him out... ohh.. He was hurting.. uhm.. badly. I got hard watching him." Jeff tried to explain.

"Watching him? Doing what?" Matt snarled.

"I was.." Jeff rolled his eyes up at his hands.

"Jeff!?"

"I... uhmm.. shit!" The younger brother screamed.

"You are in deep shit, Jeff. And just wait till I get my hands on.."

--xx--

Edge stood outside the door. He had heard enough. He was actually pretty hard himself, but scared too shitless. Adam backed away from the door and took off as fast as he could without doing further damage to himself.

--xx--

"Please, Matt.. I'm fucking begging you.." He pleaded.

Matt roughly took hold of Jeff's cock. Jerking him off in unison with his thrusting.

"Shit.. Matt.. too.. hard.. god, yes.. yes.. YES!" Jeff screamed, coming all over his shirt, Matt's shirt, and his brother's hand.

Matt let go and held his face away from him, plunging in and out of him harder... deeper. Growling through clinched teeth as he came. He rested on top of Jeff, panting next to his neck, before licking all the way up the side to his face. Jeff didn't look at him. Adam was fucked now for sure.

**

* * *

**

Oh, fucking, wow!!! Holy shit!! This totally wrote itself. Adam is such a coward, lol! I like when Jeff talks to inanimate objects in fics. Matt is becoming evil, XD! Adam is in deep shit. Jeff got fucked by his brother :P And, no, it wasn't like rape. It was just rough and dominating. This chapter dedicated to all Hardycest lovers, XD!

Remember this is just for fun and fantasy. It's not my most serious fic, it's not to be taken so seriously. AU, OOC, basic crackfic. Lotza SEX!! Hehehe...


	7. Who Belongs to Who?

**This is fun :P Renna33, yes, Matt's outta his mind O.o Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you. Oh, and in time Addy gets his. AnonymousPunk, hopefully Addy will join soon :) BellaHickenbottom, lol. Maybe he should join witness protection. NeroAnne, thank you, my dear, XD! I like the concept of Matt and Addy getting jealous at one another over Jeff. Or, more less, a snarling, jealous Matt. Pheonix-Syren, Adam's in trouble. Seraphalexiel, I am the only one who ever feels sorry for Adam.. but, oh, well he's screwed :P I hope we're not weird for liking Hardycest O.o Dark Fae Angel, Addy's gonna get it. Evil Matt is so hott! I can see Jeff having full on coversations w/ inanimate objects. slashdlite, Adam is in trouble. MagZ86, thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter seven/ 'Who Belongs to Who?'  
****Rated: M/ L, (adult situations)**

"Please, Matty, you're being a little too psychotic." Jeff whimpered. He pulled on his pants. Watching his brother fix his own clothes.

"Why, him?!" Matt snapped.

Jeff blinked, staring at him confused.

"Of all people, Jeff! Why Adam Copeland?" The older Hardy demanded.

"I.. don't understand.. Matt." Jeff practically whined, "I don't want you going out and hurting him."

Matt growled. "How can you care about that conceited asshole?"

"I don't want to see your ass get put in jail!" Jeff snapped.

"Oh, Jeff. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Matt glared at him.

"What the fucking hell does that mean?" The younger Hardy replied.

Matt advanced toward him slowly. "Y'think I don't know, Jeff? That I don't see how you fawn over him?"

"Adam? Whoa, man, back the fuck up. I have no feelings for Adam. And you of all people should know that, first and foremost." Jeff retaliated.

"Then you won't mind me paying your little boyfriend a visit." Matt stressed the word 'boyfriend'.

"Are you hard of hearing, Matt! Adam's NOT my boyfriend!" Jeff shouted.

"Damn it, Jeff, you got hard while taking care of him. While looking at his asshole. Just checking on him. Or, did you do more than that? Huh. Did'y suck him off?" Matt now stood uncomfortably close to Jeff.

"NO!" Trying to keep himself from shaking. Matt was scaring the hell out of him.

"Jerk him off?" Matt growled.

Jeff stared at him, breathing hard. His body shaking from agitation.

Matt smirked. "Y'did. Is there anything else you did? Did he touch you?"

"N..no." Jeff muttered.

"No, of course he didn't. That's why you came to me with your dick so fucking hard. That's fine, don't tell me. I'll find out on my own. I'll go ask Adam." Matt snarled. He turned, walking away.

"Matt, please, don't. Leave it alone." Jeff's plea fell on death ears as Matt slammed the door shut.

--xx--

Randy sat at a table in the club. Sipping casually on his drink. Watching with glassy eyes as Ted danced with his girlfriend Kelly. They were attempting to give new meaning to the phrase 'sexin' on the dance floor'. They were failing miserably and just looking sort of ridiculous. Randy shook his head. His mind was elsewhere right now.

"Should I be jealous of Ted, or Kell?" Cody asked randomly to point out to his boyfriend that he'd been staring.

"Ted, but only because his bank account's bigger." Randy quipped, sucking down some more of the drink. They had been here for so long. It was 3 am. He was just tired and weighed down with a million thoughts.

Cody crossed his arms. He hated when Randy got like this.

"Oh, come on, now, Code. You know me better than that." Orton replied, seeing Cody's look.

"I know when shit is eating at you. Spill it. What happened?" Cody inquired.

"Nothing happened. I'm just really tired is all. It's been a rough week. You've been with me. You should know." Randy gestured with his hand to nothing in particular.

"Okay, fine. I see what you mean. But, we came out to get our mind's off the week."

"Yes, and it's 3:15 in the morning. I'm tired. That's all." Randy whined, wishing he'd drop the subject.

"But..."

Randy didn't let him finish before he pecked him on the lips. Lingering a bit. Smiling when Cody melted into the kiss. Randy licked his lip as he broke.

"You only do that to shut me up." Cody smiled

"And you love my 'shut you ups'." Randy grinned.

"Hey, Cody!" Ted walked up to the table, his arm possessively around Kelly's waist, "Randy, you, uh, mind if I borrow him just a sec."

"Not at all, Ted. By all means; he's all your's. For now." Randy smirked.

Ted practically jerked Cody up and drug him off. Randy watched them. Ted reminded him of Adam in just one way. He was lying to everyone around him. Ted was playing the too straight to function card.

"So, Randy.." Kelly started.

Randy offered a friendly grin. By all circumstances in his relationship with Cody, he was the 'top'. But, Ted and Cody always ran off together, leaving him and kelly to cackle like hens. That sorta made him the woman in this relationship. Even if Cody was the 'bottom'.

"Was up, Kelly?" Randy nodded, acknowleding her.

"Ted's been acting strange lately, Randy.." The blonde girl began.

Randy rolled his eyes. He was hoping she wouldn't have anything to say. These coversations made him feel awkward.

"He always runs off with Cody... I mean Ted's straight. I know Cody isn't, but he's your boyfriend. I know they're just friends an all. So, if they weren't and Ted was like bi, or bi-curious, which he totally isn't, then I'd suspect he was cheating on me with Cody. And if he wasn't with Cody all the time, then I'd suspect it was another woman.. So, it can't be that.. sooo.." Kelly babbled on.

Randy took a long drink before nodding her to continue.

"You think Ted's gonna propose?!" She held her hands clasped together, smiling happily.

"Kelly.." Randy sighed, "I don't know."

"You don't know? But, if he was, Cody would know and Cody would tell you and then you'd know! So, that must mean it isn't true." Kelly pouted before it dawned on her, "Unless, he swore Cody to secrecy and Cody either didn't tell you, or Cody did tell you and swore you to secrecy.. you'd tell me if you knew, right?"

"Kelly.." Randy shook his head.

'Oh, sorry. Boy, what a weird week, huh?" She said, sliding into the booth a seat away from Randy.

"Yup." Randy nodded.

"So, what's on your mind?" Kelly asked, slapping her hand down on the table.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Randy gazed forward. Wanting to avoid it.

Kelly sighed. "Come on, Ran.. I've been around you long enough to know when you're.. you know?"

"It's Adam." Randy said bluntly. He couldn't avoid it.

"Edge?" He asked, confused.

Randy simply nodded.

"What about him? You two still friends right?" She asked.

"I thought we were. But, who knows?" Randy took a deep breath, "Vickie sold Edge's contract to Matt Hardy. I'm worried about him."

Kelly giggled, "What damage are those two gonna do? Okay, I'd be more scared of the weirder one.. that's Jeff right?"

"If you mean the one with the face paint? Yeah, that's Jeffro alright. You know about the whole Matt/Lita/Adam story don't you?" Randy looked over at her.

Kelly bit down on her lip. "Yeah, that was like really bad and stuff."

"Well, okay, now you see why I'm worried for Adam's safety. Jeff basically molested him in front of me earler." Randy divulged, stirring his drink with the stick.

"He did what?! You don't think.." Kelly trailed off.

"I don't want to think about it. Okay?" Randy put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the table top.

Kelly patted him gently on the shoulder. "Oh, Randy, I'm sorry. Are you still.. I mean everyone knows how you felt about Adam and..."

"Adam's not gay, Kell. Me and him could never be. I'm happy with Cody, if that's your concern. I'm not.. me and Adam are cool. But, seeing Jeff groping him.. It made me a little mad.. y'know.. I wanted Adam out of love, and..." Randy sighed.

"And Jeff gets him outta blackmail." Kelly finished, staring straight forward.

"Yeah," Randy smirked, "Watching Laguna Beach pays off, huh?"

"I don't watch that crap, Randy.. I watch the hills." Kelly quipped.

Randy smiled again before it turned sad.

"You still love him. It's okay.."

Randy shook his head. "No, it's not. Cody.."

"Doesn't mean you.. I mean, you shouldn't act on it, but.. you still care about him. You don't wanna see him hurt. I know how you feel, seeing him be touched by Jeff like that. I felt like that when Phil rejected me, then went out with that ditzy gum drop Maria. I hated seeing him kiss her, when he shoulda been kissing me. But, it's okay now, because I have Ted. And you have Cody." Kelly smiled, kindly.

"That makes us lucky, Kelly." Randy 'toasted' his drink to her before finishing the rest.

--xx--

The next night was rough. Matt thought it'd be funny to put Edge in a two out of three falls match. With Undertaker. The crowd just loved seeing him get his ass stomped. He made it through the first match, a cage match. But, Taker scored the pinfall in the second hardcore match. Edge once again fell victim to the Tombstone in the third and final match. Luckily, it was just a normal match, since Matt didn't think he'd make it that fucking far.

Adam groaned laying bent over the trainer's table. He was in such pain. Every move only hurt him more. He was far from one-hundred percent. He was also lucky to not have seen Matt or Jeff since the yelling went down at the hotel.

"S'alright, man, I got him from here." Matt's voice drew Adam's attention.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Hardy." The trainer replied.

Adam then heard a door slam and the clicking sound of a lock being turned shut. Adam shot up, turning around defensively. It was just him and Matt now.

"Matt, hold up.. I didn't mean.. Jeff forced himself on me.. I didn't want to get fired.." Adam began apologizing.

"You're full of more shit than my brother, Edge. Listen to you; grovelling like a bitch." Matt snapped.

"I'm sorry, Matty, really.. I'll stay away from Jeff, I swear." Edge hated to grovel like a bitch, but he didn't want Matt taking no more liberties.

Matt stood at the door, playing with the knob. He didn't look up at Edge.

"Y'know, it's funny, I liked watching you suck him off. I liked watching him suck you off. What I hated, was seeing the lust in his eyes. Lust for you." Matt looked up at him on that note. "YOU of all fucking people! YOU!.. I'm okay.. I know you want him, I know he gets you hard. I was even okay with him crushing on you at first. It was cute. But.. Jeff is mine. He belongs to me. NOT YOU! NOT ever."

"Okay, Matty.. but.." Edge held out his hand, trying to keep Matt at bay.

"No BUTS! The best part is; You're mine too. You belong to me too. And from now on, you don't fucking touch my brother unless I give the command for you to. Do we understand each other, EDGE?!" Matt stood erect. Holding one hand in the other.

Adam swallowed, nodding. He didn't realize he'd been shaking.

"Now, I'll ask you once; Did you touch him?" Matt asked.

"N..no, he touched me." Adam wet his lips.

"Suck you off?" Matt probed deeper. His dark eyes glaring.

"Man, what do you get out of this?" Edge inquired.

"I get hard. Just like my brother did when he came from you. You're gonna tell me every little detail of what you did with my Jeffy. Or else... I bet he used that tongue to make you feel all better?" Matt asked, his voice psychotic.

Adam was uncomfortable. He never though that was possible. He thrived on sex and violence. But, not when violent sex was pushed off on him.

"Matt, please.. Just.. please.. calm down, okay.." Adam shut his eyes, sighing.

"Adam, you will do what the fuck I say." Matt replied calmly enough.

"And what if I refuse to be your little fuck toy, Matt?" Edge reopened his eyes and glared at the older Hardy, "I mean, Jeff can't seem to, but I have a damn mind of my own."

Matt snarled at him. "If you refuse to co-operate, you breach your contract. And I'll rip that bastard up right here and now. You want your career over, Edge, huh? I have the power to do that now." He threatened.

"That's sexual harrassment." Adam snapped.

Matt laughed at him, "Who the fuck are they gonna believe. You over me? That's a riot. You have no legal standing, Edge. I will tear it up. Tell Vickie about you and Jeff. Let her sue your ass, I'll sue your ass, Vince will sue your ass. True, between the three of us, that's not a grand lot. But, it's worth seeing you fall off your pedestal."

He advanced towards Edge, slowly. Really enjoying the irony of it all.

Adam blinked. "Please, Matty, have a heart."

"You don't have a heart, Edge. Why the fuck should I? I feel nothing, but hate for you now. No remorse, no friendship. You're a whore. That's what I see you as. That's what the hell you're gonna be. My whore!" Matt stood in front of him, reaching out and twisting a piece of Adam's blond hair in his fingers.

Adam quivered. "I'm not your whore."

"Oh, I think you are. Actually, I do feel something else for you. I hate you so bad, you make me so sick that it actually makes me hard." Matt cupped the side of Edge's face. Not gently, he grabbed hair and skin.

"Matty, don't.." Adam flinched away.

Matt leaned down close to his ear, letting him feel his breath on his neck.

"You are going to co-operate, or I am going to make your life a living hell. Now, take off your fucking pants and bend over the fucking table." Hardy commanded slowly.

**

* * *

**

Ooh, I hate ending it there. But will pick back up next chap. I have been waiting to have a scene with these two. Soo much anger and tension. Unfortunately, poor Addy's gonna get it. OMG, Evil Matt's so much fun!!! XD!

**The line Matt utters to Adam telling him Jeff is his and will never belong to Adam, ever. That's for NeroAnne. Yes, we'll see who Jeffy belongs to. She says Matt, I say Adam. I actually like exploring that in this story. Matt and Adam fighting over Jeff. Hehe...**

**Randy, I'm still looking for a place to place him. I think I know what his role will be. Cody and Ted? Yeah, don't take a genius. And it barely goes over poor Kell's head. **

**P.S, Jeff's lying when he says he has no feelings for Adam. For Addy's sake, b/c his brother's about to kill Adam.**


	8. Torture

**Okay, here we go. NeroAnne, happy 2 B loved for being EVIL, XD! I know it connects, that's why I love it so much! sadness1986, I like the concept too. And your story sounds interesting. ajah, thank you. Evil Matt is totally fucking hott :P Renna33, you may want to be cautious of this chp. Esha Napoleon, I guess it is a tough decision. I feel sorry for Addy, but I'm still gonna maim him. slashdlite, "loving" would be a little much, lol! Oh, I have plans for Randy, later on. Dark Fae Angel, I think I did take Edge's psychoticness from 'Captive' and give it to Matty. It's okay to be crazy here. Okay; Jeff belongs to Adam who belongs to Matt? Oww, my brain, lol. But, quite the interesting theory. And, I've been dying to do Matt/Adam (ponders). BellaHickenbottom, Randy sorta notices Ted and Cody, but it's only a theory he's not quiet sure of yet. I love Hardycest too, but Matt does seem a bit psycho here. U may want to be cautious of this chp too. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I hate spoilers, but I can't kill Addy. It'd kill my story. See, it's about Matt owning Edge's fine little ass, so, I can't kill him off. Matt's still gonna torture the shit outta him though.**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter eight/ 'Torture'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (brutal, forceful, violent sex/ bondage, domination, toys-- you've been warned)**

"Why are you doing this?" Adam whimpered, seriously fucking scared for his life.

"Why did you fuck my girlfriend, Adam? Why did you fuck my brother? Why do any of us fuck anyone? Because, sexual release is the only thing that keeps us from flying off the handle and killing anyone. If it hadn't of been for my dear, sweet brother.." Matt smirked, "I woulda killed you years ago for what you did."

Matt, without warning, pressed his lips to Edge's. Hard. Dominating. Adam whimpered. It actually fucking hurt. Then he tasted blood. Matt was fucking biting him. Biting the fucking blood out of him. Edge didn't pull away for fear of losing his lips. Instead, he shut his eyes tightly and cried out under his breath. Matt pulled back, wiping the blood away from his mouth. Adam licked his bottom lip. Tasting the metallic taste of his own blood.

Adam panted. Scared. Slightly angry. Slightly aroused.

"Are you gonna co-operate? Or, am I gonna tear up that contract?" Matt snarled.

"You like fucking me too much to do that." Adam shot back.

Edge yelled when Matt grabbed him by the hair, pulling tightly.

"You will fucking mind me, Edge. If you ever want to see my pretty little brother again." The older Hardy brother threatened.

Edge stared at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Ooh, that's a soft spot." Matt grinned, "Isn't it?"

Edge licked his lips. Jeff? Could Matty prevent him from seeing him again? _'Sure he can. Matt believes he owns Jeffrey. And Jeff doesn't argue.'_

"Take your pants off, Adam. I'm tired of waiting." Matt shoved him away, releasing his hair.

Edge looked to the door. Escape would be so easy. Then have Matt rip up his contract, and take Jeff away from him. Why did that bother him? Adam licked at his bottom lip. Fucking thing was still bleeding slightly. The loud screeching sound of Matt moving the training table out from the wall made him jump a foot in the air.

"Let's go! Don't make me do it for you." Matt snarled.

Adam involuntarily began to remove his pants. Almost mindlessly. He could refuse and have Matt rape him and destroy his life. Or, he could do it willingly and have Matt rape him, but he'd keep his job and perhaps? Jeff?

"Did you enjoy hurting your brother, getting your so-called answers?" Edge asked, stepping out of his pants. His shirt was already off from the trainer.

"I didn't hurt him. He enjoys every fucking minute of it. Over the goddamn table, Adam, now!" Matt commanded losing patience.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Adam muttered.

He squeaked when he found himself forced over the table.

"Hey!" Adam shouted as one of his hands became cuffed to the table leg.

Matt wasted no time in cuffing the other with a seperate set of handcuffs to the other table leg.

"Shit.." Edge jerked on the cuffs uselessly. He was trapped now. He was fucked now.

"Aww, Edge, so fucking helpless. You should be used to this by now. You better get used to it." Matt circled around him. The table was the perfect height. Right at his waist.

Edge was bent over the body of the table. His arms spread out and cuffed to each side of the legs.

"Matty.. please... Let me go.. it'll never happen again, I swear.." Adam whined.

"Spread your legs, Adam." Matt commanded curtly.

Edge shook his head. "N..no.."

"Alright, Edge. I think I'll burn your contract. Watching it go up in flames might be good, since your career's about to." Matt threatened.

"Matt.." Edge snapped through clinched teeth.

"Spread your fucking legs, bitch. Come on, Edge. I'm not fucking playing." The older Hardy growled.

Matt got out some rope, threading it through his hand. He had been planning this.

"You want me to take out my aggression on Jeffrey. I can always go fuck him again. He never refuses me, remember?"

"What makes you think I care about him, Matt?!" Edge replied.

"The anger in your tone whenever I mention his name." Matt said calmly.

Matt shook his head, grabbing hold of one of Adam's ankle and pulling it over to the leg of the table. He tied the rope around it and the table leg despite Edge's struggles or protests. Edge pulled at it, thinking it was probably not too good of an idea, knowing it was probably giving Matt ideas. Matt pulled the other leg over and tied it by his ankle to the other table leg. Edge raised his head. He was stuck. Trapped. Bound. He wasn't used to this. Well, being tied up in the ring ropes was far different.

Adam growled in frustration. "Please, Matty.. I'll do anything.."

"You're gonna do something alright. Now, shut the fuck up and take your punishment for touching my brother." Matt snapped.

Adam licked at his lip. "I fucking told you; he touched me."

"How?" Matt asked.

Edge shook his head. _'Yeah, tell him and give him thoughts.'_

"Fine. I'll make you talk." Matt walked over to a bag that was sitting in the room. He unzipped it and got out a toy. Not a normal toy. A sex toy.

He walked over and showed it to Edge. Who immediately turned a pale white upon seeing it. It was 7 and a half inches long, thick in bulk. It was gel-like, latex, in the shape of a cock, and it fucking vibrated to boot. It was attached to a strap. Not like the kind lesbians use. It was different, for other purposes. Edge shook his his head wildly.

"You like?" Matt turned the toy, making sure the blonde got a good view.

"Ma.. Please.. don't.." He stared at it, eyes wide.

"Aww, damn thing's not that big. You had bigger up you tight ass. Stop being a whiney bitch. Tell me what I want to hear, and I won't have to use this." Hardy taunted, shaking the toy.

"Stop.. why are you doing this? Matty.." Adam looked up at him, his hazel/green eyes pleading.

Matt rolled his eyes, "As you wish."

The Canadian struggled. "Wait.. stop.. no.. no.."

Edge's eyes got wider as Matt held his ass cheeks apart, poking the tip of the toy at his entrance.

"Please, don't..." Edge struggled. The cuffs, or the ropes didn't give a damn, they didn't budge.

"Stop being a fucking baby, it'll only hurt a little bit." Matt smirked.

He pushed the head of the toy on past, breaching the tight ring. Edge shut his eyes tightly, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he screamed.

"FUCK! MATTY!.. shit.. stop.."

Matt licked his lips, shoving it on inside Adam's asshole as far as he could get it. Without remorse, without pity. Loving that tortured cry he got from Edge.

"Aww, Edge, does it hurt?" Matt taunted, snickering.

"Fuck you, Matt.. oh, god.. stop.." Edge panted, his voice riddled with excruciating pain.

Matt held on to the strap and pulled it almost all the way out, before moving both his thumbs to the end of the device and pushing it back inside, hard and deep. Edge cried out again, screaming bloody murder. Matt watched, fascinated. Adam was already stretching nicely. And the so-called Rated-R Superstar could feel it too. The pain shooting up his back, the retearing, the ripping. Adam shut his eyes, crying out louder as Matt repeated, pulling it out and shoving it forcefully back inside. Edge held his breath, the pain nearly taking it away.

"Y'like that, bitch? That hurt? You fucking deserve pain for all you've done. You took Amy from me! You won't fucking take my brother! You can't have Jeff. Hear me, you slut?!" Matt taunted, raving like a maniac.

"Just stop.. I'm sorry, okay.." Edge's teeth chattered, the pain was so bad.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, Adam. You're gonna be oh, so sorry." Matt turned the button on on the base, letting it vibrate.

Edge shouted in short breaths and gasps. This wasn't fucking happening. This was a nightmare and he needed to wake up quick. But, he couldn't wake up. This shit was fucking real. Matt reach around him with both hands moving the strap around to the front and fastening the it around Adam's waist to hold the vibrating toy in place. Edge grunted loudly. Fearing whatever the older Hardy had in mind. Matt retrieved a leather belt from his little bag of tortures, folding it once, and snapping to let the Ultimate Opportunist in on the secret of what was to happen next. Edge swallowed thickly. He tried struggling again. Instantly realizing that was a horrible idea as pain shot through him.

"Just keep wiggling, Edge. You're so hott when you're helpless. I have to admit that."

Matt walked back over to him, trailing fingers up his back as he walked to the front. Matt bent down in front of him, setting back om his knees. He lifted Edge's head up by his hair. Edge looked at him pleadingly.

"Aww, you hate my little toy, don't ya, Edge?" Matt smirked.

"Pl..please.. stop.. stop.."

Matt traced his tongue over his top teeth. "Tell me; what did my brother do to you? Did he suck on you?"

Edge shook his head.

"Fuck you again? No. He didn't do that. You're somewhat healed from last time. My brother likes to play doctor. He used to dress up as a slutty little nurse just for me. He'd try and heal me and make me all better. It's only fitting he wants to do the same with you, I guess. You like him healing you? Taking care of you?" Matt whispered near his ear.

"Quit, Matt, please.." Adam whimpered. He was trying his damnest not to shake because the thing in his ass may travel further is he did.

"He jerked you off, didn't he? You like my brother's hands on you cock. I bet he had his tongue in your ass, huh?" Matt taunted. Looking more deranged by the fucking second.

Edge shook his head again.

Matt sighed. "Fine. I see you wanna play hard ball. We can play all the fuck you want."

The older Hardy brother raised up, walking around to behind Edge. Adam groaned, jerking just his hands, trying to free them. It only hurt him more.

"Last fucking chance!" Matt offered.

"Matt.. I didn't mean to.. He just rubbed some medicine on me is all." Adam pleaded.

Matt growled. He hated hearing it, but at the same time, the thought of it turned him on. And he fucking hated that it did. Matt raised the belt and lashed Edge across his bare flesh. Edge wailed, raising just his head up. Wishing he hadn't, as another sharp pain went up his spine.

"Oooh, that can't feel too fucking good." Matt smirked.

"Don't! Please, Stop!" Adam begged.

Matt striped Edge again. Harder this time, across his back. Edge tightened up, trying to keep from moving with the blow. Shit, that only made him fucking hurt more as his asshole constricted around the goddamn toy.

Adam whimpered. "Matty.. Matt, please.. not again.."

"Again?" Matt smarted.

"No.."

Too late. Matt lashed him again. Watching as little red welts appeared on Edge's flesh. Edge rested his head down on the table. He was crying, the tears wetting his hair and the table top beneath him. Okay, he had done some shitty things in the past few years. He'd admit it, he had lost his way. But, he didn't think nothing he had done was bad enough to warrant this. Matt raised the belt high, striking Adam again with it. Edge screamed loudly, burying his face down in the table.

"Feel good, Adam? Are you truly sorry for what you've done? Or are you just saying shit to make me stop?" Matt asked, whipping him a few more times.

Edge cried harder, his voice already hoarse from screaming. Matt tossed the belt down. Adam's sobs had gone down some as Matt reach around him and undid the strap on the toy. Matt jerked it out forcefully. Edge only grunted loudly. Matt wiped the blood off of it and tossed it back into the bag. Edge laid panting, still gasping for breath. He looked up as Matt walked in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Matt.. please.." Adam whimpered.

"You're not sorry. You're bluffing to get me to let you go." Matt unfastened his pants, shoving them down past his already hardened cock.

Edge redirected his eyes to the floor. Matt grabbed his face, digging nails into Adam's flesh as he brought his gaze back up to him. Edge shook his head, trying to get free, but that only made Matt hold to him harder. He could feel Matt's nails making holes in his face.

"You're a selfish, maniacal human being. I'm only trying to give you a chance to pay for your sins. In the only way I know how. Beating your ass doesn't work. Many have tried, and failed oh, so miserably at shutting you up. Fucking your ass seems like a better solution. Doesn't it, Edge?"

Edge only whimpered.

"Now, you're gonna use that mouth for something useful. If you're not gonna use it to tell me what you did with my brother."

Matt let go of his face and twisted his fingers tightly in Adam's blond hair, keeping his head raised up. Edge watched, helplessly as Matt began stroking himself.

"Open up, Adam. You're gonna suck me off, and if you do it right, I might not have to fuck your ass and make you bleed more." Matt commanded.

Edge shook his head, "No."

Matt growled. He had enough. He used his fingers to pry Edge's mouth open, thrusting his cock inside. Adam's eyes were wide as he felt Matt stretching his mouth painfully wide. Matt let go, enjoying the tight feeling of Edge's throat as his dick stuffed his mouth. The older Hardy licked his lips.

"Bet you wish this was Jeff's cock, huh?" He taunted. "I know you didn't suck him off, he came to me too hard."

Matt groaned, feeling Adam swallow around his cock. He couldn't help it, it was gagging him. Matt moved his other hand to Edge's head, holding to his hair with both hands as he helped moved his head up and down on his aching cock.

"Did you offer to suck Jeff off, or did you refuse?..Oh, yeah, bitch.." Matt growled.

Edge shook his head slightly. More or less trying to get away. Matt held him tighter, bucking his hips and thrusting.

"Shit.. Adam.. your fucking mouth feels.. feels so fucking good. Don't know why.. didn't do this to you years ago... oh.." Matt grunted, "I bet you refused to suck him off, right? Nah, you'd of did it for him in a fucking heartbeat. I saw the lust in your eyes.. as you sucked him off.. the other night."

Edge whimpered, crying out and choking as Matt repeatedly hit the back of his throat. Adam shut his eyes tightly. Trying his damnest to deal with it.

The older Hardy smiled, amused. "It'd be pretty funny, he refused you... came to me.. my dear, sweet Jeffrey.. fuck.. swallow, Edge, do as you're told."

Edge swallowed, reluctantly. His throat was aching. His lips were splitting almost. Matt grunted, he liked fucking Adam's mouth. It just seemed fucking poetic.

"Now suck, Adam.. HARDER, bitch!" Matt yelled when Edge didn't suck hard enough.

Adam sucked as hard as he could. Praying Matt wouldn't go near his asshole again.

"That's it, Edge, use your mouth for something good...oh, fuck, yeah.." The darker haired male grunted.

Matt raised Adam's head off his dick. Holding his head in his hands and studying him over. His lip was cut from Matt biting him earlier, already a little puffy from swelling, blood was caked up and drying on top of the wound. Matt could see his claw marks in the side of Edge's face from where he had grabbed him. His cheeks were blushed red and wet from crying, his eyes were puffy and wet. Edge was a mess. But, he already was before Matt ever got a hold of him. Edge blinked open his eyes. They were blood shot, and confused.

"Y'know? I think I'm still gonna take your ass." Matt whispered, sinisterly. His voice malicious.

Edge shook his head. "N..no.. no.. please.."

"I think so." Matt let go of his head and walked back to his bag, pulling out a gag device.

He went back over to Edge. Fighting with him to put it on his head and in his mouth. He didn't need to hear his bullshit right now.

Matt trailed his fingers down Adam's back, tracing his wounds as he made his way to the other side of the table.

"Matty.." Adam groaned. It was muffled by the gag.

Matt ran his hands up the back of Edge's thighs, spreading his ass cheeks as he went up, stopping a bit to enjoy Edge wriggle before running his hands up his back and then down again, tracing his body form. Matt redirected his gaze to his hard cock, taking it in his hand and aiming it at Copeland's center. It still sported traces of blood.

"MATTY!!" The sound of Jeff yelling and pounding fists on the door brought up his attnetion.

Matt smirked. Jeff to the rescue? Real fucking cute.

"Matty!! Stop it! It was my fault! Don't hurt him, please!" Jeff shouted, banging on the door. He tried the handle, it wouldn't budge for him.

"Go away, Jeff! This is not your fight!" Matt called.

He looked back down to watch Edge struggling, groaning under the gag. Adam screamed as Matt forced his cock inside. Hard, rough, deep. Edge arched up and was immediately pushed back down and held to the table top by Matt.

"Matt! Open up! You've did enough!" Jeff called again, fighting with the door handle. "No, fair! Let me in!"

Matt smirked, moving Edge's hair out of his face. He pulled out roughly. Looking down at the blood as it coated his cock, along with a bit of precum. It was fucking beautiful. Edge yelled out the best he could as Matt shoved back in and set a hard pace.

"Like that, bitch? Like my dick fucking you hard like the fucking whore you are?" Matt taunted, holding his head down.

--xx--

Jeff stood on the other side of the door, listening.

"Fuck, you're fucking tight.. you like when I make your asshole bleed." Matt continued to trash talk.

Jeff looked around apprehensively. He was sick to his stomach. They were supposed to have fun, it was never supposed to be like this.

"Matt! Let him go!" Jeff pounded on the door harder.

"I think your little 'boyfriend' wants in on it. Maybe he just wants to hear you scream." Matt put emphasis on the word 'boyfriend'.

Jeff swallowed hard, listening as he heard Adam cry out in agony.

"God, Matty, stop.. please!" The door didn't do much to stifle Adam's cries from Matt's torture.

"Matthew Moore Hardy! Open this fucking door!" Jeff kicked at the door. It wasn't giving.

He heard his brother grunting, Edge crying out with every painful thrust. Jeff slapped at the door, tiring out, he collapsed against it, sliding down the side. Fuck, Matty. What the fuck was he trying to prove?

"Matt, please stop.." Edge was sobbing under it all.

Jeff held his breath. This wasn't right. What has he done? He didn't even notice he was crying at he sat crumbled up against the door. He ran his fingers through his hair, hating every scream. He loved Matt with his every being. Always would, no matter how cruel he was. But, right now, he just.. he wasn't sure. He loved Matt. How was he going to tell Matt he also loved Adam?

--xx--

"That's it, Edge, almost there.. fuck.. ohh, shit.. yeah.." Matt grunted as he came inside of the blonde.

Edge didn't bother moving. He was done. So tired. In such pain. And the worst part; Jeff had heard it. Matt's cum burned him from the inside out as it mixed with the blood. Matt thrust a couple more hard times and pulled out harshly. He stopped to enjoy the blood and his cum seeping out of his enemy's ass. Such a deviously twisted wonderful sight. Matt grabbed a towel and wiped himself off before he fixed his pants. He got his keys and uncuffed Edge's hands and untied the ropes. Not caring as Adam collapsed to the ground.

At that moment, Jeff busted through the door. He had gotten a hold of the janitor's keys and let himself in.

**

* * *

**

Torture. That is the word of the moment. Whoa! Well, tell me, can I still be cruel as I was in 'Captive'? Do, I still got it? Nah, I dun think I was cruel enuff. :P This story is writing itself. A part fo me feels sorry for Adam. I know he's evil! But, cut him a break. But, on the bright side, I get to have someone comfort him. Hum? Who will that be? Hehe.. read the next chp to find out. The next chp, as it is, will have lotza angsty goodness.

**Hum, so many equations I have spawned. Matt/Jeff, Jeff/Adam, Matt/Adam Matt/Jeff/Adam. Maybe, Randy/Adam or Adam/Randy? It was supposed to be a threeway. A triangle. Now, w/ the addition of Randy, it's a rectangle, or a square... Some of you wanna see Randy save Addy, some want Jeff. Some want Matt to want more from Addy than just to owning him and hate him. Some just want sweet, delicious Hardycest. Wasn't this supposed to be a threeway? Decisions, decisions.. let's see where it takes me.. Why must I make all my stories so damn complicated? Oh, you should hear my muses arguing about this one O.o**


	9. Seeking Comfort

**As always thnx 4 tha support for this twisted fic. AnonymousPunk, I dun think I have an idea either.. well, maybe a couple O.o Evil Matt is fun. NeroAnne, why do Matt and Adam both have to be so damn hott?! I wanna write an orgy, but it'll be a challenge. Renna 33, thank you, XD! Glad I still got it. Animal Luvr 4 Life, no, Addy can't die. Randy tortured? (ponders) Hum? slashdlite, you are right about Jeffy here :) Esha Napoleon, it wouldn't surprise me if I did an orgy either :P Seraphalexiel, the triangle has even me at a loss. Matty deserves love too, but so does Addy. ajah, and now I wanna have Matt torture Edge and make Jeff watch. Eh, the possibilities are limitless.**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter nine/ 'Seeking Comfort'  
****Rated; M/ L, (adult content and themes of violence)**

Jeff stopped abruptly, gaping at the sight that lay before him. He looked from Edge to his brother. Matt smirked and cleared his throat. Not intimidated by Jeff in the slightest.

"Let's go, Jeff." Matt commanded, motioning toward the door.

"Like hell." Jeff snapped, he looked back at his brother as he leaned down to check on Adam.

Matt stared at him, slightly hurt. Jeff lifted Adam up, looking over the marks on his face.

"Matt?" Jeff asked, frightened, "What have you done?"

"Broken him." Matt snarled.

Jeff glanced back at him, "This is a human being, damn it."

"Edge's not human. He can't be." Matt replied, bitterly.

Jeff shook his head, holding to his Addy. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Until Edge pushed him away.

"Adam, it's only me." Jeff reach out for him again.

Edge scooted away fearfully. "I know who the fuck it is. Stay the fuck away from me. Both of you." He snapped, literally crawling to his pants. Wincing as he put them on.

Jeff's eyes shifted, darting from Adam to his brother. His heart was pounding. Edge grabbed his boots and put them on.

"Ad.. Adam.. I'm not gonna hurt you.." Jeff reach out for him again, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Don't touch me! Stay the fuck away from me, Jeff!" Edge snapped, he glared up at Matt, very slowly standing and fastening his jeans.

All he had to do now was grab his shirt. Every movement hurt. Edge bent down, picking up his shirt. Crying out in agony, stumbling forward. Jeff caught him, only to be shoved away again. Matt only stood back watching, amused.

"Adam.. I'm sorry.. please.." Jeff whimpered. He didn't understand.

"You're not worth it." Edge growled, watching as Jeff's heart literally snapped in two.

Jeff's green eyes filled with tears, his chin quivering. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Edge pulled his shirt on and walked out. Matt watched him, ignoring his brother as Jeff was starting to cry. He had won, Edge didn't want Jeff anymore. Matt was startled, however, when he found himself shoved into the roll of lockers.

"Jeff, what the fucking hell?!" Matt snapped, standing erect and glaring at Jeff.

"Fuck you, Matty! Why did you have to fucking.." Jeff trailed off tiredly, sobbing uncontrollably.

Matt watched his brother. He had rarely saw Jeff this upset. Jeff just collapsed on the bench that also occupied the room. Matt blinked. His brother had his head in his hands, his hair falling down over his face, covering it as he cried.

"Jeffro?" Matt reach out to touch him.

"Leave me alone, Matt!" The younger Hardy shouted angrily.

Matt retracted his hand, thinking better of it.

"He'll get over it, shesh." He tried to play it off as normal.

"You raped him!" Jeff looked up at his brother. Tears making pretty little trails down his cheeks.

"Come on, Jeff. This is Edge we're talking about." He tried to say it as a joke. But it just wasn't.

Jeff sniffed and redirected his gaze back down.

Matt sighed, "Why do you care so much? You didn't a few days ago."

"I'm.." Jeff took a deep breath, "I love him, Matty." He whimpered.

Matt stepped back, almost a feeling of death claiming him. "I..I thought you loved me?"

The younger man stared forward, choking on sobs. "I love you both! We coulda all been so fucking happy. You had to fuck that up. I'll never forgive you for this. Remember that!" Jeff growled, getting up and stalking to the door.

"Jeffro, d'you really think we all coulda been happy together?" Matt asked. Seriously, it was absurd.

Jeff turned back to him. "Not now."

With that, Matt watched his brother leave the room. Matt closed his eyes tightly, clinching his fists.

"SHIT!" He screamed, tossing some random shit from the bench to the floor.

--xx--

Adam limped past the locker rooms. He was in so much fucking pain. But, be damned he let Jeff 'heal' him again. Maybe it was true; Don't touch another man's property. Matt was never going to get the fuck over it, not if both of them lived to be a million. He could have left Adam alone. Not bought his damn contract. He would have never went after Jeff. But, Matt's still psychotically pissed about Amy. He'll never fucking let it die. Who has her now, huh? Do either of them have her now!? NO! She's a ghost. Vapor. Yet, Matt's still vengeful. It's childish and pathetic.

Edge winced, walking into his locker room and slamming the door, locking it.

He stopped, catching his breath. He was hurting so damn bad. Slowly, Adam forced himself to take off his clothes. Every movement made him ache more. But, he managed to get undressed and into the showers. He adjusted the water, letting it wash over him. Running down over his head. Maybe he'd fucking drown. That'd be nice, because now he was up a shit creek. Now, he'd have to deal with this fucking empty feeling in his chest.

_'Is Jeff worth this?'_ Edge shook his head, _'No. He's not fucking worth it.' _

Edge cried out again, bracing himself against the tile wall. Fucking Hardy boys. Couldn't leave him alone. Had to do this to him. It wasn't his asshole. That would fucking heal. It was his damn heart. It was shattered now. Edge rubbed his hands over his face. Jeff was Matt's. He'd never be his. So, no, it wasn't worth the fight. He thought about it all the other night. Laying in an undisclosed hotel room he had rented right after he had heard all the commotion in the Hardy room. He got his shit and went to a cheap motel for the rest of the night. He just laid there. Thinking. Trying to come to terms with it all.

Shit, he could've had Randy Orton. Randy loved him. Took care of him. Stood by him when no one else would. Randy loved Adam as he was. Without condemning him for his wretched past, or the fuck-ups in his life. He told Randy he wasn't gay. He couldn't be with a dude. He loved Randy like a friend, like a fucking brother. He broke Randy's heart. The fucking truth; Adam wanted Jeff. Always had. And he came so fucking close, only, he lost it. He hated Jeff for doing this to him. Seeking him out and making him believe he was interested. Only to be lured in with Matt. Jeff was a fucking lure for Matt to get his revenge. Jeff didn't give a damn about him. The other night was proof, giving him away all for a hand job. Because he wouldn't let Adam take care of it for him. Had to go to Matt. Had to go to big brother.

He hated Jeff for bringing this shit back up in him. But, yet.. he couldn't hate him at all. He loved him, and he loved what he'd never have. Why crave what's forbidden? Jeff just wasn't worth it. Matt could have him. The only problem now was; his contract.

Edge got out and dried himself off, slowly redressing. A loud pounding at his door brought him quickly to attention.

"I said, leave me alone, Jeff. I want nothing to do with you. You and your brother are sick!" Edge called assuming it was him.

"Uh.. Adam.. it's Randy." The thick voice said from the other side.

Edge pushed his wet hair back and opened the door.

Randy stood on the other side, nearly gasping when he saw Adam's face.

"Did... did Taker do that tonight?" Randy asked.

"No. Matt Hardy did this." Edge snapped.

"Matt?" Orton wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, apparently I'm.." Edge stopped, he didn't need Randy involved. He had put the kid through enough.

"What?" Randy asked slowly.

Edge shook his head, "Come in, why don't you?"

He held the door open for the younger man to enter. Randy nodded, passing him as he entered the room. Edge looked out the door into the hallway, closing it shut behind him. He relocked it. Randy stared at him, afraid to ask.

"You alright, Adam?" He swallowed.

"No, Randy, I'm not alright, okay? I am fucked, badly. And there is nothing I can do to get out of it. I've had people look my contract over, there's not a single loophole. I'm screwed. If I don't please Matt fucking Hardy, he's liable to shred my contract, and then I'll get sued." Adam ran his fingers through his hair.

Randy blinked, shaking his head, "Whoa, back the hell up.. 'please Matt Hardy'?"

Adam slouched his shoulders. He had said too much.

"What is he doing to you, man? Please him? Y'mean in the ring, right?" Randy probed deeper.

Adam shook his head.

"How the fuck do you mean then, Adam?" His voice barely below alarming, "I want to know. What's he doing to you?"

"It's nothing, Orton. Leave it alone. He'll probably shred my contract anyway for hurting Jeff's feelings. He didn't want me touching him anyway..." Adam looked down dolefully, biting on his top lip.

"Touching Jeff? Adam, have you two..? No.. You're not gay. You screamed that at me two years ago. Am I missing something?" Orton looked at him through frightened eyes.

Adam swallowed, looking down.

"Shit, Adam. You're in love with Jeff, aren't you?" The younger man inquired.

Adam shook his head. "No, not anymore. I'm done with him."

Randy sighed, walking over and retrieving a first aid kit from a shelf.

"Have a seat, Adam. Please, I'm gonna clean you up." Randy said softly.

Adam shook his head. _'No, Jeff did that.'_

Randy sighed again and got out a alcohol pad. He ripped it open and moved it toward Adam's cuts. Edge flinched back.

"Looks like he did this with his fingernails. What else did he do to you?" Randy asked, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"Randy, you're my friend, and I know you care about me.. so, if you do, let it go. Okay?" Adam almost pleaded.

"Only if you let me clean you up. If this is from his nails, it could get infected." Randy touched the pad to his face. Gently wiping across the wounds.

Adam winced, holding his breath at the stinging the alcohol caused. Randy softly cupped the side of his face. Brushing his fingers gently across Adam's skin in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry, Randy." Adam muttered.

"For what?" Randy folded the small pad and lightly rubbed it over another area. Wincing as Adam did.

Adam closed his eyes, sighing. "For treating you like shit."

"You never treated me like shit, Adam. You didn't love me. I understood. It's not about being gay or straight, Adam. You didn't love me." It was sad, but Randy knew it was true.

"That's not true. I do love you, Ran.. just not the way you need me too." Adam shifted his position, grunting in pain. He felt slightly light-headed.

"Adam?" Randy asked fearfully.

Adam gasped, grabbing onto Randy for support, trying to hold himself up. But, he couldn't, Randy barely caught him as he fainted.

--xx--

Randy sat by the hospital bed in a chair, his hands clasped together tightly as he looked forward. That's where he had taken Adam. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. Adam, who currently sat on the bed, claimed he injured himself in the ring. That's what he told the doctors and all their damn probing.

"You're damn lucky, you know?" Randy finally spoke.

"It's not bad, Randy. They'd said I'd live, I didn't loose too much blood. I don't require surgery. Leave me alone." Adam sighed. At least they gave him some cream medication to help him heal.

"This shit doesn't happen in the fucking ring!" Randy pointed out.

"Well, it did. I wrestled Undertaker for three sold matches in a roll. I endured endless torture in those matches. I'm fine, I'll heal." Edge growled.

"Why are you protecting him!?" Randy demanded, turning his gaze to Adam.

"Who?" Adam asked dumbly.

"Well, I dunno.. Matt, or Jeff? Who did this to you?" Randy glared at him. He was sick of Adam playing dumb.

"What the hell do you mean?" Adam shifted, wincing as he picked up his jeans as they lay on the bed.

"You've been raped by one of them." Orton finally blurted out his suspicions.

Adam scoffed, "That's bullshit, Randy. Now, the doctor said as soon as I got dressed, I could go. So, move it, I don't need you in here helping me." He motioned him toward the door.

Randy growled and left the room.

--xx--

The car ride back didn't offer any knowledge, as Adam just stared out the fucking window, not talking. Randy didn't ask. He just saw Adam back to his hotel room. Walking him to the door.

The younger man looked down at the floor, then back up at his friend. "Want me to stay, Adam? I'm not gonna expect nothing of you, just incase one of them.."

"I'm fine, Randy, really. I don't need a hero, okay?" Adam wished he'd stop. He didn't need Matt going after Randy too.

"I'm not trying to be a hero, just a friend. I wish you'd tell me, but obviously you're not going to, so, just let me make you feel like you got someone who gives a damn." Randy offered, looking up into Adam's eyes.

--xx--

Jeff peeked around the corner, his emerald eyes widening when he saw Randy with Adam. He done told Matt he'd kill him if he threatened Adam anymore that night.

"I care about you, Adam. Whether it's as a lover, or just friends. Please, just let me help." Randy spoke gently.

Jeff seethed. Randy and Addy? His Addy.

--xx--

Adam saw Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff didn't notice. His first instinct being to yell at Hardy for stalking. He'd feel like shit for what he was about to do later. Adam took hold of Randy's head.

"I appreciate you, Randy. I really do. But, you can't save me, you can't help me. And if you confront Matt, or Jeff, you'll just make it worse. Let me handle it, okay?" Adam wet his lips.

Randy sighed and nodded, looking down with just his eyes. His gaze was quickly directed back up as he felt Adam press his lips to his.

--xx--

It took every bit of Jeff not to snap. He held onto the side of the corner wall, digging his nails almost into the panelling. Why was Adam kissing Randy? He didn't love Orton... did he?

Jeff whimpered.

This fucking sucked. This fucking hurt. Why was Addy trying to hurt him? What did he do? Jeff bit down on his bottom lip, wincing as he nearly drew blood. He knew what he did. Because of him, Matty raped his Addy.

--xx--

Randy stood shocked, he'd waited so long for this.. but shit, it didn't seem right. Adam was confused and in love with Jeff. Who was probably abusing him. Maybe Matt too, or both? Randy was with Cody, but he just knew Cody was cheating on him with Ted. Randy stood as the one confused, now. All he really wanted was Adam. Randy opened his mouth, accepting the kiss as it got deeper, more passionate.

Randy brought his hand up to the side of Adam's face, touching gently to his hair. He loved how soft it was, how wonderful it smelled. How gentle and soft Adam's lips were despite the cut. That Adam claimed came from the match as well. Adam broke and looked into Randy's eyes. His breathing slightly hitched with a mild arousal. The blonde male smiled.

"You can stay if you want, I don't mind." Adam swallowed.

"Only if you want me too." Randy whispered.

Edge nodded, and turned to unlock the door.

--xx--

Jeff stood still as death, watching Randy follow Adam into the hotel room. Watching the door close behind them.

"No.. no.." Jeff whimpered.

This couldn't happen. Adam was finally his. Orton couldn't take him away.

Jeff looked around, seeing it was all clear before he slowly made his way over to the door. He ran his fingers gently over the wooded finish. Wondering if he should knock. Jeff gently pressed his ear to the door, listening. His fingers still clawing lightly on the door. He hated himself. He gave what was his away, for a hand job that Adam was more than willing to give him, probably more. Jeff winced, listening. This was killing him.

**

* * *

**

Aw, Jeff.. His little heart is broken. He's so hurt and torn in two. I wanted this to have lotza Adam/Jeff! What happened?! I think I turned Jeff into a stalker. It seems Jeff thinks Adam is his, but Matt thinks Jeff is his.. and maybe Adam as well? Imma just see where it takes me. Really no matter how I pair them up; Matt/Jeff/Adam/Randy.. they're still all fucking hott!!

**I am actually trying my damnest to take everyone's opinions into consideration. But, not everyone can get their way. Damn, not even the writer. This was supposed to be for horny fun. It got twisted. How does that keep happening?! Oh, well, I'm still gonna showcase horny fun. Wonder what Randy and Addy's gonna do? **

**And, no, even though Matt's pretty psycho right now, this will not turn in the way of 'Captive'... I hope O.o **


	10. Painful Confusion

**This has to be my fave batch of reviews. They all made me feel so damn good. Renna33, threesomes are soo popular right now, XD! slashdlite, Addy will never learn. Thank you :) There will be more possibilities at the end of this chp. Animal Luvr 4 Life, slowly going insane? Actually I think Jeff IS slowly going insane here. Esha Napoleon, Matt's been a bad boy. I take it the treatment from Randy is good? Oh, yeah, very good! BreakingFable, thank you, XD! I'd like to see another threesome between Jeff/Matt/Edge myself actually... glad, you're enjoying this story :) AnonymousPunk, lol! I take it you're not for Randy here? This was supposed to originally be a threesome. NeroAnne, yes, Randy's taking care of JEFF's Addy! This could be bad.. or good ;) dehlia666, yeah, damn muses. They don't listen to me one bit. Adam needs Jeff to heal him? Yes, yes he does. I agree. Dark Fae Angel, (does happy 'yes, I'm happy, I made you feel bad for Addy and did the impossible' dance) Yes, that's what Jeffrey gets for having a wonderfully psycho hott brother. Glad I still got it :D P.S. I know! OMG!! I love that little insane face Edge makes. He looked so deliciously psychotic. ajah, XD! Honey off a Hardy? Hum.. (ponders) BellaHickenbottom, lol. Another vote for Addy/Jeffy. I should take a votes..**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter ten/ 'Painful Confusion'  
****Rated: M/ L, S (mild mentions of violence)**

Randy looked around the room. Adam made his way, painfully, over to his bags. The Canadian removed his footware. Randy watched him a second or two before turning his gaze down to his shoes. When he gazed back up, Adam was in front of him.

"Adam.. uh.."

Randy was cut off when Adam took hold of his head, crushing his lips to Orton's softly. Randy placed his hands on each of Adam's arms, bringing them down gently.

"What?" The blonde man asked, his eyes full of confusion.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You're not gay." Orton pointed out calmly.

Adam swallowed. "I dunno what I am, Randy. I dunno who I am at the moment. I've been called a whore, a slut, a bitch.. it's probably the truth..."

"That's not true, Adam, and you damn well know it." The younger man's voice was soft and soothing.

Adam shook his head, "No.. I've fucked up. I've screwed myself.. I.. just wanted to be loved.. But, every opportunity I had, I tossed it away.. chasing what I couldn't have." Yeah, he didn't feel much like his fucking 'Ultimate Opportunist' moniker. Not when it came to relationships, not when it came to love.

"Jeff?" Randy asked.

Adam shook his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't go back around him again. If I don't do what Matt says, I'm done for."

"Matt did this, didn't he?" Randy moved his hands back up to Adam's face, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the cuts.

"It was my fault... Shoulda stayed away from Jeff. It was fine when it was all three of us.." Adam sighed, "Jeff's in love with his brother.."

"In love with his brother? Y'mean, like family-wise, right?" Randy moved his hands to Adam's head, holding to him gently, rubbing his thumbs lightly over the blonde's cheeks.

"No. Like I loved him." Adam whispered, putting it in past tense.

Randy just sighed, pulling Adam close and holding him tightly in his arms. How do you counter that? What do you say? Adam reach out timidly and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist.

"What do you want, Adam? Don't tell me what the Hardys want. I wanna know what you want. I'll understand if you want Jeff." Randy laid his head on top of Adam's, as he rested it on the younger man's chest.

Adam closed his eyes. He didn't know what the hell he wanted. He was at an utter loss. He wanted Jeff and yet, he couldn't have him. He refused to let Matty abuse him over Jeffy again. It would've been fine if they were all together, but Matt had to cross the line. Matt had to force himself upon him. Hurt him, all because he couldn't get over the fucking past, or maybe hated that Jeff wanted Adam in any way whatsoever. Adam felt a couple of tears roll down his cheeks. Randy just held him tighter, letting him cry a bit. Randy's arms felt good right now, he didn't know, or care why. Adam needed someone.

"I want you right now." The words were barely audible.

"Adam.. you're just.." Randy swallowed thickly, "You don't really want me."

"I need you then. Look, I don't know what I want, okay? I don't know what the hell I am. You want to help me? Help me find out then." Adam raised his head, looking Orton in those shining blue orbs.

Randy nodded, taking a deep breath. They'd both hate themselves in the morning. But, Randy was willing to do whatever it took to help Adam. At any cost; even if it broke his heart. Randy gently took Adam's head back in both of his hands, looking him over lovingly. Softly running his thumbs over the cuts on his face. The marks Matt caused. Randy made a promise to himself that he'd get him out of this, make Matt pay someway. Randy leaned forward, lightly grazing his lips across Adam's, kissing him softly. Adam still held to his waist, moving his hands up his back, clawing a bit at the younger man's clothes.

Randy broke the kiss and stared at Adam. "Y'okay?"

"Just help me see if this is right, please.. Help me.." Adam whispered.

Randy leaned forward once more, kissing him deeper, harder.. yet, being wary of his lip. Reminding himself not to hurt him. This may hurt Randy. But, he was going to hurt Jeff in the worst way possible.

--xx--

Jeff listened on the other side. He heard Adam groan. Maybe it was from Matt and just because Adam was in pain, and not what Jeff feared. Okay, how was it any different from Matt touching his Addy? Shit, Jeff didn't want even Matt touching him. He wouldn't touch him again after earlier. Jeff assured himself that.

The cellphone in his pocket vibrated, almost making him jump.

"Shit.." Jeff whispered, taking the phone out and flipping it open.

"Jeff, where are you, man?" Matt asked on the other end.

"Nowhere near you." Jeff snapped lowly.

"Jeff, come on, let's talk about this now. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize you..." Matt paused, sighing in irritation.

"You can't fucking say it. Can you, Matty? You can't utter the fucking words." Jeff growled.

"You can't love us both either." Matt countered.

"I do. Whether you believe it, or accept it. It's all the fuck I've ever waited for. If it hadn't been for that skank girlfriend of your's screwing around with Adam, I'd made my move then." Jeff hated that he had waited so fucking long anyhow.

Matt exhaled. "Jeff, that's not fair."

"You always loved her more than me anyways. You're with me and you still can't fucking get over it. I'm not supposed to be jealous, I never was supposed to be jealous. But, yet here you are; Jealous over Adam. You only gave into me because Amy cheated on you in the first place." Jeff accussed.

"That's not true, Jeff." The older Hardy's tone was a tad bit defensive over the slight static in the phone.

"Get over it, Matty. Get over Amy. Get over Adam. Or, get over me." Jeff closed the phone as an ending to his ultimatum.

--xx--

Randy lifted the shirt over Adam's head, tossing it against the door. This was real fucking cute. Jeff was in love with his brother. Hot damn, the rumors were fucking true. Shame Adam was in love with Jeff. Shame Jeff loved him back. Shame Jeff had to betray Adam like that. What? Did they think Randy was fucking clueless and in the fucking dark? Randy was aware of the whole story. At first, it may have been theory, but now.. after tonight it was cold, hard fact.

Orton stood back from Adam, taking him in as he undid his shirt. Popping the buttons slowly and tossing the white stripped shirt in the way of the door. He figured Jeff was listening. He figured Adam saw him and that's why he kissed him in the hallway. Good, he wanted him to listen. Randy felt Adam's hands rub over his abs, tracing to the back of him and then back up his chest. Randy let him touch. Let him get a good feel. Maybe he'd wean Adam off that ungrateful little shit. Randy licked his lips when Adam went for his belt.

"Slow down.. you're not a whore, Adam. You don't owe me shit.. just do what you want." Randy assured.

"Who says I'm not, Randy? I'm doing exactly what I want." Adam didn't look up at him. Just focused on the belt.

Adam jerked the belt completely out of Randy's pants and tossed it against the wall. He hoped Jeff fucking heard. The next damn thing to be considered was the button and then the zipper.

"I'm just trying to help you." Orton murmured.

Adam sighed. "I know, Randy.. I wouldn't have invited you in if I didn't want you."

Randy watched him curiously as Adam slowly got down to his knees. Slowly because he was still in pain. Randy lovingly threaded his fingers in Adam's hair as the blonde beauty before him worked on getting his jeans and his underware pulled down to his knees.

_'Aw, fuck it. Maybe I am a whore?'_ Adam thought.

It's not that he didn't want Randy. It's not that he wasn't absolutely gorgeous and flawless in every way imaginable. Shit, Randy never could keep his hands off of him. And Adam never minded any of those hugs. Or, the tender embraces. Or, that time Orton pulled his hair and slid his arm around his waist helping him up in the ring after being one-upped by DX and costing Edge getting his title back. Randy always helped him up. Always broke his back doing whatever he asked. Randy Orton, another man he turned on and broke his heart for more shit he didn't need. Fuck, maybe, he did owe him.

Randy waited patiently, letting Adam scan over him with his eyes. His cock twitching as he watched him. Anticipated, eager. Randy finally had him. He had waited so long, he'd take Adam however he could get him. He knew it was fucking selfish, and he'd feel like shit later... but, it was selfish for Jeff to have him, have Adam's fucking heart and Jeff to still only want his own fucking brother. Randy grunted, keeping himself from thrusting as his cock breached Adam's lips. Those bruised, swollen, pretty lips slowly sliding off his cock. Adam stroked and rubbed Randy's cock gently. His breathing thick. His heart racing. Ignoring the voices asking him what the hell he was doing. Adam wet his lips.

_'Whore. Just a fucking, goddamn whore.'_ Edge thought.

Randy closed his eyes, gasping. His breathing labored in arousal. Adam kissed the head of Orton's cock, sucking the tip just a bit, moaning sweetly. The Legend Killer dropped his eyes back to Adam, watching him as he licked across the head. Edge smiled in that little horny frustrated grunt he received from the younger man. Randy tightened and relaxed his fingers softly in the back of Adam's hair. Adam slid his lips halfway down Orton's thick shaft, feeling him get stiffer.

"Shit, Adam.. That feels good, sweetheart.. yes.. oh, fuck, yeah.." Randy smiled arrogantly.

Adam closed his eyes, fucking Randy's cock with his mouth very slowly. The method getting him so good and hard. Remembering all the little motions Jeff had loved. What he had loved Jeff doing to him. How those pouty little whines and whimpers sent orgasm producing vibrations through his cock. Jeff had the perfect pout. Adam shivered. Moaning. Thinking about it.

"Ohh.. do that again.." Randy groaned. Shouting out when he heard and felt Adam moan around his width again.

Adam sucked in as he drug his lips off Randy's cock, making a sucking slurping sound. It reminded him of Jeff sucking on that fucking lollypop. The same night all this shit started. Randy used the other hand to tilt Adam's face up to him. Looking at him lovingly.

"I want you to go lay down, sweetheart. I wanna make you feel good." Randy purred.

He loved how Adam gazed up at him, smiling slightly. Turning his head into his hand. Adam was acting strange. But, Randy was not going to bolt on him. Randy leaned down and pecked his lips softly before helping Edge to his feet and leading him over to the bed. Adam laid down, his back resting slightly against the headboard, instantly feeling Randy unfasten his jeans and yank them down his hips and on off, he threw them in the way of the door as well. Adam groaned, gripping to the sheets as he felt Randy's lips making their way up his inner thigh. Brushing lightly at first, then kissing. Randy ran his hand up his thigh, groping at Adam's crotch when he got there. Adam whined. Arching forward. Panting deeply. Randy smirked, cockily. He could feel Adam getting nice and hard, just for him. Randy leaned down, kissing Adam's lips again. Deeper, harder, more dominating as Adam groaned sweetly. Leaning back as Randy started licking down his neck. He stopped at his nipple, licking across it fast. Feeling it harden tightly under his wet tongue. Randy pressed his lips to the small bud, sucking gently. Adam wriggled his hips, his cock hard with anticipation as Randy massaged him through his underware.

"Ran..Randy.. please.."

Randy mashed their lips together again. Forcing his tongue past Adam's mouth. Loving when Adam's tongue came out to battle his own. Randy groaned in his mouth, making Adam more eager. Adam broke it and turned his head forward, gasping as he felt Randy's hand slip down his underware, taking a hold of his hard-on and rubbing him roughly. Not too hard, not too soft. Perfect. Randy loved how Adam wiggled and writhed, thrusting his hips up a bit. He loved that Adam's fingers and knuckles were turning whiter as he twisted them tightly in the sheets of the bed at each side of him.

"Yeah.." Randy growled, "You fucking like that? You want more?"

Adam nodded, groaning. Randy stopped and jerked Edge's underware down in one quick motion. Adam's hands went straight to Orton's head as he felt the third generation superstar engulf almost his whole cock.

"Oh, fuck, Randy!" Adam shouted. Not giving a shit who heard it. It felt so good.

Randy drug his lips off slowly, taking him back in quickly. Repeating this action until he had a steady rhythm, sucking Adam expertly. Adam arched up excitedly, only to have Randy spread his legs apart and hold his thighs down as he held them open.

"Randy.. Randy.. Randy.. shit.. shit.. fuck.."

Randy smirked. He was sure all that was deliberate. It didn't matter. It still sounded so fucking good to hear Edge yell his name. Randy pulled his lips up Adam's shaft, stopping at the swollen head and sucking around it. Lightly at first, loving how Adam bucked and urged his head down further with his hands.

"Randy.." Adam groaned.

Randy looked up at him. Adam's voice was strained.

"You okay?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Get that damn cream for me, will ya, Ran?" Adam asked, panting.

Randy nodded and stood up, retrieving the tube of cream that the doctors at the hospital had gave Adam for pain and to help him heal. Adam winced as he shifted down to his back. Taking a short breath and lifting his legs in the air, giving Randy access.

"Please.. I'm sorry to even ask.. But..?" Adam motioned down with his head, his shining green eyes staring up at Randy.

"It's okay, Adam. I want you to be comfortable and feel good. I don't want you in pain and agony, okay." Randy gently brushed Adam's hair from his face.

Randy drew his attention back to the tube, unscrewing the cap and squirting a generous amount out onto his fingers. He was glad it wasn't cold, but it was sticky and kind of clear. Randy brought his fingers down to Adam's entrance. Seeing for the first time how bad the situation really was. Orton rubbed the stuff on Adam's sore, aching, still incredibly fucking tight asshole. Adam moaned as Randy massaged him gently. Feeling Randy's lips kiss his stomach and above his crotch. Adam reach around down under himself, holding his cheeks apart for Randy.

"Is that good, sweetheart?" Randy growled seductively.

"Don't quit doing that...Ohh.. Keep doing it.." Adam panted, "Oh, yeah.. suck me.. please.."

Randy smirked, dragging his tongue over Adam's cock, feeling it twitch under his touch. Randy wrapped his fingers around the base of Adam's cock, lifting it up to his lips and sliding them down over the head, molding them to fit his hard dick. Adam cried out.

"Finger me.. please.."

Randy stopped and looked up at him. "You crazy, man." He smirked when he said it, at least.

"I trust you. You won't hurt me." Adam blinked a few times, shaking his head at the sudden chill that went through him.

"Tell me if I hurt you and I swear I'll stop." The younger man nodded.

Adam locked eyes with him and nodded assent. Randy slowly, easily pushed his fingers inside of the Canadian. Breaching past his tight entrance and getting a guttural cry in return from Adam. Randy stopped.

"Adam, talk to me.." His voice was laced with concern.

"I'm good.. Randy.. still just sore.. be easy, okay?" Adam nodded, licking his lips and biting his top lip.

"Okay.. I don't want to hurt you.." Randy leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

Adam reach up and placed his left hand on the back of Randy's neck, holding him to the kiss as he returned it. Randy moved his fingers very slowly, sliding in and out of Adam's constrictive passage-way. Adam whined in the younger man's mouth, his other hand gripping tightly to the bed sheets and clawing down into the matress. It still hurt like a fucking bitch, but damn, it felt good too. Adam wasn't sure why he liked it, he just did.. well, when it wasn't against his will, and the other participant didn't want to kill and torture him slowly. Adam's thoughts were drawn to Matt for a split second. What the fuck was his fucking problem? He had brutally raped Adam, kicked his ass in the ring, cursed him, trashed his name and reputation, and now owned his damn contract, and still.. it wasn't good enough. Then there was Jeff. Innocent, sweet Jeffrey... Wasn't so innocent, wasn't so fucking sweet. Jeff was a whore. Had to be to fuck Matt. Adam groaned. More at mental anguish than anything else. He was only upset because.. well, he'd rather not think about it.

Jeff. He had drother go to his older brother. Adam wasn't good enough. And look what it cost him? Adam jerked his head away.

"Fuck me, Randy." Edge growled.

Randy blinked. "Wh... what, man.. that's not a good idea.. just let me take care of you.."

"Fuck me.. that's how the hell you can take care of me. I need you. You love me? You care about me? The last person I had.. abused me, okay.." Adam shut his eyes tightly, before reopening them and looking up at Orton, fire in his eyes. "You were fucking right, okay... so, if you care at all? Don't give me this whole 'it isn't a good idea bullshit'. I'm begging you to.. I'm asking you, as a friend."

Randy took a deep breath. How many fucking times he had fantasized about this? Fucking circumstances. Randy kissed the top of his head, watching Adam relax on the bed as he undressed the rest of the way. Randy crawled over top of Adam, positioning himself between his legs, leaning down and kissing his neck. Wanting Adam hornier. Wanting him distracted. Randy's heart was aching. But, he didn't want Adam hurting for the world. Adam's fingers trailed lightly up Orton's muscular arms, tracing up the tattooed designs and decorating his own invisible patterns as he went. Randy shivered, reaching underneath him and taking hold of his cock.

"Ready?" He whispered.

Adam nodded, "Be easy, okay?"

Randy pressed his lips to Adam's, before kissing near the side of his mouth as he slowly slid his cock inside. Halting halfway when he heard that agonized whine from Adam.

"Just relax. It'll feel better if you relax your entire body. Don't think about it." Randy purred, resting his elbows on the bed on either side of Adam.

He took hold of his head, caressing the side of Adam's face and his lips with his thumbs. Pecking him softly on the lips. Feeling Adam relax and the tension release from his body. The pressure easing up on Randy's cock as Adam relaxed. Randy continued to love on him, kissing the side of his face as he pushed the rest of the way inside. Adam grunted. Randy could feel the heart in Adam's chest pounding. He was a mess.

"Go slow.. easy.." Adam permitted.

Randy nodded and thrust, gently. His cock was so hard. Hurting so damn bad. But, be damned he fucking hurt him.

"You feel so good.. see how beautifully we fit?" Randy cooed.

Adam ran his hands up Randy's back.

'_The man is art... Art? Like Jeff? Jeff loved art.. Jeff was a different kind of art.' _Adam whimpered.

Randy lifted his head. "Adam? Talk to me.."

"Fuck me.. fuck me, Randy.. hard.." Edge gasped, panting hard.

"No, just relax.. you're gonna be okay, Adam.. I promise." Randy traced his finger over the Canadian's face.

"I don't wanna be okay, Randy. I want the pain to stop.. Make it stop.." Adam whined.

"Pain? But, I..." Randy stopped mid-sentence.

Adam wasn't talking about physical pain.. was he? It was definitely Jeff. Had to be. Did Jeff do this? No. Matt did this because of Jeff. It made sense now. Matt doesn't want to lose another someone he claims to love to Adam. He doesn't want to lose Jeff to Adam. If Adam loved Jeff and Jeff's always craved Adam, and Matt's fucking his brother.. and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Matt was obsessively in love with Jeff. That had to be why Matt did this.

"Please.. please.. make it stop.." Adam whimpered.

Randy chewed at his bottom lip, hard. If he hurt Adam he'd never live with himself. Adam let out a feral yell as Randy's cock thrust deep and hard in his asshole, stretching his insides. Adam held his breath, wincing. Dealing with the fucking pain. Randy buried his head in Adam's shoulder. His cock was thanking him, but his heart was wrenching.

"Damn.. Randy.. harder.. ah, fuck.. fuck.."

Adam groaned as Randy obeyed. Fucking him hard. Not nearly as hard as Matt. Shit, not as hard as Jeff, but still pretty hard. It was okay, with the cream it was tolerable. Hell, with that shit it was perfect. The perfect dosage of pleasure interlocking with the right amount of pain.

"Don't tighten up on me, sweetheart.." Randy panted.

Adam could feel Randy's breath on his neck. Hott and labored. He felt Randy's smooth lips on his skin. Giving him chills and soothing him. His cock piercing him deep, getting closer to that special little button. Adam gasped and arched up as Randy hit it. A nice little shock wave of pleasure swimming through the blonde male. Randy's hand slithered between them, taking hold of Adam's abandoned erection. Stroking him roughly. Adam moaned louder, whimpering and writhing under his former partner. Randy smiled, kissing Adam's cheek and his lips. Loving when Adam leaned up and kissed him back. Adam felt like a glove. He fit to him. He always knew he would. Too fucking bad the circumstances had to be so fucking twisted.

"Come with me, sweetheart.. lemme feel you.." Randy coaxed.

He delibertly stabbed at Adam's prostate.. again.. and on the third time.. Adam came as Randy filled him full. The two brought their lips together, riding out the final waves of their shared release. Adam flushed. He felt a whole mess of things. But, he was so tired. Randy laid on top of him for a while. Kissing him and petting his hair, stroking it out of his face and kissing his cuts. This may end tomorrow. But he had him for at least one night. Randy locked eyes with Adam once more as he slowly pulled out. Randy laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around Adam and pulling him close to him. Holding to him. Adam draped his arm across the One Man Dynasty, holding back to him like he was a one man support system. Jeff didn't cradle and love on him. Matt certainly didn't. What on earth was there to do?

Randy kissed him one last time, sighing deeply as he watched Adam fade from the waking word into a peaceful, yet conflicted dream world.

--xx--

Jeff crumbled by the wall. A bag of Skittles in his hand. He clutched tightly to the red bag, crumbling it and squishing what was left inside. He couldn't eat them. He had left to go get a bag from the vending machine down on the first floor after the moans had started. He couldn't take it. He wanted to stop it. But, he didn't need to get yelled at by Adam. Not more than he had yelled at himself. Or, that Matt had yelled at him. Or, Adam earlier.

Jeff had heard it; Adam shouting Randy's name. Not Jeff's. Randy's.

Jeff tossed the bag across the hall. It landed against the wall and caused the little colorful fruity candy to spill out onto the burgundy carpet. The colors clashing terribly. Jeff raked his hands through his hair. Silently mumbling and cursing himself.

This whole thing was his fault. He couldn't fix it. Jeff gasped loudly. Trying to keep the tears away. He coulnd't... But, then, a thought occured to him.

This was Matt's fault as well. And Randy's. Randy had to butt in and steal his Addy away. Jeff growled.

Randy was gonna pay...

**

* * *

**

More threats of insane possibilities! Me and my muses worked out a compromise. You'll have to wait and see how it all unfolds, but I know where I'm going and who's gonna fuck off in this fourway, who's gonna get some, who gets Adam, and who's whose property. I even know if there'll be more threesomes, or if they'll be a foursome. Will there? Only I know ;)

Okay, this was surreal and it's wrote itself and I've loved every twist and turn. Randy assumed Adam's usual dominate role and Adam took on a more submissive one, b/c he seems to think he should be a whore.. at least in this moment. Hey, being horny can make you do crazy shit. Yes, everyone is conflicted here. Wait.. Adam has been submissive this whole story...


	11. Obliviously Obvious

**Sorry this took so long. I had to take a break. Esha Napoleon, it is a mess. But, what a pretty mess.. NeroAnne, yes, Randy fucked JEFF's Adam! Yes, there it is. My conundrum wrapped up with a nice little bow. HighflyinJeffHardy, thank you, XD! AnonymousPunk, thank you. We'll have to see if Jeffy gets his way :P Animal Luvr 4 Life, I never said I'd kill off anyone, but I can't be held to what I don't say O.o ajah, I am desperately trying to come up w/ at least one more Evil Matt scene, cause I want one too. If I can't fit in in here, I will be sure to write a deleted scene, to be put into 'Slashy Fun', dedicated to all Evil Matt lovers! Seraphalexiel, yes, it has :) slashdlite, you always seem to just get it, hun. Basically hit it right on the nail. I will have one more threesome if it kills me! Dark Fae Angel, U have planted the lovely little concept of Psycho Jeff in my head. We'll see just who is the more insane Hardy ;) P.S. You're the only one who called me on the Skittle incident. It was a metaphor for Jeff's depression. He's so sad, he can't eat. Sorry.. First time BLASPHEME has been shouted at me O.o P.P.S Did y'see that stretcher match the following SD after 'Mania 25? OMG, it was so deliciously hott! siggylove, yes, Jeffy does need to get his Addy back. Glad you love it, XD! dehlia666, I never thought about Randy/Matt till I had gotten that far and got your review. I still agree Adam belongs to Jeff... BellaHickenbottom, Adam is lucky, lol! JoMoFan-spot, thank you. I have debated about Addy being a strict bottom here. I thought it'd spoil it for him to top even once as well. He is cute and adorable when dominated, hehe.. I have enuff stories where Adam is the top, maybe one where he isn't wouldn't hurt. The debate goes on... Juniorspades, from chp 3, glad I could help you like Hardycest. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;

**Chapter eleven/ 'Obliviously Obvious'  
****Rated; M/ L, (Mild Violence and violent themes)**

Adam ever so slowly got out fo bed. Letting Randy continue sleeping as he put on some pants, shoes and a shirt. Every movement still hurt. Not that it was unbearable. Adam grabbed the ice bucket, and his card. He unlocked the door and turned the handle quietly to let himself out. The door shut behind him with a soft click. That's when Adam noticed Jeff. Curled up in the hallway. Alseep, his arms folded over his head to block out the light. His clothes dishevelled. A spilled bag of Skittles on the otherside of the hallway, laying dismayed. Adam sighed. Ignoring the nature of all of it as he nudged Jeff's foot with his own. Finally, Jeff stirred. Jerking awake with a soft grunt. He raised his head and turned up to sit on his ass, squinting as the light instantly hurt his eyes. He rubbed at them furiously, trying to get out sleep and trying to keep out the pesky light and its ability to hurt his head.

Jeff blinked a few times, trying to focus, until Adam's discerning glare came into view. Jeff held his hand over his eyes, looking up at him. His bottom lip becoming instantly sucked inside of his mouth and nibbled on. Adam immediately noticed the tear marks staining his cheeks. Cute. Such a pity story.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing here?" Adam asked.

The younger man shrugged. "Why did you fuck Randy?"

"Same reason you fucked Matt the other day. I was horny.. Even though, I wasn't in the mood to get raped by you, or your precious brother again." Adam held the ice bucket to the side. His other hand rested on his hip.

"Matt won't touch you again, I swear, Addy..." Jeff reach up for him with both hands.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Adam snapped.

Jeff slowly retracted his arms, gaping at Adam. His green eyes were tinted red. He'd been crying off and on all night. Trying to figure out what to do.

"What're you, stalking me now? Is that it? Blackmail, rape, and torture aren't enough anymore. You have to follow me around like some sick pervert? Huh, Jeff? What'd you do; call Matt and tell him what I'm doing? Is that how you get off? Did you listen when I fucked Randy? Did you let Matty hear? Did he come while listening? Did you?!" Adam ranted.

"Stop it!" Jeff shouted. He swallowed and let his demeanor calm back down immediately.

"Doesn't feel too good to be harrassed like that, does it, Jeff?" Adam retaliated.

"What did I do?" Jeff whined.

"What did you do? You sold me out, Jeff. For a fucking hand job. You told me you didn't hate me. But you'd have to fucking hate my guts to have fed me to Matt like that." Adam growled.

Jeff blinked. How did he know? Adam was there? He showed up that night? Instead of going back to the hotel like Jeff warned him, he showed up?

"I don't hate you, Addy.. please.. I'm sorry.." Jeff pleaded.

"Stop fucking begging. You may be a bitch, but stop acting like a fucking dog!" That was it. Adam didn't care about his feelings anymore.

"Damnit, I tried to stop him. He left me in the hotel room. I had to get a cab to get to the arena. I had to steal the janitor's keys." Jeff explained.

"You didn't try hard enough. Did you get hard listening to him through the door? Is that why it took so long for you to make your grand rescue? You were jacking off because you got hard? Or, did Matty take care of that for you after I left?" The blonde male snapped.

"Adam, please, stop!" Jeff shouted.

Adam stood back at the outburst. "You're a waste."

"I fucked up, okay? You've fucked up plenty too. Or, have you forgotten?" Jeff finished through clinched teeth.

"No. Matt Hardy and his fan base will NEVER let me forget. YOU will never let me forget." Adam motioned off towards something random down the hallway, keeping his eyes locked on Jeff.

"If anyone should hate you for fucking Amy Dumas, it's NOT Matt! It's ME! I wanted you, I know you wanted me. But, Randy was enamored with you, long before Rated-RKO. Long before Amy. I heard the shit you said to him. I heard how you went on. You weren't gay, you liked tits and pussy and fucking girls. You fucked Amy to prove it. Instead of just being real with yourself. You could've had me. Matt would've married Amy. We'd all been set." Jeff ranted.

"And Randy?" Adam swallowed thickly.

"Coulda fucked off." Jeff held each side of his head with his hands, propping his elbows up on his knees.

"Real cute. You're so damn selfish. Y'know that?" Adam snarled.

"Okay, fine. I am. I hated seeing anyone with you. Period. Even Matt. This whole thing just got out of control.. I didn't know Matt was gonna act the way he did.. I.." Jeff sighed, "Why Randy? You don't love him. You love me..."

"I don't love anyone. Especially not you. I don't trust you. I don't want to see you again, unless it's at work. Not in hotels, not in the airport, not in a bar. Nowhere, but work. Matt has my contract, Jeffy. You don't... I can have your ass arrested for stalking.."

"Why him?" Jeff pointed to the door.

"Because he showed me compassion. Treats me like I'm human. Not property. Not baggage to be tossed around. He never held Amy against me. You and Matt will never forget. He held me through the whole thing and loved on me.. You like hurting me." Edge pointed out.

Jeff had his head down, a couple of tears already making their way down his cheeks.

"I'm supposed to heal you.." Jeff looked back up, "Not Randy."

"You suck at that, sweetheart. Randy held me all through the night. Didn't shout at me or insult me when I cried." Adam ignored Jeff shaking his head, "You don't love me. You used me.."

"I do love you too." That was the worst place and circumstance to blurt that out.

Adam swallowed. "Go back to Matty. You'll be happier there." He turned to walk away.

Jeff was up to his feet in an instant. He grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him back. Adam shrugged. Jeff just looked at him for a second.

"Didn't y'hear me?" He almost whispered faintly.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave me alone. Go back to your brother. I don't want you here when I get back. If you are; I call security and have them remove you." Adam jerked away and walked off.

Jeff dropped his gaze, watching him leave. His gaze went back to the fallen bag of Skittles. He needed more of those. Good excuse to run into him in the snack area? The ice machine was down there... Jeff sighed. His gaze going back to the door Adam had came out of. Randy was still asleep in there. Wonder is he'd let him in if he knocked?

--xx--

Adam got his ice. The room felt sticky and hot. Why are all these places in hotels and motels so sticky and hot? No matter where you go, or how fancy, they're sticky and hot. This one wasn't too fancy. He should've ordered room service... But, then again, Randy has been known to throw a fit, or two. Poor boy had his flaws. But, he was just human like everyone else; wanted to be loved and needed. Adam shifted on his toes. Damning his mind for going to Jeff. What a lousy line of bullshit. He loved him? Fucking, yeah right. Probably just wants Adam to let his guard down so he'd go back with him where Matty would be waiting. Adam wasn't stupid. No way he'd fall for it.

_'But, you'd get Jeff?' _Adam scoffed at himself.

Nah, Matt'd probably make Jeff watch. He didn't need it. Bitch better be gone when he gets back. He had enough shit on his plate to worry about besides Jeff. He wasn't going to be a whore for Jeff Hardy. Not Matt Hardy's whore. Not Jeff's. No way. Adam's eyes scanned the selections of the vending machine; Snickers, Chip's Ahoy, Slim Jims, Skittles, Extra Wintergreen gum... Skittles...

Adam blinked. _'Jeff 'spilled' his Skittles...' _

He shook his head.

_'Don't fucking care, too damn bad.'_

Baby Ruth, Milkey Way... Skittles..

Adam whimpered. _'Jeff loves those fucking things.' _

Edge reach into his pocket and retrieved some change, inserting it into the machine one coin at a time before pushing the correct buttons.

--xx--

Randy looked up from the chair as Adam came through the door. The television played on low, but was instantly shut off. Orton watched Adam collapse on the bed, laying back and raking his fingers back through his hair. That sigh that escaped him was nothing but frustration.

"You okay, Adam?' Randy asked softly.

"Just dandy." Adam replied, his voice drained.

Randy sighed and pulled the chair closer to the bed, sitting down in it and comtemplating what to say.

"What, Randy?" Adam asked softly. "I'm very tired..."

"Where'd you go? You left the ice bucket." Randy noted.

"Shit..." Adam lifted his head and smacked his forehead. "I thought you were alseep."

"I saw you leave. Was too lazy to get up at the time." Randy smirked. He reached over and tucked a strand of Adam's hair behind his ear.

"Randy, I meant what I said; I do love you.. just.."

"Not the way I need you to. I know, Adam." Randy sighed. "You're taken, Addy."

Edge shook his head. "I'm divorcing Vickie. The first chance I get.. me and her are done." Adam winced as he sat on up on the edge of the bottom of the bed.

"That's not what I meant." Randy gazed at the floor, taking a deep breath.

Adam looked over at the clock, and back to the younger man. "Then what? I don't get it, Randy."

"You're still in love with Jeff. And you can't lie to me. You did a shitty job of lying to Matt. That was for sure. And all you're doing is hurting yourself." Randy calmly replied.

"You're full of shit. I can't stomach the name Jeff Hardy right now."

"Maybe not. So, why did you buy a bag of Skittles, and why are you clutching to them?" Randy pointed to the red bag of delicious fruity candy that Adam held in both hands.

Edge looked at the bag, he had bought them to give to Jeff on the off chance that he was still sulking in the hallway. He could write it off as a parting gift and tell him he never wanted to see him again. At least, that's what Adam had told himself. Edge raised the bag of Skittles up in the air above him, and tossed them across the room. They landed perfectly on the table by the television stand.

"I heard you and Jeff. Every word." Randy almost whispered his voice was so soft.

"Randy.. I.."

"Don't, Adam. You can't keep lying to yourself, man. You're still in love with him."

"I. Don't. Love. Jeff." Adam replied, saying each word individually, slowly. Maybe if he said it, it'd make it true.

"You moaned and whimpered his name all through the night." Randy stated.

Adam shook his head.

Randy wet his lips. "It's true... I should've recorded it on my phone so you could've heard... It's okay, you can't help it.."

"Stop it, stop that, Randy. That's what's not helping. I should be able to help it. I shouldn't.." Adam rolled his eyes upward and took a deep breath. "So many fucking years I spent avoiding that little shit. Hiding from him after we had matches. Only staying around him when Matt was there, or when Amy was with them... He was right; I could've had him. Matty wouldn't have blinked an eye.. but, I had to just..."

"So, big deal, you're not the first person to live a lie, bro. You, won't be the last." Randy smiled half-heartedly.

Edge brought his gaze back forward. "It doesn't matter. I fucked up for good. There is no going back."

"I know why you fucked Amy." Randy said thoughtfully.

"Oh, you think you do? Proving that I was straight. Is that it? That what you're going to say? Cause I already heard it. Don't you, or Jeff either one get it? It's not about being gay or straight to me. If I want something, I go after it. If I love someone.." Adam sighed. "I wanted him. I craved him for years, all I thought about... He was Matt's. It doesn't matter if they weren't fucking during the time Matt was with Lita.. Jeff belonged to Matty."

"And Matty kept Jeffy far from Addy." Randy smiled, pursing his lips.

"Cute." Adam mocked, tilting his head.

"Thank you." Randy's smile turned more arrogant.

"If I had never fucked Amy.. I screwed myself. I lost Matt as a friend. Jeff as a potential lover.. hell, in the end, I lost Amy. She never loved either one of us. She played me and Matt off one another. I can't make him see that." Adam ran his hand back through his hair.

"You can't go back, Adam. You can't redo it. All you can do is move forward." Randy shifted in his seat.

"This just in, in obvious bullshit; You can't change the past." Adam mocked.

"I'm just trying to help." Randy got up and relocated to beside Adam, snaking his arm across his shoulders.

"I know, Randy. I don't know what to do." Adam leaned over to the younger man's way, letting him hold him.

"I can't make your mind for you. I love you, Adam. And I always will. But, I refuse to make you chose me when you still love him." Randy swallowed. "I want you to want me back."

"I did want you. That's no lie. I don't regret last night. It was amazing, every bit of it..." Adam sighed. "Jeff will never be mine."

"I'm right here, Adam. But, I'm not a consolation prize. You need to make up your mind." Randy said calmly. Not hatefully. Not demanding. Just trying to make Adam see the truth.

Adam practically whined. "I can't."

Randy chuckled and held him closer. "You have my cell number. I need to go on over to the arena to discuss some storyboard bullshit. I have to stop by my hotel first, but I'll be back later."

"I could go with you." Adam muttered.

"And run into Matt or Jeff?" Randy replied, pulling back and locking eyes with him.

"Good point." Adam sulked. Guess he was stuck hiding in his hotel room.

--xx--

Jeff slammed the door behind him as he entered his and Matt's hotel room. The doors usually shut on their own, but Jeff didn't care, he had to slam it. Matt looked up at him from the magazine he was holding.

"Jeff where have you been? You were gone all fucking night. I called your cell phone and you wouldn't answer." Matt pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, twenty fucking voicemails that I've spent all damn day deleting. Thanks, dear brother. You killed my relationship with Adam, may as well kill my cell phone battery too. You murdering bastard." Jeff pouted, tossing the duffel bag off the bed, out of his way and to the floor.

Jeff ignored the spilled out clothes as he sat down and crossed his arms. Jeff stared forward, breathing heavily. Trying to keep his emotions locked inside. Hell, he's done it for years, may as well keep doing it. He let them out, followed his heart and look what that got him.

Matt stared at him, getting a good look at his younger brother for the first time since Jeff had walked in and started tossing and slamming shit. Jeff was a mess. His clothes were wrinkled, his skin was pale, his eyes were blood shot, and he looked like he hadn't slept all fucking night. What was worse? Jeff looked on the verge of cracking. It may have fucking killed him that Jeff loved Adam, even a tiny bit.. but, Matt knew his brother was hurting. Whether he cared was to be debated. He had forced Jeff to hate Adam for years. Hoping it would never lead to what he had suspected all along; Jeff was in love with Adam, and Adam was going to take Jeff away from him.

"Have you slept at all, Jeff? Have you eaten?" The older Hardy asked.

"Does it fucking look like it?" Jeff snapped drawing his attention back to Matt. That scowl on his face and the menacing stare that shone back from his eyes made even Matt's blood turn cold.

"Where were you? With Adam?" Matt straightened up in his chair.

Jeff shook his head, his face tightening up in a grimaced pout. "Not exactly. I was gonna meet him at his hotel room. Tell him I was sorry. I saw him with Randy.." Jeff gasped, his heart tightening up.

Matt swallowed thickly, listening.

"He fucked Orton. They spent the night together and he made me listen!" Jeff whimpered.

Matt growled silently. "Just say the word and I'll tear Edge's contract to shreds, he'll never hurt you again.."

"Not Adam! Randy! Randy made me listen. He did it delibertly. He saw me backstage with Adam the other day. He knew how I felt. He knew that Adam loved me! He sought him out and stole him from me. Bitch's still bitter that Adam never loved him." Jeff panted. He was literally shaking with mixed emotion; Anger, hurt, rage, fear.. "I went to get a bag of Skittles and I came back to hear Adam shouting Randy's name. He should've been shouting mine; Jeff. Not Randy."

"I think you need to get some sleep, Jeff. You're sounding a bit crazy." Matt reach out slowly to touch Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff jerked away. "Don't fucking touch me! Crazy?! Crazy.. fucking.. I'll tell you what's crazy.. no, INSANE! You raping Adam because you're jealous!" He pointed at his brother, glaring heatedly at the darker-haired Hardy.

"I'm sorry, Jeff.. I've had a lot of anger toward that man for many years. I had to get it all out. It's not about Amy. It's not about you. It was about being betrayed by one of my best friends. It hurt, okay? I had issues to deal with. I don't want Amy back. I want to be with you. Not her. Not ever again. I'm done.. I'll never fully forgive Adam, but I can deal with him now." Matt assured.

"The damage is done." Jeff growled, his teeth clinched tightly together.

Matt sighed. "Adam will get over it."

Jeff shook his head. "It's your fault, Matt. It's your fault he dun want me no more. He's afraid of me, because of you. He's hurt and I can't fix it." Jeff put his head in his hands and began literally rocking on the bed. "Why won't he let me fix it? I have to fix it." He mumbled.

"What happened after you got the Skittles and heard that thing you said you heard?" Matt asked, growing more concerned.

"I sat outside the door.. I wanted to knock, or.." Jeff trailed off. "I waited till I drifted off to sleep. Till he opened the door and woke me.."

"Randy?" Matt asked.

"Adam! He said he didn't want to see me anymore. Only at work, nowhere else. He said he didn't love me, but I know he's lying. I'm sorry, Matty.." Jeff shook his head, crying. "I love him too, I'm so sorry.."

Matt growled. It was a lie. Jeff loved Adam alright.. but, more than he'd ever love him.

"Why do you want to love someone who doesn't want you?" Matt snapped.

Jeff brought his face up, sniffing. His eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "What..?"

"Adam only wanted to fuck you. He'll never love you. Not like I do." Matt accussed.

"You.. no.." Jeff nodded faintly, he swallowed and wiped his eyes on his coat sleeve. "You'll never understand, will ya, Matty?"

Matt shrugged at him, no he didn't understand and Jeff wasn't trying to help him.

"You control me to where I can't even love no one without your permission." Jeff got up and headed for the door.

"Now, where are you going? Jeff..? You need some sleep." Matt called.

"I'll be back, I'm going out for a while." Jeff said as he left. The door clicking shut behind him as he disappeared into the hotel hallway.

--xx--

Randy shoved his shit into a locker.

"Lousy little shit... Still can't convince Adam that Jeff's a fucking waste." He mumbled to himself.

The sound of the door shutting stopped him in his tracks. Randy sighed, and turned around slowly.

"Hello, Randy.. I want to play a game." Jeff grinned sinisterly.

Randy huffed. Jeff stood with his back against the door. He looked psychotically pissed off. Well, if he wanted to play? They could damn well play.

"What do you want, Jeff? Haven't you and your insane brother caused enough decay?" Randy barked.

"On the contrary, I'm just getting started. Matt? Matt's done, if he knows what's good for him." Jeff cracked his neck, watching as Randy advanced toward him slowly.

"I want you both to leave Adam alone. I want him out of this contract deal... y'hear me?" Randy snarled.

"I want you to leave what's mine alone." Jeff glared up at him.

"Adam isn't property. Adam is a human being. You and Matt have never seen him as human." Randy glared back down at Jeff as he closed in on the younger Hardy.

Jeff blinked, baring his teeth. "I see him as.."

"A pet, Jeff. You see him as a pet." Randy retaliated.

Jeff shook his head. "You have no idea how I see him, Orton. I've waited far longer than you to have him."

"I actually love him, Jeffrey. Something you know nothing about." Orton hissed.

"Fuck you, Randy. You knew I wanted Adam." Jeff snapped.

Randy growled, and grabbed tightly to Jeff's throat, slamming the smaller man against the wall. Jeff winced and gasped as a result. His eyes were screwed shut tightly. They opened to stare directly into that famous vicious, viper-like stare of Randy Orton.

**

* * *

**

I love cliffhangers.. a lot.. I also love throwing readers and myself way off course. What will happen now? Will Randy hurt Jeff, will Jeff turn the tables? Orton and Jeff fighting for Adam; yes, Mr. Copeland is a lucky bastard. I've been experimenting with Psycho Jeff. I love Evil Matty, but my Matt muse has been calm and collected, which is strange b/c Matt on SD has been just been awesomely hott and psycho sexy (shudders in a good way) My Jeff muse has had enough of being the damsel in distress and decided to kidnap my Edge muse. So, this story has turned around on me so much. I dunno what's gonna happen. I thought I did...

**Randy and Adam? Not fully done here. Randy loves Adam and he's willing to be there as a friend for him. Addy still loves Jeff. Sometimes people say things b/c they are shitting themselves. **

**Matt actually seemed kinda normal in this chp. Will that last? ;) Is it so wrong that I fricken love Evil, Psycho Matt? Is that like cheating on Overprotective Big Brother Matt?**


	12. Jealousy Plot

**Thank U to everyone for your patience. Animal Luvr 4 Life, psychos aren't always bright. Here's what happens next. ajah, nope, not dead. I'm loving Psycho Matt. I don't want him to be normal. Psycho Randy? Delicious.. AnonymousPunk, Edge in a Hardy sandwich, my fave snack, and concept :P Even though Matt's evil, he doesn't need to be lonely. Renna33, thank you, XD. Kissing? Read on... Esha Napoleon, it's a decision that's even hard for me O.o HighflyinJeffHardy, thank you. Sane Matt 'bout drove me nuts last chp. Read on.. slashdlite, Poor Jeffy :( Too bad Imma make 'em all crack a little more :P Randy and Jeff? Read on... NeroAnne, Randy wise? Usually he's wrote as stupid. I hate that. Randy knows all ;) Ooh, prepare to love me more? I hope... Glad to know it's okay to like Evil Matty, XD! dehlia666, damn, that Randy/Adam/Jeff 3way sounded so tempting (pouting) Maybe I can do a one-shot or a later scene. Dark Fae Angel, I won't force you to like Randy. I am content on doing the impossible with Addy. Yes, you inspired psycho Jeff, I want to do a horror fic now w/ him. That body count deal has me interested. Sorry, your review got cut off (winces) Seraphalexiel, but I do technically cheat on day w/ night, or vice versa.. Happy to know I have done nothing wrong :P Actually, I love cliffies as a reader too. Keeps 'em coming back.. however... felinefan, I am also starting to be irritated by evil cliffies. Bodily harm? Not this chp. Emotional pain? Later on. JoMoFan-spot, Hardyz have been mean. Randy has been incredible. That's the sad part. Jeff/Adam is my OTP, or at best my top pairing. But, honestly there isn't enuff Redge. Which confuses me, b/c they were so slashy on the show. I'm happy I am keeping you entertained. I am dying to write Matt/Adam that isn't this story. If anyone has read 'Muse Troubles' they should understand how Orton squirmed his way into this equation. angeldust09, thank you, XD. Killer-Kay-Kay, no, it isn't the end. I'm not near the end yet. I was just blocked, lol. **

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twelve/ 'Jealousy Plot'  
Rated; M/ L, S (mild violence, and by now U should know, a violent theme)

"Lemme go, Orton!" Jeff snapped, locking his eyes on Randy's.

"Why should I, Jeff. Huh? Let you go back to Matty? Let you go try and find Adam? You're worthless, you know that?" Randy growled, a demonic glare shining back from his ice blue eyes.

"There was a reason I came here, damn it." Jeff coughed as Randy's grip loosened.

"Really? Why don't you tell me then." Randy challenged, "Why y'here?"

"Let me go." Jeff snarled. He shut his eyes back tightly as Randy retightened his grip on his throat and slammed him back into the door again.

"D'you know how fucking lucky you are, Jeff? Huh? No.. you don't. Adam's in love with your sorry ass! But, you..?" Randy stopped mid-rant to snicker, "You love to fuck your brother."

"You're just fucking jealous, Orton." Jeff clawed at the taller man's arm as Randy held him to the wall. Tightening and relaxing his fingers on his neck.

"Jealous? Like you were last night?" Randy smirked.

"You knew I was out in the hall?" It was part question, part statement.

"Yeah, that's right, Jeff. I did. I know Adam saw you. I know the reason he fucked me was to piss you off!" Randy admitted, trying to get under Hardy's skin.

Jeff glared up at him, seething, his breathing hitched in anger.

"I loved every second of it too. How he sucked my cock. The way his lips fit to mine. How he moaned and cried my name. The way he smelled, how he felt... so tight and hott on my dick.." Randy taunted, his face next to Jeff's as he said every word.

"Quiet, Orton!" Jeff shouted. He didn't appreciate it one bit.

Randy pulled back and glared at the younger Hardy. "Was it fun watching your brother destroy him? Did it feel good watching Matty hurt him? Did it feel good when you hurt him?"

"Shut up!"

"No. I'm tired of you, you little slut... I hate what you did to him. I hate that Matt maimed him physically, then you ripped his heart out.. I hated seeing the look in his eyes. I hated hearing him whimper and moan your name all through the fucking night. YOU don't deserve him. YOU have NO clue WHAT real pain IS!" Randy snarled, seething.

Jeff whimperd, struggling. "Stop.. I didn't mean to.."

"To hurt him? So, fucking cliche! You're selfish. You have Adam's heart, and you're fucking your brother." Randy tossed him away.

Jeff rubbed at his throat, never taking his eyes off Orton. "You have no clue, Randy. No fucking clue! You think you know pain?"

"Yeah.. I do.." The Legend Killer stated calmly.

"Fuck you... Pain is.." Jeff growled, then whined. "He fucked my brother's girlfriend! Because he hated himself for wanting me."

"Adam needed time to understand his feelings, but you pushed and pushed." Randy argued.

"I was sick of waiting!" Jeff shouted, glaring holes through the third generation superstar.

"So was I." Randy growled.

Jeff swallowed thickly. Regaining his composure. "I'm tired of the past, Randy. I am reminded of it by Matt every damn day."

"Matt better not lay his hands on Adam again, or I will destroy him. Do you understand, Jeff? I will damage your precious brother beyond repair." Randy stated defiantly, coldly.

Jeff snickered. "Fuck your threats, Orton. We both want the same thing; I don't want to see my brother hurt him again either. I have no intention of hurting him again. But, I came here tonight with every intention of hurting you..."

"Oh, yeah?" It was Orton's turn to smile.

"Yeah.. But, fuck that... Matty thinks I'm a whore. You think I'm a whore. Hell, even MY Addy thinks I'm a whore." Jeff stated.

"You're not?" Randy smirked. First he'd heard. Jeff obviously was trying his hand at comedy.

"I've only had Matt and Adam. And the only hole of mine Adam's gotten is my mouth." Jeff informed.

"So, what do you want then?" Randy was now growing tired of this stupidity.

Jeff wet his lips. "Matt has to learn he don't own me."

Randy stood there, confusion painting his features. He only had time to shrug before Jeff grabbed his head and pressed his lips to Orton's. Hard. Dominating. Randy shoved him away instantly.

"What the hell, man?!" Randy spat, wiping his lips.

"You're gonna fuck me." Jeff said bluntly.

Randy shook his head. "I'm not gonna do shit!"

"You wanna fix this?"

"How is this fixing it?"

"I know you want to hurt Matt for what he did to Adam; well, fucking me is the best way to hurt him." Jeff snarled.

Randy licked his lips. Couldn't argue there... Gah, what was he fucking thinking? Fucking Jeff could mean the end of him and Adam for good... it also could mean the end of Jeff and Adam. Randy allowed himself a moment to ponder. Adam would most likely find a way to forgive Randy. Especially if he thinks Jeff is a whore. But, Adam would never forgive Jeff for fucking Orton behind his back. Randy was broke from his thoughts when Jeff suddenly shoved him hard, nearly causing the younger man to trip over the bench.

"Hey, what the fuck, Jeff?!"

Jeff growled and shoved him again. "You're a fucking coward, Orton. Adam will never love you. He loves me! Me! You were a fucking one night stand. A cheap lay. A cheap fuck!"

Jeff continued to shove him, making the Legend Killer all the more mad. Randy pushed him away and charged after the smaller wrestler, tackling him down to the ground. Jeff struggled under Orton's weight, finding himself held down to the floor by both arms. Orton was poised over top of him, breathing and panting down his neck.

"Fine, Jeff. You wanna fuck me? HUH? We do shit MY way."

Randy got up and jerked Jeff to his feet.

"Take off your pants. I want you naked."

Jeff stared at him. This idea may turn out to suck. Literally. Not that he expected Orton to show him any compassion. He was expecting an explosion.

"DO IT! I'm gonna show your ungrateful ass just how you made Adam feel." Randy sized him up, watching him.

Jeff took a deep breath. Killing Orton would not solve his problem. Or, at least that's what he told the voices in his head, that were arguing with him otherwise. Jeff took off his coat and tossed it aside. He began working on getting the belt out of its loops and focused on getting the button undone and the zipper down. Randy watched him as Jeff slid the pants down his slender hips, stepping out of them and kicking off his shoes.

"Underware, Jeff... Actually, take the shirt off too. I want you completely naked. Completely vulnerable. Like the fuckable little slut you are." Randy taunted, watching Jeff raise his shirt over his head.

"I'm. Not. A. Fucking. Slut." Jeff growled.

"No, you're a slut about to be fucked. Underware, Jeff. MOVE." Randy demanded.

He huffed. Jeff was standing defiantly. Probably regretting his idea. Randy growled and grabbed Jeff by the arm, dragging him over to the lockers and shoving him up against them. He took hold of Jeff's hands and placed them on the wall.

"Leave them there. Don't fucking move." Randy ordered.

"Aren't you gonna use anything?" Jeff looked back at Orton and found his head forced back forward.

"No. I'm not. Matt probably didn't use anything with Adam, why should I give you the satisfaction?"

Jeff didn't respond, just gazed down.

"Huh?" Randy growled, jerking down Jeff's underware in one swift motion.

Jeff stepped out of them involuntarily.

"Answer me, damnit." Orton demanded.

Jeff only shook his head. His heart racing in his chest.

Randy placed his hands on Jeff's thighs, running them all the way up his hips and around to his chest.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, Jeff. I'm gonna fuck you raw. Hard. Imma make you bleed. You hear me? Oh, I was real easy with Addy. He wanted me to pound his ass hard, but I was gentle and nice. But, you.. I'm not gonna be nice. This is gonna hurt, Jeff." Randy taunted.

Jeff panted. He was tired of his mouth. Tired of his shit. Jeff gasped as Randy's hands trailed down his chest and stomach. Jeff flinched as he felt Randy groping and rubbing at his crotch. Orton smiled as he felt Jeff stiffen up easily under his touch.

"See, you're such a slut. You get hard for anyone." Randy taunted him some more.

It wasn't that Jeff was bad looking. On the contrary, Jeff was beautiful. Just looking at him naked, freezing, and shivering was enough to make Randy hard and very quickly. Jeff shut his eyes, hearing Randy's zipper come down.

"Spread 'em, Jeff."

Jeff shifted his legs apart as Randy pushed his jeans a little past his hips, setting his half-hard dick free. He took hold of it, rubbing himself. Feeling his cock harden more under his touch.

"Hurry up, Orton." Jeff challenged through clinched teeth. He gasped as Randy took hold of his hips and pulled him out some from the lockers.

"Shut up, bitch." Randy wrapped his left arm around Jeff's waist, holding to him for leverage as he aimed the head of his erection at Jeff's backdoor.

"Fuck you, Randy." Jeff cried out, gasping even louder as Randy pushed his cock past his entrance. He didn't fucking lie. It was hard and rough and it fucking hurt.

"So fucking tight, Jeff. If I'm not careful, I may split you in two." Randy smirked.

Orton pulled all the way out, causing Jeff to curse under his breath.

"Oh, god.. shit!" Jeff whimpered, breathing sharply as Randy shoved back in roughly.

"This is how Adam felt when your brother got a hold of him, Jeff. Does it feel good?" Randy growled next to Jeff's neck.

"Randy.." Jeff gasped, swallowing as Randy set a rough pace, fucking him hard.

The Legend Killer smirked as Jeff let out a agonized whimper, "I told you I wasn't gonna be easy, Jeff.. You don't deserve it.."

"I'm sorry.. please.." Jeff nearly lost his breath as he bit down hard on his bottom lip. This fucking hurt, it hurt bad.

"You're NOT sorry.. you don't know what that word means! Adam can say it a thousand times and you still don't get it.." Randy ranted.

"It hurts!" Jeff growled, looking back at Orton.

Randy pushed his head back to the front. "It's supposed TO!" He held Jeff's head against the lockers. To fuck with how he feels. Every whine and cry that he instigated from Jeff was fucking poetic. Hearing him scream was justice. Jeff shut his eyes tightly. All he could do was hold his breath, bite his tongue and take it. It'd be worse when Matt found out anyway.

--xx--

Adam made his way through the backstage area. He had said he was going to cower in the hotel room. But he had gotten bored. He looked around as he walked into catering. Silently wondering what all these people thought of his current situation. Did they know..?

_'Of course they know. That's a stupid question.'_ He scolded himself.

These people used to fear him... Adam then found himself laughing at himself.

_'Used to fear you? Yeah, right...' _

Well, they used to move out of his way when they saw him.

_'That's because you're married to the GM. They didn't want to piss her off. Fear her or you? They don't respect you even if they do. You're a whore, remember? No one cares about you anymore. Not even your friends. Shit, Jay won't even come in two feet of you. You sold out.'_

Adam sighed. Randy still cared at least.. and maybe Jeff?

_'You told Jeff you didn't want to see him anymore. And you can't have Randy because you can't move on from Jeff. You can't have your cake and fucking eat it too.'_

But, Jeff was doing the same thing with..

_'Oh, shit.. Matt..'_

Yeah, at that very moment, there was the older Hardy. Adam gazed around, looking for a way out.

"Copeland!?" Too late. Matt had spotted him.

Adam huffed. He was fucked. He stood frozen until Matt made his way to him, noticing a lot of personnel suddenly leaving. Some were watching from a far enough distance, however, waiting for the fireworks.

"What do you want, Hardy?" Oh, he was so glad that didn't come out in the whining sound that it almost did.

"It doesn't matter what the fuck I want, when I want you, you fucking stop and listen." Matt snapped as he approached him.

Adam slowly backed up against the wall. "No.. leave me alone, Matt. You got your wish, okay. You won. I don't want nothing to do with your brother.."

"But, I still wanna watch you fuck him." Matt's eyes shone darker in the hallway as he scanned the terrified blonde's face.

Adam wasn't sure he heard right, but suddenly he wished he'd stayed at the hotel room.

"Matt.. you can't be.."

"I said, I still want to watch you fuck Jeff. I still want you to participate with us. I want you to watch. I'll even let him suck you off. But, you can't have his ass, that's all mine.. Do you know how sexy of a bottom you are?" Matt growled next to Adam's ear, loving how Adam whimpered in response.

Adam swallowed, feeling the older Hardy's breath on his face as Matt started twirling a strand of Adam's hair around his finger.

"N..no.. Just let me be, okay. Jeff is all yours." It didn't matter if it hurt to say, or think it. Adam was scared of what Matt was capable of.

"Yes, he is all mine. But, you're still all mine too. I own your contract and you do what I say." Matt purred.

That's when Adam felt the oddest thing in the world; Matt's lips brushed across Adam's neck, sending chills through the blonde. Matt kissed his neck softly at first, and soon he was sucking. Adam's heart was pounding in his chest. He didn't like where this was headed one bit.

"Pl..please.. you already destroyed me from the inside out. Just stop.. I'm sorry. I don't know what more to say to you. You couldn't hurt me more if you tried." Adam whimpered when Matt's teeth scraped across his skin.

"That's where you're wrong." Matt raised up and grinned.

Before the Canadian had a thought, Matt's hands took hold of his head and Hardy's lips captured his own, kissing him deeply. Like a lost lover. Adam was confused now. Matt seemed like he still wanted to hurt him, but he was kissing him like a lover. Adam whined under it. Matt smelled like Jeff. They both had the same scent. Not cologne, or shampoo or body wash scent, but natural body scent. Matt didn't feel like Jeff, he didn't act like Jeff, he didn't kiss like Jeff.. but, that smell was intoxicating. Adam held as still as death, letting Matt dominate the kiss, not daring to pull away not even when Matt slid his tongue past his lips and inside his mouth.

--xx--

Randy had made Jeff lay down on his back on the bench. Jeff folded his arms over his chest, freezing, his asshole hurting a bit. His legs were folded up at his knees. Randy straddled over the bench, grabbing to both of Jeff's ankles, raising his legs up and spreading them out. Jeff closed his eyes, screaming out when he felt Orton enter him hard and deep. Randy groaned at the tightness surrounding his dick.

"H..hurry, y..you stupid f..fuck." Jeff snapped, through chattering teeth.

"Quiet!" Randy snapped back, glaring down at the younger man.

Jeff swallowed, he was trying his damnest not to cry from the pain and from the whole fucking circumstance of all of this. Especially since he had lost his Addy due to his idiot brother's dumbness.

"You're gonna be a good little slut and take it." Randy declared, thrusting into Jeff's body, fucking him for all he was worth.

Jeff closed his eyes, holding his hands over his face, wishing it was over and that Randy would just get done already. He dreaded that he had suggested it in the first damn place.

"Bet you wish that Matt was fucking you like this? Huh? Bet you wish you could fuck Adam like this? He feels so good.. his voice is so sweet.. he has such soft hair.." Randy growled, "And you couldn't do nothing but abuse him.. You don't deserve him, Jeff.. You don't deserve his love.."

Orton smirked when he heard Jeff crying softly at first, it gettting louder with every stab of his dick. With every one of his words. Originally he had set out to coax Randy into fucking him to make both Adam and Matt jealous. It was backfiring because he felt himself regretting it more and more. He wanted Orton out of the equation so he could then figure out what to do about Adam on his own. It killed him to think Adam hated him, and he hated that Matt thought he owned him and thought he was a whore. Randy released Jeff's ankles and grabbed his hands, holding them above him as he pounded his ass.

"How's that feel? How's it feel, huh? Does it hurt, you little bitch?!" Randy growled in anger.

He locked eyes with the younger Hardy. He hated Jeff so bad right now. The little fuck-up had the balls to hurt Adam when he fucking claimed he loved him.

--xx--

Matt pulled back and went back to Adam's neck as he was pressed up against the taller male. Matt's breath was already hitched with arousal.

"Matt, please.. stop.. I'm not.. healed.." Adam whimpered. He could feel the older Hardy's erection through their jeans.

"I'll let you off easy. You can use your mouth.. Come on, Edge, follow me." Matt pulled back and jerked on Adam's hand, dragging the unwilling blonde down the hallway.

"No, Matt, stop. Please.. No.. No.." He tried to pull back, but Matt was proving stronger. That's when they passed by Randy's locker room. Adam's eyes lit up with hope. But, Matt stopped, listening.

--xx--

"You're a whore, Jeff, and a pitiful actor. Crying like a bitch." Randy panted. He let go of Jeff's arms and held the smaller man's face away from him to the side on the wooden bench beneath them.

Randy loved all those little sorrowful whines and whimpers he was instigating from Jeff. All those painfilled glances, all those tears. It was such a sap story. Randy pulled out of Jeff's ass as he felt his climax building. Orton took his cock in his hand and started jerking on himself, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he came all over the younger Hardy. The door was opened harshly at that moment. Jeff looked back towards the sound and gulped loudly. Randy folded his bottom lip inside of his mouth, his top lip snarling up into a smile as he flipped the bottom back out arrogantly. Be damned if he be intimidated.

Even when Matt Hardy stood in the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Happy to all who agree that Evil/Psycho Matty is freaking hott!! XD!! Jeff has fucked up. Badly. Hum, more questions and more posibilities. What will happen? Will Matt kill Randy? Not everyone can get their way :P I love Redge, and Hardycest, but I'm obsessed with Jedam. Obsession wins! Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not yet ready to reveal the ending ;) The funny part is, everyone expects me to leave Matt out in the cold. Matt won't be left out.

Score card; Jeff's jealous of Randy, b/c he's trying to steal his Addy. Randy's jealous of Jeff, b/c Adam's still pining over Jeff. Adam's sorta jealous of Matt, b/c Jeff drother be w/ him.. Matt...?


	13. Hurt Me More

**Dark Fae Angel, actually, that first part was my Randy muse's fault. Matt muse has been on damage control since. That actually wasn't his fault. The kiss between Matt and Adam? That was Matt muse's fault. Madam? Works for me. Madam it is, I guess? Stupid or not, lol. Randy gets it alright. Renna33, thank you. That's almost exactly Matt's problem. NeroAnne, glad ya liked it, hun, XD. How is Matt mouth fucking Adam gonna help? Well.. y'see.. (clears throat) Adam is still Matt's employee and he'll fuck him whenever he wants. Yeah, let's go with that.. Esha Napoleon, orgy sounds nice :P AnonymousPunk, next update is here, hun :) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, maybe... (looks around innocently) ajah, nice normal Randy can be a pain in the ass for me. Cruel Randy is so much fun! slashdlite, Jeff and Randy are hott, yes. But, in this story it's just a mistake Jeffy made. Hell's breaking loose. BellaHickenbottom, omg (heart breaks in two) I loved your review. I almost rewrote this and did exactly that. But, I can't shove Randy and Matt out in the cold (pouting). Animal Luvr 4 Life, yes, all over Adam! Get ready for bad stuff to happen ;) Seraphalexiel, yes, that's it in a nutshell. I dunno 'bout perfect? Glad ya liked it, XD! **

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter thirteen/ 'Hurt Me More'  
Rated; M/ L, V (slight Hardycest)

Matt blinked, he wasn't quite sure if he was seeing right, or if this was a sick twisted dream. And if it was he had better fucking wake up. Randy just zipped his pants as if it was nothing. Jeff had hurriedly got up and slipped his pants back on, fuck the shirt, fuck the underware. Jeff swallowed, glancing up at Matt, nervously. Matt was staring on in disbelief. He was quiet. That was a really bad sign.

"What..? What the holy hell..?" Adam muttered before Matt could.

The taller blonde just sort of stood there, blinking a few times, disbelief written all over him as well. He was probably having a hard time trying to comprehend the situation. A part of him felt like he should just bolt now.

Randy's smirk faded quickly, replaced by an 'oh, shit' look. Adam had saw what had went on. Randy was hoping Adam would find out word of mouth maybe by Jeff. Maybe he wouldn't believe him and just view him as a lying whore. Adam was supposed to be hiding in the hotel room all day. Adam wasn't supposed to be here and see this. And what the fuck was Matt doing with Adam?

Jeff slowly started to step forward. "Addy.. I.." He was cut off by Matt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Huh, Jeff?!" Matt snapped.

Jeff gulped, looking a bit shocked. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He didn't like Orton, he didn't enjoy it at all. He wished it had of been Adam, or Matt he was with. He had hoped it would solve his problems, but it obviously wasn't solving shit as far as he could tell.

Matt turned to Randy, seething. "And you..?" Matt smirked, insanely, "You're a dead man, Orton."

"Oh, yeah?" Randy sneered, "And what's the great almighty Matt Hardy gonna do about it, huh? You wanna try and rape me, Matt? You wanna maim me too?"

Matt's tongue traced across his top teeth, glaring at Randy, his lips snarling up in the early warning of rage. But, before he could respond, Adam shoved Matt to the side. Matt just stared at the blonde thinking Adam was out of his damn mind. But, instead, he stopped and listened heedfully as Adam started to rant.

"Why?! Randy, tell me why! Why, did you fuck Jeff? You knew I was having a hard time with this! Why did you..?" Adam clinched his teeth, "Why did you fuck Jeff? You knew.." The blonde male stopped, seething. He was about to blurt shit out and Matt and Jeff didn't know yet how he felt.

Matt stood puzzled. But, the picture was becoming clearer. Adam did love his brother. He was just being a pussy and refused to admit it. And everyone for years knew that Randy loved Adam.

Adam turned to Jeff, "You... Why?" He whimpered. His world was crashing fast.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Jeff reach out to Adam.

"Leave me alone, Jeff!" Adam shouted heatedly, ignoring the pretty tears in Jeff's eyes. He wasn't sure if they were genuine or just a lousy attempt at making Adam feel sorry for him. "You've hurt me enough. What're you two together now?" He whimpered.

"Hell no!" Randy shouted.

Jeff shook his head wildly. "Why do you care? You told me to go back to Matt, you didn't want nothing to do with me."

Adam closed his eyes, reopening them and staring at the younger man. "So, you had to go fuck Randy as revenge?! Fuck, Jeff, you just proved you're a whore."

Jeff stood back a bit. Was Adam.. did Adam..?

"Hey," Matt grabbed Adam's arm and spun him around to face him. "Don't fucking call him a whore. Do you understand?"

"Take your hands off me." Adam winced as Matt's nails dug deeper into his arm.

"I own you, I don't have to do shit." The older Hardy growled.

Randy jerked Matt off Adam and drug him away from him. "He said; Take your fucking hands OFF HIM."

Matt shoved Randy away. "What the hell are you gonna do about it? Huh, Orton?"

Randy glared at Matt. The older Hardy was taking exception to that outburst.

"Adam, please, I'm so sorry.. I just wanted to make you jealous.. Randy's no good for you. If he was any good for you, he'd never took me up on my offer." Jeff whimpered, trying to latch onto Adam.

Adam stepped back, looking at the tear marks left on Jeff's face. Jeff's offer? "Why..?"

That's all got out before he heard a loud clang and a string of obscenities that followed. Adam turned his head quickly to the commotion. Randy had shoved Matt into the lockers. One of them on the bottom set had popped loose and open in the process.

"Fuck you, Matt! You ain't gonna do shit!" Randy spat leaning down to yell at the elder Hardy brother.

Matt was up in an instant, charging at Orton and taking him to the ground. The next thing that Adam knew was that Matt had mounted the younger man, landing punches to his head. Randy reach up, grabbing a handful of Matt's dark hair and giving a sharp yank. The move allowed Randy to over power him for a bit and roll him over to his back. Randy was on top now and controlling the action as he began choking the older Hardy. A demented gleam in his ice blue eyes. The Legend Killer then used Matt's hair to bang his head repeatedly into the ground. Adam and Jeff looked on, neither believing what was happening. It was happening so damn quick.

"How do you like that, you son of a bitch?! You like hurting people? Let's see you try and hurt me." Randy growled.

Orton was poised over top of Hardy, shifting a bit, his legs apart just enough to give Matt an opening. Matt raised his right leg up and kneed Orton, low blowing him. Randy grunted from the blow, stumbling back a bit to his knees as Matt stood, taking hold of Randy's face, glaring at him before landing a couple of hard rights. That's when Jeff got his wits about him and snapped out of shock.

"Matt! Stop.. stop.. Don't!" Jeff grabbed a hold of his older brother's arm attempting to pull him off.

Matt shoved Jeff away from him. Not too concerned with the younger Hardy at the moment. All this shit was finally coming out and Matt was allowing it too. Matt dropped Randy to the ground before kicking him hard in the side. Randy gasped out in pain, wincing as Matt kicked him again.

"Matty, please! Stop this, now!"

Matt ignored Jeff again, walking around to behind Orton and picking up a leather belt that had been laying on the ground. He wrapped it around Randy's throat, choking him and raising him up to a seated position on the floor. Randy clawed at the strap, choking and gasping for air. His complexion turning a reddish color and on into purple. Adam stood back terrified. Randy was kicking at air, swinging helplessly. Adam knew this shit was his fault. But he couldn't force himself to stop it. He felt frozen in time. Jeff ran around to the back of his brother, grabbing his shoulders and trying to pull him away from Orton.

"Matt.. stop.." Jeff begged, he was crying now. He was scared shitless now. "You're gonna kill him, Matty, stop.."

Matt let go of the strap, and without thinking, turned and shoved Jeff as hard as he could off of him. It would've been okay, had Jeff not tripped over his shoes that were still laying in the floor. Jeff lost his balance before Adam could catch him and fell back against the lockers. The opened one in particular. His head hitting it hard on impact. The belt had instantly loosened around Randy's throat allowing him to get some air. Randy crumbled to the floor coughing and gagging. Jeff wasn't moving like Randy was. Randy had already begun to get to his feet and shake off the cobwebs.

"Oh, shit, Jeff!" Adam snapped out of not being able to function, rushing towards the fallen Hardy's side. "Jeff? Jeff.. please, baby, talk to me.."

Matt had haulted, watching as Adam knealed down in the floor, lifting Jeff up to him. Adam held Jeff under his arms. Jeff groaned, his eyes shut. Adam gently lifted one of his eye lids. Jeff's eyes were rolled backwards, his lids fluttering slightly. Adam tried to scoot Jeff on up in his lap, touching his fingers to the back of Jeff's head as he did so. That's when he felt something warm and wet. Adam was shaking as he brought his hand up to see what it was.

"Get someone, NOW!" Adam commanded, still holding to the younger man.

Matt had saw the blood that coated Adam's hand. He finally remembered how his legs moved as he bolted out of the locker room, as scared as he's ever been, to find help. Randy winced, getting himself up and rubbing his throat. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"You'll be alright, baby.. Please, be alright.." Adam sat literally rocking, tears sliding down his cheeks, holding to Jeff's lifeless body. It wasn't how it was supposed to go at all.

--xx--

Adam stood at the doorway to Jeff's hospital room, peeking in and watching as Jeff slept soundly. The drugs they had gave him had him good and knocked out. The cut wasn't as bad as Adam had feared. It required a couple of stitches, that was all. Jeff would be fine in no time flat. There was no concussion, not hemorrhaging. Jeff was fine, except for being knocked a bit silly. Adam gazed pitifully over to Matt, who was curled up by Jeff's side on the bed, sound asleep. They both actually looked peaceful. So cute and cozy. Something that Adam, it seemed, wasn't allowed to have. Matt and Jeff were made to be as one. And they were. Two's company and three's a crowd, they always said. Adam knew he didn't fit in this equation. No matter how much he loved Jeff. They didn't belong together. Matt and Jeff did.

Adam looked down, biting on his bottom lip as hard as he could. Be damned he'd cry. He walked away, telling himself that he was to get over Jeff Hardy and that was final. He'd not wreck another home. Maybe then Matt could move on.

--xx--

Randy drove along the side of the road in his rental, stopping when he saw someone he thought looked familiar walking along the sidewalk in the pouring down rain. Randy pulled closer and rolled down the window a bit for a better look. The blonde was soaked, his long hair clinging to his neck. Randy rolled back up the window and reach over to open the door. Adam looked over at him, sadly.

"Damn it, Adam, get in this fucking car. You're gonna be sick." Randy sighed.

Adam stopped and drudged over to the car. "I'm wet."

"It's a fucking rental, I don't give a shit." Randy informed, fully prepared to get out and shove Adam in the car if need be.

Adam sighed and got in the car on command, pulling the door closed behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing out here, man? Trying to die on me?" Randy asked, pulling off back onto the road.

"You knew I loved him, why did you fuck him?" Adam almost whispered.

"Jeff came to me, man. I was just jealous.. I figured I could convince you he was nothing more than a filthy whore. You were supposed to be at the hotel, you weren't supposed to catch us. I was hoping Jeff would tell you and you'd think he was lying."

"How am I supposed to feel about you then?" Adam was feeling really betrayed by Randy at that point.

"It was sex, Adam. It was a fuck. There was zero passion or love in it. I don't love Jeff. Jeff didn't even like it, he didn't even come. To me it was just empty sex. The same as jerking off to me. Just a way to come. Just a revenge fuck." Randy explained.

"What was I then?" The blonde muttered, chewing on his fingernails like that'd help any.

"Love. I made love to you, Adam. There was meaning behind it.. At least for me." Randy ended sadly.

Adam lowered his hand from his mouth and looked over at Orton. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you did the same damn thing that Jeffers did. You fucked me to make him jealous. I know, Adam. There are no good guys here. You may love me in some way, you may care for me, you may find me attractive, and hell, I may turn you on. But, you don't love me the way I love you, or the way you do Jeff." At least Randy was trying to be honest.

Adam looked down to the floorboard. Orton was right. That was what was sad. That's part of the reason that Adam slept with Randy. The other part was more complicated. He had wanted the pain to go away. Adam had just wanted to feel needed and truly loved for at least one fucking night.

"I was standing in the doorway of Jeff's room. Him and Matt looked so.." Adam swallowed thickly, "They fit.. I don't fit with Jeff. It's not meant to be. I give up... I'm sorry, Randy.. That night was incredible. Being shown love and compassion. In truth, I've never had it, because I never thought I deserved it. I am grateful for you. A small part of it may have been to make Jeff jealous, but, I'm glad I did it. I don't regret it."

"You need time to heal, Adam. From what Matt did, and from Jeff." Randy's replied. His blue eyes staying firmly on the road and not going to the older male.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Adam continued to gaze out of the window, watching the rain run down the window. He was freezing from being wet, but that wasn't what was on his mind right now.

"Do you think Jeff is a whore?" Adam asked, out of the blue.

"No." The younger man sighed. "I'm not gonna lie to ya; I can't fucking stand the little shit. I am jealous of the little punk because.."

"Because of me?" Adam muttered.

"Because he has your heart. And he's too stupid to see it. I may have had you in body, but I didn't have your heart." Randy explained.

Adam took a deep breath, chewing on his bottom lip."So, Jeff doing what he did with you makes him a whore, the same as me sleeping with you makes me one?"

"Stop thinking and saying that shit. You're not a whore, Adam. You're human. Human's are fucked-uped and flawed from birth. Jeff only fucked me to free himself from Matt and to make the both of you jealous." Randy then smirked arrogantly, "Not that I can blame him."

"You're so totally arrogant." Adam let himself smile just a bit.

"But, you like it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Adam only shook his head and smirked. Randy would take it. It was something.

--xx--

Matt leaned over the side of the bed, gently stroking back Jeff's hair.

"I'm sorry, Jeff.. please forgive me.." Matt whispered in the darkened hospital room. "I was afraid I'd loose you. Not just to Adam, but I was afraid I'd be left out.. Adam.."

Jeff groaned softly, blinking open his eyes. "Adam? Did.. Adam.. stop by..?"

Matt growled silently, but let it slide. "No, baby. I haven't seen him. You scared us both though. I'm sorry I pushed you.. I just.. I was blinded by so much rage.."

"It's not your fault, Matty.. I shouldn't of tried to pull you off.. I was afraid you'd kill Orton and then you'd go to jail and.. I'd loose you." Jeff whimpered as a slight pain went through his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jeff. They suspended me for a few weeks though.. but, it's okay, because I can be here with you." Matt continued to pet Jeff's hair, playing with it and being wary of where Jeff's stitches were and not to catch a snag or pet too hard to hurt his baby brother.

"What about Orton?" Jeff muttered.

"Same for him.. Why did you..?" Matt swallowed. "Why did you.. with Orton?"

"You think I'm a whore. You treat me that way.. I don't want Randy and not ever again.. I just wanted you and Adam." Jeff whimpered. His voice sounded strained and tired.

"Aw, baby. You're not a whore. I only say that shit when we play. I'd never think that of you." Matt assured, kissing Jeff lightly on the side of his face and up near his temple.

"You're only saying that because I'm hurt." Jeff's voice sounded so small.

Matt shook his head. "No. But, I am gonna punish you when you're all better."

Matt watched as Jeff gave a small smile as the older Hardy leaned down and pressed his lips to Jeff's gently, kissing his younger sibling softly.

"I love you so much, Jeff." Matt declared quietly.

"Love you too, Matty.." Jeff sighed as he began drifting back off to sleep. "Wish.. Adam was here too.."

Matt closed his eyes, sucking his bottom lip back into his mouth. Insane jealously almost cost him Jeff to begin with.

--xx--

It had been a solid week. Adam hadn't showed up once. Jeff asked everday if he had while he was asleep. Matt would always tell him 'no' and then watch as Jeff's demeanor seemed to fade. He hated watching him as he tried hard not to cry. Usually failing. Matt hated when Jeff cried. It just made his head hurt worse and then he'd have to deal with Jeff in pain. Matt had been there almost 24/7 with Jeff. Only twice did he go to a hotel room to clean himself up as Shane or Shannon watched his younger brother for the short time being. Matt hadn't even had time to oversee his employee. As far as he knew Adam and Randy were still friends, regardless if they were fucking or not. Matt didn't know. He didn't really want to. He hated Randy using company property. In his case; Adam. Today was particularly bad.

"He has to have had shown up! What about when you were asleep with me?! What about when Shane and Shannon were here?! What if they just didn't tell me? Ask one of the nurses or staff!" Jeff cried.

Matt had tried to calm Jeff down, but was shoved away by his almost irrate little brother.

"Shh.. Jeff, he's not been here. I swear. I asked. No one has seen Adam in this building since you were admitted."

"You're lying! Adam would come to see me! He loves me, Matty! Why would you lie to me?!" Jeff screamed as he tossed the pillow across the room.

"I'm not, Jeff, please.. stop crying." Matt picked up the pillow only to be hit with the plastic puke pan.

Jeff laid back on the bed, defeated. He was crying harder now. He really didn't give a shit about the pounding in his head. It was a small distraction from the aching in his heart.

"Ad..am d..doesn't l..love me." Jeff gasped through tears.

Matt looked over at the younger man as Jeff clutched to the covers underneath him.

"He h..hates m..me for wh..at I did. I..I'm s..stupid, Matty.. I l..lost... him.." Jeff turned over to his side, sobbing his heart out, or what was left of it, on the pillow.

Matt couldn't stand it. He may have hated Adam in a few ways.. but, it wasn't fair of the bastard to abandon Jeff like this. Jeff was hurting badly, on the inside and out. And in a way that not even the doctors could cure. Matt tossed the pan down and grabbed his phone, making a little call.

--xx--

(Three hours later)

Matt shoved past personnel, headed to one locker roon in particular. He had called Shannon to stay with Jeff while he was gone. Matt barged right in. He was too irritated at Adam right now to give a damn about him jumping a foot in the air.

"What the hell do you want, Matt? I haven't bothered you or Jeff in a week. I've wrestled every match you've set for me... I..I followed all your orders.. Just.." The something occured to the tall blonde. "Why aren't you at the hospital with Jeff?"

"It doesn't matter why. Grab your shit, Adam. You're coming with me." Matt commanded.

**

* * *

**

I realize it is also a trend for Jeff to get hurt and be in the hospital. I haven't done it yet, unless you count 'Captive'. Usually, writers stop the chp at Jeffy getting hurt so you can be left to ponder if he'll be alright. I chose to not go that route. (shrugs) Fuck, I love Psycho Matty.. but, he had to care about Jeff getting hurt.

**Quick 'Sold to a Hardy' facts; The first scene was supposed to be a one-shot fantasy involving Jeff sucking a lollipop to get Adam hard. Adam was originally supposed to top. But when writing it, I thought it'd be interesting to have it the other way around. Me having Adam bottom brought a fan out of the shadows who preferred Adam as a sub. It made me start to debate his status in the story. I was beginning to think if Adam topped just once, it'd kill the story. Originally Adam was supposed to finally top Jeff to show Matt he wasn't running the show. But, deciding against it, Randy got to be the one to top Jeff instead. Adam will remain a bottom. **


	14. Enemies and Lovers

**The last chp was kinda depressing for me, and now it's outta my way. MagZ86, thank you. Animal Luvr 4 Life, you're somewhat right :P Renna33, I hope business has picked up, lol. Esha Napoleon, yeah, Matt should feel bad. But, he prolly don't ;) Chisato-chan, glad my Edge muse still loves me (hope yours loves you still too). I killed Edge in 'Captive', Edge muse was okay with it as long as his death was awesome. Glad you love the story :D I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, that's still a chp away, hun. They gotta make a pit stop first ;) AnonymousPunk, thank you, XD! Psycho Matt is loved! redsandman99, I feel bad for them too :( Updating. NeroAnne, I couldn't take away the Hardycest from this story. It's too good! XD. HighflyinJeffHardy, thank you, and omg, so jealous of you... Nah, JK. But, damn, it'd be awesome to stand in two feet of Randy Orton. You're so lucky, XD! slashdlite, I can't tell you all the answers just yet. You'll have to read and find out :) I can't make Adam top. I've done agreed not too. But, there's other stories of mine where he tops, and there'll always be more. Seraphalexiel, still dunno how Adam became a sexy bottom.. but, oh, well. Ooh, and 'passionate' sex this time on ahead! Dark Fae Angel, Addy is a clueless idiot. What else is there to say? But, this chp should make you a bit happy. P.S. I don't think they know if the Matt/Jeff feud is on or off.. but, ooh, Edge/Jeff, Extreme Rules, ladder match! Imma happy fangirl! I want to spank Matt with his cast for always interrupting.. but, it could be worse O.o I won't say how b/c I don't need a brain scrub. I want a Matt/Jeff/Edge triple threat match! alethea293, I'm happy you didn't miss out. I'm so proud I could entertain you a bit :) Here's the next chp. BellaHickenbottom, I'm not sure if anyone belongs w/ anyone in here anymore. I have way screwed them up. But, no one will be left out and lonely. JoMoFan-spot, from chp 12, yeah, Jeffy is a bit selfish, but love screws you up that way. Matt's line where he says Adam is a sexy bottom was for you and all others who think so. This story has gone crazy, and I'm loving it. Chp 13, What's missing? Sex! Yes, Adam will remain a bottom b/c I have final say. At least over that part! So enjoy w/ no fear when it comes to Addy's bottom status. Kaito Naito -RMHG- yeah, poor Jeffy :( I hurted him. **

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter fourteen/ 'Enemies and Lovers'  
Rated; M/ L, S (blowjob, fingering, anal, fisting, a somewhat violent story theme as usual)

Adam stood looking at his 'boss' defiantly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Hardy. I have a match tonight. Now if you'll kindly see yourself to the door, I can get ready for it." On the inside he was hating that Randy wasn't there that night. He had 'fired' him from being his personal body guard. But, then again, he thought Matt was in a hospital with Jeff miles away from him.

"I had your match cancelled. It was against Mark Henry anyway, you should thank me." Matt straightened up. He'd have his way one way or another.

"I drother face Henry, Undertaker, Big Show, and that stripper guy that used to hang around DX all in the same night as to go with you." Adam grabbed his bag and began to head off.

"Awe, Addy, I'm crushed." Matt said, cutely.

Adam had stopped at the word 'Addy'. Jeff liked calling him that annoying little nickname. Adam never minded that much, if it was Jeff saying it. Adam had even barred Randy from saying it because he ddin't need another reminder of Jeff.

Adam turned to him slowly. "Don't call me that."

Matt ignored him. "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone, Matt. You won. You can't let anything die, can you? You never let me taking Amy from you die. Now, you can't let you taking Jeff from me die. What the hell more could you possibly want from me? You've hurt me and paid me back in everyway possible. You seriously need to learn when enough is enough. Jeff is all yours, I feel nothing for him anymore. Let it die." Adam stood his ground.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me. That's not an option. We need to have a little business meeting, and I can't do it here." Matt argued, getting frustrated.

Adam shook his head, confusion painting his face and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why the hell not?"

"Because I'd hate to be interrupted." Matt said bluntly, shifting on his feet.

That didn't put the blonde male at ease at all.

"Matt.." He started fearfully. "I dunno what you have planned, but.."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Adam. You have my word. Actually, you should be more worried about what I could do to you if you don't come with me. I could march to Vickie Guerrero's office, tell her you voided your contract. Tell her you fucked Jeff, fucked me, and then for the hell of it fucked Randy Orton and that's what the scuffle was about in the locker room last week. Yeah, I kept my mouth shut, Edge. I told them it was a personal dispute between Orton and myself regarding a match discussion that got way outta hand, and that Jeff's accident was a casualty. I didn't tell them why it happened. They don't know that you and Orton had an affair. They don't know that Jeff fucked Orton to break up your affair." Matt stated.

Adam just blinked, looking down at the ground. He may regret this.

"Don't make me decide your future for you. I may have been busy with taking care of my brother, but I am still your boss and you will do as I say. Grab your fucking shit and let's go."

Adam didn't look back up at Matt as he grabbed both his duffel bag and his travel bag and followed Matt out of the door.

--xx--

Adam wasn't liking the fact that they had pulled up in the rental car to the hotel where Matt was staying for the time being until he could return to Jeff.

"Why are we here?" He asked, hoping they would have gone to like a restaurant or some place where someone could have stopped him if Matt tried to brutally murder him.

Matt shut off the engine and opened the door. "I need to get something important. Come, Adam."

Adam growled and got out of the car, following the older Hardy inside and through the hotel plaza. His nerves were wrecked. Every step he took was shakey. He didn't want to be here. Adam seemed to involuntarily follow Matt to his hotel room on the third floor. Matt shoved him inside and closed and double locked the door behind them. Adam nearly jumped as he heard the top latch being shut. He didn't know why he was allowing Matt to keep such a tight ass leash on him. He was his own man. He was 35 for crying out loud. Adam turned to stare Matt directly in his eyes. And that was just because the older Hardy was blocking him.

"Look, I dunno what you have planned.."Adam closed his eyes for a split second, reopening them. "But, I said I was sorry.. I am.. I just, please.."

"It actually bothered me when Jeff came to me, before he had went to Orton in that stupid little attempt of his to fix the problem himself... He came to me and told me you had fucked Orton and Randy had made sure he listened. Now, I hate that that asshole Orton had his dick in my sweet little Jeffrey.. But, you fucking Randy to make Jeff jealous is no damn different than what he did." Matt's voice was at an eerie level of calm, but his eyes were burning like fire. Almost dancing like they were under candle light when they weren't.

"I know, Matt.. It was a mistake, I know.. Me and Randy haven't did it since... just so you know.. I'm sorry, okay?" Adam nodded assent to what he was saying.

"Are you really sorry, or are you just saying that like you always just say whatever you can to get your way. You came to us as a lying, snivelling, shell of what you used to be. We tried our damnest to fix you and make you what you once were before you fucked Amy. We failed, I see. You fucking Randy inspite of Jeff proves it!" Matt's voice was no longer calm.

Adam swallowed. "What do you care, Matt? I told you, I don't love Jeff."

"That's a damn lie, Adam, and you fucking know it. He's laying in a hospital bed, crying his damn eyes out because of YOU. It killed me to see him come to me and tell me what you were doing with Orton. You saw him crying and you pushed him away." Matt glared, his eyes not leaving Adam for a second.

"That was your fault!" Adam shouted.

"You're weak! You fucked Amy because you were weak! You couldn't have Jeff, you couldn't have me, so you took her." The older Hardy snarled.

"You're full of shit, Matt. For one, I never wanted you.. and Jeff, was a big mistake. Look what it cost me."

"I already had your contract, Adam." Matt suddenly smirked sinisterly. "I was already planning on taking your ass. Jeff just beat me to it."

"It doesn't matter, Matt. You have Jeff, you and Jeff fit. Okay? It hurts but I admit it. I don't belong in the equation. I never have and I never will. Me taking Amy was a favor to you. It allowed you to grow the balls to be with Jeff. Amy was just holding you back from your true love." Adam motioned with his hand off in the distance to no object in particular as he stated his case.

Matt shrugged. "Maybe you're right. I was this close to dumping her for Jeff anyway."

Adam's jaw almost dropped. "Then why have you put me through hell for the past four fucking years?"

"Because you don't get it! Jeff.. Jeff loved you. I spent years ignoring it, trying to make him hate your guts. I see now that I failed miserably." Matt snapped.

Adam's teeth clinched. "You just hated that he wanted me?"

"When he saw you with Amy, it crushed him more than it did me. My rage to you wasn't directed at you taking Amy from me, it was at you for hurting the one person I loved most in this world." Matt retorted.

"You wouldn't have allowed us to be together anyhow." Adam pulled back and folded his arms, still glaring at his once friend.

Matt lowered his head, looking up at him with his eyes only. "I'm selfish, Adam. We all are... You were supposed to be my best friend. I trusted you with my life.. When you fucked Amy, you killed that trust. You killed a part of me. One mistake seems to lead to a hundred. Lies multiply till you can't control or stop them. We have all lied. To each other and to ourselves. I wanna begin the healing process. I'm starting with you."

Before Adam could respond Matt reach out and grabbed his hair, twisting his fingers around in his blonde locks.

Adam winced. "Ah, Matt. What the hell are you doing?"

"Jeff's closed for repairs. I'm so fucking horny I can't fucking stand it. I keep replaying our encounter in the hallway over and over. It took everything I had to keep from fucking you right then and there." Matt snarled.

"Oh, you love Jeff, but you're wanting to fuck me. You fucking hypocrite.. ow, ow.." Adam winced more as Matt yanked his hair harder, pulling him downward.

"To your knees, Adam.. You're gonna shut up and use that mouth of yours to make me happy.. You've been such a bad boy. It's time we make amends." Matt breathed deeply, already getting turned on by the thoughts of it.

"How the fuck is this .. ah.. making an amends?" Adam whimpered as he was forced all the way down.

"Because it will prove to me that you are truly sorry." Matt let go of Adam's hair long enough to work on his belt buckle.

Adam looked up and watched him as he got the button loose and the zipper down, folding the sides down and slipping jeans and boxers both down his hips a bit and out of the way. Adam kept his eyes trained on Matt's face, locking his eyes on his. He didn't bother to look at the darker haired man, not even with his cock hanging out.

"Oh, come on. I know you've always been a little curious about me." Matt smirked.

"That's a damned lie and you know it." Adam growled.

"That's right." Matt rolled his brown eyes. "It's Jeff you want."

Matt had redirected his gaze back to Adam as he took hold of himself, stroking his cock in his hand slowly. Feeling himself harden and stiffen at just the mere circumstance of it all. Adam glaring at him, never directing his green eyes to the older Hardy's dick as he continued to rub himself unabashedly in front of the blonde that was on his knees before him. Matt grunted, loving that it made Adam blink and drop his gaze a bit lower. Adam stared blankly at Matt's chest now. Not looking at him really. Just staring vacantly.

"We both love him, Adam and he loves us both. It's me and you who have the problem. We're the reason Jeff is miserable." Matt reasoned, panting.

"I don't love Jeff." Adam repeated for the hundreth time.

"Keep telling yourself that. Open." Matt instructed aiming his cock at Adam's face.

"No." Adam flinched back and looked away from him.

"Come on. I won't mind if you wanna pretend it's Jeff's.." Matt groaned, "Just don't scream out Randy's name. I will rebreak your neck."

Matt reach out to Adam, not bothered by the fact that Adam flinched a bit as he carded his fingers in the blonde's hair. The older Hardy still held to his thick cock with his right hand, stroking ever so softly every once in a while to keep its interest. He was hard enough now and desperately wanted Adam's lips.

"If.. I do this; will you let shit go?" Adam asked slowly, bringing his gaze back up to Matt's face.

Matt shrugged. "I dunno. Depends on how good you do it." He licked his lips. "Now, be a good little cockslut and suck me."

Adam blinked repeatedly, slowly lowering his eyes to Matt's cock as it was displayed in front of him. Watching Matt's fingers run up and then down the length. Adam wanted to swallow, but everytime he did that, someone would grab his face and tell him he wasn't allowed to swallow till he was told. Instead he took a deep breath, contemplating it as if he had a choice.

"Come on, you've did it before." Matt coaxed. Was he now trying a seduction techinque?

Adam breathed out slowly, opening his mouth a bit, closing his eyes as he neared himself to Matt's cock, taking the head in his mouth.

"Alright, that's good.. now close your lips... ah, perfect.." Matt panted as Adam did as he was told, molding his lips around the head of his enemy's cock. That bit of precum that he got in return didn't taste so bad. Matt moved his hand to the back of Adam's neck as a signal for him to move. Adam opened his mouth and pulled his head back a bit.

"Wh..what do you want me to do?" He was trying hard not to stutter. So far he was succeeding.

"Anything you want. Just don't bite me." Matt smiled.

Adam reclosed his eyes and took another deep breath, sucking Matt's cock head back into his mouth. The older Hardy moaned softly as he felt Adam's tongue massaging the underside of his dick.

"Fuck, yeah.. Shit, you're getting better at this shit.. Damn it, Copeland.. You must really love my brother to be doing this for me.. It's actually fucking sweet.. uhm.. Shit.." Matt taunted.

Adam slid his lips down further on the thick shaft, still licking the underside. He was hoping he could please Matt enough to get him off his case at least.

"Why won't you admit to me that you love Jeff? Are you afraid? Afraid.. I'll kill you...?" Matt grunted lowly. "Oh, fuck.. Shit.."

Matt arched up on his toes feeling Adam begin to suck. Adam whimpered a bit as he did so, letting loose with a string of whorish sounding moans and whines.

"Ohh, you sound like such a slut.. so slutty and pretty.. Such a pretty bitch.." Matt growled.

Both Hardys obviously thought he was a pretty bitch. Adam growled and took Matt as far as he'd go, gagging deliberately before swallowing hard. Both Matt's hands found their way to Adam's golden locks, tangling in it desperately. Fuck, Matt wanted to thrust and fuck Adam's throat for all the hell he was fucking worth.. But, he wanted Adam to do it on his own instead. It seemed dirtier that way.

"Come on, Copeland.. fuck.. fuck.. you're doing so good.. so damn good.."

Adam's tongue felt wonderful as it massaged the underside of his hard dick as he sucked. His lips sliding up and down the shaft and his throat contracting and relaxing as he swallowed and adjusted to take Matt's length as far as he'd go. Adam drug his lips almost all the way off, pausing at the head and using the tip of his tongue to lick across the slit, digging down inside a bit before swirling it around the swollen head again.

That whimpered whine he got from Matt was worth having his hair yanked out. Who knew the older Hardy could make that sound? Adam liked it. It wasn't that Matt was bad looking. Oh, no, not by a long shot. Matt had always been gorgeous. Both Hardy brothers were scorchingly hott. Matt with brooding darkness. That sinister dominance he possessed. So wonderfully frightening, sexy, hott and somewhat psychotic. Jeff with his innocence and sweetness.. and mild insanity. The perfect blend of deviance underlying in child-like wonderment. It wouldn't have been so bad to have both Hardys.. if they could've shared.. If Matt could set aside his eternal hatred he had for Edge and let shit go.. Yeah, fucking right.

"Uhm.. mhmm.. fuck.. fuck.. Oh, god, Adam... Adam.. Shit.. Harder.."

Adam blinked. Did Matt just shout out his name passionately? Not hatefully. Not in a rage. But because he was making Matt feel good? That concept was strange and new and was actually making Edge harder himself. Adam went back to sucking and bobbing his head, his plump lips sliding up and down Matt's cock.

"Ah, fuck.." Matt gasped, shocked at how vigorously Adam was sucking him.

"Mhm.." Adam moaned deliberately, inspite of their past disputes.

"Adam.. cuming... Oh, fuck.. I'm.." Matt whimpered as he came. It may not have qualified as a whimper because his voice was so deep... but, shit, it was damn close to it.

Adam swallowed him down, licking and sucking to get it all. Matt raked his fingers through Adam's hair, getting stiff again as Adam licked up the shaft and down the side then around the head, lapping up all the cum and swallowing it down. Matt watched as the blonde licked his lips. Adam gazed up at him, still being petted by the older Hardy. Adam could be his and Jeff's pet. Yes, that could work. Why not?

"Up, Adam.." Matt sighed, "To your feet." He commanded softly.

"I did what you wanted. I'd like to go now." Adam replied.

Matt growled before pulling Adam up to his feet. Before he could protest Matt wrapped his right arm around Adam's waist and jerked him close, smiling when he felt Adam's hardness press against him.

"Matt? What...?" Adam gasped as Matt squeeze him tighter.

"I want another threesome with you and Jeff.. when he's healed.." Matt admitted, breathing next to Adam's neck, "You know you liked watching me fuck him. You got hard, I know you did. I liked how you came in his mouth while I fucked him."

Adam whimpered. Fuck, that night was hott... until Matt took liberties.

"I want to watch Jeff fuck you.. so.. so bad." Matt grinned feeling Adam get harder. The older Hardy's voice sounded maliciously lustful.

Matt brought his left hand up to Adam's head, pulling and urging him down. Matt kissed the taller blonde softly, loving how Adam whimpered in his mouth. Adam already tasted sweet, and then there was still the taste of himself on Adam's lips and in his mouth. Matt pulled back, panting.

"I'd like to fuck him while he fucks you... I want him to fuck you while you suck me off.. You like that?" Matt pecked Adam again, and once more, sucking on his bottom lip. The same place he had once before bitten. Only this time sucking.

Matt pulled at Adam's head, bringing him down further, making him rest his head on his shoulder as Matt held to him. Adam's breathing was already hitched to match his arousal and his fear.

"Matty... please.." Adam whimpered as he felt Matt lift up his shirt. Matt's fingers brushed lightly across his bare back.

"Shhh.. Forget what I feel for you personally, Edge.. your ass is so hott.." Matt slid his hand down the back of Edge's jeans and underware, slithering fingers down his crack and between his cheeks.

Adam wiggled a bit, whining in angst. Adam's heart was racing as Matt's fingers lingered near his pucker. His head arguing with him. Voices mumbling incoherently and all at once. He was hard as fuck and in a small way enjoyed sucking the man who was his enemy off. This man had raped him. He shouldn't enjoy it. This man was the sole reason that Adam couldn't be with the love of his life.. But, he didn't really want to make him stop... Oh, man he was so fucked up he couldn't think straight. Much less know right from wrong.

_'What about Jeff? I need to get over Jeff. Matt won't let us be happy. Matt's just gonna keep on using me like I'm a whore..' _

"Ahh, shit.. shit.. shit.." Adam whimpered when Matt suddenly slid his middle finger deep inside of his asshole.

"Shhh.. You're doing so good.. You're so tight.." Matt held strong to him. His fingers tightening and relaxing in the back of Adam's hair.

"Ma..Matty.. please.. don't.." Adam's voice was a bit strained.

"I'm not gonna hurt you like last time.." Matt purred, "Oh, you'd feel so good on my dick..."

Matt turned his head and kissed the side of Adam's face as he slowly slid his pointer finger in to join the middle.

"Ohh.. oh.. hurts.. Matty.." Adam gasped.

"I like pretty sluts with pretty whines.." Matt smirked, kissing his cheek again.

Adam wriggled his hips. Squirming. It may have seemed he was trying to get away, but he actually wanted a bit more of Matt's probing fingers.. and something to do about his hard-on.

"You like that? Huh, bitch? You want me to finger you?" The older Hardy cooed.

"Do something, damn it." Adam snapped, crying out when Matt pulled his fingers out and shoved them back in hard.

Matt spread his fingers apart, stretching Adam a bit, fucking them in and out of Adam's tight opening. Matt was surprised when Adam's hands grabbed to the back of his shirt.

"You're a bad boy.. You think you're tough shit.. but, you're just a twitchy little boy in need of direction.. You're so hard, aren't ya? I can feel you through your jeans.. you want relief?" Matt softly taunted.

Adam shook his head, whining when Matt hit his prostate, massaging and rubbing at it deliberately. That made Adam writhe, wriggling his hips against Matt's and back into his hand.

"That's it.. my pretty little slut.. you like that.. Now, take off your pants and lay down on your back on the bed." Matt commanded.

"N..no.." Adam protested.

"Yes.. You want to, I know you do.. You want my dick in your tight ass.. I want to fuck you. So, give us both what we want." Matt panted.

Adam shook his head.

"Tell ya what; you do this... I'll loosen your leash. I'll make it to where you have more freedoms.."

Adam whimpered as Matt touched his prostate again and kissed the blonde's neck.

"Go lay down on your back, Adam." Matt retracted his hand and let go of Edge.

Adam sighed, looking back toward the bed, then back up at Matt and back to the floor again as he did as he was told. How the hell did he become obedient? Adam sat down, swinging his legs up onto the bed and laying back. Matt instantly grabbed at Adam's jeans, undoing the buckle and unfastening the button and zipper. Matt took hold of the sides and tugged them down, pulling shoes off as he got to the bottom, and shoving the clothes to the floor. Matt grabbed the lube out of his bag and sat down between Adam's legs. Adam stared blankly toward the ceiling, not hearing the sound of the lube being opened, or the sound it made as Matt squirted some out onto his fingers.

"Spread your legs, come on... I can see why Jeff likes you, you're sexy like this, y'know.." Matt mused, his eyes slowly trailing up Adam's body to his face.

"Hurry up, Hardy." Adam grumbled, biting on the side of his bottom lip.

"You need to stop being a bitch." Matt replied calmly, rubbing some of the lube over Adam's opening.

The blonde flinched, but ignored it. "Why? You took Jeff away from me."

"Thought you didn't love him?" Matt's eyes went back down to the task at hand.

Adam turned his head, gasping as Matt slid two fingers past his tight pucker.

"Are you bipolar?" Adam winced. "You raped the fuck outta me in an attempt to make me not want Jeff." He groaned louder as Matt began working on stretching him.

Matt nodded absentmindedly. "I'll admit Jeff admitting to loving you was a shock and it hurt. But.. I want Jeff happy.. You need to come visit him at the hospital."

Adam held his breath, shaking his head. "No. He's... we don't belong together."

Mat smirked. "No, you belong to me. I gave you to Jeff as a present. That you shall remain."

"I'm not a Hardy boy whore." Adam snapped, forgetting for a moment that Matt's fingers were shoved inside him.

"You like being our whore." Matt grinned maliciously as he removed his fingers.

Adam flushed. Okay, there was probably some truth to that in a sick demented way. Matt crawled up over top of the blonde Canadian, positioning himself at Adam's center. Adam cried out as Matt pushed the head of his cock inside of him. Matt shut him off with a kiss as he pushed on inside, releasing his hold on his cock as he was joined to Adam. The blonde didn't quite know what to think as he fisted the covers. Matt wasted no time as he started to thrust into Adam's for once willing body, setting a rough pace. Adam whimpered and moaned sweetly as Matt's lips went to his neck. It should hurt and it did some, but Adam was so horny he could barely tell the difference.

"Oh, fuck, Adam.. your ass feels so damn good.. Bet you wish it was Jeff, huh?" Matt taunted as he fucked him.

Adam shook his head.

"You love him, and yet he's in the hospital, crying because you don't have the balls to go see him... The balls to defy me.. You don't deserve him, Copeland.. You're a coward." Matt nipped at Adam's collarbone.

"Fuck you, Matt." Adam winced as teeth dug into his flesh, luckily not hard enough to draw blood.

"I am. I'm fucking your tight ass hard." Matt nipped at his neck. "Like I fuck Jeff.. Rough... Hard.."

"I don't love or want Jeff." Adam growled, feeling a spark of intense pleasure as Matt pricked his prostate.

"Ohh.." Matt groaned. "Pussy..."

"Fuck.. you." Adam whined, twisting the covers tighter in his fingers.

"You're going.. to.. see.. him." Matt pulled all the way out and plunged back in roughly.

Adam gasped. "No, wrong."

"You're gonna apologize for being a shit head.. Oh, god... oh, fuck.. fuck.. you're tight.."

"No.. please.. Just stop talking and fuck me if you're going to.."

"Admit it, Adam.." Matt growled.

"No."

"Yes." Matt shoved into him harder.

Adam whimpered in pain. "Ah, Matt.. Stop.."

"You're both miserable because you're being a selfish prick."

"I'd talk... uhmm.."

"At least I love and care about him enough to be by his side. He's tore his stitches out 3 times already throwing fits over you.." Matt pounded into him harder.

Adam about lost his breath, it was starting to hurt now. "Matty.. stop.. please.. Shit! I'll go.."

"And you'll.. ahh.. tell him how you feel?" Matt tugged at Adam's hair, keeping his head turned to him.

"No.. I can't.." He felt himself retearing a bit as Matt's cock stabbed in and out of him hard and deep.

"He loves you.. It's not a fucking act..."

"No.. Matty.. Oh, fuck.." Adam gasped, the last thrust taking his breath. He felt himself ripping, bleeding. "Matt.." There were tears sliding down Adam's face now.

"Tell me the truth, Adam." Matt demanded, lowering his head and opening his mouth in an attempt to bite.

"Okay.. okay.. I love Jeff, alright! Are you happy?" Adam took a deep breath, feeling slightly better for admitting it, and shittier at the same time.

The older Hardy grinned. "No."

Matt took Adam's cock in his hand, much to the blonde's surprise. Adam grunted, muttering a bunch of crumbled up words as Matt pumped his cock. Fuck, Matt's hand felt good.. no fucking wonder Jeff caved to hand jobs.

"You're so hard, Addy.. Come for me.." Matt purred.

Adam heard the same line in Jeff's sweet voice as well in his mind. Adam whimpered, holding his breath as he came. Matt let him go, enjoying how Adam moaned and trembled under his release. The older Hardy took hold of Adam's face, licking away tears, kissing and sucking gently on his neck and ear lobe as he came inside of him. Matt stopped, laying on top of Adam for a minute, panting. Adam swallowed, closing his eyes. Matt lifted up his head, studying the Canadian wrestler. His eyes were squinting even as they were closed. Matt traced his thumb over Adam's bottom lip, leaning down slowly. Closer.. sighing, and then turning his head as he pulled out.

Adam let out a small whimpered whine as he felt Matt slide out of him. He felt the bed dip as Matt raised up and sat on the side. The older Hardy stared at the door for a moment, running his fingers through his messed up hair. Edge opened his eyes after he felt Matt's weight leave the bed as he stood on up. Then he felt his jeans hit him in the face.

"Dress, now." Matt walked into the bathroom, leaving Adam even more perplexed about this fucked-up relationship than ever.

**

* * *

**

I shall not apologize for this :P Jeez, I couldn't even get Matt and Adam to stop arguing even as they fucked! Where was Randy? Hum? Well, I needed him gone and not watching Adam like a hawk, b/c I was bound and determined to have these two fuck. B/c seriously, I think that's the best therapy for them ;) But, hey, it wasn't really rape this time. Matt is also supposed to seem totally conflicted and bipolar in this story. Blame my bipolar Matt muse. He's taken over this one (rolls eyes)

**I'm trying to put little things here and there for readers/reviewers to enjoy (reviews sometimes really help the writer). Randy getting hurt at Evil Matt's hands was for Dark Fae Angel. Adam holding Jeff? Was for the Adam/Jeff shipper who is writing this story (points at self) :P I'm selfish. I need a moment between them every now and then or I twitch. What? I'm one of the few writing that pair. I thought about that Adam should have been a little more concerned with Randy too in the last chp.. but.. Moving on; I don't think it's too big of a deal that Adam is a bottom here. Least not for me. I can write him both ways. I can write him both ways w/ Jeff and I love him anyway he's wrote w/ Jeff. So, I don't mind. I have rambled enuff!**


	15. Full Circle?

**Thanks to everyone who's enjoying this, XD. slashdlite, I love an in control Matt. I loves a protective Matt too, even if he's vicious to Addy, he should still care about his brother. alethea293, vodka-melon sounds good right now, lol. Still glad I can entertain you. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you and here it is :) redsandman99, thank you, XD. Seraphalexiel, y'know, Madam and Matam (loves both names) sounds more like it would be for Matt topping Adam. Medge sounds more for Edge topping Matty. JMO, I love them all three. It's still awesome no matter what it's called. Or, it's so awesome that it has to have three names! Chisato-chan, Matt and Adam are so hott! Sorry about your muses, hehe. ajah, thank you. Bipolar Matt has taken over. NeroAnne, I would still go w/ Matt and endure whatever tortures he had me face b4 I would face that list of people O.o Addy's crazy! AnonymousPunk, thanx, XD. HighflyinJeffHardy, I liked them arguing during sex :P MagZ86, thanks :) BellaHickenbottom, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm sorta dead set against leaving anyone lonely. Animal Luvr 4 Life, nope, they couldn't. Dark Fae Angel, glad you loved it. I had fun with that chappy. P.S. Yes, that was for you. dehlia666, (sighs) I know they do, lol. takers dark lover, I'm not done w/ the Randy/Cody/Ted dynamic. It's just not as important in this story so it's been pushed back a bit. Eh, Jeff's hard to see as a top. But, at least here he only tops Addy. He won't top Matt here, no one will top Matt here, that's a lost cause (watches Matt muse smiling in triumph) Long reviews don't bother me. JoMoFan-spot, ah, even Psycho Matt has his reasons for all he's done. Violence wasn't supposed to be involved with that scene (glad it didn't turn out that way) Blackmail, manipulation? Yes. And thank you, so happy you're loving it.**

**

* * *

**

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter fifteen; 'Full Circle?'  
Rated; M/ L, S (little bit, as somewhat of a violent story theme)

Matt walked into Jeff's hospital room. Jeff actually had Shane reading a book to him. Matt stared on in slight confusion to where Shannon was. Even if the scene was cute as hell. Jeff had a way of getting anything he wanted.

"Uh, Shane.. where's Shannon?" Matt whispered incase Jeff was asleep like it appeared he was.

Shane yawned and looked around, he was half asleep himself and was just mumbling at this point. Matt made his way closer, yup, Jeff was sure enough asleep.

"There was an emergency at the tattoo parlor.. called me to come watch Jeffro while he attended to it." Shane grumbled, yawning again. He felt his stomach growl.

Matt nodded. "Can you give us a minute, Shane?"

"Oh, sure.." Shane stopped and checked his watch, no wonder he was hungry. "I'm gonna go grab a bite from the cafeteria anyways. You want me to pick you guys up anything?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Matt replied as he reach out to move a stray hair out of Jeff's face.

Shane nodded as he made his way out of the room, leaving Jeff and Matt alone as he was asked. Matt leaned down over his sleeping brother, softly kissing his face a few times. Smiling when Jeff stirred a bit, yawning tiredly. Jeff blinked open his green eyes and smiled up at his older sibling.

"Hey, baby." Matt greeted softly.

"Hey, Matty.. is everything okay?" Jeff asked groggily.

Matt traced his fingertips down the side of Jeff's face gently. "Everything's great. I got you a present."

Jeff smiled wider. "Present? I like those. What is it?"

"Just a sec." Matt turned and reach outside the door, dragging Adam inside by his hand. He shoved the blonde in front of the bed.

"Addy!" Jeff cried happily, reaching up to him.

Adam leaned down and met him halfway. "Hi, baby.. It's so good to see you're alright. You scared me..."

"Why haven't you came by to see me?" Yeah, he knew why, but denial was a lot easier to deal with.

Adam shook his head and gently moved the hair out of Jeff's face as it had fallen when the younger man had moved. Jeff jerked him down closer and began kissing the side of Adam's face.

"Jeff, be careful." Matt scolded. That went ignored. But, he knew it would.

"I'm so sorry, Addy. I'll treat you better, I promise. And Orton was a big mistake. I just wanted you to be jealous and kick him to the curb. I didn't enjoy it. I love you. I want us all to be together. You, me and Matty. We can be so happy." Jeff nuzzled his face against Adam's neck, sounding hopeful.

Adam was sort of considering it. Sharing Jeff with Matt didn't sound so bad. Matt obviously was on board on some level of existence.. Right? Adam glanced over at his dear enemy. Matt was now sitting in the chair next to the bed, a lost look in his dark brown eyes. Son of a bitch was pouting. He looked lonely. Maybe he felt left out of the loop now. Matt was too fucking stubborn to come join them. He probably felt like he was giving Jeff up to Adam so that his brother could be happy. Matt loved Jeff that much. The older Hardy slowly lowered his head gazing longingly at a spot on his pants.

Adam felt like telling him to join them. But, he knew that Matt hated him. That's why this threesome would never work. Adam and Jeff may have had love for each other. And Matt and Jeff definitely loved one another.. but, Matt and Adam hated one another, and nothing, no amount of sex or acting or pretending would change that. It'd just never work. Adam hated this. Jeff felt so good in his arms, kissing him, holding him and loving on him. Even the sound of the younger man's breathing put Adam at total ease.

Adam pecked Jeff on the lips softly and raised up. "I'm sorry, Jeff.. I do love you.."

Jeff smiled sweetly and reach back up for the blonde.

"But.." Adam shook his head. "This will never work. We... I'm sorry.."

Adam tried not to look at the confused, hurt look on Jeff's face as he pulled free from his grasp and began to slowly turn and leave the room.

"Adam..? Adam!" Jeff turned to his brother, stunned. "Matt? What happened...?"

Jeff didn't get it. He had Adam in his arms one minute then the next, he was gone. Matt growled as he left the room, bumping into Shane in the hallway. Helms had come bearing Skittles.

"Go comfort Jeff."

"Why?" Shane blinked.

"Because Adam's a dead man." Matt calmly enough replied stalking off for the exit.

"Oh, goody. What else is new?" Shane muttered as he entered the room.

--xx--

Matt caught up with Adam just outside the exit doors.

"Adam!? Adam, stop, you bastard.. What the hell was that?" Matt snapped, irritated.

Adam turned to face an angry older Hardy brother. "I'm sorry, Matt. Kill me if you want.. I can't do this."

"Why the hell not?" Matt growled, his eyes blaring through the blonde.

"I'm not gonna break up another home. I broke up one too many as it is. Including my own 3 times." Adam stated.

"That fat cow Vickie don't count. She fucking cheated on you. And you only married that screeching harpy so you could keep your spot on Smackdown." Matt retorted. "You've more than paid your dues. You've been punished. Now, come on, Jeff loves and needs us both." Matt reach for his hand, but Adam pulled back.

"She'd never got sick of me and cheated on me if I hadn't of done the same with the wedding planner."

"You're a cruel bastard at times, Edge. We get it. But, you cheating on Vickie with Alicia Fox is nothing compared to how bad you're hurting Jeff." Matt reach for him again, Edge shook his head.

"Stop acting like you're a good samaritan. You hurt him too. You raped me, blackmailed me, abused me.. all because you couldn't get over shit. You still can't. And now you're turning this around to paint me up as the bad guy here?" Adam shot back.

Matt dropped his gaze for a second before redirecting his eyes back to Adam. "I admit I had a lot of hate and anger towards you that I had to get out of me. I did that. Now I'm willing to try and accept it because I love my brother. You are the one being hard headed here."

"Fuck you, Matt. You'll never get it." Adam turned and Matt watched the blonde as he left.

"Fuck." The older Hardy muttered, clinching his teeth. "Fuck."

--xx--

Matt returned to the room to find Shane holding tightly to Jeff as the younger Hardy sobbed uncontrollably. Jeff reach up for Matt instantly. Shane let go as Matt wrapped his brother up in his arms.

"Shh.. Jeff.. It's okay.." Matt soothed, holding to the younger man, petting his hair out of his tear stained face.

"Did you kill him...?" Jeff gasped as he trailed off pitifully.

"No.. We just yelled at one another as usual.." Matt replied, wiping away Jeff's tears with his thumbs. "Addy just needs a little time to deal with it, baby.. that's all... Just be patient, okay?"

"I can't..." Jeff clutched to his older brother tighter as Matt began rocking him gently in his arms. "I want him now.."

"I know." Matt sighed.

--xx--

"Fuck!" Adam shouted as he tossed his duffel bag to the ground, followed by a few more choice items that soon became part of the floor.

He had screamed and shouted and kicked uselessly at random shit. Adam had pulled at his hair till he had a massive headache. He had chewed on his nails, paced back and forth.. it none did a bit of good. Being in love was going to be the absolute death of him. He left the hospital yesterday, went to a hotel, took a plane to the next venue. Got another hotel and was now just existing. He was done with his promo, he had no match. He hadn't called or seen Randy. He wasn't about to tell him about what happened with Matt Hardy.

Adam collapsed on the bench, his head falling into his hands and his fingers raking back through his hair, almost yanking it out. Adam was staring straight forward, rocking nervously, biting on his lips as he started bouncing his knees. He had threw his fit, he didn't feel better. Just made a mess.. Everything was a mess. Adam didn't jump when the door suddenly flung open at least.

"Where the hell have you been? You didn't come back to the hotel. I couldn't find you or get a hold of you. I've been worried about you with Matt Hardy on a rampage." Randy walked around to him, shrugging his shoulders at him. Looking for answers.

"I was with Matt." Adam couldn't stop himself before popping his damn mouth.

"What?" Randy blinked.

"He made me go see Jeff. That hurt more than anything else he could of done to me. Sick bastard. I'm not wanting to be their toy." Adam stood back up and resumed pacing, still tugging at his hair. Adam was a nervous wreck. "Why can't they leave me alone? I can't take it no more. It.. It.. I want it to stop.."

"Adam... Adam, stop, c'mere.. Adam.." Randy reach out and grabbed his hand, jerking him close and wrapping his arms around him, holding him. "Stop.. It'll be okay."

Adam shook his head wildly. "No, it won't. I want over him... I want to let him go... It wasn't... I thought I had gotten over Jeff long ago. I repressed it.. denied it.. I even told you I wasn't gay.. I ruined a damn good friendship with Matt trying to escape it. Amy came on to me and there was this voice.. This voice, in the back of my head, that said to do it and to be a man.. And I listened.. I thought it would make it stop.. It did for awhile.. I forgot about how badly I wanted Jeff... till he came up to me in catering that day and then I just... I let my damn emotions get in the way.. And then discovered that I'm obviously gay.. and Matt won't let me get over Jeff and he won't leave me alone. I mean, besides Jay who won't much talk to me anymore and you, Matt was one of my closest friends and he doesn't understand that I just want to let it all go and it all to go away. Amy, him, Jeff.. I want it gone."

Randy swallowed, holding to Adam. He had been going a mile a minute, just getting everything off his chest as Randy held to him. Now Adam was whimpering.

"I love Jeff and I don't want to anymore.. Just make it go away."

"Shhh.. I can't.. You can't help who you love and it doesn't just go away just because it hurts too bad to deal with it and you want it too." Randy replied, stroking Adam's hair.

"I made it go away before." Adam almost whispered.

"No. You didn't. You may have buried it, but you never killed it. It's why you didn't give me a shot in the first place. You loved him and stood in denial of it. True, you made some stupid mistakes. But, everyone has. I've seen the way you look at him, Adam. It never went away." Randy said calmly, gently rubbing his back.

"How come you know more about me than I know about myself?" Adam pondered.

"Because I admire you. I'm in love with you. That'll never change. No matter what you do. I've stood by you through Amy.. and Vickie." Randy shuddered in disgust.

Adam snickered a bit at that.

"I'll stand by you if Jeff's what you want."

Adam whimpered sadly. "I can't have him. He belongs to Matt and Matt hates me with the passion to burn out suns."

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry, Adam. I should have never.. with Jeff. That was a stupid mistake on both our parts. We only hurt you. It wasn't showing you that either one of us cared about you.. We should've both been more mature and civilized. In the long run, you got hurt, and Jeff's in the hospital.. It wasn't worth it."

"I know why you did it. It's okay. I forgive you." Adam said softly.

"It's gonna be alright, y'know?" Randy simply replied, laying his head on top of Adam's.

--xx--

Matt sat in the darkened hospital room. Gazing over at his brother as Jeff slept. It took hours for him to calm Jeff down and get him settled enough to finally sleep. Now, Matt just watched him silently, letting the voices in the back of his head mumble and argue. His thoughts were almost incohernet, like he couldn't form complete thoughts. It could be blamed on total tiredness. Or that numb feeling that had occupied him for the most part of four damn years. Numbness from things that were repressed, buried, hidden deep never to be found or expressed. Those thoughts that did register with his brain asked him what the hell was he doing. Why the hell did he do what he did in the first place? Buying Adam's contract from Vickie. Buying Edge. Why did he need to? Why did he want to resurrect shit? Payback? Retribution? Did it matter? He got hurt too. Jeff got hurt, 'cause Jeff never had really gotten over Addy. Jeff had made it look like he had. Matt figured they were in love now; maybe Jeff didn't want Adam anymore?

Adam got hurt. What happened in the trainer's office was nothing. Just another thing that would heal with time... but, that wasn't it. Matt felt like he deserved that retribution. To hurt him for all he had done. Get it out of his fucking system once and for all.. so it could finally be buried for good? But, once it was over.. and Adam lay broken.. and once Jeff finally confessed.. and once Matt found himself in his hotel room, alone, he just felt so damn... empty. There was nothing left. No rage. No redemption.. it was just numbness. Empty confusion.

It was because of his brother that Matt couldn't have what he wanted. At the time it was more complicated because neither him nor Jeff were prepared to act on their feelings for one another. It had been a long road. Jeff had always been in love with Adam. Adam was the 'straightest' guy they knew. Everyone heard how Addy talked to Orton. Poor kid was obsessed with him. It broke Jeff's heart to hear him go on. It made Jeff keep his distance and Jeff's love for Adam made Matt keep his. Somehow that ska.. Somehow Amy found out that both brother's had it bad for the blonde Canadian wrestler. Amy went after Adam out of her jealousy. She hated the fact that her 'straight' boyfriend was in love with their bestfriend. Funny how shit comes full circle.

Therein lies Matt's truth. How much he hated Adam. The pain and anger he directed at Adam; not because he lost Amy to him.. but, because he lost Adam to Amy. Because Adam was just too stupid and fucking clueless enough to take her up on it. Clueless bastard. A friend.. a bestfriend, doesn't do that shit to another. It hurt Jeff so badly when he found out. Matt remembered his brother calling Adam up, yelling, screaming, telling him he hated him.. then hanging up, crying. Matt made his move that day. Claimed his brother for his own that day. It drove Matt crazy to know what he did. Looking back on it, it's pretty fucking funny. Adam loved Jeff, but was too chicken shit to act on it. And Jeff loved Adam, but was too put off by this 'I'm not gay' bullshit. And Matt always stepped aside for Jeff to be happy.

Amy's long gone. Adam married Vickie, cheated on her with Alicia Fox, in the end got cheated on himself. Full circle. Matt had enough when Edge started seeing Vickie. It was too painful, too much proof that Edge had went over. Had went down too far. It was pathetic to see what he had become. More of a whore for screwing.. or hell, for just simply kissing her than anything that Matt and Jeff could do to him. At least there had been genuine love at one point between the three of them. All the love that Matt once had for Adam had turned to hate. The jealousy.. because of Jeff. His beloved Jeffrey still loved Adam after all these years. Matt figured he'd do something about it. After hearing about Paul and Vickie's affair he offered a little proposition. He'd take Edge off their hands. Vince was easy to convince. Hell, he had rubbed the Matt/Lita/Edge triangle in everyone's face to begin with. 'The fan's will love it', he had said. And the fans have loved it. Matt wanted to save Adam, punish him at the same time. Matt would have his vengeance and Jeff would get his Addy. Addy was a pet for Jeff, a mere toy. Jeff was supposed to play, get bored.. But he didn't get bored or tired. So, okay, Matt got carried away with Adam. Took it too far. But after the pain subsided.. there was nothing but hurt and jealousy.

_"Jeffro, d'you really think we all coulda been happy together?"_ Matt had asked.

Jeff had turned back to him, tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. _"Not now." _

If Matt had of made his move years ago before Amy; they could have. That's what happens when you wait too fucking long. Now, Matt didn't know how to go back and make it right. Adam fucking hated him. Was scared of him for good reasons... and all he wanted to do was make Jeff happy.. All he did was hurt him and Adam more.

_'Come on, you can't lie to yourself and you damn well know it. Everyone knows how you feel about Adam.' _The voice in the back of his head taunted. Just like it always had before.

_'That's bullshit.' _Matt retorted as usual.

_'You have to. You raised way too much stink over the Amy fiasco not to. Especially when you were considering dumping her anyway to be with Jeff.' _The voice continued.

_'Whatever.' _Matt didn't feel like arguing with himself. Did he ever?

_'Whatever yourself all the hell you want. Adam fucked up. You fucked up. Jeff fucked up. Time to let it all go. All you're doing is hurting yourself.' _His conscience rebuted. Matt groaned. It didn't matter if it was the truth or not. Matt was too tired to argue with himself.

Matt had contemplated telling Jeff. But he didn't need his brother being more upset and jealous and thinking that Matt was trying to steal HIS Addy the same as Orton was. Matt had contemplated telling the neanderthal himself. Telling Adam so he'd understand why he had hurt Matt by fucking his girlfriend. The extent of the damage it truly caused. Adam could've had both Hardyz and he had no clue. But, shit, telling Adam would be pointless.. It'd only aid in letting Jeff know and Jeff just shouldn't know. If Matt didn't tell Adam before Amy, he sure as hell shouldn't tell him after. Especially not after now. After all lust and admiration turned to intense anger and hatred. There was no going back on it, ever. Adam and Matt were a lost cause. As friends or other. Matt knew there was no going back. No matter how badly he wanted to.

--xx--

Adam watched Randy as he made a little place on the floor for him to sleep, laying blankets down and a pillow. Adam sat on the bed. Randy had insisted on him staying with him at his hotel room. He was ashamed that it was only a one bed hotel room, so Randy said Adam could have the bed and he'd take the floor.

"Come on, Ran. I don't want you sleeping down in the floor. You don't know what could be crawling down there to eat you." Adam smirked.

Randy raised his head up to him and looked at him. "There's nothing in the floors, Adam. This is a very high class hotel room. It's clean."

"Still it's pretty cold and probably damp on that damn floor. You don't need to get sick." Adam retorted.

Randy smirked. "I'm still suspended, remember? It doesn't really matter."

"I just don't want you sleeping on the floor.. Look, we're still good friends. We can share a bed without doing anything.." Adam nodded off into the distance.

"It's not that, Adam." Randy's voice was muffled as he was kneeled down, trying to get the sheets spread out.

"Please, then. I don't wanna sleep alone." Adam patted the side of the bed.

Randy stood to his feet and sighed deeply. "Fine. But, no monkey business."

"I wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you, Mr. Orton, if that's your concern." Adam quipped.

Randy cocked his head to the side. "Keep not dreaming." He ended with a smile at least.

--xx--

Adam lay beside of Randy in the hushed darkness. They had been talking about good times, recalling matches and stories that happened over the road. Somehow Adam had ended up with his head on Randy's chest and The Legend Killer's arm curled underneath him. Somehow they had ended up in somewhat of a 'lover's embrace'. And it all didn't feel so bad. It actually all felt sort of nice and comforting. All that they had spoken of in the darkened room, and the fact that Randy was holding to him, made Adam forget for just a moment how badly he was hurting. Or, at least, it dulled the pain. He knew he would have to deal with it in the cruelness of dawn. He'd have to go to work, he'd have to deal with his 'boss'. He'd have to face Matt and Jeff eventually. But, right now. He just wanted this peace. He almost felt selfish for eating it up the way he was. But, pain's pain for anybody. And Adam Copeland had had enough pain for awhile. He just wanted a moment to feel good and wanted. It wouldn't last. He knew this. But he could enjoy it while he had it.

--xx--

Adam lay asleep on his back. His dreams sort of skipping around on him from recent events. Dreams of memories. Of sex. Of the threesome he had with the Hardyz. Of the heartache.. Jeff getting hurt.. Of rape.. Voices clouded his slumber.

_"Huh? Does it hurt, you bitch?! You don't fucking know pain yet!"_

Most of the time he'd dream of Matt shreding his contract. Edge didn't want that to happen. Matt took Jeff from him. Matt wouldn't take his job... Selfish prick.

Adam groaned softly. His eyes squinting up in his dream-like state. Thinking back to all those encounters.

Jeff in the locker room, both times;

_"Do you like sucking on things, Adam?"_

_"I've been dying to touch you like this. You were just too stupid to fucking see it."_

_"Come on, say it.. Beg for me. I know I'm worth begging for."_

_"I'll get Matty to help me." _

The threesome;

_"Don't you want to play with me, Addy?"_

_"You're gonna watch as I fuck him, and you're gonna come as I'm fucking him."_

_"You fucking love being fucked like the slut you are, and you fucking know it, bitch. Ah, shit..." _

Matt in the trainer's room;

_"Aww, Edge, so fucking helpless. You should be used to this by now. You better get used to it."_

_"Just keep wiggling, Edge. You're so hott when you're helpless. I have to admit that."_

_"Shit.. Adam.. your fucking mouth feels.. feels so fucking good. Don't know why.. didn't do this to you years ago... oh.." _

Randy in the hotel;

_"Slow down.. you're not a whore, Adam. You don't owe me shit.. just do what you want."_

_"Fuck me.. that's how the hell you can take care of me. I need you. You love me? You care about me? The last person I had.. abused me, okay.." _

_"You feel so good.. see how beautifully we fit?"_

Matt in his hotel room;

_"Ohh, you sound like such a slut.. so slutty and pretty.. Such a pretty bitch.."_

_"Uhm.. mhmm.. fuck.. fuck.. Oh, god, Adam... Adam.. Shit.. Harder.."_

_"Yes.. You want to, I know you do.. You want my dick in your tight ass.. I want to fuck you. So, give us both what we want."_

Adam shifted, whimpering in his sleep. Even in his slumber he was getting hard. Then he felt the sensation that was going on below him. That all too familiar fire. He shifted in and out of r.e.m. His dreams clashing with the waking world. With reality. He felt soft skin brush across his thigh. And plump lips on his aching cock. Sucking hard. He felt a hand make a tight ring around his shaft near the head of his cock as he felt a smooth tongue lick across the tip of the head, before he felt a set of lips nibbling eagerly. Adam let out a long whimpered moan. Loving every second of this glorious wake-up call...

Then Adam got an odd thought; who was pleasuring him in his sleep? Without opening his eyes, Adam remembered where he had went to sleep. Randy. In Randy's room. Was Randy doing this to him without permission in his sleep? Molesting him? Adam forced his eyes open. He saw a figure, a shape, under the covers. Whomever it was they were holding it over them so he couldn't tell who they were. They made no sound. But damn it felt too good to tell them to stop.. even if it didn't feel right.

Adam jerked the blanket off, blinking in disbelief...

**

* * *

**

I'm just not done playing with them yet :P Matt loves Adam. I know. I made this story about everyone being in loves with Addy. Everyone's after his sexy ass :P This story likes to flip flop. Always making Amy the villian-- but, someone needs to be if Adam isn't ;) Sorry, once again, I see no bad guys here, just people. And w/ as bad as that real-life situation was, I'm not here to debate it. What's in this story has been modified for the sake of the story. So in here; Matt loved Adam, but stayed away b/c Jeff loved him as well (and Jeff stayed away b/c Adam was dead set against being gay-- even though he lusted after Jeff. Oh, denial!). Amy came on to Adam b/c she was jealous and Adam accepted (b/c well, he's a ditzy blonde in this story) out of his confusion and inner angst. This prompted Matt and Jeff to take their relationship futher and say to hell with Amy and Adam. They fell in love adding more confliction to the equation. I love Edge, the Hardyz, and Lita, and dear Randall. I'm sorry if I make any of them look bad. It's just a story. Sex comes next chp. XD.


	16. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**Gah, this took so long! AnonymousPunk, hehe, Jeffy was adorable, thank you, XD. slashdlite, you sound just as conflicted as I am. It's quite a conundrum. If Hardedge happens, poor Randy's all alone. Esha Napoleon, lol! Wouldn't surprise no one actually :P althea293, glad you're enjoying it, XD. Chisato-chan, they are cute! XD! Glad your Adam muse is talking to you. Chris needs to behave, lol. Seraphalexiel, I still can't have Addy dom/top, sadly. But, we're on the road to fixing things :) Matt+Adam=so much red tape :P redsandman99, yup, and those tangled webs have me trapped O.O NeroAnne, I wish I had a present like that too, XD. I am super mean for taking so damn long, hehe. Killer-Kay-Kay, read on, hun :) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank U, and here we go, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, read on. BellaHickenbottom, hehe, it's a hard decision. Dark Fae Angel, no kidding on my part, I do live to complicate things, lol. I know! Poor Jeffy, I've made him sad basically this entire story. P.S. Still wanna do that one shot :P kiwisoda, thank you, glad you love it, XD. dehlia666, yes, the three of them could be happy, had I not let Randy muse mess w/ my story, lol. JoMoFan-spot, you're the only one who blames the Hardys, hehe. There is no better prezzie than Addy ;) Yes, I saw that Raw moment and was damn glad VG/Edge was finally over! Ohh, I still have things to work thru in this twisted story. I'm not done yet. takers dark lover, I know I would've lost my sanity... then again, I don't think I ever had it (giggles insanely) Arie193, thnx, I finally got more! Sinfully Sined, thank you, I'm happy you're loving it, XD. minnikat6, y'know, I had thought about Jay. But, alas it's not him. Hott Smex coming up! XD!**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter sixteen/ 'Decisions, Decisions, Decisions'  
Rated; M/ L, S (sucking, fingering, anal, two on one.. sorta)**

Adam shook his head in disbelief, seeing Jeff's green eyes roll upward as he locked them on Adam's. He brought his lips off Adam's cock slowly, licking his lips. He gazed at Edge, almost sinisterly.

"J..Jeff..? Why.. how..? You were in the hospital." Adam managed to choke out, slowly.

"Surprised to see me? I've decided to haunt you now. I won't let you let me go." Jeff continued to stroke him very softly, running his thumb over Adam's cockhead.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked confused, grunting when Jeff squeeze the tip.

"You told me I wasn't worth it." Jeff growled. "You broke my heart. Pushed me away. When I cried to you. Told you I loved you. You saw the tears on my face and you didn't even lemme explain. Randy used me! He knew I wasn't thinking clearly out of my heartache and despair. Did he care? Hell no. He fucked me to ensure you'd hurt me more... And you did. You left me at the hospital, crying, aching in pain. Then you come and see me just to walk the fuck out! Oh, Addy, you deserve to be punished.." Jeff's voice sounded vengeful, hungry, determined.

"Oh, such a whiny little bitch we are, Jeffro." Randy's voice caused Adam to turn his head. Orton was sitting in the chair by the bed, cleaning out underneath his fingernails with a file. Adam blinked. Oh, shit.

"Randy.. I.. I'm.." Adam was confused and wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

"It's okay, Addy. Randy's just jealous of me." Jeff took him back in as far as he'd go, gagging and swallowing a bit as Adam's cock hit the back of his throat.

Adam grunted, watching Jeff's hips sway a bit as he was poised over his legs on the bed. Jeff was on his knees, bent over as he sucked Adam hard, gently cupping his balls and wiggling his fingers a bit to get more of a rise out of him. Edge's mouth felt dry, the room felt hot and sticky, this was too surreal. Jeff made a whimpered gagging sound and eased up a little, sucking lightly. Adam arched upward. He was so close... But, this felt so wrong..

"Stop.. please.. Jeff.. stop.." He pushed him off. "Stop, okay?"

Jeff sat back and licked his lips, getting that bit of precum from Adam that was still on his lips. "What's wrong, Addy? Don't love me?" He pouted.

"I'm not gonna be your fuck toy." Adam got up and started for the bathroom, but Randy cut him off and grabbed him around the waist.

"Pretty little fuck toy. That's what you are." Randy kissed him harshly, causing Adam to whimper as Randy's mouth explored his. Adam then felt Jeff jerk his jogging pants down.

"All ours... All mine.." The younger blonde murmured lustfully, studying Adam's backside as he fought to get the pants completely down and off. He jerked Adam's foot up and removed on leg, then gave the other foot the same treatment.

Randy held Adam close even as the blonde wiggled in an attempt to get free. "Shh.. you'll like it.. We're not like Matt. We'll be easy."

"We?" Adam winced. "Did you two make a pact or some shit?"

Jeff smirked as he knelt down behind Adam on the floor, running fingertips up and down Adam's legs and thighs and on up to his asscheeks. "No, but, we're gonna fuck you till you figure out what you want."

Adam shook his head, whimpering as Randy started kissing and sucking on his neck.

"That's it, Orton, hold him.. I miss your ass so much, Addy.. It's all I think about.." Jeff purred, gently spreading Adam apart with his hands.

Adam groaned and almost came right there as he felt Jeff's tongue eagerly probing at his entrance, lightly lapping at Adam's tight pucker and massaging it gently. Adam wriggled his hips, wanting to be let loose, and yet wanting more of Jeff's mouth at the same damn time. Those strings of cute little whines couldn't be coming from him. Randy smirked as his lips brushed over Adam's neck. Addy was purring.

Jeff pulled back and growled. "Hold him tighter, Orton. I can't do my job."

Randy's hands traveled down to Adam's ass, grabbing two handfuls and pulling Adam even closer to him, spreading his cheeks apart as he did. Jeff licked slowly across Adam's asshole, lingering and massaging it with his tongue before pressing his lips to it and sucking. Jeff moaned, sending a delightful wave of pleasure through the blonde.

"Please.. stop... Ohm.. No.. uhm.." Adam whined. _'Matt's gonna be pissed.'_

Jeff kissed and sucked a bit before pulling his face back to enjoy the sight of how Adam's wet, saliva drenched asshole contracted. Jeff licked his lips before going back in for more. Adam whimpered as he felt Jeff's tongue probe deeper...

"Please, stop.. please.. stop, Jeff.. Please.. Ohh, fuck!" Adam yelled as he came hard, trembling in Randy's arms as he did so. No one had even touched his cock since he had gotten up.

Randy pulled back from him and smirked. "Oh, you naughty boy. You will pay for that." He purred, seeing the mess Adam had made.

"No, I don't wanna do this.. please.." Adam pleaded.

Randy shut him up with a kiss. Jeff stood up, raising his shirt over his head and tossing it away. He began working quickly on his jeans.

"Down on your knees, sweetheart. Jeff's cock wants your beautiful mouth." The brunette said as he began stroking Adam's hair lovingly.

Adam shook his head in protest, but found himself turned around as Randy coaxed him down on his knees anyway. The blonde gazed up at Jeff, letting his eyes scan the Enigma's body. Oh, how he's missed the little psycho. He wanted Jeff so very badly.

"Take him." Randy whispered next to Adam's ear. He was down in the floor on his knees behind Adam, continuing to stroke his hair gently. "Suck him, you know you want to. Go on, he's beautiful."

"Please, Addy..." Jeff grunted as he began stroking himself lightly. "Want you.. need you.." The younger Hardy panted, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on the soft piece of flesh.

Adam was to him in an instant, grabbing to the younger Hardy's hips and sucking Jeff's cock up hungrily into his mouth. Fuck inhibitions and resolves, Jeff tasted too fucking sweet.

"Oh, that's it, Addy.. oh, shit.. suck me.. suck me.. fuck, mhm.." Jeff held his cock as Adam drug his tongue across the head and around to the side, licking every part his tongue would reach before nibbling lightly at the head. Jeff shifted, eating it up, Adam's lips, his mouth, sucking, nibbling, and making a mess with spit and precum. Adam licked across the swollen head of the younger man's hard cock, lingering at the slit and pushing his tongue inside a bit before nipping at the head with his lips.

Adam pulled back, smacking and licking his lips in an effort to get all the precum off.

"Do I taste good, Addy... You fucking like how I taste..?" Jeff whimpered sweetly as Adam nodded his head, never taking his eyes off Jeff's erection as he started licking up the shaft and across Jeff's fingers as he held to his cock. Jeff shuddered, loving how the older blonde's tongue felt. "Uhm.. that's it.. Ooh, right there.. Randy, get him ready.. I want his ass."

Jeff grabbed a hold of Adam's hair with his free hand, aiming his cock at Adam's arousal swollen lips. Adam stuck his tongue out, licking at the tip that Jeff was currently being greedy with. Adam raised his eyes up to Jeff's face, pleading with the younger Hardy silently.

"More.. more, please.. You taste so good.." Adam whimpered coaxingly.

Jeff grinned sweetly and loosened his grip on Adam's hair, groaning when Adam's lips slid over the head of his aching cock and down the shaft, sucking a bit to make the space tighter for the younger man.

Randy had gotten the lube and began spreading a generous amount between Adam's asscheeks, pushing slightly to see if he could enter. Edge didn't even give a shit that it was cold. Adam gasped, taking Jeff in as far as he'd go as he felt two of Randy's long fingers slide deep inside of him, not waiting before fucking him hard and scissoring them apart to stretch him nicely.

"Oh, yeah, baby.. You're so hott like this.." Randy cooed, kissing Adam's back as the blonde shifted his legs apart, bucking back into Randy's fingers.

He didn't care if he was a whore right now. He was giving in right now. They both wanted to have their way with him and they were going to get it.

"Ohm, yeah.. I'm so hard.. so fucking hard for your ass.." Jeff taunted, gripping tightly to Adam's hair with both hands as he began thrusting, impaling Adam's head on his throbbing member.

Jeff let his eyes travel down Adam's back and to his hips, growling as he watched Randy fingering Adam as the blonde wriggled his hips sluttishly. Jeff whined as Adam cried out. Randy had found his prostate and was torturing the holy hell out of him by rubbing it. Jeff lifted Adam's head up, watching Edge lick his lips hungrily as he stared as Jeff's cock. Randy removed his fingers and got to his feet, strolling over to the bed.

Adam gazed up at the younger Hardy, his eyes glazed with horny lust. "Please.. Jeff, I want you.. fuck me.."

"I want you on your knees on the bed, Addy." Jeff commanded before helping him up.

Randy sat down on the bed, resting his back against the headboard as Adam crawled up the bed, his head going immediately to Randy's lap and Orton's hands going to the blonde's head and hair, holding to him. Jeff crawled back behind Adam, grasping to Adam's hips and pulling his ass up a bit. Adam spread his legs voluntarily, engulfing Randy's cock as Jeff took hold of himself, aiming at Adam's entrance. Jeff licked his lips, concentrating on Adam's tight pucker as he plunged inside instigating a nice whimper from Adam in the process. Jeff held still for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he let out a small whine, loving the feel of Adam's tight heat surrounding his hard cock. Randy was busy fisting Adam's hair, watching Adam and moaning softly as Edge's lips slid up and down his thick shaft.

"That's it, baby.. Ohh you're doing so wonderful.. oh, yeah.." Randy growled lustfully.

Jeff smirked, letting go of himself and holding Adam's cheeks apart as he pulled almost all the way out. Adam arched up, groaning around the hard dick in his mouth and gasping as he felt Jeff shove back in as he got adjusted to Adam's tightness before he started to thrust, setting a rough pace.

"Oh, Adam... fuck.. so fucking tight.. uhm.. virgin tight... Shit. Oh, yes.. yes.. My Addy.." Jeff whimpered cutely, his hands moving forward to grasp Adam's hips.

Randy growled, letting his blue eyes glance up at Jeff. Jeff's face was contorted in a mask of pleasure as he pounded Adam's ass for what he was worth. Randy arched up that time as Adam took his cock as far as he'd go down his throat. To Adam it felt amazing; Jeff's cock buried in his ass and Randy's cock in his mouth... All that was missing was Matt...

_'Wait...? Why am I thinking that?' _Adam asked himself.

"Because you love me, dumbass." Matt's voice brought Adam's head quickly up from Randy's cock.

Jeff didn't bother to give a shit. Infact, he only began thrusting harder, pushing Adam's hips down a bit under the force. Adam slipped on down on the bed, Jeff went with him, whimpering incoherently as he went deeper.. harder.. Jeff used his hands to hold himself up on the bed, leaning forward to kiss Adam between his shoulder blades.

"Addy.. my Addy.. All mine.. Mine mine mine.. Oh, love you so much.. oh, fuck.." Jeff cried out.

Adam gulped, ignoring Randy as he petted his hair or Jeff's insane possessive rants as he pounded his ass as hard as he could. Jeff was wriggling his hips now, thrusting in and out at an angle. Adam could feel Jeff's breath on his neck as the younger man panted, and Randy's fingertips running along his arm. But Adam ignored it. He saw Matt sitting in the chair Randy had previously occupied. Adam was beginning to think the damn thing was haunted.

"What? How..?" Adam pondered. Did Matt sneak in and he just didn't notice?

"You love me too." Matt repeated, his hands clasped together in his lap. "Jeff was right. We could'a all been happy, 'fore you screwed up."

"I don't love or want you." Adam muttered.

"You're such a damn liar, Adam. You love me. I know you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be letting me win. You may be conflicted right now. You may be trying to run from Jeff and using me as an excuse.. but, you'd never let me get away with everything, including taking Jeff away from you.. if you didn't love me too. You'd fight me harder." Matt explained.

"No." Adam shook his head.

The older Hardy leaned forward, his hair freed for once from the ponytail and falling over his shoulders and hugging his neck. "You take it from me. I know you, you bastard. I know you're just hoping I'll visit you again. You liked sucking me off and you liked me fingering you and fucking you in the hotel. Don't fucking lie."

"No, you're lying.. Oh, god, Jeff.." Adam gasped as Jeff bit him hard on the shoulder before sucking.

"You taste so good.. almost as good as Skittles.. not as good, but a close second.." He mumbled insanely. "Ohm, gonna cum.. need to cum.. Oh, Adam!" Jeff yelled as he came, burying his face in Adam's back as he filled the older blonde full.

Matt had gotten up and went behind Jeff, trailing his hands along his brother's body, waiting on him as he finished.

Matt stared as Adam. "Denial doesn't make anything true."

Adam groaned as he felt Jeff slide out of him as Matt pulled the younger man up and led him away from the bed.

"Come on, baby, my turn." Randy spoke as he lifted Adam up, moving him to his back laying across the bed.

"He wants our sloppy seconds." Matt smirked, getting down on his knees in front of Jeff as the younger Hardy sat in the chair.

"I just want him." Randy smiled affectionately, looking down at Adam as he positioned himself between the blonde's legs.

Edge watched Randy's face in fascination, groaning loudly as Randy pushed inside of him, slowly thrusting. He didn't fuck him hard like either Hardy. Randy was gentle and loving. But, Jeff was needy.. It wasn't that he was hurtful.. just needy. Matt, however, was vengeful and hungry. Deep down, Adam knew they all felt wonderful, despite the differences of their fucking-style.

Adam turned his head back when he heard Jeff screaming and shouting. Matt had him spread out in the chair, holding to Jeff's ankles. Matt's cock had been freed from its confines and was plunging in and out of Jeff's pretty ass at a hard pace... And Jeff was loving every bit of it. Randy turned Adam's head back to him and kissed his lips softly, pushing his tongue past his lips some.

"You're so beautiful.." Randy murmured, kissing Adam's face, then his neck.

"Oh, Matty.. fuck me.. oh, yeah.." Jeff shouted in bliss.

Adam looked back at him, seeing Jeff's face twisted in such unabashed pleasure. Jeff let out a whimpered gasp and looked over at Adam.

"Addy.. Addy.." Jeff reach out for Edge as Matt kissed his brother's neck.

Adam reach back to him, taking Jeff's hand and holding tightly to it as Randy's began thrusting a bit harder. Adam turned back to Orton, reaching up and holding to the back of his head, pulling him down and kissing him.

"Ah, Jeff.. so wonderfully tight.. forever mine.. Oh, fuck yeah.." Matt turned back to Adam. "You can be mine too. Both of ours, we can all fit."

Adam broke the kiss. "You hate triangles."

"I don't care. You love my brother. We both do. You love me. We both love you." Matt panted.

"I love you, Adam. You fit with me." Randy purred, kissing his neck.

Adam shut his eyes. His world was spinning. Triangles sucked. Squares hurt his head. Randy pulled out, grabbing Adam's ankles and dragging him down to the foot of the bed, causing Adam to have to let go of Jeff's hand. Randy stood at the edge of the bed, aiming his cock at Adam's pucker before pushing back in. Adam wondered why Randy was suddenly standing. Jeff answered him by crawling over top of him, facing Adam's cock with his hips raised above Adam's head and face. Adam got it immediately as Jeff's mouth found the blonde's nearly abandoned cock, sucking him expertly. Matt got up on the bed on his knees behind Jeff. Adam raised up, wrapping his fingers around Jeff's cock and directing him inside his warm mouth, sucking a bit, loving how he tasted. Matt wasted no time in taking hold of Jeff's hips and entering his brother to the hilt. Jeff whined sweetly, rocking his hips back and forth into Adam's mouth and back into Matt's cock. Adam cried out as Randy hit his prostate. That cry Jeff gave was proof that Matt got his.

"You're only borrowing him." Matt snarled at Orton, fucking Jeff harder.. almost angrily.

Adam's hand ran up Jeff's outer thigh, traveling over a bit and 'accidentally' running along Matt's leg.

"We'll see, Hardy... Fuck.. he feels so good.. I love being inside of him.." Randy taunted as his cock slide in and out of Adam's tight opening.

Matt tossed his head back and groaned as Jeff tightened up and relaxed around his width. "There's two of us.. one of you.. we'll win.." He gasped.

"You treat him like a slut." Randy growled.

"Human's are fucked up and flawed from birth." Matt smirked, mocking him.

Adam cried out as Randy rammed into him harder. That statement sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it right now. Jeff's tongue swirled around Adam's cockhead, flicking eagerly back and forth across the slit and then taking him back in. Jeff bobbed his head up and down a bit before sucking hard on the shaft, his tongue massaging the head as it did so. Adam's mouth felt like heaven, Matt's cock felt like salvation, and his Addy tasted like sin. Jeff couldn't have been happier.. well, unless Orton scrammed.

Randy groaned deeply, stabbing Adam's prostate again as Jeff took Adam deep, gagging and choking deliberately on Edge's cock. Adam lost it, his whimpering muffled as he came. The vibrations from his pleasure-filled groans triggering Jeff's climax as the younger blonde swallowed and sucked up all he could of Adam's release. Randy cried out that time, feeling Adam's passageway constrict tightly around his dick as the Canadian nearly, but not fatally, choked on Jeff's seed before regaining his wits and drinking him down the best he could.

"Oh, shit.. shit.. Fuck, Adam.. fuck.." Randy came hard, thrusting a couple of slow times, milking out his orgasm.

Jeff was laying with his head on Adam's thigh, moaning and whimpering sweetly as his brother fucked him. Adam had taken him out of his mouth and was now ghosting his fingertips up and down Jeff's outer thigh. Matt had grabbed Adam's other hand as it lay on Jeff's hip, holding to it. Adam could hear the older Hardy moaning and panting, his deep voice contrasting beautifully with Jeff's. Matt cursed as he finished, growling as he released inside of Jeff. Adam closed his eyes.

"Make up your mind, Adam. You have to choose." Matt whispered before all faded away.

--xx--

Adam groaned, waking up. His cock was painfully hard and the sheets were sticky. Adam sat up and gazed around the room. Randy was gone. Jeff and Matt never were there. The dream came flooding back to him. It was a fucking dream. Adam groaned again.

"Fuck.." he whimpered, turning over and snuggling into his pillow. This sucked.

**

* * *

Ooh, poor Addy. He's so confused. Yes, I wanted this to be a dream, even though I didn't do the dream parts in italic as usual. I wasn't trying to fool anyone, etc. But, I couldn't have Adam just realize it was a dream, he'd of woke up and sex scene would have been ended. Or so dreams go, hehe... excuses excuses. Meh, it was a sex scene between four hott dudes, that's the only way I could do it right now and it sorta fits with Adam's trying to figure shit out. Apparently with this I have encouraged Matt/Randy, but this one isn't about Matt and Randy, it's about Matt and Adam fighting over Jeff, that sorta turns into Matt and Jeff fighting over Adam with Randy. Yup. Confusion. (sighs) At this point, I'm thinking foursome! LOL!**


	17. Torn

**Seraphalexiel, (takes bow) I need to write a Randy/Matt. My poor Edge muse (shakes head) And poor Addy, we're so hard on him. Green Phantom Queen, XD. Thank you! Updating. redsandman99, yeah, I'm enjoying it too! RRatedauthor, lol, okay, glad I could help. Thank you. BellaHickenbottom, oh, yes. Adam was one lucky boy :P NeroAnne, I can't be the only one who can make Addy a slut. Seraph and redsandman both do very well. The bottoms always have to be tight. It's funner that way :P LegacyChick, thank you, XD. slashdlite, I think a dream like that would make just about anyone wake up hard, lol. Arie193, yus, it was a dream. Mainly so I could write a wicked sex scene :P I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, thank you, next chp is here. Esha Napoleon, very hard decision. BreakingFable, lol, acually no. Just hardcore gay porn ;) AnonymousPunk, thank you, XD. alethea293, awe, poor Adam. Hehe, yeah too bad it was just a dream. RyanNeroSkylerHardy, it would be nice to have a dream like that. Thanks. KakashiXIrukaLover, hehe, thanks, XD. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I think I am too, lol. Dark Fae Angel, and yet your views are beginning to change on my Randy muse. But, confused Addy is fun! P.S. Was that 'mine' for me, or one of my muses? JoMoFan-spot, I know. I'm the same way w/ Addy. He never does anything wrong in my eyes. Oh, Matty wasn't being violent. And don't worry, I have more stories planned where Addy bottoms. sunligh584, thank you, XD.**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter seventeen/ 'Torn'  
Rated; M/ L, (adult situations, a violent theme still, tickling, and some dry humping)**

Adam sat on the bed with his back against the wall. He had just got out of the shower so his hair was wet, as well as his eyes-- but that wasn't the shower's fault. Adam sighed softly, breathing slowly. Randy was gone somewhere. Where? Adam didn't know. He left a note, it said _'Be back later.'_ Adam's world had been flipped upside down and he didn't know what the hell to do. He had been over the dream a hundred times in his mind. It sure would be nice. If they all could share him like that. But, Randy would never treat him like a bitch, and Randy would never just sit there and let either Hardy treat him like a bitch. And Jeff wouldn't just sit there and let Randy touch him. It was just a dream and dreams are not real. No matter how badly Adam wanted that dream to be real.

He missed Jeff like crazy, and thinking about what 'Matt' said in the dream had him confused as all hell. It would be just like the son of a bitch to manipulate him into thinking that he loved him too. Even in his damn dreams Matt manipulated him. Him. Adam "Edge" Copeland. The Master Manipulator himself. Pfft, that nickname didn't mean shit these days. Matt turned the tables. But, Matt always had turned the tables. Matt took the whole Amy thing to the extremes. Turned everyone against Adam. And for what reason? Matt has Jeff, Matt doesn't need Amy. He could have just let Adam be. There was zero point in all of this.

_'But, what about the other night? What about Matt in the hotel room? What the hell was that all about?' _That little voice in the back of his head pondered.

Adam shook his head.

Nothing. It was nothing. Just Matt Hardy fucking with his emotions as usual. Fucking him because he could because _"Jeff's closed for repairs."_ That was all it was.

But, there was something else though. The way Matt held to him...

_'Nope, not gonna even entertain it. It was sex. Nothing more.'_

But, Adam did enjoy it, right? There was zero denying it.

Adam whimpered. What if he did enjoy it? Was that wrong? It should be because he still loved Jeff.. but, also because there was Randy. Randy? Shit, poor guy. He felt so bad for him. Randy had been going out of his way to make sure Adam was at comfort and at ease, and all he'd done was push the kid away and push all his Hardy baggage off on him. Adam felt kind of selfish now. Felt like he was toying with Orton just because he was hurting and needed someone to take his pain away. Randy was becoming a drug. It was bothering the hell out of the blonde because he was starting to have feelings for the kid. He was attracted to Randy on some level. He was handsome, charming, gentlemanly, took care of him, held to him while he was alone and hurting. And what was worse, Randy was patient with him. Ignoring his own desires to make sure Adam was okay. Adam knew the dream was just his subconscious trying to figure out what it wanted. Maybe how he wished it could be. Randy and Jeff both sharing him, loving him. Matt, at least being okay with Randy being a part of it, and Matt at least being okay with Adam having Jeff in some ways.

Adam sighed, there was no winning here. At least not for everyone. Someone had to lose. Adam couldn't have Jeff because of Matt. And Matt was a fucking gray area because he refused to let Jeff go, but he refused to let Adam be as well. Randy wanted Adam, but hated the Hardys for what they had done to Adam. Jeff wanted both Matt and Adam, but wanted Randy to scram. Adam was pretty sure Matt wanted Randy to scram as well. Adam reach up and grabbed two handfuls of his hair, tugging hard. Whimpering loudly under the weight of everything he was under. Then there was still Vickie. Shit! Adam was still legally married to, as Matt called her, 'that fat cow'. Adam let his hand fall on down into his hands, sobbing softly. He was trapped no matter which way he turned.

--xx--

Randy came back in the room carrying a couple of styrofoam boxes and a bag. He turned the corner to see Adam still with his back against the wall, with his thumb nail in his mouth and this far away look on his face. Tears stained his cheeks and still glistened in his pretty eyes that were bloodshot. Randy sighed and put the stuff down on the table. Adam let out a whimpered sigh and began crying again.

"Jeez, Adam. I leave you for a little while to go get breakfast and I come back to this?" Randy sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the wrecked blonde, holding to him tightly.

Adam was stone-like. He didn't bother moving.

"What happened?" Randy asked, pushing him back some to look him over.

Adam shook his head and gasped as he fought off another sob. He broke free from Randy's grip and began wiping his eyes.

"I've been having bad dreams." He whimpered. Okay, they didn't qualify as 'bad' dreams as far as content. But it was what was behind that content that was bad.

"About what?" Randy asked kindly, taking and moving Adam's hair away from his shoulder.

Adam shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Randy sighed and shifted a bit on the bed. "I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"I've been having dreams about Matt and Jeff and you.. I don't know how to turn. No matter what I do, someone is gonna hurt or be unsatisfied. There's no winning here."

"I don't really want you to go back to them, Adam." Randy said truthfully.

"I thought you said you'd stand by me even if I picked Jeff?" Adam reminded.

"I just don't want you hurt." Randy sighed. "I don't want Matt to rape you again. You don't know how bad it hurts to listen to you whimpering and whining in your sleep."

"I don't do that shit." Adam huffed.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Bullshit. 'Matt, stop, please.. leave me alone..' It's heartbreaking."

"Matt's not gonna do it again." Great, he sounded like a battered housewife defending an abusive husband.

Randy raised an eyebrow up at him. "Oh, you're so sure, huh?"

"Jeff.." Adam began.

Randy laughed. "Jeff, huh?" Then he turned serious. "Jeff won't stop him, if that's what you're trying to say. Jeff's too afraid of him and too in love with him to care about how badly Matty hurts you. Adam, don't you get it? You choose Jeff. I see it in your eyes, no matter what you say. If Matt wasn't in the equation, you'd be with Jeff, bottom-line. And regardless of Matt or not, you still choose Jeff. That's where your heart lies. You refuse to let him go, no matter what you say."

"No.. that's not true.. I'm.." Adam shook his head and gazed down, taking a couple of deep breaths.

"But, Jeff doesn't choose you, Addy. Jeff would choose Matt every time over you. I don't care if he loves you, he loves his brother more." Randy said calmly.

"I hate when you do that, Randy." Adam snapped getting up and standing.

"Do what? Make you see the truth?" Randy said, waving his arm off into the distance.

"I hate when you tell me what I already know! I hate when you're so smart, cause I know you're right!" Adam said pacing.

Randy rubbed the palm of his hands on his pants and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Adam.. Look, let's just forget it, okay? Let's get ready and just go out and relax."

Adam looked back at him and Randy resisted the urge to laugh. Adam had his hand on his hip, his hair was a mess and he was flushing under the weight of everything. He was frazzled and being all dramatic because he couldn't take it any longer, and he just looked so damn cute it wasn't even funny. Randy lost the battle and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"Oh, I'm glad you find my distress funny, Randy, real glad." Adam started to stalk off to the bathroom, when Randy grabbed his hand on his way past and pulled him back. "Lemme go, Orton."

"No, c'mon. I wasn't laughing because I think what you're going through is funny, you know me better than that." Randy said as he pulled Adam closer and took hold of his other hand, holding to both of them. "You're just so damn adorable when you get all flustered."

"Randy?" Adam whined.

"Come on, stop that." Randy scolded, taking him by the hips and turning him around before pulling him down onto his lap.

Adam sighed as Randy locked his arms around his waist, holding him as he began to gently rock him. Curse Orton for being so fucking charming. It was irritating. And it yet, it felt nice. And that's what sucked, because Adam couldn't force himself to let Jeff go.. and Adam couldn't put the dream he had last night out of his mind, or the hotel incident with Matt either. He couldn't deny he wanted more of the older Hardy.. He didn't want Matt raping him again.. But, he wanted it like it was that night.. coaxing, inviting, with just the right amount of heat and forbidden desire.. It was hard and vengeful, but it wasn't one-sided.. Adam shuddered as he felt Randy's lips brush against the back of his neck. Lightly, friendly-like.

"Stop, Randy.." Adam said in a sigh.

"I'm not doing anything." Randy smirked, ghosting his lips over Adam's skin and making the blonde tingle.

Adam shook him off. "You're doing that." He said looking back at the younger male.

"What?" Randy smiled.

Adam about twitched. "Stop it."

Randy chuckled. "Stop what?"

"Oh, you're real cute." Adam pouted, turning back around.

"Why thank you, Mr. Copeland, you're not bad yourself." Randy smirked.

Adam twitched and turned back around, folding him arms.

Randy only laughed. "C'mon, I'm just playing. I think you've forgotten what fun is. You've been with uptight Vickie for so long."

"Stop saying that name. I'm sick of her." Adam pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor pouty, cute, Addy." Randy sighed, running his fingers up and down Adam's arm.

Adam shivered and swatted Randy's hand away and began rubbing off the chills he caused.

"You don't want me touching you, and yet you're sitting here letting me hold you in my lap like a teddy bear." Randy pointed out as he buried his face in Adam's back.

Adam blinked then immediately began struggling to get free. Randy lifted him up by the waist and tossed him down on the bed playfully before he began tickling him. Adam held his breath trying to push him away and trying to hold onto the notion that he was still upset and frustrated and he didn't want to have fun or be tickled or be treated like a fucking teddy bear.

But, Adam lost his battle with that and began laughing involuntarily. "Stop.. please.. I.. Stop tickling me.. you snake!"

"Oh, Imma snake now, I see how you like to play." Randy smiled, wriggling his fingers under Adam's ribcage and dodging Adam's feet as the blonde kicked at him and struggled. "Uh uh uh.. naughty, Addy.. kicking at me like that."

Randy was cut off when Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed on his back, getting the upper hand and straddling over him.

"Ha, you lose." Adam proclaimed proudly.

Randy looked up at him, puckered his lips and shook his head. "Honey, with you on top of me like this, I can't be considered a loser."

Adam scoffed. "So arrogant."

Randy just grinned and reached up to touch his fingers to Adam's face, gently caressing his cheek. Smiling when the blonde turned his face into his hand.

"So beautiful.." Randy murmured thoughtfully.

Adam smiled down at him, slowly leaning forward a bit as he felt Randy's arms wrap around him. Randy studied him over. Adam's face was mere inches from his and he could feel his soft breath on his skin. Adam was closer now, Randy watched as his hazel eyes closed as Adam brushed his lips across his own. Adam pecked him softly and Randy couldn't help but give him a light kiss back. Randy moved his hands up to Adam's head, threading fingers in his long blond hair and holding it back as Adam tasted him, kissing him harder. Randy let him for a bit, savoring his heart's desire, loving how his lips fit to his perfectly. Adam stuck out his tongue a bit, licking at Randy's soft lips and coaxing them to part. Taking the hint, Randy opened his mouth just a tiny bit for the blonde.

Randy ran his hands down Adam's arched back, skipping over his ass and grabbing hold of him under his legs and holding him close to him. Adam purred softly, licking at Randy's lips and trying to urge out the younger male's tongue to dance with his own. Randy smiled and lapped back at Adam's tongue lightly, groaning as he felt Adam move his hips in a circle. All the sweet little kisses were doing was bringing them both to sudden life. Adam whimpered, gripping the sheets beside him as he felt Randy's lips go to his neck, kissing a spot softly before moving to another, sucking lightly before pecking him on the throat. Randy licked at the blonde's neck, loving how Adam's skin tasted and how he was grinding his hips into his, his breathing becoming deeper with his ever growing arousal. It was driving the brunette nuts. Adam was writhing, purring sweetly, letting out a sexy little moan as Randy picked him up and flipped him over, setting himself between Adam's legs.

"Ah.. Rand.. please.." Adam murmured as he felt Orton's hand travel up his shirt, brushing fingers across his skin as Randy continued to kiss his neck and throat.

Randy grunted, kissing the side of Adam's face before pressing his lips to the blonde's. Adam parted his lips, kissing him back hungrily. It wasn't till Adam wrapped his legs around him and used them to pull him closer that a little light that said 'stop' went off in Randy's head. They really shouldn't be doing this. Randy had told Adam to heal. And he meant in more ways than one. Adam was probably really needy and vulnerable and it felt like Randy would be taking advantage of that if they went where apparently both of them wanted it to go. Randy broke the kiss, pecking Adam softly before raising up.

Adam cocked his head to the side, looking up at his former tag partner in question. His arousal swollen lips parted in the form of the letter 'w'.

"I'm sorry, Adam.." Randy panted, closing his blue eyes. "We shouldn't.."

"But..why?" Adam asked quietly.

"It's not because I don't want you.." Randy said, opening his eyes. "I just don't think.. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Adam shook his head. "But, you're not.. I'm okay.."

"Fine. Then I don't want you to take advantage of me." Randy smiled when Adam glared at him. "Look, let's just wait awhile, okay. Let's go out and grab a bite to eat. And we'll go from there."

"Mister Orton, are you asking me out on a date?" Adam smirked as Randy blushed.

"If that's how you wish to look at it. Fine. Go get your cute butt ready." Randy grunted, getting up and reaching for Adam's hand.

Adam shook his head, but smiled as he took Randy's outstretched hand and allowed Orton to help him up.

--xx--

Matt gazed out over the parking lot. That's what Jeff's room over looked. Matt had watched all kinds of people come in and go out. Mostly mothers and to-be mothers. Some sick people, others somewhat in worse for wear. Nothing major. Nothing like a hole in the heart. Matt always thought if he got retribution, he'd be okay. He thought Adam's affair with his ex girlfriend destroyed all love he ever had for him. Replaced it with nasty vengeance. So the truth was, he bought Adam's contract so he could get his revenge.. So maybe then, Matt could finally let the hatred go. But all that was when he thought he was over Adam. Matt was sure he hated him and was totally over the man who four years ago broke his heart. But Matt was wrong. The other night in the hotel room with Adam confirmed it. Matt still desired Adam. And he wasn't so sure he could let him go.

Matt yawned tiredly. He had been up all damn night pondering. Trying to make himself believe he didn't still love the blonde goofball. Matt had watched as Adam and Jeff hugged on the bed yesterday. Jeff kissing the blonde's face so sweetly. All Matt wanted to do was go join. Hold his brother and love on Addy too. But, Adam didn't love him. Adam loved Jeff. A threesome would never work. Matt bowed his head, reaching up and carding his fingers through his tangled hair. This soul searching was killing him. He didn't know what to do. Apart of him wanted to go kidnap Adam and take him somewhere where no one, not even the almighty, all-knowing Orton would find him and keep him safe till Jeff could leave the hospital and they could all be together. Adam would grow to love them in time. Sure he might refuse to be their pet at first, but the leggy blonde was always so easily swayed if taunted with Hardycest.

Matt groaned. "Shit, what the hell am I thinking?" He muttered lowly. His mind really was overworked and tired.

"Addy.. please.. come back to me.. Don't leave me.." Jeff groaned in his sleep.

Matt looked over at his brother as the younger Hardy sighed, reaching out and whimpering pitifully when nothing took his hand. Slowly Matt rose to his feet, stretching out his aching back as he made his way over to his brother's bed. Jeff was still grasping at air in an attempt to reach Adam. Matt took Jeff's hand and kissed the back of it softly. Bringing it back down and running his thumb across it soothingly. Matt had fucked up. In so many ways. Matt glanced up at the wall clock, sighing deeply. He glanced back down when he felt his hand be squeezed. Jeff had blinked open his green eyes and was staring vacantly past his brother.

"Where's Adam? He came back." Jeff muttered.

Matt swallowed. "He's not here, baby. You just had a dream." He sighed, bending down to Jeff's eye level.

Matt smiled when Jeff reach over to him, threading his fingers gently through his dark hair.

"I love you, you know?" The younger Hardy murmured.

Matt smiled wider, leaning forward and lightly pecking Jeff's lips. "I know. I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff giggled and pressed his lips to Matt's, kissing him deeply before pulling back and licking his lips. "Do you think he'll stay mad forever?"

"I dunno, baby. Maybe not." Matt sighed reaching over to brush a strand of hair from Jeff's face.

"I know you dun like him, Matty. I know you dun like that I love him.. I just can't help it." Jeff admitted quietly.

"You can't help how you feel, Jeff. I should have never tried to make you hate Adam. It was wrong. I was just so scared of being left out of the loop. I felt like you and Adam would fall in love and run off and I'd be left alone. I was okay with losing Amy. I loved her, but not like she needed me too. She just wasn't you."

Jeff shook his head. "Then why did you put Adam through so much hell? Just tell me, Matty. Why did all this have to happen?" He asked calmly.

"I knew you loved Adam, Jeff.. I hated to see that it hurt you so damn bad. I hated to hear you cry in your sleep. And Amy was like a sister to you, and I.. I should've let it go." Matt looked down at the ground. He felt empty.

"Matty?" Jeff replied, smiling when Matt looked up as his fingers caressed his older brother's face. "It's okay."

Matt nodded and gave a small smile. Funny how it didn't much feel like it was okay.

**

* * *

Yeah, this one isn't over. Not for awhile. There's some Redge action. A bit of Hardycest. All as everyone tries to figure their shit out, lol. I stopped a potential sex scene, hehe. More of that ugly self control I apparently have :P Don't worry, Imma have future sex scenes with both Matt and Jeff.. and Randy and Adam...etc.. I also wrote this wicked three on one one-shot (3 on 1 handicap sex!). I call it three on one b/c it was Randy and Matt and Jeff all having their way with Adam and it's not really a foursome, b/c Matt, Jeff and Randy really dun touch each other sadly.. I may change that up. There's always this war going on in my mind where the Hardyz are fighting with either each other for Adam, or fighting w/ Randy for Adam. So, I took the liberty of writing a purely smutty scene where they all get to have him and share... after Randy and Matty spanks his bottom for being a bad little pet, but that's beside the point. I really hope to get that typed out soon. Fae once told me Jeff should fear me, lol. But, I think Adam should fear me more :P (sees Edge muse nodding in approval)**

**Oh, and reference to last times reviews. Adam would taste better than Skittles, and Adam would never be sloppy seconds. Oh, no no no.**


	18. Chance in the Dark

**(winces) It's so not cooperating :P alethea293, yeah, it seems a sweet Randy Orton is somewhat rare in a story. But it can happen :D redsandman99, yus, things would be boring if too easy, XP. Less stressful, but boring. Dark Fae Angel, yeah, okay. I see your point about Randy. I kinda like him sweet sometimes, but I love evil Randy waaay more. Esp if it makes Jeffy go all psycho. I think Matt and Adam are always clueless in my world, lol. They can never get their shit straight. (pouts) I kindly wants Hardedge too! Spanking fetish? Me? No (winks) Not at all (totally lying) P.S. Jeff got bored with it. Shocker makes it easier to find Mizzie anyways these days. Esha Napoleon, confusion? Always ;) Lol, yeah, Matt will beg for Adam's forgiveness. Jeff muse has a better shot at getting Randy to leave his Addy alone. NeonNero, yus, he did :P Thank you, updating. NeroAnne, (sighs) I was hoping Addy would go for the threesome too. Oh, well. Not done yet. Randy totally wants Edge. Why wouldn't he? XD. Hehe, mustn't waste Hardedge. BellaHickenbottom, it is confusing. But, Imma try and get everyone's shit figured out ;) I luv miss Jeff and Edge, thank you, here's the next chp :) Seraphalexiel, Randy was kind of manipulative. I know. But, I can understand how any one of them would do anything to keep Addy all to themselves. So I can let it slide. My Jeff muse, however, he's not so forgiving.. Yeah, I has a little too much fun making Addy a slut. Dunno why, he just seems fitting for it. Lol, it's hard to get them to cooperate when they dun want to. JoMoFan-spot, thank you, as always. Randy seems to be the only one here who is making sense. Dunno how that happened at all O.o But, I'm still kinda torn on it all. Addy is still confused b/c Randy may be charming, hehe.. But, Jeff still owns his heart. Time has to heal wounds and resolves. I actually do feel bad for Matt, but I agree what he did to Adam was way over the top. But, I stand by it that there are no good guys here. Everyone has fucked up somewhere and deserves a chance to right their wrong. And, yus, Redge action, XD. I think you'll like this chappy ;) DXFans, thank you, XD. Glad you're enjoying it. **

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter eighteen/ 'Chance in the Dark'  
Rated; M/ L, S (shower sex, fisting, anal, kissing, cumming)  
**

Adam looked around at the lavish restaurant that Randy had insisted on taking him too. They had established that the 'date' was to be a friendly date and nothing drastic. Apparently Orton did not listen. Adam gazed over at the younger brunette. Randy was dressed all nice. Black fitted jeans, green cotton tee that had symbols and other cool designs that Adam couldn't make out all over it, topped off with a black blazer that was left unbuttoned in the front. The Legend Killer wore black dress boots and had a silver bracelet on and a wry grin on his lips. He was casual, yet not under dressed. Adam had opted to wear jeans and a blue t-shirt and converses. He was glad this wasn't too fancy and didn't require dinner jacket only. They'd of never let him in.

"Um, Randy..?" Adam gazed up, pushing back a strand of hair as it fell over his eyes. "This place is really nice and all.. but, we could'a just settled for a burger and fries."

Randy looked up at him. "They have burgers, Adam. You want a burger?"

Adam sighed. "I meant at like McDonalds or Burger King."

"Oh, I know.. but, I thought I'd take you somewhere nice." Randy smiled warmly, carding his fingers together on the table top.

"Hm.. well, then.. That's fine, I guess." The blonde said and sat back in his seat, redirecting his eyes to his drink and using the straw to stir around the ice cubes in the glass.

"Come on, Adam. Don't pout like that. You're special to me, and I think you deserve to be taken somewhere nice. That's all." Randy admitted.

Adam looked up from his drink. He smiled when he saw Orton's bright smirk.

Soon the waiter had came and took their order before leaving the two to talk.

"So? What made you change your mind about Jeff?" Adam asked curiously, placing one of his hands in the other and playing with his fingers as they lay on top of the table. "You know, about not wanting me around him?"

Randy wet his lips. "Well.. I.. Look, Adam, I know how you feel about Jeff, but.. Jeff's just gonna continue hurting you. Matt's gonna continue hurting you, and Jeff's gonna continue to let him. You don't deserve to be constantly hurt like that.. This morning when I left, I had to do a lot of thinking. I needed to get out, clear my head. What I came up with is; I love you, Adam. I want us to give it a go.. Give us a go."

"Randy.. I.." Adam sighed.

"I know you've said you don't feel that way about me.. But, you have to feel something. I'm crazy about you, Adam. You're all I think about. Dream about. I want to be with you. And I think there's a part of you who wants me too.. I'm not asking for this grand commitment. We don't have to get married, or get serious right away. Shit, we don't have to move in together. I'm just asking you; let's give this relationship, couples thing a shot? We could go out on dates, steal kisses behind the scenes.." His blue eyes lighting up at the thought. "We don't have to rush anything.. I just want to be with you.."

"What about Jeff, Randy? This isn't something that's just gonna go away. I've tried to bury it for years.. I.. can't.." Adam looked down for a second.

"I know you love him, Adam. I know he says he loves you.. But, you're a third wheel to him. Jeff can't take care of you in the way you deserve it. I can." Randy said softly. "Look, all I'm asking is for a chance. To show you that I can." He placed his hand on top of Adam's, running his thumb across his knuckles.

"What about.. what about Cody?" Adam almost whispered.

Randy took a deep breath and averted his eyes to the table for a second before looking back up at Adam. "Cody and I are no more. We ended it today."

Adam shook his head and pulled back, not looking Randy in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Randy.. I didn't mean to.." He had forgotten all about Cody when he started with Randy in the first place. _'Shit, always breaking up homes. When will you learn, Copeland?'_

Randy shook his head too, reaching out for Adam's hand as it was jerked away. "It wasn't your fault, Adam. I was well aware of what I was doing when I slept with you. I could have said 'no'. But, I didn't want to. I told Cody about me and you."

Adam's head shot back up to him. "Why did you do that, Randy? Why? Haven't I got enough mortal enemies? God, Matt Hardy's spent four years trying to destroy me.. I don't need Cody Runnels to.. I mean next I'll have Goldust and Dusty Rhodes trying to ruin me.. When will it end?" The blonde moaned, putting his head in his hands as his elbows were propped up on the table.

"Would you relax? It's okay. Cody's always known how I felt about you. He understands. He doesn't hate you whatsoever. He has no vendetta planned..."

"Oh, sure.. he says that now." Adam mumbled.

Randy straightened up in his seat. "He couldn't complain if he did. After-all, he's been cheating on me a lot longer with Ted."

Adam looked up at him, his head still in his hands. "DiBiase? Isn't that guy straight?"

Randy gave him a facial shrug. "Yeah, well.. eh.. It's sorta complicated. Ted's in denial, he's having a hard time dealing with his attraction/feelings towards Cody, so he dates Kelly to keep up appearances and fucks Cody on the side. Cody's in love with him.. But, Ted's just not sure."

Adam looked down. Reminded him of someone else he knew.

"It's okay. Cody's okay. I'm okay. We ended it mutually. We care about one another still. We're good friends, but we both agree that we're just not right for each other. I told him to hang in there, and if Ted didn't come around eventually; I'd punt him and maybe that would knock some damn sense into him." Randy smirked.

"Does Kelly know?" Adam whispered.

Randy shook his head. "Cody said she didn't. Poor girl.." He sighed. "Cody and I want each other happy, Adam. I'm only happy when I'm with you. I want to give us a try. I've lived without you far too long, Adam. I don't want to anymore... Please, Adam, just gimme a chance to make you happy."

Adam sighed and gazed across the room. He still loved Jeff, and Matt was still this big gray area/hole in his heart.. But, if Cody and Randy could come to terms with the fact that maybe they weren't soul-mates, then maybe Adam could do the same with Jeff. Adam couldn't deny that he had some feelings for Orton. He was handsome, charming, trustworthy, and seemed to want to take care of Adam in all the ways Adam was positive he didn't deserve.. Maybe the first step to letting Jeff go was letting someone else in. Adam looked back down before gazing back at Randy. The so-called Viper had a gentle smile on his face. Adam let himself melt just a little bit.. Maybe there was something there.. something he yearned to explore.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Adam smiled.

Randy's grin got a bit wider. "S'that a yes, Mister Copeland?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes. Let's give it a shot."

--xx--

Adam laid in bed that night. Randy was still in the shower and he was just waiting on him. He was kindly concerned with how his 'bosses' would take the news that he was now dating Randy. Well, Matt would freak because that's what Matt does. Freak out over ever little thing. Jeff may cry, scream at him. Throw a childish little fit like that would help him get his way or some shit. Like Adam gave a shit. Let the Hardys do their worst. He was sick of being their puppet. He was not a fuck-toy. Not a pet. Not a sex doll. He wasn't going to be manipulated by Matt or Jeff again.

_'But, what about the contract?'_

Fuck the contract. Randy said he'd get him out of it and he would. Then he could go on with his new Hardy-free life.

Adam knew Randy was right when he told him that they'd hurt him again. They didn't care about him. They didn't love him. Jeff might've loved him somewhat, but Jeff was too wrapped around Matt's finger to care if Matt destroyed him. Randy did love Adam. Randy had waited patiently on Adam for many years. Unselfishly.

_'But, do you care about Randy, Addy?' _That stubborn voice asked him.

Adam scoffed. Course he did. That was stupid. Randy and him were close. Very close. They cared for each other in deeper ways than the Hardys would ever care about Adam.

_'But, do you love Randy?' _It persisted.

Okay, fine. Love may be a little strong.. But, Adam was positive he could fall for the Legend Killer. That was a given. Adam was certain that Randy loved him, and maybe that was enough...

_'Why Randy? You don't love him. You love me...'_ Jeff's voice echoed in his head from that day in the hotel hallway.

_'Randy held me all through the night. Didn't shout at me or insult me when I cried... You don't love me. You used me..'_ Adam had rebutted.

_'I do love you too.' _Jeff had blurted out.

Adam whimpered and grabbed at his hair as hard as he could. He couldn't make the damn voices cease.

_'Okay.. okay.. I love Jeff, alright! Are you happy?'_ Adam had been with Matt. And he didn't hate it. Matt got him to admit to loving Jeff out loud.

The older Hardy had grinned. _'No,'_ was his answer. Why wasn't Matt happy?

_Adam shook his head wildly. 'No, it won't. I want over him... I want to let him go...'_

_'You love me too... Jeff was right. We could'a all been happy, 'fore you screwed up.'_ Damn dream Matt.

_'You're such a liar, Adam. You love me. I know you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be letting me win. You may be conflicted right now. You may be trying to run from Jeff and using me as an excuse.. but, you'd never let me get away with everything, including taking Jeff away from you.. if you didn't love me too. You'd fight me harder.' _

Adam gasped, holding back a sob. "No.. no.. stop.. please.. I can't.."

The blonde rolled out of bed and stalked toward the bathroom, tossing back the door along with the curtain. Randy started at him startled.

"Make it stop, Randy.. make it stop." Adam panted, throwing off his shirt and his sleeping pants.

Before Randy could stop him, the blonde was in the shower with him, wrapping his arms around his waist and clinging to him for dear life. Randy held the other male close, feeling Adam literally shaking. Adam's heart was pounding wildly. He felt as if his heart was in a vice grip.. and whatever had it refused to let it go and let him breath easy. Adam felt as if he was slowly dying. Breaking painfully. The more his mind wondered, the more he ached.

"Make it stop.. please.. I can't take it.."

Randy rested his head on top of Adam's. "I don't know how, Adam. All I can do is love you and hope that makes it okay."

"Love me.. Make love to me.. please.. I need it.. I need you.. Make it stop.." Adam looked up at him with hurt eyes. So deep and lost.

Randy took the blonde's head in his hands, caressing his cheeks softly with his thumbs. Maybe apart of him still felt like he was moving to fast and that it was wrong. He didn't want to take advantage of him like the Hardys had been. But, Adam needed him and Randy wanted the blonde so very badly.

Taking a deep breath, he made a decision. The only way to ween Adam off the Hardy brothers was to show Adam all he was missing. Randy leaned down, brushing his lips across Adam's softly before pecking them. His cock twitching as Adam let out a whimpered sigh. Randy pecked him again, lingering this time and making the kiss deeper. Smiling as Adam, started to kiss back. His hands running up and down Randy's back and causing the water to part in their wake. Randy's hands went up to Adam's hair, raking fingers through it and helping wet it under the shower head. Adam pulled back and buried his head in the crook of Randy's neck, feeling Orton's hands glide down his back.

"Please.. I'm all yours.. please.." He murmured, feeling better at just merely being in Randy's strong arms.

Randy grunted suddenly as he felt Adam's hand slither in between them, taking hold of Orton's half-hard cock and stroking him. Feeling his dick stiffen so naturally under the touch of Adam's skin.

"Take me.." Adam purred coaxingly, rubbing up and down Randy's length. "Need you.. bad.."

Randy groaned, now fully hard and his mind made up. He moved Adam's hand away from his cock and picked the blonde up under his ass, pressing him against the wall. Adam was busy attacking Orton's neck with soft kisses as he held onto his shoulders. The blonde's warm breath felt so nice on the larger male's wet skin.

"Wrap your legs 'round me, doll.." Randy softly commanded, his breathing hitched and deep. The blonde obeyed, wrapping his legs around Randy's waist as he felt Randy's fingers splaying his cheeks apart. Adam gasped as he felt Randy enter him. His thick cock stretching his tight hole as he pushed all the way inside. Randy held still for a moment, allowing Adam to adjust to the hurried intrusion.

"Uhm... Randy.. oh, shit.." Adam caught his breath, tossing his head back and leaning it against the wall behind him. Okay, it still kind of hurt. But it was a lot more tolerable now.

Randy nuzzled his face against Adam's neck. Loving how the blonde felt wrapped around him in more ways then one. To Randy they fit perfectly. So naturally. To Randy this is where Adam belonged and he longed to prove that to him. To make Adam see it. Feel it.

"Please.. fuck me.. Pound me.. uhm.. hurt me hard.." Adam whispered next to Randy's ear. Crying out as Randy pulled almost all the way out before plunging back inside and setting a rough pace. The water adding the right amount of friction for it to be perfect. "Oh, Randy Randy Randy... fuck.. oh, my god.."

Randy kissed Adam's neck and up to his chin. He moved his left hand up to run through Adam's blonde hair that was dripping with water. Threading his fingers through the tangled, messy hair before tilting his head back and getting a good look at him. Adam was so damn beautiful. Even more so when all wet and in such pleasure. His full lips were parted and curling with every moan and with every heated breath he took. His eyes were half-lidded and were fighting to shut. Adam let out a sluttish whine as Randy stabbed at his prostate, sending a delightful spark through the precious blonde. Randy let go of his hair moved his hands down to Adam's lower back, holding to him as he pounded him against the tiled wall.

"Fuck, Adam.. D'you know what you do to me..?" Randy purred, shifting his legs apart and pulling all the way out before shoving back in.

Adam screamed and dug his nails into Randy's back, clinging to the younger man as he was fucked almost through the damn wall. Randy was being a lot harder then he was when they had first done this. But it was out of passion and heat. He wasn't hurting him or abusing him like certain other people. This is what Adam wanted it to be.

"Huh..?" Randy nipped at his earlobe. Adam nodded and closed his eyes. Randy groaned as Adam's heel dug into his lower back as he used his legs to attempt to pull Randy closer. Deeper. "Uhm.. you like that.. like what I'm doing to you..? You feel so wonderful.. You're so beautiful.." Randy kissed his neck and leaned back to admire how the blonde looked. How his muscles tightened up as he did and the little drops of water that ran down his gorgeous body. So sweet. So gorgeous. Randy shuddered and held back to him, feeling Adam's erection pressing against his abdomen.

Adam ran his hands along Randy's shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck. He opened his eyes and looked forward, behind Randy. He saw Jeff standing there, smirking and shaking his head. Of course, he knew Jeff wasn't really there. It was all in his head. It wouldn't let him go. Wouldn't leave him alone.

_'He's just borrowing you, y'know.'_ The Jeff Hardy hallucination said, crossing its arms. _'You belong to me. You know it. Randy knows it. Hell, even Matt knows it.'_

Adam shook his head and whimpered. "No.." His heart wrenching in his chest. But the little vision of Jeff had vanished.

Randy raised his head. "Shh.. it's gonna be alright.. I'm gonna take good care of you.. I'll always take care of you.." He promised, leaning down and kissing him.

Adam let his lips part, melting into Randy's sweet kisses as Orton flicked his tongue past them. Adam thrust his hips up the best he could. Moaning as Randy took hold of his aching cock, stroking him roughly.

"Uhm.. Right there, Randy.. Ohh.. oh, shit.. shit shit.. Ahh.. Uhm, Randy.." Adam whimpered as his hidden button was rammed again. Adam felt himself shudder as he released. Bathing Randy's hand and abs in his seed as he came. His lids fluttering shut in his orgasmic bliss.

"That's it, beautiful.. Cum for me, love.." Randy purred, squeezing the head of Adam's cock and milking him. Randy let him go and moved his hand back to his back, thrusting in and out of the blonde harder. Feeling Adam's already tight passageway constrict around him. "Adam.. Ohm.. shit.. fucking tight.. Oh, fuck.." Randy groaned as he lost it, shooting deep inside of his love. Randy held to him for a second as Adam traced his fingers in little circles on Randy's back as they both relaxed and cooled down.

After a minute Randy slowly eased out of Adam and helped the blonde stand on his own two feet. He took hold of Adam's head, brushing his hair out of his face before kissing his lips gently. Feeling Adam's arms wrap around his waist. Randy pulled back and smiled.

"You're so beautiful." Randy whispered thoughtfully.

Adam smirked. "I know."

Randy shook his head good-naturedly. "Arrogant."

"You love it." The blonde retorted.

Randy smiled. "Can't argue there."

--xx--

Adam laid in bed that night with his head on Randy's shoulder, playing with his fingers as the brunette's arm was wrapped around underneath him.

"Hey, Randy..? You remember when I told you that I was having bad dreams?" He said in the peaceful darkness of the room.

"Yus, Adam." Randy yawned tiredly.

"I was dreaming that you and Jeff were sharing me. You both were still ready to kill each other. But, Jeff was letting you be with me, and you were okay with Jeff being involved. I know that's a stupid little concept. Threeways never work. But, it was a nice dream." Adam replied groggily. "Then Matt showed up and took Jeff.. and you and Matt were arguing over me.. being all competitive."

Randy sighed sadly. "It was just a dream, Adam. Matt would never be civil enough, and neither would Jeff."

Adam yawned. "I know.. well, I'm so tired.. I'm.."

Randy looked over and heard soft snoring. Addy was asleep. Randy smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's head before closing his eyes and joining him in slumber.

**

* * *

Okay, this chp hasn't wanted to behave. I think it doesn't like the direction I am taking.. But, I have to take this route as a means to get to my ends.. So it'll have to just deal! Whelp, Adam is with Randy now.. How do I get roped into this shit? Lol. **_**Randy muse: (smirks sinisterly) I'm winning. Terrah: (groans) Rub it in, will ya? Randy muse: Oh, I will. That pretty little blonde Jeff is so selfish with, is all mine. Jeff muse: (growls) This story isn't over yet, you cuntbag. Randy muse: Cuntbag? Cuntbag? Are you forgetting just who the hell you are talking to? Jeff muse: Shut the fuck up, Orton! Addy belongs to me. What do I have to do to get that thru that thick skull of yours; Tattoo 'Property of Jeff Hardy' on his ass..? (ponders) That might not be such a bad idea. Oh, Addy. Jeffy gotz idea! (off to find Addy) Randy muse: (seething) That muse really annoys me. Terrah: (laughs) I know.**_** Okay, I also realize there is very little Redge on here. That's odd for the slashiest tag team ever. I know, I was looking for some inspiration for them. I found a couple videos on You Tube, and even I believe that Randy was in love with Edge.. least during the Rated-RKO era. No one can change my mind on that :P But, according to me Jeff muse, Adam was, still is, and always will love Jeff and Matt. He's stubborn as hell. **_**Matt muse: Yeah, he is. He was just talking to me about tattooing Adam's ass. He wanted to tattoo something on the lines of 'Property of Matt and Jeff Hardy. If found, why are you looking at his ass for, you sick bastard?!' Terrah: Meh, sounds like me Jeffers muse. Edge muse: No. No no no no. No! No one's tattooing anything on my ass! It's bad enuff Jeff replaced the chip! While he was fucking me, I might add! Matt muse: (blinks) Really? Edge muse: Yes. Jeff muse: But, um.. it triggered the best orgasm you ever had. You said so yourself. Edge muse: (folds arms and huffs) Not the point. Terrah: Wow, obviously in my time of distress, I missed a lot of strange shit that happened in my head. Matt muse: You have no idea.**_

**Also, the Hardyz seem to be kindly disappearing here. But, it won't remain that way. I assure you. I'm not done with them and I'm not done with Jeff and Adam.. or Matty. But, gots some sweet Redge like I promised. So all was not lost..? OMG, y'all, 'STAH' is nearly a year old! And I'm not finished?! I totally suck! (hangs head) I'll try not to be so damn long in updating next time. **


	19. Love is Never Wrong

**alethea293, eh, sometimes it does. And everything is just fine with me :) Hehe, Randal and Addy are hott, XD. Thank you, and here is more. Esha Napoleon, thank U, XD. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yes, I do hate that. But sometimes it turns out better than originally planned anyhow, so it's all good :D Dark Fae Angel, lol, yeah, seeing Jeff during sex isn't really a bad thing for anyone. **_**Jeff muse: Terrah won't lemme use actual fireworks. I was gunna stick an M-80 in Randy's mouth while he slept and then light it. And BOOM!! No more head for Randy. PERIOD! Terrah: (clinches teeth) Jeff, ya can't kill him. We've been over this. Jeff muse: (sticks tongue out) Meh, you won't lemme kill no one. Not fair! (stalks off) Terrah: (growls) **_** I'll try not to make you wait so long this time ;) P.S. I don't hide Randy, he hides on me. I think all the watching him and reading 'bout him drug him back out. **_**Jeff muse: Randy can't be around the Punk muse. He's liable to steal him and then CM and Orton will conspire to..**__**Matt muse: (sighs) Give it a rest, Jeff. Jeff muse: (stomps foot childishly and huffs) Fine, no Addy smexy booty for you tonight. (stalks off) Matt muse: (gapes and blinks) Oh, that little shit! Jeff, you can't keep him from me forever. (goes after Jeff) **_**redsandman99, hopefully, lol. JoMoFan-spot, first, really glad you liked it, XD. Randy is hardly written as a gentleman. He's always the bad guy (about like Edge in most cases) It's sorta irritating b/c I think their characters can be bent once in awhile. It's like you never see a villain Jeff. But, I kinda like evil Jeffy :P I kinda like how Randy has turned out in this story. Even if I'm proHardedge, lol. I am very happy with Randy's role. All is as it should be.. for now.. But, I make no promises when it comes to 'Sold' :P Awe, kinda cut Jeffers some slack. He let his brother cloud his judgment just as Matt let jealousy cloud his. I kinda know how it feels to miss your OTP. I'm always breaking up mine and hardly ever getting to read them anymore... & I'd actually just settle for Addy getting depantsed in the ring period. Ah, I miss thong his peekage (sighs) Seraphalexiel, yes, I see your point. Addy seems to be definitely taking the easier road. Poor Adam, can't make your heart just stop loving someone. (tisks) But, his confusion is fun (shrugs)**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter nineteen/ 'Love is Never Wrong'  
Rated; M/ L, S (Hardycest, kinda sweet, fisting, fingering, anal)**

A couple of days had passed. Adam sat alone in his locker room. He hadn't saw or heard from the Hardys and was actually growing pretty content with Randy. He couldn't deny that he kinda liked all the sweet little things the younger male would do for him. All those romantic little gestures that he had been sure he didn't deserve. Holding out his chairs for him, opening doors. His Legend Killer even gave him flowers. And Adam had to admit that he liked having a safe pair of arms to fall asleep in every night.

Maybe Randy was right, he'd never feel safe with Jeff or Matt. Or at least he'd never feel genuinely loved. Adam sighed as his mind wondered to Jeff. He still heard the voices, he still saw the younger man's sweet smile. He still.. Adam shook his head. He wasn't going to go there. He was done going there and was done feeling bad over it. All Adam wanted now was to be happy. Matt would always make sure that Adam would never be happy with Jeff. Adam knew he had to let go of the past. He had to or he would go crazy. He could not spend the rest of his life kicking himself over the things he should have done. Or the things he could have had.

The blonde sighed and stood up, straightening out his clothes. Randy was currently in a meeting right now and he had a promo in the ring to get ready for. He just wanted to get the night done because Randy said he was taking him out tonight. Adam couldn't wait to so he could just chill and take it easy for a change. Yes, a night out would definitely do him some good.

--xx--

Matt flopped down on his hotel bed. Fresh from the shower. Shane and Shannon were entertaining Jeff at the hospital so he could clean up and just take a break from it all. But the thoughts of the past four years kept him company. Running through his tired mind and preventing him from getting the peace he so craved. Matt ran his fingers through his dark wet hair, pushing back the ebony locks with his hands. The older Hardy sighed. Thinking back to the day Jeff called up Adam to confront him. After he had learned about Amy being unfaithful with the tall blonde. Everything could have ended then. But it didn't. Matt and Jeff put Adam aside for each other. Vowing to get over Adam and Amy once and for all. It'd just be them from then on. Or so Matt had thought...

(Flashback-- 2005)

_Matt listened to Jeff screaming over the phone in the other room. Repressed agony plagued his younger brother's voice._

_"How could you do this, Adam?! With Amy?! How..? Answer me, you worthless piece of shit!" Jeff shouted._

_There was a very brief silence, save for Jeff's angry panting._

_"You don't know? You don't fucking know?! I can't believe this shit, man.. Fuck you, Adam, you don't know shit.. I hate you! Hear me, Edge. I fucking hate you!" Jeff slammed the phone shut._

_Matt watched from the doorway as Jeff threw his phone across the room, letting his head drop heavily into his hands as fingers filed back through his hair. Jeff's breathing was deep and labored, he was shaking in anger and in what Matt knew was repressed emotion. Jeff whimpered loudly, trying his damnedest to hold back any and all tears that might try and impose their will through his tired eyes. Jeff drug his hands over his face, sighing loudly before getting up and nearly bumping into his brother. _

_Matt stared at Jeff blankly. "You didn't.. You didn't have to do that." He said quietly._

_Jeff shook his head. "No. I can't stand the asshole after what he did to you.. He knew how close you and Amy were.. damn bastard." Jeff muttered as Matt drew him close in a hug._

_"He was your friend.. You.." Matt's voice caught in his throat._

_"But, you're my brother.." Jeff retorted. "I can't believe Amy done this shit.. I can almost understand Adam betraying.. the way he did.. But for Amy to.. It don't make no sense."_

_Matt pulled back and took Jeff's head in both his hands, studying his younger brother over. Matt shook his head. "Fuck Amy.. Me and her are done for good."_

_Jeff stared back at him. Green orbs shining into brown. Both pairs so lost and confused. So hurt and unwilling to admit exactly why. They were both betrayed by two people whom they trusted. Whom they loved dearly. Matt was caressing Jeff's cheeks with his thumbs soothingly. Moving closer now so that Jeff could feel his warm breath on his face. He could smell the faint hint of alcohol that masked it. His older brother's breathing was hitched and his dark eyes gleamed with a new found lust. Matt wasn't completely drunk, but maybe he had just enough in him to make him sure._

_"Matty..? Matt, what are you doing?" Jeff asked, surprisingly steady, though his voice nearly cracked._

_"What I should have done years ago." Matt replied huskily, brushing his lips across Jeff's. Relieved when Jeff didn't flinch back. _

_Matt took the chance and pressed his lips to Jeff's. Feeling his cock twitch as Jeff let out a whimpered moan. Oh, it sounded so good.. And it felt so wonderful to at least have one of the things he'd always wanted. He knew he should be more ashamed of his feelings. But there had come a time when he was tired of feeling bad for it. Tired of feeling sick for it. Matt was done with modesty. He was done with waiting and with doing without. He was done with charades and just of caring anymore about the consequences. _

_Jeff stood frozen at first. Letting his brother's mouth devour his. Maybe it was what they both needed. To forget Adam and Amy. All they really needed was each other. Matt pulled back, staring into Jeff's eyes as they shared a silent agreement before Matt let his lips travel to Jeff's neck. The younger Hardy gasped, clawing desperately at Matt's shirt as the older Hardy slid his hand down his pants, finding his brother's ever hardening cock._

_Jeff flushed a bit, but shook the notion. "Oh, Matty.. uhm.. shit.."_

_"You like that, Jeff..? That feel good..?" Matt's voice almost cracked. He didn't care anymore if it was wrong. Love was supposed to never be wrong. .. Yet, it always turned out so very very wrong for him. He had lost Amy to Adam. He had lost Adam. He wouldn't lose Jeff._

_Jeff swallowed thickly, trying to utter the word 'yes' as he nodded. But it came out in a half whine instead._

_"Good.." Matt withdrew his hand. Picking Jeff up and carrying him into the bedroom. _

_"Matty, please.." His brother's sweet voice came out desperate as Matt laid him down on the bed before helping Jeff get his shirt off. _

_Matt tossed off his own before starting to kiss down Jeff's neck and chest as Jeff ran his fingers along Matt's arms and back. Matt shuddered. Jeff's touch was driving him crazy, as well as the younger Hardy's moaning and panting. Jeff arched his hips pleadingly as Matt's lips reach his stomach, placing a couple of featherlight kisses on his younger sibling's tummy. It seemed Jeff was also done with whatever modesty he held to. Matt jerked at the buckle of Jeff's jeans, getting it undone quickly before the button was popped lose and followed easily by the zipper. _

_Matt wet his lips, letting his eyes feast on his brother's toned body as he yanked the pants down his hips and on off to the floor, discarded. Matt worked on his own jeans next, kicking them off before crawling over top of Jeff on the bed. Arms wrapped around him as fingers tangled in his hair. Matt's lips found Jeff's, kissing the younger male hungrily. Passionately. Jeff tasted so fucking sweet. Better than anyone ever. Like innocence and of the forbidden. _

_Matt broke the kiss. Panting heavily. His heart clinching tightly in his chest. "I wanna forget."_

_"Forget.." Jeff murmured. Matt couldn't tell if it was suggestion or question. _

_Matt nodded and kissed him again, feeling Jeff's hands up and down his shoulders and back. _

_"Make love to me.. please.. Matty, fuck me.." Jeff gasped as Matt's teeth found his collarbone. "Make me yours."_

_"Mine.." Matt panted. "All mine.. No one else's.."_

_"No one else's.." Jeff murmured._

_Matt smiled and brought two of his fingers to Jeff's swollen lips. "Suck, Jeffrey.." He groaned as Jeff swirled his tongue around them before taking them in his mouth. Sucking on them like candy. "Get 'em good and wet, baby.. That's it.." He sighed, studying him._

_Jeff watched them as Matt moved his hand down, gently shifting the younger male's leg apart and positioning his fingers at Jeff's entrance. _

_"Matty, Imma.." Jeff swallowed thickly, stopping before he could say 'virgin'. His chest rising and falling under his heated breaths._

_"I know.. It's okay.. I'll take care of you." Matt assured, taking hold of Jeff's cock and stroking him gently as he pushed his fingers inside._

_Jeff let out a strangled cry, gasping a bit at the sudden intrusion. His hands fisting the bed sheets tightly at his sides._

_"Come on, Jeffro.. Y'okay, baby..?" Matt asked still rubbing him slowly, holding his fingers still._

_"Um-hm.. fuck.. more.. please.." Jeff whimpered, digging his nails into the mattress top. He cried out as Matt slid his fingers all the way inside, brushing his prostate in the process. Jeff arched up at that little added pleasure to his pain. "Please, Matty.. make it hurt.." Jeff growled, locking his eyes with his brother._

_The older Hardy gladly took the challenge, pulling his fingers back out before shoving them back inside, fucking them in and out of Jeff's hole roughly. Jeff closed his eyes, letting the pain let everything else seep away. Matt released Jeff's cock, placing his hand on his brother's tummy as he fingered him. The younger male was so tight. So warm. So willing..._

_Jeff moaned and opened his eyes. "Please, Matt.. want you.. need you.."_

_"You want what, Jeff..? Tell me what you want." Matt smirked deviously._

_"Fuck me.. want your cock in me.. please.. Uhm.. Oh, please.." The younger male begged. His body and soul both on fire._

_Matt withdrew his fingers, gaining a groan from Jeff. The younger Hardy's arms wrapped around Matt's neck as the older male took hold of himself, aiming at Jeff's center. Jeff cried out, gasping and nearly losing his breath as Matt entered him quickly. It burned his insides like fire. The stretching, the tearing. Oh, the pain. Sweet and mind-numbing. He loved it. Craved it. Fucking needed more of it._

_Matt groaned as Jeff's nails dug deep into his back. He waited a minute. Loving how amazing Jeff's tight heat felt surrounding his cock. Nothing, or no one, had ever felt this fucking good. He was joined to his brother for the very first time. The person he fit with so naturally. Matt kissed Jeff's neck and up to his cheeks, licking away tears as they ran down from his green eyes._

_"Please.. Matty.. fuck me.." Jeff opened his lids, his eyes glistening as he stared up at Matt sweetly. Taking sharp breaths as both pain and pleasure racked his body. _

_"I love you, Jeff... I love you so much.." Matt brushed Jeff's hair out of his face._

_"Love you, Matty." Jeff whimpered._

_Matt smiled, kissing Jeff as he started to thrust. Matt broke and buried his face in the crook of Jeff's neck, taking in his scent as he kissed him. Jeff was whimpering sweetly. Crying out everytime Matt got close to his prostate. His nails leaving scratches in his brother's back as Matt pounded him. Jeff let himself get lost in it. Letting everything wash away. His heart wrenching so tightly he thought it'd burst. It hurt so damn bad and he just didn't want it to anymore._

_Jeff screamed as his button was stabbed again. He nearly lost it right there. "Uhm.. Matt.. please.. Oh, fuck.. fuck.. hmhmm.. shit.."_

_Matt raised his head, letting his hand snake between the two of them and wrapping his fingers around Jeff's erection, stroking him roughly. "Oh, Jeff.. so sweet.. uhm.. so fucking beautiful.. You feel so good.. You like that, baby..?"_

_Jeff nodded. "Harder, Matty.. please.. harder.. Oh, god.. that's it.. Matty.. gonna.."_

_"Cum for me, Jeff.. Cum with me.." Matt hit his prostate dead on and that's all it took. Jeff came at the same time Matt did. Trembling a bit under it's intensity. The younger Hardy still held tightly to his brother as Matt kissed Jeff gently on the lips. "Mine.. Always mine.. My Jeff.."_

_Jeff stared at the ceiling. "I lo..love you, Ma..Matty.."_

_--xx--_

_Jeff laid beside Matt in bed as Matt was on his back. The younger Hardy rolled over to his side and draped his arm across Matt's waist. Giggling as Matt nibbled at his throat. He snuggled into Matt's chest. _

_"Matty..?" Jeff whispered, walking his fingers up Matt's arm._

_Matt sighed contently. "Hm, Jeff?"_

_"D'you think we're sick for this?" He asked innocently._

_Matt shook his head and picked up Jeff's hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a kiss on the back of it. "I'm sick of thinking, Jeff. I think some people might think we're sick.. But fuck 'em, what the fuck do they know..? They don't matter.. All that matters is me and you. No one else.. All I know, Jeff, is I love you and I want to be with you.. If that makes me sick.. then I just don't care anymore."_

_Jeff smiled. "I dun care no more either, Matty."_

_"Good." Matt smiled, kissing Jeff on the side of the face. He'd never say anything. He knew why Jeff had broken. He knew why he'd broken. But that was just something they'd have to put behind them. They'd find comfort in where they both belonged anyhow; with one another. As long as they had each other, nothing could hurt them.._

--xx--

(2009-- present day)

Matt sat on the bed. His head in his hands, a sob escaping his lips. He was tired, he couldn't fight it anymore. He screwed up in an unrepairable way. He made a huge mistake and he was tired. Matt looked up, blinking and sending the tears falling finally. All of this had gotten so out of hand. He never meant to let it. He thought he could control it, but he failed. Now him and Jeff were more miserable than ever.

Matt scooted down and turned to his side, grabbing hold of one of the pillows and holding to it tightly as he let himself cry. His heart aching painfully in his chest as he let himself feel it finally. Feel all the shit he had buried deep inside, once forbidding it to ever get out. He just cried. Letting it hurt. He knew he had to fix it somehow. Had to make it right. But he had no idea how. Matt gasped and turned his head into the pillow, wiping his tears away on the soft white pillowcase. When he closed his eyes all he saw was Adam. He saw Jeff. He saw everything that picked and tore at him. He saw all the reasons why he was hurting and fucked up on the inside now. He had to fix this mess. Somehow, some way.. He just had to..

--xx--

Amy walked through the hallway, stopping to ask where one room was in particular. She thanked the stagehand that pointed her in the right way and continued on. Stopping at the door and reading over the nameplate, taking a deep breath before entering.

Adam stared up at her, blinking. "Amy..? Um, what are you doing here?"

**

* * *

We're not done here :P I am rewritting a lot here, hehe.. I toldja I'd get back to the Hardys. Hey, I think that was the very first time I ever wrote Hardycest as sweet. I've been writing a lot of sweet scenes lately. I dunno why either, I've been having a lot of dark fantasies lately. The Hardys have been demonized in this story, but remember they were hurt too. The characters in this tale all acted one way or another out of pain or betrayal or repressed emotion. I happen to really like the next chapter as far as how it was written out (which was months ago, as a matter of fact, lol). It will up shortly, and Adam returns more in it. I kinda see all the characters points in this story. I do feel sorry for the Hardys and for Adam and I even see where Randy is coming from. This story was never supposed to be this complicated or emotional. It's just kinda turned out the way it wanted to and I am very proud of it. **

**P.S. (screams happily) EDGE IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! XD!!!! I'z so happy now, XD!  
**


	20. Careless Whispers

**It just has to throw a little fit ;) Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. redsandman99, hopefully, hehe. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, I was too busy freaking out to do cartwheels, lol. That moment made my week and then some! Seraphalexiel, poor Hardys, poor Randy, and poor Addy. I dunno who I'm torturing more in this story. No one's winning the way they want to. Randy may have Adam right now in body, but he doesn't have his heart. Dark Fae Angel, I wish he'd kick Punk's ass, I dunno why (wink, wink) I just do.. Least for my own amusement :P Aw, Addy is fun as hell to torment, but he does deserve a little sweetness. Jeffykins is sad b/c he lost Addy. In fact, in this story's time-line he keeps losing Addy to someone. First Amy, then later Randy. Jeff can't seem to win here :P P.S. (horrified) A preggers Jeff muse! No! Not that! That's like the most terrifying concept I can think of EVER. **_**Jeff muse: No. Me no getz preggers. Me wanna get Addy preggers. Matt and Addy has baby, me and Addy needs baby. Matt muse: When you talk like that, it really hurts my head. (holds head) Ow. Edge muse: And I've told you for a thousand times, I'm NOT getting pregnant! Mor muse: He's already on a 24/7 period. Why do you want him (points at Edge) to be pregnant? Jeff muse: (growls and grabs Mor by the hair) B/c I wants a baby w/ Addy and Imma NOT getting PREGGERS so the only logical thing IS for Addy TO GET PREGGERS! (releases Mor) Mor muse: (winces) Okay, okay.. You don't have to shout. Matt muse: Well, Claudia could use a playmate.. Edge muse: What?! No! This is a conspiracy against me! Not happening! (stalks off all dramatic like) Terrah: O.o Okay.. Um, they always seem to get way off track. Could be the puppy whining at me feet though. Ow! She's digging her nails into my leg! Ow ow ow... Ooh, looky, Supernatural's on! Matt muse: We get off track b/c the writer has A.D.D. Terrah: Nuh-uh, Jeff muse has A.D.D. And Jeff's the main muse still, ergo I have A.D.D... or sumthing like that.. **_**BellaHickenbottom, yeah, it is a tough call. Randy's a sweetie, but Adam seems better with the Hardys, hehe.. **

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty/ 'Careless Whispers'  
Rated; M/ L, (some drama)**

"Typical, Adam. Not even a hello." The red-head said dryly.

The blonde blinked. "I..I'm sorry. Hello, Amy, how ya been? Have a seat?" Adam offered.

"No. I'm not gonna stay long." She folded her arms, tracing her hands up them as she fought of chill bumps and sheer dread.

"So." Adam said clapping his hands together. "Come to make life worse for me?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Adam.. No. I know your life is already shit as it is. I mean, I nearly choked on air when I heard you were married to Vickie.. Imagine what I did when I found out that Matt bought your contract."

Adam shrugged. "Why do you care, Amy? If it's because you think there's hope of you reuniting with me, then forget it. I got enough Matt Hardy troubles as is."

"Dream on, Edge. I'm here on the behalf of Jeff."

"J..Jeff.." Adam asked confused, cocking his head to the side. "Why.. why Jeff?"

"Matt called me yesterday. Explained everything to me. He didn't tell me to come down and talk to you, if you're concerned about that.. But, he told me about your and Jeff's affair. Look, I've always known that Jeff's always loved you." Amy admitted.

Adam closed his gaping mouth and swallowed, looking down at the floor as Amy continued.

"Matt knew, everyone did. Everyone but you. Jeff told no one though. We just saw it and turned the other way. We all let him suffer. Selfish? I know. He didn't tell you because of your wife for one.. I know you were having problems, I know she filed for divorce.. Jeff was ready to make his move, but he heard you talking to Orton's sorry ass in the locker room.. he was visiting Matt that day and had been eagerly hoping to stop and see you.. And you were going on about how much you liked women and blah blah blah.. Everyone knew Randy was in obsessed with you.. you knew it too.. And you broke the kid's heart." She explained looking down.

"I know, Amy.." Adam had his head bowed, staring up at the flamed-haired former Diva with just his eyes. "Don't you think I haven't beat myself up enough over this shit?"

Amy looked back up and over at Adam. "No. I don't. You broke Jeff's heart too."

"I'm really tired of hearing this. I screwed up.. I wanted Jeff, but I was afraid.. Okay, happy? I admitted it. I fucked up and I have paid dearly. I'm sick of paying, Amy. I'm sick of being demonized. I'm sick of being the bad guy!" Adam proclaimed, pointing to himself.

"Don't fucking yell at me, Adam. I'm not done." Amy snapped.

Adam redirected his eyes and shut up.

"You're not the bad guy, Adam. I am." She said, placing a hand on her chest. "This whole mess is my fault, okay? Not yours. You're just the clueless asshole who should'a not listened to the voices in the back of your head."

"How are you the bad guy?" Adam looked back at her.

Amy sighed and looked over at the door. "I loved Matt, y'know? I wanted to marry him.. at one point.. Have kids, have a life. I thought.. I thought Matt loved me too and wanted the things I wanted..." The red-head looked down at her red painted nails. "Love sucks when it comes in threes. Matt loved me.. but, Matt loved Jeff too.. And Matt used to joke about dumping me for Jeff.. it was harmless fun.. But, we all know when you 'joke' like that. It just means you really wanna do it. I didn't mind it.. Jeff loved you.. But, I overheard Matt talking with Shannon about the 'blonde' that he secretly wanted to get his hands on.. He loved me.. but, he loved someone else too.."

Adam's eyes widened. "He meant Jeff, right? Jeff's a natural blonde."

"No. Matt said Jeff was also in love with this 'blonde'. Matt said he never would go after 'him' because his brother loved him and he wouldn't hurt him that way."

Adam opened his mouth slightly, trying to form the words that were dancing in his brain. "Who was..? It couldn't.."

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist, Adam! Shannon figured it out in two fucking seconds. I figured it out in one. Shannon's exact words were 'Holy fucking shit, dude! You fucking love Adam?' And Matt covered the little twerp's mouth before swearing him to secrecy. Matt Hardy fucking loved you."

Adam shook his head. "No.. Matt..?"

"Loved you." Amy finished for him. "He hates you now because of me." She said regretfully.

Adam looked confused. "That's why you came on to me that night?"

"I'm sorry, Adam."

"How could you, Amy? How?" He stared back up at her. Feeling used and completely unsure of everything anymore.

"I was jealous! I was jealous of you." She confessed remorsefully. "I sought you out.. you were drunk and alone.. and I felt like shit. My heart broke. I can't describe to you how fucking bad it hurt to find out Matt loved someone else. His best friend for fuck's sake. I fucked up, Adam. I'm so sorry.. I should have never did what I did. I should have confronted Matt and went from there, but I got so scared. I didn't want to lose him.. I didn't want to lose you or Jeff or any of those other crazy people Matt hangs out with."

Adam snickered dryly. "You're more like Jeff than I figured. He did the same thing to try and push Randy out of the equation."

"Yeah, Matt told me. Look, I dunno about Matt.. I think whatever love he had for you died the day you left those messages on my phone.." Amy swallowed. "But, it liked to of killed Jeff when he found out. When Matt deliberately played them for him. Matt only did it to make him stop wanting you. To make Jeff see you as nothing more than a whore and a backstabber..."

"Yeah.. I'll never forget having to hear.. having to hear Jeff scream that he fucking hated me and all those other little colorful words he used."

Amy sighed. "Jeff still loves you."

"Jeff loves Matt too." Adam retorted.

"So what?" Amy challenged. "I let the fact that Matt loved someone else screw me out of the equation. I screwed myself because I was stupid. Don't do the same fucking thing I did. Go see Jeff, be there for him. Matt's willing to compromise and share Jeff. Stop being stuck up and learn to share. This needs to end, Adam. You're both only hurting the man you both claim to love and care for. I know that after all this time you two can put your bullshit and eternal burning hatred aside for him. For Jeff?"

"I'm with Randy, Amy." Adam admitted.

Amy cocked her eyebrow and just stared at him before biting the inside of her cheek. "You're.. not.. serious?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Me and Matt can't coexist. Even if we tried to maintain a civil relationship and share Jeff.. I just know somewhere it'd all fall apart and someone would get badly hurt. I don't wanna get hurt, I don't want Jeff hurt.."

"You're hurting him now." The red-head pointed out.

"It's not my fault Matt is selfish!" Adam ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the blonde locks hard.

"Love is selfish, Adam! That's just the way it goes! Love is cruel and painful for everybody. Not just you or Jeff, or me, or Matt! Love is brutal and it sucks!" Amy yelled. She wasn't angry, she just wanted Adam to understand that he was being stubborn.

"Tell me what I already know." Adam retorted. Tired of the third degree.

"Love is selfish. You love someone, you fight for them. At any costs. No matter what the outcome, or the consequences." Amy straightened up and placed her hand on her hip. Shaking her head and letting out a shaky breath. "You're not the man I used to know. You claim you have always loved Jeff.. but, he's the one thing you never cared about enough to fight tooth and nail for. I'm actually disappointed in you. Y'know, no matter what you and I and Matt have put each other through.." She chuckled dryly. "And oh, we have put each other through hell, Adam! But, no matter what we've did each to each other.. Jeff never deserved to be the one to suffer for our sins. He was innocent through all of it."

"He hurt me too, you know?" Adam said quietly.

"Because you hurt him first."

The blonde shook his head, causing blonde strands to fall in front of his eyes. "Jeff needs to get over me. I need to get over him. Jeff and Matt are very happy.. I'm actually happy when I'm around Randy..."

"Matt and Jeff aren't happy without you. You think you have this equation figured out? You're. Dead. Wrong." With that, Amy turned and walked out. Leaving Adam with a shit load more on his mind.

The blonde sighed, resting his head in his hands. _'Matt.. Shit.. I'm a clueless bastard.. How could I have not known? Matt loved me? That's why it hurt him so bad when Amy and myself.. No.. Matt couldn't have loved me.. We were best friends..'_ Adam reach into his bag and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Shannon.. he still had the number just in case something bad happened to Jeff while he was recovering..

"Hello, Adam.. is everything okay? Is Jeff okay?" Shannon sounded sleepy. Shit, he had forgotten what time it was in North Carolina.

Adam cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, Shannon, everything's fine with Jeff.. I think.."

"Okay then, goodnight, Adam.." Shannon yawned.

"No, wait!"

He heard Shannon whine on the other end. "What? I wanna sleep, man!"

"I just.. I just.." Adam sighed. "I need to know something."

"What?" Shannon asked with a tired groan.

"I just got done talking with Amy."

"Dumas?" Another groan. "Why were you talking with her? Haven't you hurt Matt and Jeff enough?"

"N-no." Adam shook his head out of habit. "It's not like that. I swear. She just stopped by to basically tell me Imma selfish prick."

"She always was the smart one." Shannon sounded like he was smiling. "Well, glad you finally know what the rest of us have always known. Goodnight."

"Wait! That's not what I wanted to say."

Shannon huffed on the other end.

"Did Matt..?" Adam swallowed. "Did Matt ever tell you that.. he loved me?"

Shannon sighed. "She told you, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Adam, Matt did love you. God, you were a fucking stupid idiot. You could have been fucking both Hardys this whole fucking time. Instead of being an asshole and sticking your dick where it didn't belong. Lucky ass dumb fuck. I hate you for your sheer ignorance, you know that?" The smaller blonde said bitterly, but good-naturedly at least.

"Yeah, you're not the first.. or the last.. Okay, thanks, Shanny."

"Yeah, um.. that's okay and all.. But, call me Shanny again and I'll rip your balls off, kay?"

Adam scoffed. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Bye, you vulgar little shit."

"Night now.." Shannon trailed off and Adam heard a dial tone.

Adam hung up and stared off into the room. Matt loved him at one point.

_'Oh, fuck, Addy. You've royally fucked the hell up... Matt loved me? Me? Love is selfish.. but, Matt never acted on it because of Jeff..?'_ Adam shook his head. Did that meant Matt was the unselfish one in this equation?

--xx--

Matt trudged through the hallways of the backstage area. Orton was supposed to be here somewhere. He had failed in locating Adam. And Adam wasn't answering his phone, voicemails or texts. Shit, Matt even tried to contact Adam through his Myspace. Okay, that was in failing. The bastard never used it anymore. Adam supposedly hated the internet. Matt stopped and shook his head. He had gotten no fucking sleep last night. At first he had been having wonderful dreams where him and Jeff and Adam were all happy and together. It's was strange though. They weren't big famous wrestling superstars. They were in high school. Adam and Matt were in the same grade and Jeff was in a couple grades down b/c he was much younger. And Amy never happened, so Matt never hated Adam for any reason other than being a little jealous and feeling left out and lonely because Jeff and Adam hooked up and Matt was left out... But, Matt just told Adam what he wanted and the bastard understood! It was that damn easy! Just tell Adam! Matt could have done that years ago. It might of worked out. True there was no guarantee just because a dream said so. But, it made him think about how all this may have been avoided.

Matt looked up when he heard a door close. His dark eyes narrowed at the who that came out of the room. Randy Orton. Hardy enemy number one. Matt crept up to Orton, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"What the fuck?" Randy's eyes locked angrily on Matt's. "Shit, Hardy, you fucking crazy? Let go of me."

"No. I want to know where the fucking hell you're hiding Adam. I want to see him. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to much breathe in your direction, I just want to see Edge." Matt loosened his grip.

Randy shook his head and knocked Matt's hands away from him. "No fucking way. Ain't gonna happen. I'm not letting you hurt him again. Adam's safe, and sound and the last thing he needs is you messing him up in the head again." The Viper smirked and wet his lips. "Especially after all the work I did in calming him down."

Matt growled and pushed Randy back against the wall as he tried to move. "I still own Edge's contract, Orton. I want to see my employ."

"Your threats won't work here, Matt." Randy said hatefully. "I'm having that contract looked at. I'm having it broken. I want him free of you and your brother one way or another."

"I can't let you do that, Orton." Matt growled, his tone near desperate.

Randy shoved Matt away again and smoothed down his clothes. "Why the hell not? Lita is done and buried. You have Jeff. Why do you feel the need to constantly torture him? Can't you get over your hatred enough to get over it and move on and let him be in peace? He's more than paid for what he did to you. You got your revenge. Let him go."

"I can't, Randy." Matt said through clinched teeth.

Randy scoffed and rubbed his eyes with his middle finger and his thumb. "Why are you doing this shit, man?" He looked back up at the older Hardy. "Why are you holding to him?"

Matt shook his head. "You would never understand."

"Oh, really? Wanna try me?"

"I need to talk to Adam. I want to speak with him. I want you to stop being a ass and let me." Matt avoided the question.

"Why, for Jeff's sake? Please. Adam's right. You're fucking bipolar. Hurting Adam one minute to get him to leave your precious Jeffrey alone so you can fuck your brother all by yourself.. then the next trying to get Adam to forgive Jeff and go make the little princess happy. You need help, Matt. You need anger management or something. I took these courses once before. They work wonders. Maybe you should try it." Randy patted him on the shoulder condescendingly and prepared to leave.

Matt slouched and let out a tired breath. "Please, Randy. I'm.." He swallowed. He sounded like he was so tired of it all.

Randy stood erect. Matt had just broke. "Unless you tell me why you're doing this shit. You're not getting visiting rights."

Matt collapsed against the wall as Orton walked away, looking down at the ground. "I love him."

Orton stopped dead. The Viper turned on his heel and began making his way back. "Who? Jeff? Everyone fucking knows. You're not fooling anyone."

"I do love my brother... so much so that I gave up something for him not to hate me long ago." Matt cracked a dry, ironic smile. Full of no joy at all.

"What?" Randy smirked. "Did he want Amy too?"

"Fuck you, Randy... No.."

Randy nodded and put his hand on his hip, slowly wiping across his lips with his sleeve.

"I love Adam.." Matt turned his head to stare at Orton.

Randy shook his head. "Nice try."

Matt straightened up. "You don't fucking get it, do you?"

"Oh, I get it. You fucked up. Jeff fucked up. Well, I have Adam now. Finally after all this time. You and your brain-dead brother aren't gonna wreck it for me." Randy proclaimed sternly.

"We both wanted him way longer than you fucking did." Matt argued.

"And you fucked the hell up. You lost." Randy retorted.

Matt bit his lip before gritting his teeth. "I'm trying to be civil, Randy. I'm trying not to rip your head off your body. I want to talk with Adam. I want to tell him. Explain to him.. I want to see what he thinks before I tell Jeff.. I don't want to get my brother's hopes up then have you and Adam kill them again."

"Adam doesn't love you, Matt." Randy informed. "He loved Jeff. I'm bound and determined to get him over that. He never loved you. You can't just come in here after all the hell you did to him and then tell him you love him!"

"I did what I did because.. He betrayed me. It wasn't like being betrayed in a wrestling storyboard by Jeff.. or someone.. It was painful and it hurt and it fucked with my reality. Okay? I didn't know what to do. I loved Adam.. but so did Jeff.. and I didn't think we all could fit and be happy..." Matt explained.

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Hardy." Orton said stoically.

"Fuck, Randy. You and Adam both asked me to be civil. I'm trying and you're not being civil. If there is a selfish prick here, it isn't me, it's you."

"You think that just because you love someone it means you're meant to be with them? You and Adam sure as hell don't fit, no more than Jeff and Adam do. Go home. Get some fucking sleep. You look like hell." Randy snapped before stalking away.

Matt sighed and hung his head. He wasn't getting his shot to make amends right now at least.

**

* * *

Lotza people thought Amy was bad news. Meh, I just wanted for her to tell her side of the story. She's not here to steal Adam again and I don't want to vilify her. Also I left Lita's hair red. I spent years idolizing her 'fiery' hair. Whelp, now Adam knows about Matt. And Randy's being down-right stubborn. Can't sez I blames him, the Hardys are tough competition and Addy's a prize worth fighting for ;) The high school dream Matt had was a reference to NeroAnne's 'A Sinful Fantasy'... **_**Jeff muse: C'mon, Addy. It won't be so bad. Edge muse: Won't be so bad? Won't be so bad?! Did you see what Matt went thru, Jeff? I dun wanna go thru that! The tattoo is one thing, but a baby?! Jeff muse: (blinks) Can I do tattoo then? Edge muse: (growls in frustration and stalks back off) Terrah: Ugh! **_


	21. Past Faults

**Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. redsandman99, yeah, me too. She didn't need to be. Dark Fae Angel, **_**Jeff muse: I can't get preggers. I had my tubes tied. Matt muse: You're a boy. Boys don't have tubes. Jeff muse: Well, then how do you explain boys getting preggers in here, mister 'I know it all'? Matt muse: (sighs) Jeff, let it go. Edge muse: Yes, please? For the sake of my sanity? Mor muse: (scoffs) In here? That don't count for much. Terrah: Hey, watch it, mister. Jeff muse: (huffs loudly and stomps foot) You're not being fair to me! I want a baby with my Addy. Edge muse: Doesn't it matter what I want? Mor/Jeff muses: No! Edge muse: (folds arms and pouts)**_** Yes, all that basically it in a nutshell, lol. P.S. No, not killed.. but I doubt it's gonna happen. **_**Jeff muse: There's no way me an' Addy can has baby if I gets preggers. I top Addy and Imma stay a top b/c I say so and it would just make no sense. Mor muse: (looks over at Edge) So apparently Jeff is on his period this week? Edge muse: (not commenting on account of him being killed) Jeff muse: (growls) Come, Addy.. (drags Edge away) We'll just hafta try again. Edge muse: (whimpering) Help me.. **_**JoMoFan-spot, chp 19, 'Sold' does seem to be running a 'point/counter point' here. Esp when it comes to who Adam should be with and who's love for who really matters. My concern is more Adam, as it always is, and making sure he's where he should be. After-all, the story is about him. I see what you're saying about Randy.. sheesh, when I first started this everyone was concerned I'd leave Matt out... Oddly, I think threesomes can work.. but that's to be debated another time. Chp 20, I dun really want my Jeff muse preggers at all. He's hell to deal with now. I dunno, I like my Jeff's psychoticness. Usually when people look at Jeff Hardy they see some sweet little innocent victim. But when I look at him, I wonder what he's hiding (Fae got me started on that deal.. something about bodies and it always being the quiet ones..) I see someone who looks like they could snap at any second. Amy was only there to give Adam some clarity. It may or may not have been the clarity he needed. That and I just wanted to give her a chance to tell her side of the story. But, you have a good point. Randy muse seems to feed off your points. I feel about the same way w/ Edge when it comes to fics. Like his lawyer, always defending him, lol. **_**Matt muse: Tattoo would'a been done, but out of all the things that exist in this head, there's no tattoo parlor. Terrah: (blinks) Really? That's strange. Matt muse: And I don't think Jeff would let someone else look at Edge's ass long enuff to do it. Terrah: Hm? I'm sure Jeff'll figure something out.. as soon as it crosses his mind again that is... **_**LegacyChick, I know. It seems frustrating to Randy that he can never get Adam. Poor guy. And my Randy muse is insane.. sadly, he's proud of that ;) Seraphalexiel, oh, I watch reruns early every morning on TNT. You're actually my counter point to JoMoFan, & I get where you're both coming from. KakashiXIrukaLover, yeah, that's prolly the truth. Update would'a actually been sooner, but I was too lazy to type it out :P BellaHickenbottom, lol. I don't think Randy's confident at all about it. And I still agree :)**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-one/ 'Past Faults'  
Rated; M/ L (a somewhat of a violent theme, 'plot' to kidnap)**

Adam told Randy all about the conversation he had with Amy and Shannon. Randy listened as a friend would. Silently noting to himself how all it had accomplished was stressing the blonde out more. Due to this, Randy seemed compelled to leave out his encounter with Matt.. At least for the time being.

"It's all my fault.. It's my fault. This whole damn thing." Adam went on, pacing the floors.

"Adam, please.." Randy said softly.

"All I had to do was not let her seduce me.. but, no.. No no no! I had to be a clueless bastard!"

Randy sighed, watching the distraught blonde pace, grabbing at his hair as he muttered something incoherent.

Adam whimpered and flopped down on the edge of the bed. "How couldn't I have known? How can I be so stupid? Stupid stupid stupid.."

"Adam, this isn't your fault, okay? What's done is done. It's over." Randy tried to reason with him.

Adam's head was in his hands, his long golden locks falling over in front of his face.

"Adam, come on, doll. Just calm down." Randy sat down beside him and carefully reach over to wrap an arm around Adam's shoulders.

Adam looked up and forward. "I deserved it, Randy. All of it.. I.." The blonde swallowed. "I deserve.."

"Oh, don't even give me that bullshit, Adam. No one deserves what Matt Hardy has put you through. Okay, fine. You fucked up. People do." Randy said, motioning to nothing in particular with his left hand. "They make mistakes and I'm not saying it was right. But what you did wasn't the worst thing you could have done. You're not at fault here." The brunette said soothingly, squeezing the blonde's shoulders gently. "Matt's the one at fault. Matt's the one that spent four years dragging it out and dwelling on the past. Matt's had no right to have been this vengeful.."

Adam shook his head. "No, Randy.. I.."

"He raped you, Adam. Raped you, okay? Don't sit here and act like what he did was justified, man. Even if.." Randy swallowed thickly. "Even if Matt loved you back then.. he couldn't possibly still love you to have put you through that shit. You don't put someone you love through that kind of torture."

Adam fell silent. He just stared forward, biting on his thumb nail like that would solve his problems.

"I love you, Adam." Randy whispered, nuzzling his face next to Adam's ear. "I would never hurt you that way. Matt doesn't love you and Jeff couldn't love you enough."

"Don't bring Jeff into this." Adam mumbled. "It's not his fault."

Randy snorted and stood up. "Not his fault, huh? Adam, you aren't good enough for him. If he truly loved you at all, he wouldn't want Matt too. He wouldn't be okay with what Matt did to you if he did love you... If Jeff loved you at all," Randy wet his lips. "He wouldn't stand for Matt hurting you the way he did."

Adam shook his head and closed his eyes, pushing his hair back and holding to it.

"Fine. Don't believe me. Y'know, I'm only trying to protect you. Even if you did go back to them, they'd find a way to hurt you again. Matt would find a way to hurt you again. Matt Hardy is unstable, Adam." Randy said calmly, getting down on his knees in front of Adam as the blonde sat on the edge of the bed and placing his hands one on top of the other on Adam's knee. "Please, just stay away from them. You don't deserve to be hurt like that. I know you think that you do, but you don't. You deserve love and compassion.."

Adam dropped his hands to his sides and looked down at him. "You don't know how it feels, Randy."

"How what feels?" Randy asked, looking up at the blonde with concern.

"To live with the fact that you've screwed up so bad there's no way to fix it."

Randy got up with a sigh and ran his hand over his short hair. "I've screwed up plenty."

"Yeah? Nothing some cash or some anger management wouldn't fix. I don't mean shit like that. I mean.." Adam dropped his head before raking his hair back, sighing.

Randy sat back down and took him in his arms.

"I dunno what I mean anymore." He said softly, wrapping his arms around Randy's waist.

Randy kissed the side of his head. Lingering a bit and breathing into his hair. "You need to let the past go, baby. It's not worth seeing you drive yourself crazy. Just trust me, let me help you. You'll be okay."

Adam sighed and held on to Randy as the brunette softly rubbed his back. He wasn't so sure about all that.

--xx--

An hour had passed. Randy ordered them room service and they ate. Adam still hadn't let it go.

"Amy was right. I did love Jeff, but I never went after him.."

"She's just trying to get into your head.. What about Jeff? He never cared enough about you to go after you. If he's such a 'risk taker' why didn't he take a risk on you then? Why now?"

"I dunno, maybe he was afraid."

--xx--

"Do you really not want me talking to Matt?"

"Not really, Adam."

The blonde sighed in the dark. "Yeah. Maybe you're right anyway. I mean just because Matt used to love me, doesn't mean he still does. So it doesn't really matter anyway." He mumbled, recoiling back down into bed beside Randy.

Randy sighed and held Adam closer to him. Wondering who he had been trying to convince; Adam or himself. Randy really didn't want Adam talking to Matt. It made him feel and look selfish, but he just couldn't stand to lose Adam. And he damn sure didn't want Adam to be hurt again.

--xx--

Days had passed. Adam hadn't seen the Hardy brothers not once. Matt backed off. This only made Adam believe that Matt didn't really love him anymore. And that maybe the stubborn asshole got tired of him already. Adam wouldn't admit it, but that was secretly depressing. He secretly wanted him to try harder. Fight for him. But he knew that was a lost cause.

Adam found himself spending all his time with Randy. Even when he went home, he went home with Orton to St. Louis. Adam also found himself getting closer to Randy. Falling for him a little more each day. It bothered him. Confused him. He thought falling for Randy would put the Hardys behind him, but he still loved Jeff and still craved Matt in this weird way that he couldn't explain.

But all that would be pushed aside as soon as Randy would do something sweet.. only to resurface later.

--xx--

Jeff was released from the hospital to heal at home. His head? Better. His heart? None. Matt noticed that Jeff wasn't as carefree and happy as the younger Hardy used to be. Jeff had become brooding. A little bitter. He especially didn't like hearing that his Addy was with Randy Orton.

Matt didn't like it none either, but figured if he pushed Adam anymore than he already had, all he would do was push Adam further into Orton's arms. He wanted to go and try and talk to Adam again. He fought with himself over it constantly. But deep down he knew it'd be a lost cause. Matt also wasn't sure how to face Adam. If he did confront him and lay down old played-out threats it wouldn't help Jeff's case.. And Matt just couldn't up and tell Adam he still loved him after all he had did to him. That'd be stupid. This could've all been avoided and Matt regretted that. Matt regretted everything more and more each day. He regretted not being truthful with Jeff, Amy or Adam. He regretted stepping aside and letting his blonde get away. Worse, he regretted letting it get so out of hand.

Amy had finally told Matt what she told Adam about why she seduced Adam in the first place. Matt was sore at first, taken aback. But he just shook his head and let it go. It wasn't worth it anymore.

Jeff wanted nothing more than to go kidnap Adam. Matt even caught him making plans for it.

"Matty, gimme pen." Jeff said, laying out a plain white poster board. "Actually a marker will do better. Gimme that."

Matt sighed. "Why? Do I even want to know?" He watched Jeff look around the room for a marker.

"I'm plotting." Jeff said simply, finding his marker in a drawer.

"Plotting?" Matt asked following Jeff back over to the poster board.

"Yeah. I'm kidnapping Addy back from Randy."

Matt silently groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Jeff, you can't kidnap him."

Jeff stopped and stared at his brother. "Why not? You blackmailed and raped him. It's alright for you, but not for me? I actually love him. I know he loves me. And whether you or Randy likes it or not, Addy's coming back home with me." Jeff proclaimed, turning and continuing what he was doing.

"He's not a pet, Jeff." Matt said, bringing back up Jeff's attention.

The younger Hardy rested his hand on his hip. "Oh, suddenly Matt is moral authority? You have serious issues, big brother. You really need to get over it." Jeff returned to his poster board, scanning it over with his eyes as he uncapped the marker.

"I am over it."

"Really?" Jeff muttered, moving the tip of the marker over the large white poster. He stopped and shook it. Damn thing was dry.

"Jeff, we've discussed this." Matt groaned tiredly as he pulled out a chair to sit down.

"Then why do I feel like you're leaving shit out?"

Jeff still didn't understand why Matt did what he did. And Matt wasn't helping him any. Jeff was busy waiting till he recovered anyway. That part was hell.

Matt just shrugged and ignored the comment so Jeff dropped it.. for now..

--xx--

Adam kept doing his job. Growing more confused by what that was by the day. Matt wasn't putting much attention into it and gradually it got back to somewhat normal. His marching orders would come from Vickie or Vince. People were losing interest in the whole 'Matt owns Edge' angle quickly since Jeff Hardy was injured and Matt Hardy had been 'off' for 'personal' reasons, thanks to being suspended for the little locker room altercation with Orton that resulted in Jeff getting hurt.

Vickie barely acknowledged Edge in the hallways. Once she just nodded hatefully as she passed him and then disappeared into her office. Edge breathed a sighed of relief everyday, hoping he was finally free.

Then one day Vickie called Edge into her office to talk in private. She had brought her lawyer.

Edge left somewhat happy that day...

--xx--

That night Adam lay beside Randy in bed. Randy's arm wrapped underneath him as usual. And Adam's arm draped across the younger man's waist and his head resting on Randy's chest. Listening to his soft breathing and the steady rhythm of his heart.

"Do people really not like me?" Adam mused quietly.

Randy stifled a yawn. "What?" He asked drowsily as he let his fingers ghost along Adam's bare arm.

"Matt said, after he told me he brought my contract, he said that Vince was more than happy to go along with it. That he thought it'd be good for business and that the fans would love it, since no one really liked me anyhow." Adam recalled. "S'it true? Am I really not liked?"

"C'mon, Adam. People would have to be crazy not to love you. Matt's insane."

"People sure miss Jeff." Adam shivered at the chills Randy was causing him, playfully shaking him off as he shifted to raise up and prop himself up on his elbow.

"Naturally." Randy smirked. "If they only knew how much of an asshole he was."

"Jeff's not an asshole, Randy." Adam said as he lightly brushed his fingertips back and forth across Randy's stomach before making circles around his navel with his middle finger.

"Defending him again, eh?" Randy chided, reaching up to move Adam's hair from his face.

"No. I'm not defending him. I'm just saying I think I understand the things he did in a way. Sometimes when you crave something bad enough, you'll do just about anything to get it. No matter who you hurt in the process. I have some personal experience in that department." Adam softly blew a breath of air across Randy's abdomen.

Randy shuddered. "Adam, they've got you brainwashed." He replied absently.

Adam sat on up and fixed the covers at his waist. "Oh, stop it, Randy. You and I both know I'm not a model person. I've done some shitty things, okay. I've screwed up royally is all I'm saying."

"And you've paid royally is all I'm saying. And that maybe you can start putting it behind you now." Randy sat up and rub his hands up Adam's back to grab onto his shoulders, working his thumbs in a tired knot.

Adam shook his head and grunted. "What I did to Matt was wrong. There's no changing it and in this sick demented way, it's the reason I'm here with you.. Still don't make it right. I hurt one of my best friends. I hurt Jeff.."

Randy sighed and turned Adam around to face him. "You didn't know how Jeff felt about you at the time."

Adam looked down sadly. _'No. I shouldn't have been so afraid. I should've just went to Jeff like I started to.'_ He thought, not wanting to say it out loud.

"And look at me now. I'm not the same person I used to be. At least at one point I could get what I wanted on my own.. Marrying Vickie..? I don't know what I was thinking. It's not helped me out any. In fact, it's why I'm in the boat I'm in now." Adam swallowed and looked back at the wall. "I can't blame her none. I took advantage of someone lonely when I didn't love them." He looked back down as he played with the sheets, picking at them between his fingers. "I lied. Said I did when I didn't feel any connection with them at all."

Randy reach up and petted Adam's hair back away from his eyes. "So, you're saying you feel sorry for Vickie?"

"No. Vickie somewhere became a spiteful woman. She was sweet, seemed almost naive at first, but then she just started acting like she owned me. Always yelling and just.." Adam closed his eyes and swallowed. "Maybe I did deserve all of it. Maybe I deserved Vickie being mean to me. Maybe I deserved..." Adam trailed off. _'Matt raping me and Jeff breaking my heart.' _That damned voice finished. He shook it from his mind.

Randy continued to stroke Adam's hair back. "No, Adam. No one deserves that. Look, you've made your mistakes. Hell, we all have. But, you're just human. I know you, Adam. You're a good guy. You have a good heart. But even the best of us lose our way every once in awhile. It'll be okay. I promise." He kissed the blonde on the side of the head.

Adam shook his head and snorted a laugh. "Vickie asked for a divorce. She's marrying Paul. After all that, she dumps me."

"Well, good riddance." Randy grinned, laying back down and pulling Adam back down with him.

The blonde draped his arm back across Randy's waist. "Yeah. Least it's one less thing I have to worry about; Her. She can still sue the shit outta me if I breach that damn contract though. I'm just glad I never slept with her." Adam yawned.

Randy cocked an eye at him. "Really then? That makes two of us."

"Yeah, she kept buying that 'we're too busy' or 'I have a headache' deal." Adam said, nuzzling his face in Randy's chest.

"Wow." Randy smirked. "If she could only see you now."

Adam raised up and gasped playfully. "Randal, are you saying Imma whore?"

Randy jerked Adam close and shook his head, smirk still in place. "Never. Besides, you're all mine, Addy."

Adam smiled and snuggled into Orton's arms. He felt better at least. But wondered how long that would last.

Randy cleared his throat after a minute of quiet. "So, you and Vickie will officially be over, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we should celebrate then."

Adam purred and growled lustfully. "Oh, really? What'd ya have in mind?" He looked up at Randy, grinning sweetly.

Randy groaned. "Not now, Addy. I have a headache."

Adam huffed and recoiled. His lip puckered out so cutely in his pouting.

Randy chuckled. "Oh, just kidding."

"You're evil, meanie." The pouting continued.

"But I'm your meanie." Randy retorted, kissing him lightly.

Adam smiled under the kiss. Couldn't argue there.

--xx--

And to celebrate Randy got tickets to take Adam to a hockey game. Loving how Adam was like a little kid. All happy and hyper and bouncing like a child. That bright smile and wide eyes shining all made it worth it. Randy even bought him a brand new jersey. But only if Adam promised to wear it, and nothing else, around the house.

--xx--

A few more days passed. Randy's suspension was lifted and of course he had to go back to work on Raw. That didn't necessarily mean that Randy and Adam stopped being joined at one another's hip. They spent as much time together as work would allow. Sharing hotels and waiting for each other backstage. This particular day though, Adam decided to stay and wait for Randy to finish up with Raw in their hotel room. They had to pack up anyhow to move on to the next venue so Adam figured he'd take the liberty to just get it done.

Adam hummed happily, putting stuff away into his bag. He stopped and raised up, looking around to ensure there was nothing he missed. Shrugging, and not seeing anything left, he zipped the bag. He didn't bother looking back when the door came open, figuring it was just Randy. After-all, he had had no use to look over his shoulder for awhile now. The door creaked as it opened all the way before hitting the wall behind it with a thunk.

"Oh, hey, babe. Just packing up. Soon as I'm done we can be on our way." Adam said as he turned around. "I missed.. you.." Adam stopped when he saw it wasn't Randy at all.

He swallowed, seeing Jeff standing there instead. The younger Hardy's elbow rested on the door frame, his other hand held it wide open. A slight pursed scowl adorned the younger male's cherry stained lips. A white stick stuck out from them from the sucker he held in his mouth. Jeff looked like a wreck. All messy and trashy and like he hadn't slept much. His jeans were hanging low on his hips under a tight black tank top. Boots that just seemed to scream 'fuck me' stuck out from his jeans and a white studded belt hung from his waist. Jeff's purple and blue hair was twisted up in a ponytail and his emerald eyes were bloodshot.

Adam shook his head, waving his arms in front of himself frantically. "No. You're not really here. You have to go away. I have to put you away." Adam mumbled to himself, thinking that Jeff was just another hallucination. The blonde ran his fingers back through his hair. Shutting his eyes and sighing. He opened them, but Jeff was still there.

"Put me away?" Jeff smirked. He took hold of the little white stick and moved it, sucking around the lollipop before biting down into it hard. The candy shattered easily underneath his teeth as he crunched. Jeff took the freed stick out of his mouth and tossed it away, swallowing some of the sucker bits he had chewed up before licking the stickiness off his thumb.

"No.. you're not.." Adam took a deep breath. His chest tightening. Not this. Not this now.

Jeff looked back up at him. "What's a matter, Addy? Looks like you've seen a ghost." The younger Hardy smirked wider before letting himself on in and shutting the door behind him.

**

* * *

Jeffy's back, and he's got Adam right where he wants him :P Oh, boy. I've had a lot to get thru. All these little segments were wrote at separate times and putting them together has been irritating. Edge and Vickie are done at least, and him and Randy have gotten closer. Adam's even started feeling a little better... well, least he was.. I sorta like Randy and Adam's little sweet moments. I may love Jedam and Hardedge, but I do really like Redge. If I didn't I wouldn't be letting Randy get away with so much here, hehe.  
**

**I was watching a tape from the Rated-RKO days and it was after Randy and Edge just got done destroying Ric Flair and Jeff was stretching in the back and Edge walked up and started bragging. Just being all chatty with Jeff and Jeff was just being kinda snubbish to Edge and Edge was trying to tell him that Matt was an anchor around Jeff's neck and Jeff got up in his face and then in walked Randy beside of Edge. Like all protective, y'know.. & then Matt walked up aside of Jeff being all over protective and I was 'oh, this is kinda like 'Sold'!' That moment makes me all giggly.**

**So what's next, is Jeff really there, if so, what will he do, what will Adam do, will Randy be the hero? Will Adam need a hero...? Also I have this vision of Adam riding Randy while wearing the hockey jersey._ Jeff muse: (growls) Randy?! You fucking asshole! Randy muse: (cackles loudly) Jeff muse: Stop giving Terrah dirty thoughts of you and MY Addy right this instance! Randy muse: Never! Jeff muse: (stomps away, mumbling under his breath) Terrah: (shrugs) Vision was yummers though.._  
**


	22. What Jeffy Wants

**Some of you are now in favor of Redge, lol. Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. QueenOfYourWorld, yes, I know. Poor Randy. Least in here Randy is somewhat of a sweetie. In my head? Not so much :P & at least Jeff hasn't hit him with a chair in here. Randy never gets Addy though. I've noticed. I need to fix that ;) LegacyChick, awe, why all the Jeffy muse hate? XP. I still like the vision as well. Jeff muse kinda don't, but we are allowed to disagree ;) RRatedauthor, oh, I dun think Jeff is that vindictive in here... erm, then again, maybe he is, lol. I've did the victim Jeff angle quite a few times myself ('Forever Broken' & 'Captive' are my best examples of that) I dunno about anyone named Hardy, but Vickie is no longer an issue for Rated-RKO. She won't be coming between anybody. She's done. redsandman99, yeah, I'd figured that myself. But, I still would like Jeff to plead his case. Whether it does him a bit of good or not is irrelevant. Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, thank you and here it is. BellaHickenbottom, hehe, thank you for that. I figured everyone was being swayed by Orton having Adam, lol. JK. They are sweet though. But I still agree. Seraphalexiel, (giggles) my Edge muse is on board with the riding into the sunset idea, lol. Meh, least Randy is kinda conscious of what he's doing. So is my Randy muse. I need to cut him some slack, he's been a big help with this story. (ignoring Randy muse's head swelling) I do agree with you on Randy manipulating him though. I can't argue about the kidnapping thing either. I would say it worked for my Jeff muse, but Edge already loved Jeff before Jeff kidnapped him back from Randy, so that's not a good argument. JoMoFan-spot, I liked Jeff in 'Want, Take, Have'. He was still a bit of a psycho, but he still had a soft spot for his Addy and he took care of him. **_**Jeff muse: I dun use a gun. I has knife. (holds up knife) It's all purdy and shiny. Terrah: (lack-luster) Yeah. Okay. Jeff muse: Ooh, hey.. I can do tattoo myself. Terrah, gimme tattoo supplies. Terrah: No. Jeff muse: (glares) And who sez I'd mess it up? Imma real good artist. Terrah: Still. No. Jeff muse: (huffs) Fine. I'll make a tattooing gun thingy myself. Oh, Addy, where is you? (off to find Edge) Matt muse: Least it got him off the preggers thing. Terrah: True. **_**Actually some readers are starting to agree that Adam belongs w/ Randy at this point.**** I'm on the fence about either. But I'm trying to be non-biased. I still have stuff to work thru. And I may love Hardedge, but I still want what's best for Adam in the end. Redge is adorable, but Adam still has closure to find. Hehe, Addy needs a spanking :P Yeah, Jeff's here to talk.. what? No, they do talk.. some.. ;)**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-two/ 'What Jeffy Wants'  
Rated; M/ L, S (bondage, conflicton, suckage, rimmage, fingering, anal, fisting) **

Jeff locked the door up solid and put the keycard he had acquired (stole actually) from Randy's bag while Orton was wrestling away in his pocket.

"You two think you're real cute, don'tcha, Addy?" Jeff grinned, putting one foot in front of the other and advancing towards Adam.

"Just leave me alone, Jeff. I'm sick of the blackmail. I'm moving on." The blonde said, feeling behind him for the end of the bed. He took a step back as Jeff took a step closer.

"Me and you need to talk, Adam." Jeff replied. The younger male looked colder. More serious then Adam had ever seen him. It was somewhat frightening.

"Jeff, just stop. I'm with Randy now, okay?" He said, holding his left hand out in front of him.

"You're only with him because you wanna take the easy way out. You're too afraid to get hurt. Are you that fucking fragile?" Jeff growled, coming closer.

"Jeff.." Adam backed up against the edge of the bed.

"I love you." Jeff stepped closer, stalking the blonde like prey.

"Matt?" Adam said, reaching out beside him and feeling for away out away from the bed.

Jeff growled and took another step. "Forget Matt. Forget Amy and Randy. Just forget them. This is about you and me right now." Jeff said pointing to Adam and then himself.

"There is no you and me, Jeff. Can't you understand..?" Adam reasoned, moving away from the bed and backing away from Jeff.

Jeff stopped. "No. See, in the hospital I had lotza time to dwell and at home I had lotza time to plan. I've cried my fucking eyes out. I'm done crying. Done hurting. You belong to me. You're mine. I'm not giving you up without a fight." The younger Hardy proclaimed, making his way towards Adam. He was tired of the cat and mouse games.

"I think you're crazy, Jeff. Just please.." Adam was backed into the wall now. Trapped.

"Oh, I'm crazy alright. Love makes you crazy. Love fucks you up." Jeff had him pinned. Adam flinched as Jeff slammed his hands down on the wall on each side of Adam. Jeff licked his lips before grabbing Adam's face. "Just like Imma fuck you up." He snickered.

Adam whimpered as Jeff traced his thumb across his lips.

"I've missed you bad, Addy.. It's been so long since I had you.." There was a whine in his voice and a pout of his lips. "So long.." Jeff sighed, leaning in to capture Adam's lips in a kiss. Using his tongue to push Adam's lips apart before sliding inside.

Adam whined under it, instantly tasting the cherry on Jeff's lips. His heart was arguing with his head. He was with Randy now.. Randy was his boyfriend now.. But, yet, Jeff was here kissing him.. It wasn't right, but none of it had been.

Adam cried out as Jeff bit down on his bottom lip. Playful. Not hard. Just sudden. Jeff pulled back and giggled before licking at Adam's lips. Pecking him softly before sucking on his bottom lip. Jeff pulled back again and rested his forehead against the flushed blonde's.

"You're so yummy, Addy.. I wanna taste you all over.." Jeff panted in early arousal. He went back for another taste as Adam turned his head.

"Please.." The blonde whimpered as Jeff's fingers wrapped around the nape of his neck.

Jeff's lips went to Adam's neck, softly kissing the flesh there before traveling further. Leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbone. He nipped at it before sucking, ushering a sweet little whine from Adam. It was a mix between pleasure and confusion. Of repressed want and of pain.

"Jeff.. please.. it isn't right.. just please.. ahh.. no.." Adam gasped as Jeff reached down and groped him through his jeans, wiggling his fingers teasingly over the bulge there.

"Shh.. I no longer care. See, the pain in my head I could deal with, but I can no longer deal with not having you.." Jeff panted lustfully. His voice ridden with seduction. Like a sex demon. Like a succubus ready to drain Adam dry.

He mashed himself closer to Adam's body. Adam swallowed thickly as he felt Jeff's erection pressing against his leg. Adam was too busy trying to ignore his own cock as it stiffened to life under Jeff's hand.

"You like that, don'tcha, Addy.. I can feel you getting so hard.. You want me just as bad as I want you.." Jeff purred as he rubbed his hand between Adam's legs. Kissing him lightly on the neck.

Adam groaned and bit his lip. This really sucked. "Jeff.. please stop.. this can't.."

Jeff moaned sweetly and Adam's cock twitched. He stared around the room. Unsure and trying to decide what to do. Jeff came to him. He had Jeff here and Jeff looked, felt, smelled and tasted so damn good it had to of been a sin... It felt good.. but it felt so wrong because of Randy.

Adam grabbed Jeff's wrists and pushed him back. He swallowed, panting a bit as Jeff stared at him confused.

"Jeff, please.." Adam said as calmly as he could. "Understand.. You have Matt. I have Randy. This isn't right."

"Why not?" Jeff shook his head. "I love you."

"But you love Matt too." The blonde said as hazel eyes locked onto emeralds.

"So what? We can all fit." Jeff reasoned, knocking Adam's hands away and grabbing onto his head. "I'll make Matt behave. He won't touch you.."

"Jeff, just please.. I can't do this anymore. I have to let you go." And with that, Adam pushed past Jeff and headed for the door.

Jeff growled and jerked Adam back by the hair. Adam yelped but found himself grabbed by the throat. Jeff wasn't choking him. Oh-no. Adam had been choked by Jeff plenty of times in the ring, and this wasn't as hard as Jeff could choke.

"On-no. I don't think so. I didn't come here for nothing. You won't see? I'll make you see." Jeff fisted Adam's hair again and gave it a harsh tug.

Adam whimpered as Jeff tossed him on the bed. Jeff was on top of the blonde in a second. Divesting Adam of his t-shirt and pulling the handcuffs he had brought with him as insurance out of his back pocket before struggling to get Adam's hands quickly above his head.

Adam grunted, trying to shove the younger male off. "Stop it, Jeff.. don't.. Let me go.."

Jeff grinned and snapped the cuff on his right wrist, interlinking the cuff's chain with the bed railing before forcing Adam's left arm up to join it, snapping the cuff snuggly in place on his wrist. The younger Hardy sat back and watched, straddled above Adam's waist as the blonde's jerked and tugged on the cuffs. His hazel eyes squished up tightly and his lips curled up. And all those cute little distress noises coming from the blonde as Adam squirmed underneath him were driving Jeff insane. Jeff licked his lips and ran his hands down Adam's bare arms and over to his chest, stopping to pinch each hardened nipple as he got to them.

Adam shook his head wildly. "No, don't.. Let me go.. Jeff, please.. you don't wan'.."

"Shh.. My Addy.." Jeff proclaimed, leaning down to whisper in Adam's ear. "It's gonna feel good.. I promise.." He stuck his tongue out to flick Adam's earlobe before raising up and lifting his shirt above his head.

Adam swallowed as he watched him, letting his eyes scan Jeff's body. His breathing heavy. Heavy from fear. Heavy from anxiety. Heavy from lust. Adam averted his eyes as Jeff tossed down the shirt.

"You're so pretty, Addy.." Jeff murmured, moving down Adam's body, kissing his neck and his chest as he got lower. Loving that little groan he got as he pressed his lips to Adam's nipple, sucking on the hard bud some before flicking his tongue slowly across it. "So very pretty.. And you're all mine.. My pretty little bitch.."

Adam blushed, feeling Jeff's hands trail down his sides as Jeff moved lower, kissing his stomach and stopping to lick and nip him in a few choice places. Jeff got to his belly button, circling it with his tongue as he held the squirming blonde's hips down to the bed.

"Mhmm.. so good.. so sweet.." Jeff moaned, flicking his tongue down inside Adam's navel. "You have such a cute little belly button, Addy. I bet it'd look cute pierced.." Jeff mused, sliding on down further.

Adam raised his head, arching his hips involuntarily as Jeff bit him on his thigh through his jeans. "No.. Jeff.. don't.."

Jeff ignored him, his hands going to Adam's belt buckle, undoing it and setting it loose before working to unbutton his jeans. Adam whimpered as Jeff slid the zipper down slowly, making it deliberately vibrate against his crotch. Adam knew it was wrong. But he was on fire. His cock was straining so hard in his jeans and was just begging to be freed.

Jeff raised up, nibbling on his bottom lip as he tugged the jeans down past Adam's hips, yanking them on off with one swift motion before throwing them to the floor. Jeff licked his lips in appreciation, his eyes scanning up Adam's legs and thighs. He reached down to Adam's underwear, ripping them off easily, although with a grunt, and pulling them away. Jeff continued to lick his lips, literally salivating at having Adam at his mercy like this. Handcuffed and all helpless. Naked and so vulnerable. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's legs and inner thighs, forcing them apart.

Adam watched him a bit out of fear. "Jeff.. st..stop.. you.. you don't wanna do this.."

"Oh, yes I do.." Jeff purred, blowing air on to Adam's groin and making the blonde shudder.

"No.. don't.. please.." Adam begged, pulling on the rails.

"Y'know, wiggling around all purdy and naked like that ain't helping your cause, Addy." Jeff smirked, holding Adam's thighs down to the mattress.

Adam swallowed again as he felt Jeff's tongue lick up his shaft, making slow circles on the head that only caused the blonde to throb more. Jeff took hold of Adam's cock, rubbing him a bit as he wet his lips, sending his tongue out to drag across the sensitive head. Jeff moaned at the taste of precum he got in return.

"Ooh, so good.. mhm.." Jeff moaned as he went in for another sweet taste.

Adam groaned and shut his eyes, feeling Jeff's tongue swirl around his cockhead before probing down into the slit with the tip of his tongue. Jeff closed his lips around the head, sucking him like Adam was the sweetest piece of candy he had ever had, his tongue gently massaging the underside of the blonde's cockhead as he did so.

"Oh, god.. stop.. stop.. please.. uhm.. please.. oh, fuck.. Jeff.." The blonde trailed off in a cute little whine.

Jeff raised up and smiled. "Imma have you begging me to fuck you in no time, Addy."

Adam whimpered as Jeff's mouth engulfed his dick, his lips sliding down his shaft and slowly back up before bobbing his head a bit. Jeff hummed lightly around Adam's width, whimpering sweetly before taking him as deep as he'd go. Deliberately gagging himself on Adam's cock before relaxing his throat. Adam held tight to the railing, groaning and panting incoherently.

This wasn't right.. Jeff was here basically molesting him and Adam was getting off on it. It didn't matter that Adam may have been liking it, he still told Jeff 'no' and Jeff wasn't listening.. But Jeff's mouth felt so good when it probably shouldn't. Adam tried to tell himself that it was just his body responding naturally to stimulation.. but that was a damned lie. Adam liked the thought of Jeff forcing it on him a little too much.

Jeff continued to bob his head, making all kinds of filthy sucking and slurping noises as he fucked Adam with his mouth. Sucking him hard and hungrily.

"Uhm.. Jeff.. oh, shit.. please.. that's too much.. gonna.. gonna.." Adam whimpered and bit his bottom lip as he felt himself get close... Then Jeff took his mouth away, rolling off the bed and standing up.

"You make my dick so fucking hard.. I'm so fucking hard for you, Addy.." He said quickly working to get off his own jeans.

Adam closed his eyes as Jeff took hold of his ankle, lifting the blonde's leg up. He felt the mattress dip down under Jeff's weight as the younger man got on the bed between his legs, spreading Adam apart as he did so.

"Tell me what I wanna hear.. Tell me how you like being my little slut.. Tell me how you keep dreaming about my cock buried in your tight little ass, fucking you till you fucking scream." Jeff taunted sinfully sweet.

Adam blushed and bit the side of his bottom lip, he could feel exactly how hard he made Jeff as the younger man's cock pressed against his inner thigh.

"Please.. Jeff..Jeffy.."

"Uh-uh-uh, bitch.. wrong answer.." Jeff teased, holding Adam's legs apart further.

Adam huffed in frustration, squirming as Jeff leaned down, licking across Adam's pucker in one long swipe.

"Ooh, god.. Jeffy, please.. oh, fuck.. fuck.. uhm.." Adam let out a whimpered whine as he felt Jeff's tongue circling his opening before probing deep inside.

Jeff nipped at the skin around the tight little pucker, earning a squeak from Adam before pressing his lips to the blonde's entrance and sucking. Adam let out an uncontrolled wail, thrusting his hips frantically. Jeff had the blonde a writhing moaning mess.

"Oh, please.. Jeff.. Jeff.. oh, god.. d-do something.. finger me.. please.."

Jeff pulled back. That was all he needed to hear for now. He spit on Adam's pucker, using his right hand to hold Adam's leg up and bringing his left hand down to rub his fingers over Adam's opening before pushing two inside. Adam screamed out and held still, murmuring something under his breath as Jeff wiggled the digits apart, stretching his hole roughly.

"Fuck.. little slut's still so tight.. aren't ya, Addy..? My pretty little slut still so tight.. so tight for Jeffy.. Gonna make you scream.." Jeff went on, lost in his own little world, scissoring his fingers inside Adam's opening before fucking them in and out of him deep and hard.

"Fuck! Oh, god.. Jeff.. uhm.. harder.. harder.. hmhm.. ooh, please.. do it harder.." Adam pleaded, wriggling his hips the best he could.

Jeff smirked. Adam was breaking easier than he thought. "You want something bigger, don't you..?" The younger Hardy taunted, curling his fingers up and rubbing them against Adam's walls as he pushed them in and out of the blonde.

Adam whimpered and nodded. "Yes.. please.."

"You want my dick, don'tcha..? Want my cock fucking you hard while you whine and scream like the little whore you are..?" Jeff pulled his fingers out almost all the way, spitting on Adam's hole again before shoving them back inside.

Adam cried out as Jeff's fingers got closer to his prostate. "Pl-please.. fuck me.. fuck me, Jeffy.. please.. want you.. need you.. inside me.. please.."

"Okay.. but first you gotta cum for me.." Jeff grinned sinisterly, resting Adam's leg on his shoulder and wrapping his fingers around Adam's throbbing cock, stroking him roughly as he fingered his hole.

"Uhm.. but.. but..? Ohh.." Adam groaned as Jeff's fingers brushed his prostate. Getting closer with every dip inside.

"Cum hard for me.. I wanna fuck you with your own cum.." Jeff growled as he began deliberately rubbing the hell out of Adam's hidden button.

That was all it took. Adam came hard. Screaming and shaking violently as he released on Jeff's fingers and his stomach before collapsing back onto the pillow.

"Good boy, Addy.." Jeff licked his lips, scooping the semen up off Adam's tummy and reaching between his own legs to rub it on his dick like a lubricant, groaning at his own touch and realizing just exactly how fucking hard he really was. Jeff scooped up what was left and rubbed it over Adam's asshole as the blonde panted and recovered. He was almost delirious from his orgasm.

"Please.. please.." Adam murmured.

"Tell me what you want.." Jeff commanded, rubbing his cock with Adam's cum as he aimed at Adam's opening. "Beg for it.."

"Please, Jeffy.." The blonde swallowed. "Fuck me.. rip me, tear me, fuck me.. oh, please.."

"And what are you..?" Jeff taunted, tapping the head of his cock on Adam's tight pink pucker.

Adam whimpered and shook his hair out of his face. "Yours.. your bitch.. your pretty little bitch.. please.."

"That's what I thought." Jeff growled, plunging inside of Adam hard and deep. Adam screamed and Jeff groaned. The blonde felt amazing wrapped around him. So hott and tight and just perfect.

Adam's eyes fluttered, fighting to keep open. He felt his cock hardening back up as Jeff's dick stretched his hole. It hurt, yes. But it felt so good. His sticky cum providing just the right amount of lube and feeling oh, so kinky in the process.

"Je..Jeff.. please.. fuck me.. pound me hard." Adam choked out, his voice stained.

Jeff grunted and took back hold of Adam's ankle as started to thrust his hips. Going slowly at first to get used to the friction before picking up the pace. "Oh, fuck, Adam.. uhm.. fucking shit.. so tight.. mhm.. fuck.."

Adam wrapped his fingers so tightly around the railing they turned pale. Jeff was fucking the holy hell out of him and he loved it. It was rough and hard and every stab of the little psycho's cock nearly took his damn breath.. but he fucking loved it.

Jeff whimpered sweetly, looking down to watch his cock sliding in and out of Adam's ass, seeing it coated with the blonde's cum and a small trace of blood. It was beautiful. Adam was beautiful. His Addy. How dare they tell him he couldn't have him. It wasn't fair.

"So pretty.. my Addy.. mine.. oh, god, mine.. uhm.." Jeff let go of Adam's ankle and crawled on over top of him, shifting his legs apart some and wiggling his hips, fucking in and out of Adam at an angle. Jeff mashed his lips to Adam's, kissing the blonde hard. Passionate. Needful.

Adam parted his lips, kissing back and biting at Jeff's lips. Jeff pulled back, staring into Adam's eyes as he lightly ran his fingers over his face.

"I can't live completely without you, Adam.. I know you like Randy and all that bullshit, but I can't be without you.."

"Jeff.. please.. help me.. get me off.. please.." Adam begged, arching his hips up into Jeff's thrusts.

"Tell me you love me.." Jeff growled.

Adam swallowed thickly. "Jeffy.."

"Y'know, I could leave you here, bound, for Orton to find." Jeff threatened.

"No.. no.. please.." Adam shook his head.

"Tell me you love me." The younger Hardy demanded persistently.

"I.. I love you, Jeff.. please.." Adam cried out as Jeff got his hidden button. "God, please.. I love you.. want to cum for you.. please.. so hard.. hurts.." The blonde whimpered pitifully.

Jeff reach between them and took hold of Adam's cock, rubbing him hard and fast. Squeezing just a bit to make Adam whine.

"Oh, god.. that's it.. uhm.. that's it.."

"Yeah, you like this, you little tramp.. Like my hands on your cock and my dick up your tight little ass.. Uhm, Addy.. Tell me, does Randy fuck you like this..? Nice and hard..? Does he make you scream..?" Jeff growled, leaning down to lick up the side of Adam's face.

Adam bit his lip and shut his eyes. No, Randy didn't. Jeff knew that Orton couldn't possibly show Adam the passion he deserved.

"Does that feel good..? Hm, Addy? You like that..?" Jeff whispered, licking Adam's neck before sucking on his throat.

Adam nodded. "Uhm-hm.. Jeff.. uhm.. please.. harder.. fuck.. oh, fuck.. so good.. fuck.. Jeff!" Adam screamed as he came for the second time. His body trembling and his head spinning.

Jeff groaned as he felt Adam tighten up all over. The blonde's walls constricting around the younger man's cock made the space even smaller.

Jeff let go of Adam's dick and let out a grunt, his arms coming up around on both sides of Adam and holding to him as he fucked him harder. "Oh, shit.. Addy.. Addy.. oh, god.. Adam.. fuck.." Jeff murmured as he released. Coming hard and deep inside the blonde. The intensity of it nearly making him go weak.

Jeff rested his head on Adam's chest, thrusting a couple more times as he milked his orgasm. Jeff laid still on top of Adam for a moment. Both men panting as they calmed down.

"Adam.. I love you.." Jeff murmured.

"Jeff.." Adam said after finding his voice. "Uncuff me.. please.."

"No." Jeff whined, holding to the blonde tighter. "You'll run away again."

"Jeff, please.. you have to."

Jeff sighed and jerked the key off the string around his neck before uncuffing Adam. He half expected to find himself tossed to the floor, but instead, Adam wrapped his arms around him, hugging the younger Hardy tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Adam.. I didn't mean for Matt to hurt you.. I tried to stop it.. I just.." Jeff sighed sadly.

Adam shook his head and lifted Jeff's head up, holding it in both hands and looking him over. "You have to understand.. You have to go now.."

"No." Jeff said quietly as he ran his fingers over Adam's face before petting his hair back.

"I really do love you, Jeff.. it's just.. Randy.."

"What about us, Adam? Don't I mean nothing to you at all?"

Adam looked away and went silent. Jeff sighed and laid back down on top of Adam. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Adam.

-xx-

They both dressed quietly. Jeff scooted closer to Adam as he sat beside him on the bed and leaned in for a kiss, only to have Adam recoil.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but just looked down and sighed.

"I'm with Randy, Jeff." Adam repeated.

Jeff gazed back up at Adam. "But.. this didn't mean anything to you?"

"This won't work, Jeff. I don't want to have to constantly worry about Matt.." Adam shook his head slightly and closed his eyes before looking down to the floor. "I understand. You love your brother and you love me. I get it, but it just won't work."

Jeff shook his head and stood up. "So what was this? You liked it. I wasn't the only one getting off."

Adam was silent, not staring at Jeff. "You need to go."

"I love you... Doesn't my feelings matter in all this?"

"You have Matt.. and I.."

"Stop using that as a fucking excuse!" Jeff got down in front of Adam and took hold of his hand. "All I have wanted is you. I've waited and suffered. I see you when I close my eyes. In my dreams, I have you. Don't my suffering matter?"

Adam swallowed. "What about Matt and Randy then?" He asked, looking Jeff in the eyes. "Matt doesn't love me, Jeff. If you and I were together and you were still with Matt, then I'd run the risk of Matt lashing out on me again."

"I'm not gonna let him do that. I can protect you too." Jeff reached up to touch his face, only to have Adam flinch back.

"Like you did before?" Adam jerked his hand away.

Jeff looked down and then back up again. "I screwed up. I know that. I won't let it happen again.. but I need a chance to prove that. I haven't gotten a chance to show.." Jeff took a deep breath. "Matt won't do it again. I swear."

"Is it fair to Matt though to make him share you? Matt loves you. I don't wanna take you from him. I don't wanna hurt him again like that." Adam said stoically.

The younger Hardy got to his feet. "Matt won't be.. losing.." Jeff sighed in frustration and sat back down on the bed beside of Adam, threading his fingers through his hair.

"It's not fair to Randy or Matt, Jeff. We both know that. It won't work. It was never supposed to work. If it was, it would have long ago." Adam got up and looked at his watch, realizing he needed to be going. He grabbed a bag and hoisted it up onto the luggage dolly (like he had been trying to do before Jeff came in)

"So? This is just it?" Jeff said quietly.

Adam didn't answer, just loaded his and Randy's bags onto the cart. Jeff dropped the issue.

The younger Hardy sighed sadly and got up, raking his hair away from his eyes as he looked back at Adam. "Fine. Bye, Addy."

Jeff tossed Randy's keycard down before he turned and walked out the door. Leaving the blonde standing with his back turned to him. Two streams of tears already falling from hazel eyes. Adam sniffled and wiped them away. It was taking everything he had not to go after him. To turn him down. Adam knew it'd never work. He had to get Jeff out of his system. He had to let him go, no matter how badly it hurt.

**

* * *

What Jeffy Wants.. he doesn't get apparently.. Okay, I get it. I know! But, Jeff and Adam still had some unfinished business. Remember, Jeff was in the hospital, leaving Matt and Randy to 'manipulate' Adam. Jeff hadn't had a chance to 'manipulate' him yet.. Jeff started out taking care of him, he did wrong by standing back and being quiet and letting Matt take it as far as he did, and maybe it was wrong for Jeff to forgive Matt for what he did to Adam, but Jeff seems to be the only one forgiving anyone. I mean, Randy can't let what the Hardys did to Adam go and Matt can't let anything go and Adam can't let what Matt did to him or losing Jeff go. And F.Y.I, Jeff muse wanted to kidnap Adam (b/c, duh, that's his solution to everything) but, I wasn't really gonna let Jeff kidnap Adam in this story (not even with as fun as that'd be, XP) Even I know that that wouldn't solve anything.. or be a very healthy way of solving anything. Jeff, in here, hasn't had a chance to work anything out with Adam. And just b/c Randy keeps pounding it in Adam's head that Jeff would let Matt hurt him again, doesn't make his theory true or not. Randy has every right to be concerned for his love, but he's not being fair to Jeff. So, kinda cut my Jeffy muse some slack, will ya? This is 'STAH', not 'Muse Troubles'. And in my head, Randy muse is not so loving (even though for the odd, and scary, reason he can help me write damn good fluff) and he only wants Edge for his own selfish reasons. My Jeff muse may be a loon (totally ignoring Jeff muse glaring) But he does take good care of his Addy.  
**

**I'm freaking loving the debate going on here! Some of you want the Hardys to win Addy, some of you now want Randy.. and I got a vote for Adam riding off into the Canadian sunset, which my Edge muse doesn't think is such a bad idea at this point, hehe.. Last chp reviews were seriously some of the most amusing reviews I've gotten.. And this story is some of the most fun I've had writing.. most frustrating.. but most fun. Keep debating, I love it. Tell me what you think. Hardedge, Jedam, Redge- I love them all, so it's all good... also, I think that some of you want Redge just b/c you want Hardycest.. if so, I have no plans on breaking up the brother's Hardy, even if Jeff and Matt (or one or the other) would win Adam. I know I've had on more than one occasion reviews from readers who (gasps) don't seem to want Jeff and Adam together (and not just in 'Sold') And this being aimed at a obsessive Jedam writer! Oh-noes! Hahahaha! XP!**

**March 3rd, 2010; The one year anniversary of when 'Sold' was started. I figured to wait and post this chp today b/c I realized I started with Jedam and this chp was Jedam, so why not? Thank you all for the support of this fic. Always, XD. **


	23. Happy?

**I luv miss Jeff and Edge, meh, 'Sold' sounds like no movie I've ever seen, lol. Those romantic movies have the fluff, but they don't have the hott guy on guy sex, or the hott guy on guy anything. Romantic het flicks aren't really my thing. Occasionally, but not always. LegacyChick, (sighs) Randy Randy Randy, Marsha Marsha Marsha, hahahahaha! Lol, JK. Adam goes home w/ Randal and that's all that matters so far. Jadamgasm, yes it does! Thank you! XD! Esha Napoleon, aw, thanks :D QueenofYourWorld, yes, Redge is a hott pairing.. but still.. (evil grin) I haven't gotten gotten to the part in 'Muse Troubles' where Jeff gets his knife. Sorry, forgot. Yeah, the knife isn't really safe. Nothing I can do :P redsandman99, yeah, your opinion may change this chapter.. then again next chp.. or not ;) I believe parts of me are just as indecisive. RRatedauthor, I don't think there's anyone in this fic who's not confused.. except for Randy. He wants Adam & that's about it. Homicide? No. I don't write death-fics.. (smirks) I'm also lying.. BreakingFable, meh, I think Jedam's the best fanfic couple ever, but that's me. They're my OTP. That last part was hard to write. I loved it :P Thanks, bunches, XD. BellaHickenbottom, yeah, mean ole Randy :P (whines) I still agree. (angsty writer me) JoMoFan-spot, I do think this shows my growth as an author. It's made me more confident in writing angst, fluff, sadness, torture, love and even sex (smut, loving, rough & hardcore). Honestly, it's been the one I'm most proud of so far. Both the funnest and the most frustrating to write. It was also my first fic into being brave enuff to make Adam a bottom & Jeff a top. It paved the way for the others :P It started out Hardedge, as smut. It developed into an angsty love story. When it wasn't supposed to. It's a runaway train, & I wouldn't have it any other way. **_**Jeff muse: I wouldn't ruin my Addy's ass (pouts) I love my Addy's ass. Terrah: Um.. yeah..**_** I wrote the last chp with only one mindset. I agreed to let Jeff fuck Adam thru a mattress. JK... some.. You actually bring up good points.. whether my Jeff muse agrees or not. (mentally trying to shut out Jeff muse as he rambles) **_**Jeff muse: Why I gotta die at Randy's hands? (holds up knife) I could always just kill Randy & take Adam back. I has duct tape & rope.. Mor muse: Jeff, duct tape & rope don't equal love. Jeff muse: Oh, what do you know? (stomps off)**_** Sorry, my Jeff muse feels threatened. C'mon, would U really root for Jeff if Randy was in Jeff's place? ;) I wouldn't root for anyone to have Adam over Jeff, no matter how psycho he was in a fic. I'm biased to my OTP... but, I also have a soft spot for Addy.. Seraphalexiel, thanks. Edge'd prolly be better off at this point. KakashiXIrukaLover, I still think Randy's being selfish, lol. If-I-Were-A-Wolf, Matt/Adam/Jeff has worked successfully before.. somehow I found a way to fuck it up in this fic.. (sighs) I'm beginning to doubt it myself.. at least in this fic. HardyFan4Ever2009, awesome. Thanks, XD. fangirlxfantasies, lol, better late than never. Welcome aboard, hun, XD. Awe, poor Jeffy. Him and his Redge ruining ways :P Yes, that moment was hott.. along with all the other Rated-RKO moments. Those two were a delicious tag team.**

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-three/ 'Happy?'  
Rated; M/ L, S (consensual, oral, anal, fisting)**

Adam cleaned himself up the best he could as he waited on Randy to get back. As soon as he did, they loaded the rest of the bags and carted them out, turning in the keys at the lobby and checking on out. Randy told him about his missing keycard and Adam just told him he left it in the room out of haste. Adam didn't say anything about Jeff's visit and he was pretty damn sure Randy was clueless. Shit, he counted himself lucky that Jeff left without a fight or throwing a fit. He half expected Jeff to run and tell Orton all about it and still hoped he didn't. Jeff didn't need to be the one telling Orton. It wasn't his place.

Adam tried to act normally, but Randy noticed that he was quiet. The whole ride to the next town, he was quiet. Adam slept most of the way, waking up once to use a rest stop bathroom. Randy would catch him staring out the window mostly, watching the clouds pass them by. Randy didn't say anything. Just kept his eyes on the road and focused on getting them to their next destination which was about a good two hours away. He figured Adam was just tired and drained. So he left it alone. If Adam had a problem, he'd more than likely talk about it eventually...

Adam went right to bed when they got there. Randy followed out of sheer exhaustion. They were busy the next day with work and Adam was thankful for that small distraction. The show went off without a hitch and the next morning Adam and Randy found themselves on a plane back home to St. Louis.

-xx-

Matt watched Jeff plop down on the sofa. The younger Hardy had gotten back in not too long ago and was basically just moping around. This vacant look in his eyes and the look on his face resembled something that had been stepped on and squished.

"It's over, Matt, I lost him.. Maybe Orton's right.. maybe Adam's better off with.. with.." Jeff trailed off and dropped his head into his hands. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not.. It's not your fault, Jeff.. It's mine." Matt shut his eyes and exhaled. "I loved Adam."

"What..? No, you..?" Jeff shook his head, confused.

"I loved him. I know you did too, so I just stayed out of it. Denied my heart what it wanted. Funny, if I'd made my move back then, me and you and Adam might'a been able to find happiness... But Amy happened and everything and shit just got so out of control. I thought I was passed Adam. I had you and we were happy.. Buying Adam's contract was a mistake. I thought hurting and humiliating Adam would put an end to it. But all it did was make shit I thought I had buried resurface.. And then I saw that you were still in love with Adam.."

"Still..? You didn't kn.." Jeff stopped when he saw Matt shake his head.

"Oh, Jeffy, I always knew. Everyone knew, baby.. I kept quit because of you.. Seeing that you were still in love with Adam made me jealous. I thought I didn't love Adam anymore and I thought I was going to lose you. I was scared you'd run off with him and then I'd have nobody." Matt sat down next to Jeff, clasping his fingers together as his hands rested in his lap.

"That's why you.. raped him..?" Jeff's voice was calm, but still held traces of hurt at that.

Matt nodded. "I didn't want to be alone.. I was stupid and selfish when I should have just told you how I felt.. When I should have just come to terms with it.. I screwed up and all I managed to do was figure out that I still love Adam. I still love him and now he hates me.. Now he's with Orton.." Matt ran his hands over his face. "I'm so fucking stupid, Jeff.. We lost him because of me."

Matt told Jeff the whole story. Jeff sat there silently. A bunch of shit running through his mind as he tried to process it. Matt loved Adam. It all made sense now. All that anger, hatred and betrayal.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly. "What are we gonna do, Matty?" He whispered into the elder Hardy's neck.

"I don't think there's nothing we can do, Jeff. Adam's with Randy and.." Matt swallowed as he held to his brother's arm. "It'd be pointless to start making more useless threats. That wouldn't do us a bit of good."

Jeff sighed. "There has to be something.. someway.."

-xx-

Later that night, Matt had sat in the floor of the living room next to his beloved brother, softly stroking Jeff's hair as they watched some movie on TV. Half paying attention to it. Mind on other shit. Lucas sleeping on Matt's lap peacefully. Not a care in the world for the little fluffy white pup. Matt reached down with the other hand and petted Lucas, making the small dog huff in his sleep.

"I know I don't deserve Adam after what I did. I don't deserve a chance, don't deserve to explain. I fucked myself and I know it. But I shouldn't of fucked up your chance, Jeff. I shouldn't have caused you Adam. I shouldn't have been so damn selfish."

Jeff glanced over at Matt before turning his attention back to the glowing screen in the darkened room. "Makes two of us." He sighed.

-xx-

"Adam, are you okay, hun? You've been sorta quiet for the last couple of days." Randy asked as the two sat at the table, enjoying a a quick dinner.

Adam didn't look up, just moved the food around on his plate with his fork. "I'm fine, Randy. I'm just.. tired is all. I think a couple of days at home with nothing to do'll do me some good."

"Well, you know if anything's wrong, you can talk to me." Randy offered before wiping his mouth on a napkin.

Adam smiled half-heartedly and continued to poke at his dinner. "I know. I'm okay. I just need some rest."

Randy sighed and let it go.

-xx-

A little later on, Randy lay on his back in bed as he waited for Adam to come out of the bathroom so they could officially turn in. Randy was holding up a magazine and briefing through it when the bathroom door opened, spilling light into the dimly light room. Randy peeked over the corner of the magazine to see Adam standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the bathroom light and wearing only his new jersey and nothing else.

Randy smirked and closed the magazine before reaching over and placing it on the nightstand. Adam flipped the light off and casually made his way over to the bed. Randy licked his lips, letting his eyes scan up the blonde's long legs. The damn jersey was kind of long, so it covered up the good parts.

"Sweetheart, if you wear that to sleep in it might get wrinkled." Randy raised up only to have Adam pin his shoulders back down as he stood at the side of the bed.

The blonde leaned down, getting next to Randy's ear as he whispered, "Who says I'll be sleeping in it?"

Randy grinned at the mischievous gleam that stared back from Adam's eyes, raising up the best Adam would let him to meet the blonde in a long slow kiss. The brunette peeked one eye open, carefully reaching over to try and lift up the end of Adam's jersey, Adam stopped and smacked his hand away.

Randy 'pouted', his arms encircling his blonde as Adam moved over top of him, still kissing him softly, his hips straddled above him. Adam moved down to Randy's neck as he reached down to pull at the end of Randy's t-shirt, lifting it up as Randy helped him get it over his head and on off. Adam tossed the shirt to the floor before going back to kissing, making his way down Randy's chest and stopping at his stomach. Adam brushed his lips above Randy's navel before pecking him softly. Randy arched his hips up just a bit, his cock was already twitching in early anticipation in his boxers, making a nice little tent beneath the thin fabric.

Adam ran his fingers up the inside of Randy's thigh, gently circling the bulge with his middle finger before palming him. Softly rubbing Randy's erection through the shorts.

"Oh, baby.. please.. uhm.. such a tease.." Randy purred with an arrogant smirk.

Adam echoed his smirk before wiggling his fingers down each side of the waist band and tugging them down Randy's hips.

Randy ran his hands up Adam's arms and along his shoulders, biting his lip as he let his eyes feast on Adam poised over his cock, the blonde's hips swaying a bit in a coaxing manner and only making the Viper harder. Adam licked his lips, locking eyes with Randy as he took hold of him, stroking the brunette slowly at first before leaning down and sticking out his tongue to lick up the side of Randy's shaft and over the head. Adam curled his tongue back inside his mouth as he retrieved that lovely dab of precum from the slit, moaning at the taste.

Randy let out a low groan, watching as Adam repeated on the other side, slowly stroking his aching member before swirling his soft pink tongue over the head and probing the tip down into the slit. Adam pulled back, wetting his lips before kissing the tip of Randy's cock and parting his lips to mold them down over the head, sucking gently at first, moaning as he did so.

"Oh, yeah.. that's it, baby.. hmhm.. your mouth is so good.. mhm.. wonderful.." Randy groaned sweetly.

Adam smiled to himself before sliding his lips down further on the shaft, sucking a bit as he did so before beginning to bob his head up and down.

"Oh, fuck, babe.." Randy purred. "You are fucking magic.. that's it.. suck me.. you look so hott like that, baby.." Randy carded his fingers in Adam's hair, loving how Adam shuddered as Randy petting him caused him such delightful chills.

Adam deep throated him, relaxing his throat muscles some but ending up gagging a bit anyway. Randy groaned, reveling in that little whimper from Adam as it vibrated through his cock. True, he never wanted to hurt Adam, but even he had to admit that Adam sounded so good when he whimpered and gagged like that. Adam swallowed around Randy's width before moving his head back up and down.

"Fuck, Adam.. that's so damn good.. fuck, yeah.." Randy moaned, loving how Adam's mouth felt wrapped around him as he watched Adam's lips slide up and down his cock. Such a sweet sight.

Adam raised up, dragging his lips off Orton's member slowly before crawling up Randy's body, straddling the younger male's hips and reaching over long enough to grab the lube off of the nightstand table. Hastily popping the top and squirting some out onto his fingers before reaching between them and rubbing it over Randy's cock.

Randy flinched and shuddered off the chill. "Ahh.. mhm.. Need help?" Randy smirked.

Adam just shook his head, raising on up to his knees, hips poised above the brunette's throbbing member as Adam held it up, positioning it at his backdoor before lowering himself down on Randy's cock. Randy took hold of Adam's hips, wanting to raise up and hold Adam closer, but being held down by one of Addy's hands on his chest as Adam's other guided the younger man's cock past his entrance. The blonde beared down, biting his bottom lip and letting out a sexful whine as Randy's slickened cock stretched his hole. Him being unprepared and Randy being lubricated added such delicious friction.

Adam let go of Randy. moving his hand up to join its counterpart on Randy's chest as he steadied his breathing. The blonde leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Randy's neck.

"Uhm... fuck.. Randy.." He tried to keep from chattering. Succeeding. Not used to this at all.

"Shh.. take it easy.. you're doing so good... you feel so good.. so amazing.." Randy cooed next to his love's ear, kissing the blonde on the neck as he rubbed his hands up and down Adam's back.

Adam let out a soft whimper, his own cock hard, leaking and abandoned between them. But right now, his goal wasn't his cock (yet anyway).. it was fucking the hell out of Randy. Adam raised back up, shaking his long hair from his face before lifting his hips up and slamming back down on Randy's dick. Randy grunted as Adam hissed, cursing under his breath as he did it again before setting a pace. Randy ran his hands underneath Adam's jersey, watching the blonde bounce on his cock, fucking himself as hard as he could. Cute little moans and whimpers escaping Adam's lips and his nails clawing at Randy's bare shoulders.

"You look so fucking hott in that jersey.." Randy growled playfully. "Fucking yourself like that.. so gorgeous, Addy.. uhm.. could watch you all day.."

Randy hissed as Adam's nails dug deeper into his shoulders. Whimpered whines escaping the blonde's pouty lips as he continued to impale himself on the brunette's hard cock.

Randy grinned, grabbing Adam back by the hips and helping them move in a circle. "I like watching you ride me.. bouncing on my dick like that.. you look so sexy.."

And it was true, Adam looked so free and wanton for once. Just horny and beautiful and free.

"Uhm, Randy.. please touch me.. M'so hard just for you.. want you to make me cum.." Adam whimpered, a chattered gasp escaping him as he managed to hit his own prostate.

Randy grinned and snaked his hand between them, coiling his fingers around Adam's cock and rubbing up and down the length. Adam shifted his legs apart further, rocking his hips back into Randy's cock and forward into Randy's hand as it worked his dick. His head spinning delightfully.

"Ooh, oh, yeah... uhm.. fuck.. fuck.. Randy, baby.. uhm.. harder.. oh, fuck!" Adam screamed as orgasm overcame him, making him quake underneath it and his body go weak. Adam moaned incoherently, uttering some crumbled up half words before collapsing on top of Randy.

Randy just smiled, wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him closer as he began thrusting up inside of Adam. Kissing his neck and face. Loving how the blonde felt wrapped around him. How well they fit together. Perfect. Like a fucking glove. They were made to be as one.

"Oh, so beautiful.. mhm.. so tight.. so hott.. Love you, Addy.." Randy murmured as he came inside the blonde, running his hands down Adam's back and back up his arms as their bodies cooled before raking Adam's hair from his face, kissing his forehead lightly.

Adam blinked his eyes open and stared at Randy, a small smile curling up on his lips. "Uhm.. was that hott?"

"Mhm.. that was delicious." Randy purred, kissing Adam on the lips. "And the jersey was just kinky."

"You liked?" Adam said, propping up on his elbows and staring down at Randy, blinking cutely.

"Oh, I definitely liked.. I loved it.." Randy said, kissing Adam on the nose.

"Good." Adam said, gingerly lifting himself off Randy and moving to sit on the side of the bed. Feeling the bed dip as Randy moved behind him, sitting up and wrapping one arm around Adam's waist. The other moving Adam's hair to the side to kiss the back of the blonde's neck.

Adam closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this, but it needed to be done.

Adam pulled out of Randy's arms and turned to face the younger man. "Randy, there's something I need to tell you.."

**

* * *

I promised jersey smex.. and well.. Okay, I wasn't 100 percent satisfied with it, but I guess it was okay.. U be the judge ;) My poor Hardys :( Least now Jeff knows how Matt felt. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so far away. I ended up with way more material than I needed as always.. Like I said, runaway train.. Also, Ted/Cody and Christian managed to weasel their ways into this story... I do want this fic finished. Not b/c I'm not loving it to pieces, but I think it deserves a ending rather than be left abandoned. (shrugs) Who knows? I'm letting take me wherever it wants. & I'm still loving it. XD.  
**


	24. Unfinished Business

**fangirlxfantasies, thanks, XD. Redge is always hott ;P LegacyChick, yeah, I know you don't care for Matty (I do, but to each their own, XD) and oddly enuff, this used to be Matt muse's fic.. till Jeff and Randy took over it. Poor Matt, lol. redsandman99, yeah, therein kinda lies my problem. Matt did cost them Adam :( I luv miss Jeff and Edge, thanks. & that's okay, hun. KakashixIrukaLover, lol, yeah. I'm aware of this. Mean ole Randy, me Hardedge suffers, hehe.. Esha Napoleon, (giggles) thank you, XD. MagicallyMalicious, Yup. I love Redge. But I pick Hardedge over Redge still. It infuriates my Randy muse, but oh well :P Ha, yes! I love being awesome ;) BellaHickbottom, lol, XD. Your review made me giggle like crazy. Adam has the amazing ability to go potty and come out smexilious, hehe. Yeah, Adam was buttering Randy up to tell him. Softening the blow ;P If-I-Were-A-Wolf, I kindly don't know myself at this point. I love Jedam sure, but I'm concerned now about Matt. No, I don't want poor little Randy to be alone tho.. **

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-four/ 'Unfinished Business'  
Rated; M/ L (rape theme, very mild violence)**

Randy reached over to brush the hair put of Adam's face. "What is it, babe..? You can tell me anything."

Adam flinched back and worry flashed through Randy's eyes.

"I had sex with Jeff, Randy." Easier to just blurt it out, he guessed.

Randy was silent a moment. Though Adam thought he would yell something at him. Randy appeared stoic. His face hard to read almost. "When?"

Adam swallowed thickly. "In the hotel, he stopped by and.. and.."

Randy ran his hands over his face. "And what? He rape you again?"

Adam's chin was quivering, his eyes brimming with tears. No, this sucked. This was hard. This whole fucking thing was too damn hard.

"Tell me." Randy said softly.

"Well, he.. not exactly.." Adam said, playing with the bedsheets.

Randy growled and got up, pulling his boxers back on right. "That fucking asshole!" He cursed, hitting the wall. He was so angry with Jeff. So sick of him coming around and confusing Adam. Abusing Adam. He knew Jeff couldn't possibly love Adam. If he loved him at all, Jeff would leave Adam alone.

"Randy, please, calm down. It wasn't like that." Adam sighed, raking his hair back.

"I'm gonna kill Jeff Hardy. That little fucker is dead." Randy muttered more to himself, pacing the floors.

"Randy, it wasn't.."

Randy turned toward Adam. "Wasn't what, Adam? Huh?"

"It wasn't like that, okay?" Okay, so maybe it kind of was. But Adam didn't need Randy doing anything stupid and regretful.

"Then you tell me what it was. Tell me what exactly it was." Randy demanded, his head cocked to the side.

"He just came in.." Adam began.

"And just how did he get in, Adam?"

"He had stole your key.." Adam bit into his thumb nail before using both hands to push his hair back.

"So when you said I left it in the room by mistake, you were lying to me to protect him?" Randy inquired, confused.

Adam shook his head and looked up at Randy. "No. I lied because I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you going off and doing something stupid and getting yourself suspended or arrested. If you did that, then I wouldn't have anyone to protect me." Adam explained. "I waited to tell you to protect me and you. And because I didn't know how to tell you. This isn't easy on me."

Randy's jaw clinched, he understood that at least. As bad as he wanted to end Jeff Hardy's existence for taking advantage of Adam, Randy knew they neither one needed him to get in trouble over it. It wouldn't be very good for Adam.

"I'm so sorry, Randy.. At first I told him to leave. I was with you, and me and him were done.." Adam sighed as Randy started to pace, muttering under his breath. "But he wouldn't leave. I tried to walk away. He pinned me against the wall.. he was so out of it.. Like he just didn't care anymore. I tried to turn him down, but before I knew it I was on the bed.. I wanted him to stop.. but yet I didn't.. I.. I wanted him to."

Randy stopped and wet his lips. Staring at the blonde, his lip twitching and his jaw clinching in anger. More at Jeff than he could ever direct at Adam. "You.. Adam, stop defending him. He fucking raped you."

"I wanted it. Aren't you listening?" Adam dropped his head into his hands, grabbing to two handfuls of his hair and yanking it hard. "I enjoyed it. I got off on it. How he handled me. How he dominated me. I dunno, maybe I'm fucking sick, but I liked what he did to me."

"Because you deserve it?" Randy growled.

Adam shook his head, eyes full of tears. "No."

Randy sighed. "So, what's..? Where's that leave us? I love you, Adam. I can't stand to lose you again. I.."

Adam looked up and wiped his eyes on the jersey's sleeve. "Who says you were?"

Randy walked around to Adam's side of the bed. "Then what was that, huh?"

Adam sniffled, swallowing thickly. "I had to get him out of my system. It was unfinished business.. I had to know if I could let him go.."

"And?" Randy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Adam looked down and shook his head. "I dunno..." He snorted, a dry humorous laugh. "I still love him.. but there was just sex.. there's no future there.." Adam grabbed Randy's hands and pulled him closer, gazing up at the younger brunette. "I see a future with you.. I wanna be with you."

Randy looked down at Adam's hands, running his thumbs over the blonde's knuckles, before looking back up into Adam's eyes. "But you still love Jeff?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry, Randy. I had to know." Adam said quietly, sniffling a bit as another tear ran down his cheek.

Randy sighed and wrapped his arms around Adam, hugging him close.

-xx-

Jeff lay in bed next to Matt, the older Hardy's arm wrapped underneath him and his head laying on Matt's shoulder. "I kinda see Orton's point for not wanting to let Adam go."

"You do?" Matt asked amused, glancing over at his younger brother.

"He loves him. He's taken care of him. I can't blame him for not wanting to lose him." Jeff replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Hm? Why the sudden change in thinking? You hate Orton." Matt smirked dryly.

"I still do hate the bastard. I'm just saying I know how he feels. I loved Adam for years and to finally have him and then lose him like that.. it just sucks." Jeff sighed. "It just kinda makes me understand. I love you and Adam both. And just because I have you, it's like I dun wanna be told I can't have Adam. Or if I had Adam I had to push you out in the cold."

Matt shifted on the bed. "So you think that's Orton's problem? He don't wanna be pushed out in the cold, so to speak?"

"Basically." Jeff nodded, reaching up to bite on his fingernail. He had already chewed half of his green polish away with his pondering.

Matt reached over and took Jeff's hand down from his mouth. "Yeah, but it's not very fair for him to say that he has Randy and you have me. Where does that leave us? We both love Adam."

"I dunno, Matty.. I still want him.. I still crave him.. I went to him because I didn't care about the consequences anymore. I know. It seemed hypocritical.. you've spent years hating him because he was this cheating bastard and all that shit.. Then I make him cheat on Orton because I just fucking wanted him." Jeff pondered quietly, really trying to make sense of it all. If only to himself.

"Jeff, that's not fair... That's not even the reason.. It was more about me being in denial and not knowing how to deal with it all." Okay, it was a lousy excuse, but he had ran out of good ones.

"Still, it probably wouldn't right. And the sick shit was, I didn't care.." There was lingering silence. "I still think Orton's being a selfish bastard by not letting us see Adam. We at least deserve the right to explain. Make amends. I mean, it feels like on one hand that Randy isn't letting Adam make his own decisions.."

"Not like we'd know anything about that." Matt snorted dryly.

Jeff closed his eyes and exhaled. "That was different." More silence. "Adam's happy with Randy.. Least the bastard makes him happy."

"And Randy's definitely happy with Adam." Matt rolled his dark eyes.

Jeff shook his head. "But why do we have to be miserable for Orton to be happy?" Jeff pondered. _'Why do I have to be?'_

"I dunno, Jeff. I dunno."

-xx-

A couple days passed by quickly. Edge and Randy were back out on the road. Staying at another hotel, performing at another venue. Randy had currently left Adam with Ted and Cody in their locker room with strict marching orders to watch him with their lives or he'd end theirs. He was busy getting his gear on when Jeff walked in.

The younger Hardy cleared his throat. "Hey, Randy.. Uh.."

"You." Randy growled before popping Jeff in the mouth.

Jeff jerked back, his hand instantly going to hold his lip. He stumbled back a bit, trying to shake it off before Randy grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Great, he'd been here before and it seemed like this was all this gorilla could do.

"What the hell do you want, Hardy? I should kick your fucking ass. You stay away from Adam. Do you hear me?" Randy snarled at the smaller man. Rage glaring from his icy blue eyes.

"Stop.. I didn't come to fight. I didn't come for Adam.. I came to talk.. Please.." Jeff explained.

"Why should I listen to you, Jeff, huh? Give me a damn good reason." Randy demanded, his fingers twisting tighter in Jeff's shirt.

"Matt." Jeff choked out.

"That's a shitty reason." Orton barked.

"Really? What if it was your brother?" Jeff challenged, locking eyes with Orton.

"Don't bring my brother into this." Randy warned.

"Matt's a wreck."

"Not my problem."

"Jeez, Orton, pull the stick outta your ass for two damn seconds to fucking hear me out. You want us to go away? Well, let Matt talk to Adam."

"No."

"Please. Matt still loves him and he wants to tell him he's sorry for what he did. He wants to tell Adam his side of the story. C'mon, just please.. Let Matt talk to Adam and we'll go away." Really Jeff wasn't sure himself about Matt... but what else could he do?

"You're lying." Randy let Jeff go and turned away, seriously contemplating bashing Jeff's skull in. Adam had made Randy swear he wouldn't do anything stupid to get himself in trouble or worse.

Jeff straightened up and smoothed out his clothes. "What the fuck do you want, Orton? You got what you wanted. You have Adam and me and Matt don't. You get to be all happy and playing house while we're miserable. You fucking won. All I'm asking is for Matt a chance to explain his actions."

"I don't trust either of you in two feet of Adam." Randy turned back to face Jeff, getting back in his face. "You both claim you love him, but how can you when you both fucking raped him? Hurt him the way you did. That's not love, you psycho freak."

Jeff visibly shook. "I do love him, Orton. You think you know everything, but you still don't know shit. You're still just a punk kid with no respect.."

Randy laughed and shook his head. "Same ole bullshit."

"I _still_ love him, Randy. Whether _you_ believe it or not. And Matt l_oves_ him too whether _you_ believe it or not." Jeff said through clinched teeth.

Randy snorted, tongue probing at his top teeth. "Really? What about me, Jeff? I love Adam. I've always loved him. I don't wanna be without him either. Don't you think it's a bit selfish..?"

Jeff glared at the Viper. "I love him too, Randy, and _so_ does my brother. Is it very fair to me.. to _us_.. that we have to give Adam up just so you can have him?"

"But you at least have each other."

Jeff turned away and shook his head. "I'm sick of that fucking excuse. That is not a logical reason to rip Adam away from me and you damn well know it."

"Okay, fine, Jeff." Randy shrugged his arms. "Then what about Adam? Adam has feelings for me too, I know it."

Jeff's lip twitched.

"Don't you want what's best for Adam, Jeff? C'mon, be reasonable. You can't take care of him like I can. If you love Adam like you say you do, then you'd let him be happy. You'd want what's best for him." Randy tried to reason with Jeff. Which he compared to trying to reason with a bratty child over wanting a toy they couldn't have.

"And if you cared for Adam, like you say you do," Jeff echoed. "You'd stop treating him like a damn child and let him talk to Matt. Let him see him. Let him make his own damn decision instead of keeping him on a short leash."

"You mean like Matt's always done with you?" Randy smirked, folding his arms.

Jeff glared and ignored the taunt. "Adam loves me. I love him. He may have feelings for you.. but he doesn't love you."

Randy wet his lips. "I think he does. I think he's just too afraid to say it because he's attached to you."

"I love him, Randy." Jeff repeated quietly.

Randy tossed his hands up and rubbed the back of his neck. Nerves of his were pinching in frustration. "You keep saying that, Jeff.. but do you really love him or are you just obsessed with him?"

"Don't fucking test me, Orton." Jeff snapped.

Randy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tell you what.. I'll think about it. I'll sleep on it and get back to you."

"You're a prick, Orton." Jeff growled in disgust.

"Take it or leave it. Now I suggest you get out before I call security.. or do something much _much_ worse." Randy snarled down at the smaller man.

Jeff bit his tongue, seething. He swallowed and nodded, glaring at Orton through heated eyes. "Fine. I'll go... But if you're so confident that your relationship with Adam is solid, what have you got to lose?" Jeff's lips twitched into a quick knowing smirk.

Randy snarled as he watched Jeff leave. "Dammit."

-xx-

Ted had finally told Kelly about him and Cody. It wasn't easy, but he made it through it. Kelly was a little bit surprised. Some hurt. But decided she was happy for them and was okay with it. Hell, she even found it kind of hott.

Ted and Cody were together now, even if Ted wasn't one hundred percent ready to shout it from the rooftops. Cody was alright to keep their relationship private till Ted was a little more comfortable. And hell, only Randy and Kelly knew about them to Ted's knowledge.

Right now, the Legacy boys were watching Adam like a hawk for Randy. The blonde currently sat in a cubby hole in the row of wooden lockers. Arms folded, head bowed and chin resting on his chest as a couple of long strands of highlighted blonde hair fell down in front of his half-lidded hazel eyes. He was bored and tired of watching Ted pace the floors while Cody sat quietly in a chair in the corner.

"You don't have to keep me on lock down, y'know?" Adam pouted.

"Oh, no. We're not taking our eyes off'a you. Randy gave us strict orders to keep you here and that's what we're going to do." Ted informed the blonde. Ignoring Adam's pout.

Adam then smirked. "Do you always do what Randy tells you?"

Ted stopped and glared at the blonde. "Have you ever seen Randy homicidally pissed?" He resumed pacing like a guard dog.

"Yes. I have. We tagged together too before Legacy was ever a concept. Before Priceless was ever someone's brain sperm. We were Rated-R.K.O." Adam grinned, snuggling back into the wooden locker cubby.

"I know that." Ted scowled.

"So, I think you're just pussies if you're scared of widdle ole Randy." Adam continued. Messing with Randy's babies was much fun.

"We're not pussies. We're just loyal and good friends." Cody spoke up.

The wrestler known as Edge scoffed. "Yeah.. whatever.. Hey, either of you chumpstains got anything to munch on? M'starving." The blonde asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"No, we don't. Guess you'll have to wait." Ted replied smugly.

Adam sighed and looked down at the ground, turning his shoe over to its side out of boredom. Over-protectiveness was annoying him. Now he understood why Jeff was so smothered by Matt all the time. Fucking irony.

"Hey, Ted. Why'cha stop pacing and settle down?" Cody inquired, failing to really elicit more than a grunt from his lover. Cody wet his lips, pursing them together in a devious thought. "Y'know, we have Adam here, all to ourselves. He's very pretty. We could have a threesome. Randy doesn't have to know."

Adam quirked an eyebrow at Cody as the younger male winked at him.

Ted stopped pacing and looked at Cody, flushing. "Cody!" He scolded, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and middle finger. "You said you'd keep quiet."

Cody only sighed at his failed attempt to gain any type of rise out of Ted and have any fun. Course they all knew they wouldn't betray Randy's trust and do anything to Adam. But, still.. "Sorry." Cody said dryly as he got up. "Imma go get Adam a snack. You be okay to watch him?"

Ted nodded, not meeting Cody's gaze.

"You want anything?" Cody asked as he opened the door.

Ted shook his head. Cody bowed his head and ducked out the door. He knew Ted would come around.. someday.. Though he didn't see how Adam knowing would hurt much since Randy and Adam were dating now and Randy had left Cody to be with Adam and let Cody be with Ted.

Adam chuckled, drawing Ted's attention. "Oh, lighten-up, Teddy-boy. I already know about your little affair with Cody. Everyone does now. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Do I really need to hear this from you?" Ted groaned.

Adam's face turned more pensive. He straightened up. "Yes. I think you do."

Ted shrugged his shoulders. "Why is that?"

"Because I've been in your shoes before. Tell you, it didn't fair out too well for me. I regret not just.. not just going after what I really wanted.. For all the people who got hurt, including myself, for not being true to myself. If you have feelings for Cody, like he does for you, then you should.." Adam shrugged. "I dunno.. not keep them buried so deep.. It's not healthy. Don't live in regret like I do."

"I dunno, Adam. I'm scared. I do care about Cody, more than sex..." The younger male swallowed and shook his head. "It's just.. this isn't easy.."

"I don't think love's supposed to be easy, Ted. No matter what kind of love it is. Gay, straight. It's never easy." Adam sighed.

Ted nodded in understanding. Adam had been put through hell with it and Ted didn't want to end up like that. Who the hell would?

"Okay, Adam. I got you some chips and a soda." Cody announced as he came in, handing the snacks to his ex's lover. He still cared about Randy, but he was okay with the break up in the long run. He knew him and Randy weren't meant to be like that. It wasn't love and instinct would tell him to hate Adam, but he didn't. Randy loved Adam, Cody had always knew that. He wanted Randy happy and Cody wanted to be happy with Ted.

Cody almost squeaked as Ted grabbed his arm and pulled him over into a long, deep, passionate kiss. So hard and intense it almost made him dizzy before Ted just held him close and tight. Cody hesitantly wrapped his arms around Ted's waist, closing his eyes and softly smiling as his head rested on Ted's shoulder.

Adam smirked, prying the bag open and making it crinkle before reaching inside and retrieving a chip, looking at it before biting into it. The only sound in that particular locker room besides Adam's loud crunching was two hearts beating as one.

-xx-

Randy paced in the room. Adam was still in the shower. The brunette was contemplating trying his damnedest to decide if he should tell Adam about what Jeff had said. He had never told him about his encounter with Matt in the hallway not too long ago when the older Hardy had said he loved Adam. Now Jeff claimed Matt still loved Adam.

Pffft, yeah right. You don't do what Matt and Jeff did to Adam in recent weeks out of love. You don't hurt someone you love. You don't rape them. Blackmail them, threaten them, yell at them or keep them miserable.

You don't hurt them.

_'But aren't you hurting Adam? I mean, he loves Jeff. Jeff loves him and Matt says he's willing to put everything aside.. shouldn't you want Adam happy?' _A voice in the back of his conscience asked.

No, it wasn't that. Randy loved Adam. Randy wanted Adam out of love. True fucking love. To take care of him and protect him. Not to torture him.

_'But he's being tortured now. There's no compromise?'_

No, of course not. If Randy let Adam go back to the Hardys, they'd just hurt him again. Randy was keeping Adam safe.. right..?

_'But they both love him too. Adam's never gonna be truly happy till he has Jeff..'_

Jeff is selfish.

_'But you're being selfish in not sharing.'_

Randy shook his head. Of course he was. Love is selfish. He couldn't let Adam go back to them or let Matt get around him ever again.

_'And why not? Adam would be happy. And you'd still be there to protect him.'_

No. If Adam goes back to them.. The truth is simple; He'll lose. Randy didn't want to be left out in the cold.

Randy sighed. On one point, he could explain how he felt to Adam. Try and find a compromise. Hell, Adam might be all for letting himself be shared. He wanted to be loved and Randy, Jeff, and maybe Matt, all loved him. There would be no problem.. but Matt and Jeff wouldn't go for that. They didn't want Randy to be apart of this equation. That was the problem.

**

* * *

Okay, confliction on the writer's part is why this is all over the place. See, I was trying back then to get some sort of a Hardedge resolve.. but I started having doubts about Matt.. at least in this fic. No, I still don't want to break up the Hardys, and I still love Jeff and Randy's little fight over Adam, but I'm starting to see that Matt blew his chances w/ Adam. I feel that maybe Jeff is even a little skeptical himself of Matt talking to Adam no matter how much he loves his brother. (sighs) I do like Redge in here, but Randy and Adam still have their problems as far as I believe that, even tho Randy has good intentions and does love Adam purely, Randy still treats Adam like a child. Adam's been vulnerable and Randy's kinda fed off that, even if unwittedly. What Jeff did was wrong (not nearly as wrong as all Matt's done) but still Randy isn't totally in the right. Matt Matt Matt, totally hott all psycho, breaking my heart all damaged. Started out not wanting Matty in the cold, now I don't think I want him to have Adam. I know this fic started out about torturing Adam, but the way the fic twisted and all.. Adam has a heart too, y'know. **

**(sighs) Ted and Cody, watchdogs :P Christy decided to weasel his way in too. But that's prolly next chapter. & no, I didn't think it would solve any problems if Randy killed Jeff or vice versa. But I'm loving their fight for Adam a little too much :D**


	25. Sweet Li'l Voice of Reason

**Blazing Glory, yeah, Randy isn't really trusting Adam. I kinda more than believe Matt did blow it. Jeff being possessive of Adam.. in a sick way, I really like that :P LegacyChick, I agree, hun. It's not really love. I luv miss Jeff and Edge, yup. MagicallyMalicious, eh, I've seen Jeff beat up before pretty bad in a fic. Awe, cut Addy some slack. He's come along way in this fic. He's not a total douchebag... & thank you, as always. I'm happy u like my work, XD. redsandman99 & Esha Napoleon, thanks, always :) fangirlxfantasies, lol, mean ole Hardys :P Matt might. I dunno.. Jeff's a different story tho.. RatedRKandi, aww, thanks. XD. BellaHickenbottom, I'll always lean toward any scenario in which Jeff has Adam.. but that's just me :P KakashixIrukaLover, lol, I would've said Ted & Cody, but it may be awkward (shrugs) Poor Randy.. JoMoFan-spot, chp 23, eh, Jeff muse backed down on both ideas for now. He still wants them, but he's being patient. **_**Jeff muse: Not dying at Randy's hands. Addy was mine first. (huffs) Terrah: There's no reasoning with him.**_** I'm gunna do the M-Preg one, I just have been too lazy to work on it.. I also get what u mean about the little traveling together thing. It's kinda those little things in a fic that make the couple sweet. More so than sex. I've read fics where Jedam's a background couple and I giggle whenever they touch or hug. Usually they just have sex, & it's hott, but there's more to romance than that... **_**Jeff muse: Bullshit, Randy wouldn't have done it! He'd of still taken my Addy! Randy muse: Haha! Jeff muse: (growls at Orton)**_** If I don't stop, it's going to go on forever, lol. & I honestly prefer Adam being the one fought over, & it NEEDS to be done more! Ch 24, u're prolly right about Randy, but when I try to make sense of it, my Jeff muse throws a fit. It's actually quite amusing. (sees Jeff sulking) Sadly, this fic was built on forced sex... Hehe, Ted & Cody should watch out for Randy's baby when he's away :P **_**Jeff muse: (growls) Terrah! Terrah: (blinks) What? Oh, hush & go play w/ Addy.**_** The image of Adam in the cubby hole is cute, esp because he was all pouty. **_**Jeff muse: (sniffles) Jeffy just wants Adam. Why's that so wrong?**__** Edge muse: Jeffy! Stop antagonizing the writer & cum play w/ me! (giggles) I has edible body paint! Jeff muse: (eyes light up) Ooh! Coming, Addy! (runs off) Terrah: Finally... (sighs) **_**& I'm planning on Jeff/Adam where Jeff is sweet & takes care of him. RRatedauthor, lol, well, yeah prolly. If a certain Hardy isn't trying to get into Adam's pants, then my world ain't right :P Yeah, Codiasi is pretty popular now.. But.. eh.. They work. & no, they're staying right where they are as far as this fic's concerned. They're a couple, & they're helping their 'leader' watch after his lover. That's pretty much it. Seraphalexiel, chp 23, thanks. Poor Hardys, but there was consequences just the same. Chp 24, eh, I'm actually trying pretty hard for a happy ending. Might not make it tho, lol. **

**

* * *

Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-five/ 'Sweet Li'l Voice of Reason'  
Rated; M/ L, (a conflicted Addy making lotza excuses, a rape/violent theme)**

Adam was in catering when Jay came in. Randy's goons still lingered nearby, to keep an eye on Adam. At least they weren't too smotheringly close though.

"Hey, Adam." Jay greeted, sitting down beside his friend.

"Oh, hey, Jay." Adam mumbled, picking at some slices of fruit.

"So, how've you been, buddy?"

"Eh, been better." Adam replied dryly, pushing his plate away.

"Yeah, Amy told me some of it."

Adam raised his head up. "Uh... what.. what did she tell you?"

Jay cleared his throat and took a breath. "Basically that Matt bought your contract and you and Jeff had this thing and Matt got jealous and you guys got into it and you ran right into Randy's arms. She also told me that Matt's seeing Jeff and Jeff loves you and Matt's a big pile of confusion and angst as always. Feel like she's leaving shit out though.."

Adam sunk down in his chair. "The relationship was sexual."

Jay blinked. "You and Jeff? I know that."

"Me and Jeff.. _and_ Matt.. It got a little rough.." Adam sighed.

Jay's eyes darkened. "Rough? What do you mean by rough, Adam?" His voice was a bit raised.

Adam made a move towards Jay like he was going to cover his mouth, but didn't. "Shhh.. keep it down, man. I'd like to not notify the entire locker room."

Jay took Adam's hands down. "Sorry. What's wrong, Addy? Did Matt and Jeff hurt you?"

Adam sighed and began. "I lost my virginity, so to speak, to Jeff in a locker room. He came into catering, sucking on a lollipop and he seemed to know what he was doing way more than me. It was hott and rough and it hurt a little, but Jeff took care of me. Loved on me. Tried to make me feel good and like it.. But later I met Matt and Jeff at their hotel room and everything was okay at first.. but Matt.. I dunno.. he got.. angry and he got rough and.. it wasn't enjoyable anymore.. felt like he was trying to hurt me deliberately and he was.."

Jay listened, waiting for Adam to continue as Adam took the moment to run his hands back through his long hair.

"And Jeff tried to take care of me, make me feel better. I never stopped to think how hard this was on him. Trying to stay loyal to his brother and trying to protect me what he could.. Matt found out Jeff was fooling around with me and he got pissed.. I mean, psychotically pissed.. he got me in the locker room.. and.. and.." Adam nearly stammered. "He just.."

Jay reached over and moved Adam's hair from his face before moving his hand down to rub the blonde's back. "What, Addy? What happened?"

"Matt got a little too rough.. he hurt me.. he was so angry.. He wasn't even like that.. over Amy.." Adam replied solemnly.

Jay swallowed thickly. "He raped you, didn't he?"

Adam nodded as he looked down. "He wanted to hurt me and he did.. With Jeff it was different. Jeff wanted me to feel good too. Jeff played with me. Matt didn't want me to feel good. Matt wanted to destroy me.."

"Damn bastard.." Jay muttered. He wasn't sure if he still believed all the shit going on between his friends. That Matt could be so damn cruel after this long. But over Jeff? Jay guessed he could see that. He just didn't get it.

"I walked out on Jeff after he found us. Jeff had nothing to do with what Matt did.. he was confused and hurt and he tried to help me and I pushed him away. Blamed him. I hurt him back.. But I didn't know.. I still loved Jeff.. But I didn't know he felt the way he did about me, I thought he was just following Matt's orders." Adam took a drink of his water and continued. "Randy came and took me to the doctor after I basically fainted.. and I dunno, I wanted to teach Jeff a lesson, so I started seeing Randy. Then Randy slept with Jeff out of spite when they both hate each other and wanna kill each other."

Jay's eyes widened, he shook off that image and held his head with the hand that wasn't rubbing Adam's back.

"And Matt and Randy tried to kill each other, Jeff got hurt and ended up in the hospital... then Matt came to see me.. and we had sex.."

Jay lifted his head. "He rape you again?"

Adam shook his head. "No.. It was different. Matt was almost like Jeff. Rough, but.. there was almost seduction there... I dunno.. He made me go see Jeff in the hospital and I held him for all of two minutes and I swear, I just wanted to stay there forever. I wanted to stay in Jeff's arms and I wanted Matt to just not hate me. I wanted us all happy and that's not possible. I left him. I walked out on Jeff and out of his life. I went back to Randy, started seeing him. Matt and Jeff left me alone. Me and Vickie are in the midst of divorce.. I thought I was okay.. then Jeff showed up at my hotel room and I tried to tell him no.. I was with Randy.. but he wouldn't take no as an answer.."

"He rape you?" Jay asked again, alarmed.

"Well.. it... He was forceful and he was hurt.. and angry.. but he didn't want to hurt me. He wasn't like Matt had been.. Jeff played with me and made me want it. He didn't fuck me till he had me begging him too.." Adam explained, resting his head on his fist as his elbow was propped up on the table.

"So he just molested you and impaired your judgment?" Jay smirked dryly.

"You don't get it, Jay. No one does. I wanted Jeff to. I know it was wrong and I tried to fight back to be faithful to Randy.. but deep down I wanted Jeff to do what he done. I liked it. God, I'm fucking sick and twisted, but I liked him being rough and dominating me like that. Like I said; with Jeff it's different. And in the locker room with Matt; I didn't like it. But Jeff made sure I felt good. He made sure I was pleasured. I'm sick. I'm sick because I like Jeff getting rough with me.. I have feelings for Randy. I really do. Hell, I think I'm falling for him. But Randy's.. he's too easy at times.. and it feels good to me too because Randy's gentle and loving and takes care of me.. but Jeff sets me on fire.. It's funny, they both know me in and out. All that touches me, they know."

Adam laughed dryly and shook his head. Jay just studied his friend as Adam ranted.

"I want them both and I can't have that. It isn't fair to either of them and it isn't fair to Matt.." Adam sighed. "Matt's still this dark area.. I had wanted to explore it.. but I'm afraid. M'sick and disgusting, Jay. I know."

"You're not sick, Addy.. or disgusting.. You like when Jeff's rough because it's passion. Some people need and like it rough and hard. Makes 'em feel like they're desired as long as their other is just playing and would never _intentionally_ hurt them without consent. And not abusing them for their own pleasure or anger like Matt apparently did. And you like Randy being loving and gentle because you deserve love, Adam. Randy treats you like a prince and that's to be adored... You're not the first person to be torn in two, Adam. This problem as plagued man and woman since the beginning." Jay said wisely.

"Is it possible to love two people, Jay? I mean, Matt loves Jeff.. and Amy told me Matt used to love me 'fore I screwed up. I called Shannon to confirm it. Jeff loves Matt and me. Randy loves me and I love Jeff and.." Adam swallowed and shook his head. "I think I love Randy.. So is it possible to love two people?"

Jay pondered a moment. "I'm not sure, Adam. I think it's possible to feel something for two people. We all love different things in life and sometimes more than one thing.. I'm sure our love isn't limited to one.. but usually when you love two somethings, you always love one more than the other."

"M'talking about equally though."

"Then I dunno." Jay shrugged.

Adam scoffed. "Some help you are. What do you care anyway, Jay?"

Jay looked at Adam. "I do care about you, Adam. I'm still your best friend. I care a lot about you and you know that."

"Then where have you been when I've needed you?" Adam asked, waving his hand pointlessly into the distance. "You've.. you abandoned me, Jay. You never call. You never stop by. Where have you been?"

"You were wrapped up with Vickie and her band of goons. I didn't think you wanted me anymore." Jay shook his head. "You were too busy eating up your power. You didn't call or stop by either. You abandoned me too. You changed and I was..." Jay's tone softened. "I was scared I'd finally lost you.."

Adam wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tight. "You'll never lose me, Jay-Jay.. I just.." The taller blonde sighed and closed his eyes. "I lost myself for awhile.."

Jay hugged back. Just happy to have Adam back in some way. He had missed his long-time friend, his brother, severely. "S'okay, Addy. I'll never leave you again."

-xx-

Jay entered the hallway. He made a mental note to talk to Matt later about Adam's little deal. He and Matt were still friends, after all, and it didn't hurt having an third party. Hell, with Matt, Amy and Adam all those years ago, Jay tried to keep out of it from being trapped in the middle and being forced to take sides. He didn't know what Adam had been thinking back then, but Jay knew Adam couldn't of been thinking rationally. He tried to remain supportive of his dear friend, but Jay was close to Matt and Jeff as well and Jason didn't want to be an even bigger wedge.

The thought of Adam with Vickie disgusted him enough. He was glad they were divorcing without too many problems. And as sorry as Jay was for Matt hurting Adam, Jay was kind of glad Jeff and Randy pulled Edge out of that mess and forced Adam to follow his heart for once.

Jeff and Matt being together-together didn't really shock or disgust the blue-eyed blonde Canadian. They were always closer than any two brothers could ever be.

Ted and Cody stood up when the locker room door opened and Jay peeked his head in. They looked at him intimidatingly as he stepped inside.

Jay was not intimidated. He merely glared back. "Oh, I would just stand down, wingus and dingus."

"It's okay, guys. It's just Jay-Jay." Adam spoke up and Ted and Cody backed off.

"How we doing, Addy?" Jay asked as he sat down on the bench in front of Adam's usual locker cubby hole where he liked to dwell these days.

Adam shrugged. "Fine, I guess. Sick of being under Legacy's personal surveillance." He glared over at said surveillance.

Jay turned back to Ted and Cody. "Guys, little privacy? Please?"

"We can't do that, Christian." Ted shook his head, arms folded over his chest.

"Just stand outside the door." Jay urged.

"But, Randy..?" Ted began.

"Randy knows better than to fuck with me when it comes to Adam. Randy also knows I'd never hurt this man for the world." Jay said pointing at Adam. "Now, I've got to talk with my best friend. I'd like you two to stand outside the door." He ordered sternly.

Cody nodded and moved to get up as Ted opened the door, holding it for the smaller man before shooting one last warning glare at Christian and exciting himself.

"And no making out out there!" Jay shouted back to them.

Adam laughed and shook his head.

Jay sighed and turned back to Adam. "I'm not gonna make promises, but Imma talk to Matt about the contract thing."

"It's not gonna work." Adam shrugged, picking at a torn seam on his hoodie.

"I can try. Matt's, uh.. Amy told me Matt signed himself in Anger Management for a few weeks or so. Jeff's all alone right now." Jay informed.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" Adam asked, raising his hand to his mouth to nibble on his thumb nail.

Jay reached forward and took Adam's hand down, a habit people close to Adam usually had because the blonde would chew them down to nubs when frustrated. "I think Matt's trying to get better and Jeff's alone right now.. I dunno.. you could go see him, talk to him and try to make amends. You two don't have to be bitter enemies over this. You both still care for each other and what better time then when Matt's not there to get involved."

Adam looked down and went back to picking at the torn seam. "I don't think I can, Jay."

"Come on, Addy. I hate seeing you like this. I know Randy makes you happy and treats you right, but I also know that you feel like there's something missing. You need to go find out what it is."

Adam shook his head. He knew what it was. It was Jeff and there was nothing he could do about that.

-xx-

Jeff laid his head down on the table in catering. He was alone now and miserable.. Well, he had Shannon and Shane.. but since those two discovered to say to hell with women and that they could just fuck each other, Jeff had become invisible... Okay, so they had always knew that shit.. but it was just different with Matt now away in Anger Management.

Jeff knew his older brother thought it was for the best. Matt had been angry and hurt and look what it caused him to do. Matt wanted help and to change and Jeff couldn't blame him none or disagree. Jeff loved his brother, but Matt could be scary when pissed off.

"Uh.. Hi there, Jeffro.." Jay greeted as he walked up to the table.

Jeff sighed. "Hi, Jason."

"You okay...?" Jay almost winced. "Well, I mean.. I guess not.. Sorry about Matt and everything."

"You know too, huh?" Jeff groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. "Amy is such a loud-mouth."

"Awe, c'mon, Jeff. I'm still your guy's friend. I'm concerned is all." Jay leaned forward and placed his hands on the table casually.

"Thanks, Jay. Seen Adam? How is he?" Jeff asked, staring up at short-haired blonde.

"Fine. A little conflicted. But when is that knew?" Jay smirked.

Jeff snorted a dry laugh. "Happy with Randy fucking Orton. I tried to talk to Randy. I told him me and _Matt_ loved Adam. Jerk _won't_ listen. He treats Adam like a child who can't make his own decisions."

Jay shrugged. "Maybe Adam likes the security."

The younger Hardy snorted. "And maybe I like pinecones shoved up my rear end."

"You don't?" Jay grinned.

Jeff glared at him. "Only Matt's."

"Ooh, nice one." Jay smarted.

"Whatever." Jeff scoffed. "Can you talk to Randy for me? Matt needs to talk to Adam and if Adam says he doesn't want anything to do with us after that, we'll leave him alone."

"Adam is happy with Randy, Jeff." Jay bluffed. He knew how to play them. "Why should I jeopardize them?"

"Adam.. ugh.. Adam loves me too, Jay.. and why should I just let him go without something of a fight?" Jeff snapped.

"If you love something, set it free, if it comes back..."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Jay. You don't set it free, you fight. All I'm asking is for me and Matt to have one last fighting chance before we.." Jeff gritted his teeth. "Before I.. accept defeat."

Jay nodded. "I guess I understand that."

**

* * *

Jay is now in charge of trying to figure their shit out. Good luck, Christy, you'll need it :P I'm still conflicted 'bout Matt. But I'm trying to sort something out with Randy, Jeff and Addy. Anger Management? Yeah.. I just needed Matthew out of the way for awhile. I should'a had Jay pop up long ago, might'a helped a bunch. Sorry for the confusion and the mess, but I had to get Jay up to speed. & the chap got it's name b/c usually when Jay's a mediator in fics I have a habit of calling in a 'sweet little voice of reason.' & I know, Jay should want blood for what's been done to his Addy, but killing people & more violence isn't gunna help. Jay's gonna try and be reasonable and help Adam thru this. & no, Jay's not gonna be AntiRandy or AntiJeff.. Matt? Eh.. Mebe a different story... **

**Also, everyone feels for Randy. But I get the feeling it's just b/c they want Randy to win b/c he's Randy & not b/c it has anything to do w/ concern for Addy.. JoMoFan-spot not included, I know her feelings on Addy. I need more Edge fans like her to share my drooling over Addy-ness! Lol! Also, sorry I'm so behind w/ everything. Real-life issues..**


	26. Room For Doubt

**It's been too long. Last two chps, here we go. KakashiXIrukaLover, Jay's certainly gonna try. Nah, I can't handle a Randy & Jay equation. At least I promise the next chp won't take nearly two years.. redsandman99, BellaHickenbottom, I'll miss you Edge, jacobluver113, thank you guys. neonaxelgrease, my real life has been.. a ride.. Jay's sometimes very good as a creeper. :P JoMoFan-spot, thank you, for everything. This story brought us together & I will never regret it. Your advice helped me grow as a writer & I will always treasure that. PrincessofPunk8, chp 1, the plot was one I was proud of & will always be. Chp 2, thank you, hun. Dashing Golden Dreams, oldie but a goodie. ;) No sequel, but these are the last two chps. Adam is beautiful & very wantable. Thank you. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, haha, I've lost a lot of sleep on this story myself. Hm, I think that's one of the best votes for Jedam I've heard for this one. Thank you.**

* * *

**Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-six/ 'Room For Doubt'  
Rated; M/ L (rape theme, lots of confusion & trying to figure it out)**

Adam paced in the hotel room. "I can't get him outta my mind, Randy. I can't let him go. I've tried."

Randy didn't have to ask. He knew who Adam was talking about.

"I still want him. I still love him.. I can't push him from my mind.." The blonde had to get this out.

The words stung. "Adam, I don't.. Matt.."

Adam stopped. "I know what you're going to say, Randy. I know you're going to talk about Matt hurting me and Jeff letting him.. You're going to say they'll hurt me again.."

Randy shifted on the bed as he sat propped up against the head board. "They will."

Adam tugged at his hair. He wanted him to understand where he was coming from. "Physical pain, Randy. I'm hurting now without him. I know you think Jeff is selfish because he wants me and Matt.."

Randy straightened and tried to reach out to the blonde. "You don't think he is, Adam? Baby, you deserve the full love and attention of-"

"Matt loved me, Randy." Adam pulled away and shook his head. "I hurt Matt by being selfish."

Randy sat back and folded his hands over his stomach. "The Hardys are the ones who are selfish, Adam.. they.."

"What do you think you're being, Randy? Keeping me away from Jeff.." Really, it just came out.

Randy gritted his teeth. "So what about me, Adam? Doesn't my opinion count? I love you. I've always loved you, Adam. I want to be with you. If that makes me selfish, then fine, I am."

"But I still love Jeff.. I've tried.."

"So this whole relationship has meant nothing to you?" Randy scooted to the edge of the bed, looking dead at Adam.

"I didn't say that.. I.. All I'm saying is.. Look.." Adam huffed, he couldn't find the words. "I'm truly grateful to you, Randy.. for your love.. support.."

"So this is it? We're over?" Orton shook his head with a dry huff. He wet his lips.

"I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth." Adam pushed his hair back.

"You still love Jeff.. possibly Matt.."

"I never said I loved Matt." Adam sat down in the chair.

"Bullshit, _Addy_." Randy scoffed. "You wouldn't defend him like you do if you didn't."

Adam's eyes narrowed. He glared at the brunette.

Randy sighed and came toward him. "C'mon, Adam. I didn't.."

Adam got up and pushed past him, stopping at the door. "Y'know, at one point Matt was my best friend. You don't think it hurt when I lost him? You don't think I felt like shit hearing the things he said to me? I made a mistake. I paid. I called him up crying, apologizing.. I lost them, Randy. It's never stopped hurting."

"Then, baby, you need to get over it." Randy said softly. "You're.."

"Don't you think I've been trying, Randy? This whole relationship with you I've been trying. Shit. You don't know how hard it is for me." His voice almost trembled and tears threatened his eyes.

"Hard for you? What about me?" Randy gestured to himself. "How's it hard for you?"

"Because I'm falling for you." Adam almost shouted.

Randy stopped and swallowed, his face tightening.

"I'm falling for you. I still love Jeff and I'm confused as hell. I understand how Jeff feels. You can have feelings for two people, Randy. I'd love to lie to you and tell you I'm over Jeff, but I'm not. It's driving me insane. It's tearing me apart." Adam took a deep breath. "I don't think I should be with anybody right now."

"Adam.."

"Randy, don't. If you love me.. just don't. This is something I need to figure out on my own. You can't help me." Adam gathered up his stuff.

"I'm supposed to help you, Adam. We're supposed to get through it together." Really, it didn't seem fair.

Adam smiled. "Randy, you've been wonderful. I am grateful. But I just need some time." Adam nodded, leaning to peck Randy on the lips. Randy nodded as well, sighing as he watched the blonde leave.

-xx-

Adam didn't want to break up with Randy and Adam didn't want to let Jeff go deep down, no matter how much he said he did or said he tried. In reality he just didn't want to.

Adam needed his space right now. Time to just get his mind clear and figure out what he truly wanted and he just couldn't do that with Randy in his ear trying to sway his decision. He respected Randy's opinions and adored that Randy cared so deeply for him. But Adam had to decide for himself. Let Jeff go for good and have a happy life with Randy.. or risk Matt's wrath and let Randy go to be with Jeff.

-xx-

Jay found Randy next to the ring in the empty arena. It was a few hours before show and the crew was still setting up.

"Hey, Orton, need to have a word with you." He said as he approached the man known as the Viper.

Randy stretched his shoulders, popping his neck. "What do you want, Reso?"

"I want you to let Adam talk to Matt and Jeff. At least Jeff." The short haired blonde got right to the point.

Randy groaned. "Not you too. Keep out of it, man. You don't know the whole story, it doesn't concern you."

"For one, I do know the story, Randy." Jay wet his lips. "Adam and Amy filled me in on the shit you wouldn't tell me. And two, anything that concerns Adam Joseph Copeland concerns me. You're full of shit if you think otherwise."

Randy almost snorted. "You don't scare me, Jay."

Jay rolled his eyes. "And you don't scare me like you do everyone else, Randy. And neither does Matt. Both of you just talk a lot of shit."

"And just why should I let Adam talk to Matt? If you know the whole story then you know what Matt did to Adam." Randy worked on stretching his arms, feeling the burning tug of muscle.

Jay folded his arms. "Yeah, I'm fully aware of what Matt did."

"Then you of all people should hate Matt Hardy too. Shouldn't trust him in two feet of your best friend." Randy had a point.. but still..

"Oh, I'm furious at Matt. I was.. I wanted to kill him.. but that's not going to solve anything, Randy. Just make it worse. Matt has his demons and his problems and I don't condone for a second what he done to my Adam." Jay stated.

Randy shrugged. "Then why do you think Adam should see him so badly?"

"Because Adam isn't a child, Randy. You can't protect him like one. Adam has to do this for himself to get closure and make his own decision. You're acting no better than Matt by keeping him chained up like you are." Jay had his own points to make.

"I am nothing like Matt." Randy said thickly and to Jay's face. "I wouldn't hurt Adam."

"Maybe not, but you're not helping him by treating him like a child. Adam cares about you, but he's miserable and you can't see that. I know he sometimes acts like he's 16, but Adam's 36. He's a big boy and he's been through worse and he's always made it through it. Overcame and persevered. He will this too, but not with you keeping him on a short leash. Adam trusts you, trust him."

Randy shook his head, leaning against the ring apron. "You don't get it, Jay. I love Adam with all my heart. I don't wanna lose him again.. If he goes back to Jeff and Matt, not only may he get hurt again, but.."

"You'll lose Adam for good and be lonely?" Jay concluded.

Randy nodded. "It doesn't matter anyway about me. I've probably already lost. Adam wants to be alone right now. He called it off."

"I think Adam just needs a little time to breathe right now. He's confused. He doesn't know what he wants and you're not gonna help your chances by trying to force his hand. Be patient." Jay patted the larger man's shoulder.

"I know. I understand. I'd never force him.. even though I.. guess I kinda have.. It's just I don't trust them. They say they love Adam, but how long before they get mad and hurt him again. I'm supposed to protect Adam." The brunette said it almost helplessly.

Jay sighed. "But you can't always, Randy. Neither can I."

-xx-

There was a knock at Adam's hotel door. When Adam opened it he found Randy standing there with flowers, holding them out as he rubbed the back of his neck. Orton's head was bowed and his eyes stared up, this apologetic look on his face.

"Randy.. didn't you hear what I said..?" Adam was confused.

Randy nodded. "Yeah, I did. This is just a peace offering. I think I've been really selfish, Adam. I've been manipulative and greedy and that was wrong."

"But you've been right." Adam replied.

Randy licked his chapped lips. "Doesn't matter if I'm right or wrong. It wasn't right to you. I've been keeping you from finding your closure. I love you, Adam, and I was afraid of losing you."

Adam held onto the edge of the door. "So that stuff about being scared they'd hurt me was a bunch of lies to keep me with you?"

"No. I'm still scared for your safety, but I wasn't just afraid of you getting hurt. I was I'd get hurt again too." Orton looked down at the colorful petals of the flowers. "Adam, I've loved you for years. the things you said to me, they hurt. But I looked past them because I knew you were just afraid. I waited on you, hoping, praying that'd you'd finally one day want and love me as much as I did you.. And I was so eager to finally have that, that I let it overshadow my judgment." He looked back up into green eyes. "I didn't wanna be left out in the cold. I didn't want you going back to him and leaving me. It may have been wrong, or right, I don't care. But I do care about you. I want to see you happy, Adam. Even if that means me being miserable."

Adam reached out and took Randy's free hand, rubbing his thumb across knuckles. "But I do love you, Randy. I never meant to hurt you. You have stood by me and took care of me more than anyone ever has... well, maybe besides Ma or Jay." Adam smiled. "You're one of the greatest guys I have ever known. You see me as a person, not for the things I've done. How could I not love you for that?"

Randy coiled his fingers around Adam's. "Adam, I still have hope for us. I still want to be with you. I still believe we're meant to be together, but.. you need to get your closure."

"But, Randy, I.."

Randy brought his hand up to kiss his fingers. "I've treated you like a child, Adam. But you're not a child. This is something you have to face without me. It's the only way you'll find peace."

"I don't know if I can.." Adam said honestly.

"You will. You're strong." Randy handed the blonde the flowers and kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

-xx-

Jeff sat with Jay at the catering table. He had expressed doubt in Adam talking to Matt right now while he was trying to get help. It was obvious from his demeanor.

"Adam talking to Matt? Is it really what you want?" Jay asked. Either way he didn't care as long as Adam was taken care of.

"Doesn't seem to matter what I want. I don't think it ever has." Jeff said lowly.

"I don't think you fully trust Matt talking." Jay sipped his coffee, feeling the hot liquid burn his throat and down to his belly.

"He's my brother." Jeff stated. That was the usual excuse.

Jay held the mug as it sat on the table. "I know. I get that. I understand.. but I think you need to let Matt get the help he needs first and I think you, _you_, and Adam need to work your shit out separately without Matt. Cuz I can see the doubt in your eyes, Jeff, and I can hear it in your voice every time you speak of it. I know Matt's your brother and you love him, but you don't like what he did to Adam and you don't think he'll change."

Jeff looked up and Jay was ready for typical 'what the fuck do you know? You know nothing about me!', defensive slurs, but Jeff just sighed.

"I sometimes wish Matt would've just left it all alone. Just let me had Adam and stayed out of it. I still wish he'd stayed out of it. I get that he wants to explain shit to Adam.. but I don't see how it'll help. It won't fix what I lost. I lost Adam and I love Matt, but Matt's changed. He's.." Jeff rubbed his tired eyes. "I dunno.. just different. It scares me sometimes.."

-xx-

For the first time in a long time Jeff was alone and more free to think for himself. Even though Matt could be smothering in his over-protective older brother/lover ways, Jeff never really minded having someone look out for him and take care of him. The heart of the matter- and what needed to change- was that Matt liked to speak for Jeff. Matt liked to have too much control and it was suffocating. Maybe if Matt had have just trusted his brother- and heaven forbid- let Jeff make his own decision for once and let Jeff handled Adam, everything would have been alright. They were having fun.. Jeff would have slowly gained Adam's trust.

But Matt had to scare him away. Hell, who wouldn't have been pushed away? Jeff couldn't blame him. Jeff himself hadn't even fooled around with Matt in awhile while the brother's were on the mend. Things had changed. In fact, Jeff was pretty sure the fear of losing Jeff was the reason Matt went to Anger Management in the first place. Matt needed to better himself right now, get certain things under control. Everyone has to grow over time in their own lives. Matt was no exception, no one was.

Mostly Jeff spent his time alone. More time to think and he understood fully why Matt wanted to see and explain to Adam.. but parts of Jeff deep down wasn't sure he wanted him to. Maybe it all depended on how Matt was after he got out of Anger Management and what he gained from the experience. There was absolutely no guarantee Matt would emerge a better person, or shit, even learn squat from it. And if he didn't, then Jeff didn't want Matt talking to Adam just to alienate him more. And Jeff wasn't sure that a Matt/Adam relationship was possible period. That was still severed for good in his eyes.

If it was still in the slightest hope possible for Jeff to fix things and even have a shred of a relationship with Adam, then Matt was going to have to butt the fuck out. If Matt couldn't share Jeff with Adam, then he may just lose him as a lover. And in a similarity, Jeff had to accept that if he was going to have anything to do with Adam, he was going to have to share with Randy, even with as bitter as that made him feel..

Only if Jeff could get Randy and Adam to agree to it.. that was the impossible part..

* * *

**The next chp is the last chp of this story. I've taken way too long & a lot of shit has happened since I first started, but I decided finally to go thru my notes, piece them together & end it. I had other different ways I could have gone & debated on it so long, but this is what I decided on. Everyone is pretty much confused, hurt & trying to figure it out so they can move on. So much has changed since I started (or hell, since I last updated) & no matter what, it is alright. **

**Guys, I usually don't beg for reviews, but this one is so close to 300. It's the only fic of mine that's came this close & will probably be my only chance to pass 300 reviews ever. Please help me get it there, guys? It doesn't have to be a long or in depth review... well, as long as it's not a flame, hehe. :P & meh, it's not the most important thing in the world, but I didn't think it'd hurt to simply ask. Thank you all.**


	27. The Way It Ends

**RRatedauthor, why thank you, I definitely appreciate it. Debwood-1999, aw, thanks, hun. Sorry about your dad. Yeah, writing can be good therapy. It's felt good doing it again. TheGirlInThePinkScarf, & thank you again, hearing that meant a lot to me. Esha Napoleon, you're sweet, darling. Thank you. LadyDrahonsblood, I totally hope so. If not, I may hit it one day. Thanks. JoMoFan-spot, out of all my fics I think this one most deserves to be completed. I'm very proud of it. Thank you, I'll always appreciate it. Rhiannamator, maybe an era needed to end to begin a new. Hee, everybody needs a Jay. Thank you, baby.**

* * *

**Sold to a Hardy;  
Chapter twenty-seven/ 'The Way It Ends'  
Rated; M/ L, S (just a smidge, rape theme, threatening)**

Jay was still trying to get to the bottom of it, figure it out some. It was all very tiring. Jeff was surprised when Adam started to call. It wasn't much, but it was a start, especially back into his life again.

"Hey, Jeff." The blonde greeted on the other line.

"Adam?" Jeff's voice sounded tired and disbelieving.

"Um, yeah.. Listen, I heard about Matt from Jay. I'm sorry."

"It's, uh.. it's complicated." Jeff took a breath. "I'm sorry.. there's so much if I could of done different, if I could go back, I would. I didn't want it to go this way. I wanted to do shit different."

"You didn't even have the balls to defend me." The tone wasn't rude, just simply stating a fact.

Jeff rubbed his forehead. "I regret that. I guess I.. I guess I had some growing up to do. I guess we all have."

-xx-

There were more calls.

"Uh, how've you been?" Adam asked over the cellphone.

"How've I been?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"Yeah, how're you feeling?" At least he sounded concerned, friendly.

"I feel like shit, Adam. I don't have you, my brother's not here." Jeff sighed. "Nothing's right."

"Oh, well, um.. I.." There was breathing.

"Look, I know I screwed up. I'm sorry. I can't take it back. Entertaining the thought of Matt buying your contract was a piss-poor idea. I honestly didn't know Matt was going to take it as far as he did. And it was my fault, Addy.. I should've stood up to him.. I shouldn't have been so afraid to tell you how I felt. We'd never be in this mess. I'm sorry. I dunno what else to say."

Mostly Adam hung up and Jeff would feel stupid. Sometimes he wouldn't answer right away, but he always did.

-xx-

Sometimes Adam would be angry. Jeff didn't blame him.

"How could you love me and still love Matt after what he did to me? After Matt hurt me?"

"He's my brother.. it was hard on me too, y'know. I wanted to hate him.. Matt's not always been a monster. Stubborn, hard-headed.. but after the thing with Amy happened, something in him snapped."

Adam huffed. "Oh, it fucking snapped alright."

"I know. I had never seen him so angry, so damaged before and everything just festered and festered and ate away at him till it was bound to come out somewhere. I'm so sorry, Adam. It was all my fault. I wish it had been me that it came out on, not you. I would've took it if I could do it over again." Jeff chewed at his chipping nail polish. "It should've been me. It was all my fault. If I had've just told you back then, took a chance and just told you that I loved you.. you're the one risk I never took because I was too scared and I'll regret it always.."

-xx-

"I miss you. I don't know if you believe me or not.. I just do. I really did love you, Adam. I'm really sorry."

Jeff had apologized again and again. Adam usually grumbled an incoherent response and excused himself off the phone.

-xx-

Adam laid on his bed, phone in hand. He sat up and sighed. It felt good to talk to Jeff again without Matt or Randy, whether it was doing any good or not. "Jeff, you know I love you in spite of it all, you wouldn't hate me if I said I think I love Randy too, would you?"

"No." The younger said quietly. Maybe Adam was playing mind games with him now. Maybe he deserved it.

"I mean you love both me and Matt." He picked at the bedsheets as he talked.

"Adam, me and Randy will never be BFFs or anything, but I know he cares about.." Jeff took a breath. "I know that he loves you and all that.. and I've thought about it a lot and.. I don't want to take you from Randy. I'm willing to compromise if he is.. If that's what you want, Adam.."

Adam didn't know what he wanted. "What about Matt?"

Jeff was quiet a moment. "Matt's got some personal demons to work through."

-xx-

Jay had even tried to play his own manipulating games, get Jeff and Randy to agree to share. So against his better judgment of them killing each other, he got them both together in the locker room.

"What if Adam wants you both?"

"But, Jay.." Jeff started.

"You can't be serious, man." Randy huffed.

Jay stood propped up against the lockers. "I'm dead serious. C'mon, why would it be so bad to compromise? Adam loves you both, you both love him, Adam wants to be loved. I'm sure you two can tolerate each other for his sake if you both love him the way you both claim to."

"But Jeff Hardy doesn't deserve him. I still wanna snap his fucking neck." Randy growled. The only reason was Matt.

"But I hate Orton." Jeff said smally. The only reason was because Randy was in the way of him having Adam.

"But why? Randy has taken care of Adam.." Jay asked, arms folded.

"By manipulating him." Jeff pointed out.

"Oh, hush, Jeff. You've no right to talk about manipulation." Randy ground out without shouting.

Jeff closed his mouth and gazed down. Jay stood up straight and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Both of you need to let go of all your silly excuses before we can come to an agreement. Randy may have been somewhat in the wrong, but he took care of Adam, made sure he was safe and helped him through the dark time your brother put him through. Jeff, for that, hate him or not, you should be grateful to Orton." Jay stated.

Randy scoffed. "Jeff doesn't love Adam, he's just obsessed with him. He can't take care of him."

Jay sighed. "Whether or not what Jeff feels for Adam is obsession or love, it doesn't matter he's not gonna let this go. And on a personal note; I do think Jeff loves Adam. I think you both do and both of you have twisted Adam around to this."

Randy bit back a snarl. "I took care of Adam.. I protec-"

Jay cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I know that. I'm not talking about in the past few months, I'm talking about long ago. But the past is the past already and it needs to be buried. Adam still loves Jeff and you want Adam happy. And you'll be in Adam's life to protect him, take care of him just in case. It'd be what Adam would want. He doesn't wanna toss you out in the cold. I know you both can compromise for Adam's sake. It should be about what he wants, guys. C'mon."

Jeff was drained and quiet. "I already told Adam I'd tolerate Randy. I just want Adam in my life. I'm so tired of all of this. I just want it to be okay."

Randy gritted his teeth. "Okay, so fine. I agree to share Adam with Jeff.. What about Matt? I still don't trust Matt won't hurt Adam and Jeff won't be able to stop him."

Jay's lips quirked. "I understand. You leave Matt to me."

-xx-

Matt was startled as Jay grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. The blue eyed man glared at him fiercely. He didn't have to ask why he was pissed, he could damn well guessed. "Um.. Jason..?"

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up." He growled. "What the fuck, Matt. Seriously, what the fucking hell?" He released the older Hardy as two guards stared at him.

Matt shook his head at the guards and waved them off before leading Jay to somewhere they could talk privately. "You don't understand, Jay."

Jay was back in his face. "Oh, I think I do. I get it, you lost your BFF, he took your girlfriend away and then tried to take your brother and lover away. You were angry. Big deal! Get the fuck over it. Cry a fucking river and drown your bullshit. Now this whole time, I've been a pacifist and tried to stay out of it. Through all of it.. but you went a little too far in what you did to Adam. Raping him." He said lowly. "Fucking with his head. Don't fucking give me the you-love-him bullshit either. I don't wanna hear it because as far as I'm concerned you've fucked up your chances with Adam."

Matt backed off. "I know, Jay. I know. Okay. Can't you see I'm trying to get help?"

"Yeah, I see." Jay snarled. "I also see that if you ever again lay another hand intent to harm on my Adam again, I will hurt you in such frightening ways. You won't have to worry about Jeff or Randy, you'll have me to deal with. Got it?"

Matt swallowed and nodded. It wasn't best to anger a pacifist apparently.

"You were my friend and I loved you, but Adam is my life." Jay spat.

"Jay, stop it. I have no intention of hurting Adam again." Matt sat down on a empty couch in the room.

Jay still stood. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Matt shook his head. "I dunno, I.. it was a momentary lapse in my sanity I think."

"Jesus, Matt, there's no excuse for that shit." Jay twitched, on the verge of pacing.

Matt hung his head. "I know."

"No, I don't think you do. This could have been your chance to put everything back together. Forget the past and Amy. What was done was done. Amy isn't important to this equation anymore.. just you and Adam and Jeff. Buying Adam's contract, it should have been your opportunity to give Jeff what he wanted." The blonde explained.

Matt raked his hair back. "You know it all too, huh?"

"Jeff told me. I was the only one Jeff told. He begged me to keep quiet. And stupidly I did because I was a good friend.. or I thought I was. After I found out Adam.. and Amy.. and you.. I backed out. I didn't know what to do. Adam's my best friend, my brother. But me and you and Jeff were all so close. I knew why Adam slept with her. I knew it had something to do with Jeff and you and I just.. I wish I had've said something." Jay shook his head, staring at the ground.

"It's not your fault, Jay." Matt mumbled.

Jay's head snapped back up. "No, it's yours." It wasn't mumbled.

Matt glared at him.

Jay continued. "I thought I should beat myself up over it, but it happened. Oh-well. Adam made a mistake. You could've said something too. You could've told Adam how badly he hurt you. How bad he hurt Jeff."

"I know, Jay." Really he didn't need no more of this. He wanted to put it all behind him and consider himself lucky that shit wasn't worse than it was.

"Matt, you have a lot of anger inside you. A lot of pain. And it's gonna destroy you unless you do something. Or it's gonna cause you to go off again and hurt someone else you love." Jay said, talking with his large ass hands.

"You don't think I don't know this?" Matt asked, staring up at the other man.

Jay crossed his arms. "No, I'm not sure you know anything."

Matt snorted. "Great. Now you of all people gonna insult me."

Jay shook his head. "No, Matt. I'm not. You're only human. Just like Jeff and just like Adam and me. We all have our little laundry list of things we regret."

Matt exhaled and sat on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees. "I know I fucked up. You're right. I could have made it work if I hadn't.. hurt Adam. I pushed him into Orton's arms and blew my chances. Blew Jeff's chances. I at least want Adam to know that Jeff had nothing to do with me raping Adam. He didn't know about it. He seriously thought the whole thing was about us having a little fun with Adam. He never intended to hurt him that way."

"It wasn't what you or Jeff did to him physically that hurt him. Adam's tough, he's been through worse. It was what you did to him on the inside. Emotionally. He's got a heart, you know. And you damaged it." Jay said pointing down at the dark haired man.

"How do I fix this then?" Matt groaned, rubbing his temples.

Jay shrugged. "I dunno. Get help, what you're doing here. If not for Adam, but for yourself. For Jeff. And, uh, stay out of shit. I'd leave Adam alone for a long while. I know you wanna talk to him and maybe one day that'd be great, but just let him figure his shit out first. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Matt nodded and looked down and back up at Jay. "Still got awhile before my treatment here is over anyway."

Jay smiled. "Now about that contract.."

-xx-

Chris "Jericho" Irvine was waiting for Jay when he got in the car. "So, how did everything go?"

"Better than expected. God, they're all such stubborn assfucks." He put on his seat belt and started the ignition.

Chris chuckled. "Yeah. The messes Adam manages to get himself into. What would he do without us to bail him out?"

"Oh, what have you done? I'm the one who's ran himself ragged." He checked the mirrors and adjusted his radio where Chris had touched it.

Chris examined his nails. "I've helped before in the past. I just decided to sit this one out is all.. So you think they'll all be alright with all this?"

Jay was quiet. Chris didn't know the all of the story, just that there was a major catfight going on between his friends and mainly concerning Edge's contract that the Hardys bought. Finally he spoke. "No. I don't think they'll be alright period. I think they're all fucked up. But, oh-well, what can you do?" Jay said, pulling out.

-xx-

There had been a lot of talking and debating that eventually lead to nowhere. A lot of hopes had been raised and dashed. Adam had been alone a lot. Jay was trying to help, but now he needed to back off too. Of course, Jay did so. Adam really didn't want anyone right now. He had made a few decisions of his own, that while they weren't permanent and were just for the time being, they would just have to be accepted and that was it.

Adam met Jeff in catering. "I've gave a lot of thought to the things Jay's said.." He cleared his throat. "And I've decided I don't wanna see Matt.. at least just yet. I know how he feels about me."

And Jeff let out a sigh of relief. Matt needed help first and wounds needed to heal a bit.. or at least get scabbed over.

"And it's okay.. but I just don't know. I'm not ready and I need some time. Me and Matt's still got our issues and no matter about anything good I felt it's overshadowed by all that darkness. Me and Matt would never be happy or okay. A part of me wishes it could.. if things would've been different." Adam said, picking at his nails.

"What about us?" It came out so small.

The taller blonde looked up and sighed. "I love you, Jeff.. but we could never be happy. It's too complicated. It'll never be right. We don't fit." He wasn't sure how much he meant any of it anymore, but he had to force himself to get over Jeff Hardy for good.

"But, Adam.. I love you." Jeff didn't understand.

"I know. We just can't be together." A strand of blond fell into hazel eyes and Jeff twitched in not being able to tuck it behind his ear.

"Randy..? Matt..?" The younger man questioned.

"Randy and Matt have nothing to do with this.." Adam almost winced. "Okay, they do.. but it just won't work. I wanted it to. There's too much going on. Your brother would never let us be happy and I can't share you after.. I'm not gonna ask you to give him up."

"But, Adam.. I can't.." His voice was tight.

"Please, Jeff. If you love me truly.. just let me go. I need to be on my own for awhile. I need you to stop and leave me alone. Please, you owe me that much. Let me go." Adam stared at him, face pleading and eyes desperate.

Jeff sniffled and nodded. Adam mirrored the nod and started to walk away. Jeff stared down. "I'll always love you, Adam."

The blonde turned on his heel and moved toward Jeff, taking his head in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe his tears away as they caressed his cheeks. He was aware of Jeff holding to his wrists as he leaned down to give Jeff one final kiss on the lips, capturing his mouth and tasting him one last time. Jeff was crying by the time he pulled away.

"Goodbye, Jeff." And Adam was gone.

-xx-

Adam stayed alone for awhile just giving himself time. He spent time with Jay like old times, finding it in him to heal. Jay had gotten Matt to give his contract back to Vince and the world viewed the whole thing as a bad storyline and Edge started wrestling again.. Vickie free. It wasn't long till he indeed started missing Randy. Randy was more than happy to take him back and for awhile they were very happy.

Matt was maybe quieter after Anger Management. Disappointed Adam didn't want to see him, but gave him space. Jeff was still relieved, he regretted too much sticking up for his brother and making excuses and pandering for him. He stayed with Matt because after all this was the main point that sealed him losing Adam. But Jeff had gotten so much colder and Matt felt it and could understand why. He regretted everything. He'd been a monster and then tried to wrongfully justify his cruel actions. He could never take it all back. In the process he'd damaged his brother and Adam.

To make some shitty amends, Matt turned Edge's contract back over to Vince upon Jay's requested demand, freeing Adam from the Hardy's employment.

Matt lay with Jeff's painted fingernails digging in his scalp and a tattooed hand holding his head against the pillow as Jeff thrust down into him. Somewhere Jeff had gotten sick of being a bitch. It was no wonder, it had cost him greatly.

It was taking Jeff time to finish this time. He tried to imagine it was Adam he was sliding in and out of. Adam under him. His Addy. But Matt didn't feel like Adam. He didn't feel like Adam at all.

Jeff didn't see Adam much. Once they passed each other in the hallways and locked eyes.. and for a split second the world was slow motion. Everything him and Adam had ever been through flashed before his eyes in an instant like it was all on fast forward. Jeff hoped Adam would feel the same soaring in his chest that Jeff did.. but there was no wind blowing from nowhere, no sappy 80's music playing. This wasn't a movie and Adam just turned his head and walked on by and another piece of Jeff shattered.

Jeff soon told his brother he was leaving WWE. He couldn't take it.

-xx-

A few years had since passed. Edge had to retire in April 2011 due to his neck injuries and took time off. He had since redeemed himself with fans and superstars alike, his attitude changed and he found himself beloved once again. His send off was heart-warming and beautiful. Now here in late 2012 he was waiting in his locker room to start his new role as General Manager of SmackDown. He had put so much of his past behind him through hard work and general consensus not to hold a grudge. Him and Matt had since talked things out, not that it did or did not do any good.

Randy and Adam were still an on and off thing, they took it slow, enjoyed what they had. Jay had found some redheaded diva named Heath Slater and was very happy. Jeff had left for TNA some time back and Matt followed like a lost puppy until Matt just gave up. Jeff decided him and his brother were through in the romantic department.

Adam didn't think much of it as the door behind him opened and he heard footsteps and someone sat down on the wooden bench beside where Adam sat tying his tie. He looked down to see the tattooed hand with the black painted nails beside his leg on the bench and he smiled.

"You start back tonight. Welcome home." The new GM finished the tie.

"Yeah. I guess we all needed time. Uh, Adam.. I know what we've all been through.. but I miss you. You think we could maybe be friends again?"

Adam smiled and laid his hand on top of the one on the bench. "I'd like that, Jeff."

_**The End.**_

* * *

**I don't know if it'll make anyone happy, even myself. Personally, I kinda am happy with the end. I don't think it's exactly Jedam, but says no matter what these two will always find their ways back to each other. I tried to do what was best in the end for this bastard child of a fic that started out as something twisted and fun & developed into a mind of its own with torment and angst. I decided to end it and this is the way it decided to go, I dunno if I could fix their problems, as you can tell I tried. It's probably better this way.. or not. Either way it was a fun ride. I hope everyone had as much fun reading as I did writing it. Edge being GM at the end was just personal fantasy. (shrugs) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted/read. If I disappointed, I'm sorry. This story has meant so much to me. It shows a change in characters, a growth in characters as well as the writer myself and has brought me so far since chapter one. I do not regret a single ounce of hard work or time spent on this fic. It was all worth it.**


End file.
